Like Cinderella
by Lena Rie
Summary: My mother use to tell me about a girl named Cinderella, and her happy ending. She would cry because she knew that my life wouldn't end in a happy ending...I am a vampire, so what prince would want me? KanameXOC
1. The Beginning

_**By: Lena**_

_**Authors note**: Hello, I hope that everyone will enjoy my story. _

_Reviews and Critics are greatly appreciated!! _

_**No Flames, onigai!**_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight_

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

'_My mother use to tell me, about a girl named Cinderella…'_

'_And about her happy ending…'_

_She would cry after telling me that story,_

_Because she knew one day,_

_My life wouldn't end in a happy ending…_

_I am a vampire, so what prince would want me?_

**":":":":":":":":":":**

_**Like Cinderella**_

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Chapter one: The beginning **

Light blue eyes shot open as she scanned her room. The ceiling was rotting and she could smell the nasty wet curtains that were still drenched from yesterday's storm. She flipped off her quilt and opened the curtain.

Sunlight streamed on her face and she opened her broken window to feel the morning breeze. She inhaled deeply at the morning scent.

A small knock brought her back down.

"Come in…"

The crumpling door opened to a white haired man.

"Ichiru! What are you doing here so early?"

"Silly girl, I told you I was coming to take you to Cross Academy! You know Cross-san will get mad if I don't."

She gave a small giggle. "Yes, I suppose so, hold on I have to get ready." She walked into her bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. Quickly she brushed her long black curly hair and slipped on a black cloak. The door creaked closed as the two made there way to the Academy.

_My name is Sai Rie; I live by myself in a small apartment that is currently falling apart. Do I have any parents or siblings? No, but that doesn't make me sad, because vampires are suppose to be by themselves. Yes, I am a vampire, but then again, I am also half human and vampire hunter. _

(A/N: In this story vampire hunters have their own breed from humans and vampires. That's why they can perform spells to tame vampires.)

_My father was half human and vampire hunter. He was ordered to go and kill my mother. But when he met her, he fell in love with her and they had me. The Vampire hunter society disagreed with my fathers actions and killed him. He died saving me and my mother._

"Rie…Rie!" She felt her cheeks being pulled.

**SMACK**

"What do you want Ichiru!"

"Ow, that really hurt…" Ichiru said as he cradled his left cheek were Rie had slapped him.

"Sorry." Rie said sheepishly.

"So, do you know what duty's your doing today?"

"Not a clue Ichiru. Although I heard that some maiden students are going to get chosen to be able to live as maids there. I hope that I don't get chosen."

"And why is that Rie? Just a few months ago you wanted to get chosen. " Ichiru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rie stayed silent for a few moments. "Because I don't want to see Zero…"

Ichiru studied Rie then gave off a sigh. "Again about my twin brother Rie! So he became a knight and went up to protect the castle. So what? We both managed fine without him."

"Yeah, your right. But he did break his promise about coming to visit us." Rie said quietly. Zero and Ichiru had grown up with Rie since her mother and father died. All three lived in an orphanage and attended Cross Academy together. But the council had seen how great Zero was at fighting and sent him up to the Night palace. Were he was now currently a knight.

"He didn't break his promise; it's just that he's busy. He's not even in town anymore. I heard he left for Otuma a few days ago."

Rie said nothing as they both saw the familiar small stream that ran through the city. They turned right at the nearest intersection and walked up the wet slippery steps.

"I don't get why you come in the mornings when you should be coming at night. You know we have morning and night students." Ichiru said as he walked next to Rie.

"I know, but I always like to help extra. Plus, what's so wrong about loving the sunshine?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're a vampire and I'm not. Well Zero is one too but…" Ichiru's mouth was covered by Rie's small delicate hands.

"Shut up Ichiru! No one is supposed to know that the night maids and knights are vampires. If the city knew…" Rie looked around. No one, the coast was clear.

"Um, kay! Vest let meuh go!!" Ichiru managed to say.

"Sorry," Rie released her death grip on Ichiru's mouth. "But everyone is supposed to come early; the ceremony to being chosen only is announced in the morning. You act like you didn't get the notice."

"That's why I said I know. And when are you going to move out of that crap apartment. It smells disgusting."

"I wish I could, but since I attend Cross-san's academy and the Hunters society, it's kind of hard to keep my money balanced. I only work at the nearest bakery and play the piano at some of the vampire hunter's special occasion. That's not a lot of money Ichiru." Rie said then she gave a small sigh.

"Why do you attend the hunter's society anyways?" Ichiru asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I did promise my father that I wouldn't hate his side of the family. And so I can save my own ass when I come face to face with a vampire. I can't depend on you and Zero forever, right?" Rie said cheerfully as she gave Ichiru a little wink.

Ichiru blushed lightly and turned his head away. "Fine, do what ever you want…"

Rie gave a small laugh then pulled on her best friend's wrist. "If we don't hurry, we won't make it in time. "

"Hai, hai…" Ichiru said playfully as he ran up the steps behind Rie.

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

A loud knock was heard through the thick wooden oak doors. He opened his dark maroon eyes and adjusted to the rooms' darkness. His clocked flashed 7:30 am.

'To early…' Kaname Kuran murmured to himself. He did not respond to the person outside, because he only knew one person who would have to guts to knock that loud.

"Onii-sama! You need to get up right now and get dressed! It's rude not to meet the new maids!" A loud voice said from the other side.

"Yuuki-sama, I do not think it's wise to knock that loud on Kaname-sama's door this early in the morning." Takuma Ichijo, first hand noble and assistant, said to Yuuki.

"Moua! Takuma, if I don't wake up Onii-sama, he'll never…"Yuuki stopped talking as she heard her brother's door open.

Kaname leaned against the door frame. He only wore black pajama pants and his white collar shirt was opened, showing quite a hand full of his masculine chest.

"Oh, you woke up. Well then, I'm off." Yuuki said in a hurried voice. She turned to run when she heard her name being called. 'Shit, I'm so dead…'

"Yuuki, come here." Kaname said in a cold commanding voice. Ichijo felt the uncomfortable evil presence and stepped to the side as Yuuki walked past him.

"Yes?" She said in a too high pitched voice. She bit her lip. Any minute now, she would get yelled at. Instead though, she felt a pat on her head.

"You don't have to be so scared of your brother Yuuki. And thank you for waking me up. I almost forgot…"

Yuuki could feel tears stinging her eyes. Why did her brother always do that? Act mad and cold then would get all brother protective with her.

"Now go down to the grand hall and check to make sure that the preparations are complete, okay?" Kaname said quietly into her ears.

Yuuki nodded, bowed then turned to leave.

Ichijo gave a small smile. "Kaname-sama, you are most evil when you talk to your sister."

Kaname glanced over at Ichijo and rubbed his hand through his silky dark drown hair. "Ichijo, plan out my outfit for me. I have to go see the council before I greet the new maids. Since Shiki and Rema can not go fetch the new comers, please tell Aidou and Kain to fetch them. Please remind Adiou that if he dares inflict damage on any newcomer that I will personally deal with him. That is all." With that Kaname closed his bedroom chamber door and locked it.

Ichijo gave a small chuckle then turned around and walked down the hall.

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

"When I say your name, please step up and line up behind the door." Chairman Cross said through the microphone.

Rie and Ichiru had managed to squeeze through the crowds of night and day students and had now settled into seats. So far only 12 night girl students had been chosen and only 5 of the day girl students.

"Ichiru, how come more night girls are being chosen than day girls?" Rie asked curiously.

"Dummy! Are you forgetting that the Night castle is only inhabited with vampires! Even the prince is a vampire!"

"Not too loud Ichiru!" Rie hissed.

"Gomen, I forgot." A sweat drop rolled down Ichiru's face. He hoped that Rie would not get chosen to go. He had become mentally attached to Rie after Zero had left and did not want to lose another childhood friend.

"Sezi Ringo."

"Shino Mizuki."

"And the last person on this list to go is…Sai Rie."

"NANE!!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"How could they-he- choose me? I'm not fit to meet royalty! Have you seen me try to clean or follow directions? I am not graceful at all! Oh, Ichiru this is horrible!" Rie whined as she sat next to him by a bench under the shade.

"It's not my fault that you jinxed yourself Rie. Now you can live in luxury, isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"No…I mean I dreamt of getting rich but I don't want to work in the palace. I-I just don't…"Her voice cracked a tiny bit.

"Why?" Ichiru asked her.

Rie heard the sadness in Ichiru's voice. She hated when she got him upset or worried. "Because, if I leave you here, then who are you going to stick with then Ichiru?" She looked up at his light purple eyes.

Ichiru could see tears pilling up, daring to just spill over the top of her sapphire eyes. He pulled her close into an embrace. "Sia Rie, why must you always think of other people before yourself? For once think about how changes in your life can benefit you," Ichiru gave a sigh, "And if you keep on crying I will tell everyone that you are a cry baby."

He felt a hard punch by his rib cages and he gave a grunt. "Stupid Ichiru, you always somehow find the right words." Rie said as she unhooked herself from Ichiru's embrace. "Thanks for always being there for me Ichiru. I am most grateful to you."

"No wonder your name is Rie." Rie gave him a funny look and shook her head. Ichiru just gave a little chuckle. A/N- Rie in Japanese means, 'Grateful or thankful'.

"Students that have been chosen, please go to the front gate. I Repeat, students whom have been chosen come to the front gate." The inter come became dead afterwards.

"I'm guessing they are calling for me." Rie said quietly as she stood up. Ichiru also stood up and hugged Rie again.

"You'll do great Rie. Just remember, being yourself is the best thing you can do. And don't worry about me too much. I haven't gotten sick since I was a baby."

Rie gave a tiny laugh then pulled away from Ichiru. "Ja ne Ichiru."

"Ja, and if you ever see Zero, tell him that his little brother misses him!" Ichiru said.

"I will. Bye!" Rie began to run off towards the gate then stopped and turned around. " Ichiru! When I get to the palace, I'll make sure to send you lots of money!"

"I'll be waiting Rie!" Ichiru said.

Rie gave a wave and Ichiru watched the second most important person in his life disappear from his sight.

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

'20 girls are going…that's-that's a lot.' Rie thought to herself.

"Alright get into 5 lines everyone."

'Ah that voice, Cross-sensie.'

"Cross-sensei! Cross-sensei!" Rie said.

Kaien Cross turned around and saw his favorite student. "Ah, Rie! I see you have been chosen!"

"Yeah me too Cross-san," Rie said gritting her teeth, "But tell me, why did you chose me?"

"Why did I choose you? I chose you because I knew that you would do best. You often help me organize my office and you aren't afraid of the sunlight like the other vampires are. Look around you. The night class girls are underneath shade or underneath cloaks." Kaien gave Rie a pat on the back. "Look there's your ride."

Rie followed the direction of Kaien's gesture and saw six beautiful carved carriages in gold. Two white horses where pulling the wagons into the front of the Cross Academy gates.

The first carriage door opened and two men dressed in white uniforms stepped out. One had beautiful messy blond curly hair. His turquoise eyes searched the group excitedly. The second man had light orange hair that was spiked up and red-orange eyes.

The air was suddenly filled with screams and shouts, mainly commenting on the two hot men that had stepped out of the carriage.

"Hai, hai! Everyone settle down now. "Hanabusa Aido said as he flashed a very handsome smile. All the girls fainted on the spot except one.

Rie watched as this very handsome man give off a looks-can-kill smile and watched as the girls around her faint. This man would defiantly fit the description of a player.

Aido raised an eyebrow. "Hm…It seems that my good looks don't really have an effect on that girl Kain."

Kain looked over at his cousin. "Aido, remember what-"

"I know, I know, don't "inflict" any damage on the new comers or our dear lord will "deal with us" himself. You don't always have to be such a party pooper Kain." Aido pouted.

Kain gave a small sigh. "Let's just read the script and get them to the palace Aido." He handed the scroll to Aido.

Aido cleared his throat and all the girls immediately sat up and listened. "On behalf of Prince Kuran Kaname, you have been granted to come and work for the Night palace. As I read your name please file into the carriages. Only four to one carriage please. Ah, and I believe I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Hanabusa Aido and this man here is my cousin, Akatsuki Kain." Aido said with pride.

The girls began to squeal with delight again.

Aido cleared his throat again to silence the girls. He then began to read off the names.

Rie stood underneath the tree shade as she listened to the names being called off. Her thoughts though, drifted off into a different direction. 'I wonder if I'll be able to see Zero. It's been about two years and a half…'

"Sai Rie? Sai Rie!!" Aido's voice got louder as he became impatient. Who ever this Sai Rie was she was very rude for not saying anything.

Rie snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Aido. 'Opps… there I go again, drifting off…' Rie gave a small smile and walked casually over to Aido.

"Gomen, I was drifting off. I'm Sia Rie." Rie said with a smile. Her cloak hood had fallen off reveling her long curly black hair and her light blue eyes.

Aido was taken back. Her smile was so pure and her eyes. Her eyes were…amazing.

It was Kain who brought Aido back to earth. "Cousin, Aido!"

"Oh, you're Sia Rie?" Aido asked stupidly.

"Yes, I think I just said that earlier." Rie said.

"Um… Your carriage is the last one." Rie directed her gaze to the last carriage and gave a short bow. Then she turned around and walked to the last carriage. As she passed the other carriages she could hear the other girls whispering about her.

"Look at her; she was so flirting with Idol-senpia!"

"She won't get away, I got chosen because I'm a noble."

Rie just kept on walking until she reached the last carriage and opened it up. Her eye's got wide as she saw only two girls inside.

"Yori!" Rie said as she went to hug her best friend. "I didn't know that you were going."

"Me either. I just sort of got dragged in. But how did you get in?" Sayori Wakaba asked her friend.

"Chairman Cross recommended me…I think I'm going to kill him." Rie said trying to sound pleasant but it turned out into a growl.

A sweat drop rolled down Yori's forehead. Rie could get violent at times.

"Ah, Kisa! I didn't know that you were coming also." Rie said pointing at the light brown haired girl with the same matching eyes.

"Hello Rie. Always loud and cheerful as usual in the morning." Kisa said in a soft tone. Uruury Kisa was always the nice shy person in the group. But she was just putting up a front. Her true self was loud and she loved to gossip.

"Hello to you also Kisa. But where is the forth member?" Rie said looking at the unoccupied seat next to Kisa.

"I heard that Tomako Hina was suppose to go, but couldn't because she got pregnant." Yori said sadly.

"Did she really? Last time I heard about her was when she hooked up with one of the night students." Rie thought.

"She hooked up with Yamazaki and got pregnant. She is going to get married pretty soon, or so I heard." Kisa said promptly as she ran her fingers through her short straight brown hair.

"That's a shame. So it's only 19 girls who are going, huh? Let's do our best, ne?" Rie cheered.

Yori just nodded in agreement. The carriages began to move slowly then pick up speed.

Rie watched the scenery outside pass her. 'I have a feeling that this is just the beginning of something…"

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Finished! Tell me how you liked the first chapter. The second chapter is the real beginning of "Like Cinderella." Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. An Accident

_**By: Lena**_

_**Authors note**: Second chapter! Please enjoy! _

_Reviews and Critics are greatly appreciated!! _

_**No Flames, onigai!**_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight_

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**":":":":":":":":":":**

_**Like Cinderella**_

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Chapter two: An Accident **

Even though the carriages were quiet apart from each other, Rie could hear the other girls squeal as they neared a set of gates leading to the Yutaka province. Black ivory gates circled around another part of the village. Two guards stopped the carriages. Rie could hear voices up front and the black ivory gates swung open slowly.

The golden carriages made their way through the rich part of town that was always kept away from the poor town. Nobles and people from different societies ruled this part of the land. Rie peeked out of her window and saw mansions after mansions. Only human rich noble people were out shopping and Rie saw the elegant gowns worn by these people.

'So much money…' Rie thought to herself.

The carriages stopped again at another set of gates then began to cross a bridge. "Wow, the palace must be well protected to have us stop at two gates." Rie stated as she felt the carriage ascend upwards.

Kisa gave a small laugh. "Well yes, it has to be protected at it's best. We wouldn't want our prince to be overthrown."

The carriages made their way up towards the castle. As they neared they could see many trees giving off a fabulous shade and a huge garden full of roses and other flowers. Rie spotted a huge green house and she saw a very nice looking stable with horses inside. Everything was just to wonderful.

They passed the last set of golden ivory gates the carriages pulled themselves into the drive way. The carriage doors were opened by butlers and sunlight came through the door. Very slowly, Rie got up and followed Kisa and Yori out of the carriage door.

Rie gave a gasp. Everything about the palace was just like how she imagined it. From the beautiful white gleaming color of the palace to the golden brick paved ground, everything seemed so surreal. The castle seemed to be made out of glass. Its towers held firm as ivy snaked it's way around it.

'It's just like Cinderella, the castle that mother always described to me…' Rie thought in wonder.

"Alright, come along ladies. Right through the front door." Aido said loudly.

The golden doors swung open and they walked up the white stone stairs.

"Please stand in a line ladies!" Aido yelled as the 19 girls assembled in a neat line.

"Aido, thank you for bringing the girls here. You may be excused." A feminine voice said loudly.

All the girls eyes were focused on the person who was standing above them. Yuuki positively glowed in her pink strapped dress.

"Ah! Hime-sama, I wanted to help you tour the girls! Kain did also, neh?" Aido said addressing his cousin.

Kain remaind silent and didn't speak.

"As I remembered correctly Aido. My brother told you to drop the girls off and leave the rest to me." Yuuki said as she walked down the white marble stairs with golden railings. The set of stairs was particularly in the middle of the gigantic welcoming room.

Aido looked at Kain. It was obvious that his cousin wasn't going to help him. "Fine, I'll let you take over." Aido said and gave a bow to Yuuki. Kain bowed also and they both proceeded to the nearest door leading into a different room.

"Now, where should I begin?" Yuuki said with a kind smile.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Yuuki was lead the way as she instructed what room was what. They walked into a room and Yuuki immediately began to tell the girls what was wrong with the bedding's and how to fix it properly. "This room is very small, it is sometimes held for visitors."

The room seemed quite spacious to Rie considering that her apartment was about half the size. Rie turned to look at all the paintings. There were so many of them. One painting particularly caught Rie's attention. It was a beautifully drawn picture of a white carriage with gold out linings. Four beautiful horses were attached to the carriage pulling it along. What really captivated Rie's eyes was the beautiful maiden in the carriage. Her features looked so real and her eyes were a crimson color. So determined and strong.

Rie turned around, aware that she now couldn't hear Yuuki's voice. "Uh-oh..." Rie whispered to herself. She was lost. Walking quickly and trying **not** to panic, Rie searched and tried to listen for any signs of Yuuki's voice. It felt like she was walking in a circle and she stopped near an open balcony. Looking out she saw the bobble of Kisa's head. Kisa was extremely tall for a girl and Rie could see her short brown hair. They were in the garden and if Rie didn't find a way down she would lose them.

Looking around for an alternative way down, Rie came up with nothing. Her only way down, well, was down. Rie looked to the balcony. She should be only on the second story floor of the palace, right?

Standing up and taking a couple of breaths, Rie clambered to the balcony's edge. 'It's such a long way down!' Rie cringed. Somehow she knew she wasn't going to land in a soft spot. She looked back at the garden. Kisa's slowly bobbing head was fading.

'Here goes.' And Rie dropped down.

**...**

Free falling for about a minute Rie fell on top of something. Or someone. A loud grunt was heard as the collision hit. Rie quickly sprung up. She smelt it, the scent of blood. Looking around for any sudden pools of blood she felt something trickle off of her lip. Rie slowly touched her lip. It was bleeding!

'Aw shit! When did i-...Oh my gosh, I must have bitten my lip when I fell on top of that person.' She hastily licked her lips and wiped it on her cloak. Rie looked around and could still see Kisa's head. 'They must be observing something.'

Quickly pulling out a small spray, Rie began to spray were she wiped her blood on her cloak. The scent disappeared almost instantly. She then reached down to her leg. Attached to it was a small tube of some sort. Rie opened it and dipped her finger in the clear looking jell. She applied it to her lip and the bleeding stopped.

'Thank god I stole these things from the Vampire hunter infirmary.' Rie looked around. The person who she fell on top of was now starting to regain conscious.

"Ano...Gomen! I'm so sorry! Look, um...i'll make it up to you, okay? Just stay there, oh god, I can't see Kisa's head anymore! Yuuki-sama must have moved the group! Gomen! Honto, gomen!" Rie said hastily as she slowly stepped back. She had to go find them **now**, who knew how far they were at the moment.

"Just, I'm sorry! I have to go... were are they?" Rie then took of in a run, guilt was bubbling up inside her, but she had to find the group before the group found out they were missing another member.

* * *

Papers and maps were spread out on an cherry oak oval table. The people were talking among themselves. The only person who wasn't was Kaname Kuran. He sat there stock still. His deep marron eyes sweeping across the council. Standing to his right Ichijo looked around patiently.

Clearing his throat slightly Kaname straightened up slightly. The council turned their attention to Kaname.

"Is there something you needed Kaname-sama?" Genki Iou, the youngest council member, asked.

"Actually there is, I have guest today. If possible I would like to resume this meeting some other day. If that is alright with the council members." Kaname said as he folded his hands together.

There were mummumers and small nods as the Council members began to clean up. Kaname stood up and gave a small bow before dismissing himself.

"Ichijo, stay here and help the members clean up the room please." Ichijo gave a nod to Kaname.

Kaname opened the door and stepped out. Meetings with the council was always sometimes a bore. Deciding that he needed fresh air he turned and walked to the nearest door that lead outside. He propped open the door and walked out. As soon as he walked a couple of steps something or someone came crashing down from the second floor balcony.

Kaname was thrown onto the floor. The person, thank god, was light and quickly got off of him. Something cold dripped on his face and neck. Kaname could smell blood. But the impact that he got knocked the wind out of him. He was still catching his breath when he heard her apology.

"Ano...Gomen! I'm so sorry! Look, um...i'll make it up to you, okay? Just stay there, oh god, I can't see Kisa's head anymore! Yuuki-sama must have moved the group! Gomen! Honto, gomen!" She talked quickly as she tried to find the group that she was in.

"Just, I'm sorry! I have to go... were are they?" And he heard fading footsteps. Kaname got up with a struggle and wiped the blood off of his face. Some drops had landed on his lips and he licked it slowly. It tasted sweet like candy. Kaname slowly licked his fingers, whom ever that was who had cut themselves tasted delicious.

Kaname got up and saw a girl with black hair catch up with Yuuki and the other new maids. 'So she's one of the new maids huh?' Kaname thought to himself and gave a small smile.

**-- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --**

"I can't believe that you got lost! And you jumped out of a balcony, _while_ landing on a person! You are really something Rie." Yori said as they made way to their selected bedroom.

"I'm sorry and don't you think I'm feeling guilty for leaving that guy on the floor!" Rie argued back.

"Rie, you can't say that. It was your fault for dazing off. Plus, you could have helped the guy up but you just left him there." Kisa stated.

"Why do you think I apologized a hundred times before I ran and left him lying on the floor." Rie practically yelled.

"Shh! Be quiet Rie!" Kisa hissed.

They stopped in front of a door that read 105 and opened it with a golden key. Inside were four bunk beds with a nice view of the town below. "Wow!" Rie said as she walked over to the window.

"That's very pretty, don't you think Kisa?" Yori asked. But Kisa wasn't paying attention.

"Look at our uniforms! That's wow!" Kisa said as she showed the other two girls their maid outfits. It was a white working blouse with a sash with a white bow tied around it. There was a black skirt with imprints of flowers and ferns on the bottom of the skirt. The shoes were brown flats with that were easy slip on. They had topaz jewels on the tip of the shoe that were shapped in a flower pattern. **(A/N:YOu can see the outfit and shoes as my profile picture!)**

"Hurry up and put the uniforms on Rie! We only have 15 minutes to get dressed and go down to the kitchen!"

"Hai, hai! I know Kisa, I'm almost finished." Rie took one last glance at herself. She noticed her long black curly hair was a mess. Tying it expertly up in a loose bun she clipped it with a clip that Ichiru had bought her for her 16th birthday.

"Okay, lets go." Rie said as she closed the door to the trio's room closed.

--

"This room smells so good!" Nigai Hisana said. It was true. The kitchen and bakery room smelt delicious.

"I would like to introduce you to the cooks and bakers." Yuuki said with a smile.

"Hello, I'm chef Giou, you may call me Giou. I prefer no honorifics please." A large beefy man in his late 40's said.

"You may call me baker Shin. Shin is also just fine ladies." A young woman in ther 30's said.

"These two are the ones that run the kitchen. They well be the one's who will help you cook and teach you the basic of cooking. Today you will be baking tea cookies. The tea cookies should be done in two hours. The ones that taste the best will be eaten by-"

"Me." Everyone turned to look at the door way. Suddenly all the girls went wild.

I'll give you a clue: He's got dark brown hair and sexy maroon eyes.

--

Please forgive me for not posting two and three together. I'm getting a new computer so i've been trying to save important folders onto Cd's. Hope you don't mind if I post three and four together! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

-LEna


	3. Something More

_**By: Lena**_

_**Authors note**: Third Chapter! I hope you enjoy greatly! _

_Reviews and Critics are gladly appreciated!! _

_**No Flames, onigai!**_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight_

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**":":":":":":":":":":**

_**Like Cinderella**_

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Chapter Three:Something more  
**

* * *

"Onii-chan! I thought I told you to stay in your studies." Yuuki scolded Kaname as she dragged him out of the Kitchen.

He gave a soft chuckle and ruffled Yuuki's hair. "I couldn't resist coming to see the new maids. My there are many."

"There are 19 in total. Anyways your being a distraction so go back up to the Study room before I but Kami-sama on you." Yuuki threatened.

Kaname gave another ruffle to Yuuki's already messy hair and turned around and began to walk back. From what he could tell none of the maids had any injury on their faces, let alone their lips.

'Weird...if one of them was to get injured, I would have smelt their blood. It's like the whole trace of blood was cut off by something...'

Kaname decided that he would go back outside and see what else he could find. Stepping underneath the second floor balcony Kaname scanned the ground for any possible clues. Something silver and shiny was on the ground thrown against the white stone wall. Kaname walked over and bent down. It was a small bracelet with many charms. One of them looked like a very skinny sword and Kaname traced his finger on it. The sword was cold and smooth.

'She must have dropped it when she fell. In that case, I'll keep it until the rightful owner comes for it.' He clipped the silver bracelet on his hand. It felt heavier than it looked. Giving another last quick glance, Kaname turned around and walked back up into the castle.

**LCLCLCLCLCLC**

Rie found her self standing next to a bowl with dough rising inside of it. The first task was much too easy. Making Tea cookies were as easy as talking. Since Rie worked in a bakery she already knew the basics. All around the Kitchen were cries of help from very inexperienced people. Chef Giou and Baker Shin and other experienced people ran all over the Kitchen, helping to explain the easy basics of tea cookies.

Baker Shin walked over and gave a sigh. "How come out of all the girls you aren't the one asking for help?" Baker Shin asked looking at Rie.

Rie gave a small smile." I use to work at a bakery. Tea cookies are easy to make."

"I see. That's why you aren't asking for help. When I first saw you measure and stir I was beginning to think that you would be the first one to shout out for help. You looked like a real klutz."

"Yes, well, I was nervous at the time but when I get into my element I'm a lot better." Rie said with a shy smile.

"Well that's good that you can get into your element quickly. NO! Please do not put any peppers into the cookies!!" Baker Shin ran off into the direction of a group of girls who were crushing peppers into their cookies.

Rie gave a small giggle and turned back to her dough. Kisa and Yori both came to check up on how Rie was doing.

"Wow, you dough looks better than mines!" Kisa exclaimed.

"Mines also Rie. My dough looks all wet and sticky. Are you going to be rolling out the dough and cutting into shapes yet?" Yori asked her.

"No, I still have one step left." Rie said as she turned to the stove and turned off the fire.

"Why are you going to add hot water to the dough. Isn't that going to kill the yeast?" Kisa asked as Rie carefully poured little amounts onto the dough.

"No, I used cold water for the mixing. It wasn't too cold and now when I add the warm water the dough will rise even more bigger and have more oxygen inside it." Rie stated as she took out her dough and began to kneed it. After 5 minutes Rie put the dough back inside and waited another ten minutes, took it out, flattened it, cut the shapes out and put it in the oven.

All 19 girls finished their tea cookies and placed them on beautiful china plates. They waited patiently as baker Shin and her apprentices came around, tasting each and everyone tea cookies. Some of them were too salty, some were too sugary or they were burnt. The majority were all hard.

"I want all of you to know that if tea cookies are too hard, they are not good for any type of tea. These are all wasteful. Tonight you will all remake your cookies-." Hana Yoon, one of Baker Shin's apprentices pulled her over and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened.

"Are you sure Yoon?"

"I'm positive Shin, her cookies look hard but the texture inside is more softer than of any of ours." Hana whispered to Shin.

Hana lead the way down to the very last table where Kisa, Yori and Rie sat. Three of the apprentices were eating Rie's tea cookies and giving each other thumps up.

Shin carefully touched the outside of one. It was true, the touch was hard, but was the inside soft? She carefully lifted one to her mouth and took a bite. The insides were as soft as a pink cherry blossom's petal. So silky and soft. It was simply delicious. Baker Shin licked her lips and turned to Rie.

"You said that you use to work at a bakery?"

"Hai, I did." Rie said. She looked around shyly.

"I-i see. Very well done Sai Rie. These are marvelous cookies! I will bring them to the prince at once." Shin rearranged the cookies neatly and drizzled on some light sugar powder. "Everyone is excused from tonight's remaking of Tea Cookies. I suggest that you thank Rie for changing my mind."

Baker shin then exited the kitchen. Many thank you's and bows were thrown at Rie as she cleaned up her station. Rie gave a small smile as she began to wash up her dishes.

**LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC**

"Aah! When are they going to bring the tea cookies! I want my tea!" Adiou whined loudly as he slumped into his seat.

"Adiou, I don't think it's wise to whine when Kaname-sama is in the room." Kain said ever so quietly to his noisy cousin.

"I guess your right..." Adiou said as he straightened himself up.

Kaname thanked Kain inside his head. Any more noises from Adiou would have given him a even bigger headache. A small knock was heard and Kaname guessed that it was Baker Shin with the tea cookies.

Rima and Shiki opened the door for Baker Shin as she rolled in the tray of goodies. She set them out in glass square plates and poured tea for the 7 of them and gave a bow.

Yuuki gave Shin a small smile. "Shin, who was the winner of the tea cookies?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"Ah, you know the girl with the very pretty light blue eyes, what's her name...Sia Rie! Yes, her cookies were delicious! Please try them my lords."

Everyone looked at Shin and took one of the tea cookies. Kaname watched as they each took a small nibble then they took bites.

"Your right, these do taste delicious Shin!" Yuuki said as she took another one from the plate. "Here," Yuuki took the cookie in her hand and gave it to Kaname. "It's very good tasting brother."

Kaname gratefully took it and gave Yuuki a gentle smile as he took a bite from the cookie. It looked hard on the outside, but the inside was definitely soft. It reminded Kaname of when his mother was still alive and she would always bake cookies for him to eat. The outside was hard and tough but the insides felt like they would melt in your mouth.

He gave a nod of approval and ate the last of the cookie. "Shin, please tell Sia Rie that her cookies are wonderful and that I want her to be stationed at the bakery room at tea time and deserts for dinner. That is all."

Shin gave a bow and walked out, fully satisfied that at least one person would be in charge of something that she hated to make on the daily bases: tea cookies.

**LCLCLCLCLCLCLC**

A light knock came from outside of room 105 startling Kisa, Yori and Rie.

"Come in!" Kisa said in a sing song voice that made Yori and Rie crack up.

Baker Shin poked in her head and gave a soft smile. "Hope you don't mind if I drop by, do you?" She asked.

"Not at all, so what's going on?" Rie asked as she stood up from one of the beds.

"I have great news for you Rie-chan! You just got promoted to part-time baker!"

"No way! How did I do that?" Rie asked. She was promoted, already, it was only her first day!

"The prince was so swept away from the cookies that he had asked me to tell you that you've been promoted. You'll have to look at the work chart tomorrow. But I am sure that you are to do deserts and tea cookies. I just came to drop by and tell you, but I better be on my way to help make desert for tonight. See you at dinner girls." With that Baker Shin strode out of the room.

Kisa and Yori tackled Rie into a hug. "I should have taken that job a while back ago when they asked me! Then I wouldn't still be a maid but a half baker!" Kisa said loudly as she screamed into Rie's ear.

"Yes, I agree Kisa. Rie you are very lucky! Congrats girl!" Yori said as she gave Rie another hug.

"Thanks guys." Rie said.

**;';';';';';';';';';';';';';';**

Rie carefully set the table for 20 in the beautiful dinning room. The light's in the room were dimmed low. Rie slowly placed the dish ware, scared that she would drop one and break one. Just when she thought everything was going okay, her hand slipped as she grabbed one of the dishware and it tumbled to the floor and shattered.

'dammit!' Rie cursed in her head as she bent down to pick it up. A firm hand grabbed her wrist and Rie looked up. For the first time deep dark red maroon met light sapphire. Rie's eye's widen and she gave a little gasp. This man was the Ojou Kuran!

Kaname helped Rie up slowly and gave a small fake smile. "You should be more careful next time. Please go grab a broom and sweep it up instead of picking it up with your bare hands. We wouldn't want any cuts now would we?" Kaname asked as he slightly lifted an eyebrow.

"No...we wouldn't. Thank you sire for telling me that. I will keep your advice to heart." Rie said as she swept down into a deep, deep bow. She got up quickly and left. Her cheeks burning pink. 'That was embarrassing! I hate saying those corny medieval lines!'

Kaname watched Rie walk/jog (she's actually trying not to sprint to the kitchen ;p) to the Kitchen before he gave a little chuckle. She was extremely cute but her eyes said other wise. And her words were very...intruging. 'I must keep my eye on this one...' Kaname thought before he left the dinning room to find Ichijou.

**L-C-L-C-L-C-L-C-L-C-L-C-L-C**

Sorry for the late update! I just got my new computer and i've been putting all my stuff into it. lol. I will post chapter four in a while! So please wait!

LeNa


	4. Found you

_**By: Lena**_

_**Authors note**: Yes! This is number four baby!! _

_Reviews and Critics are greatly appreciated!! _

_**No Flames, onigai!**_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Knight_

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**":":":":":":":":":":**

_**Like Cinderella**_

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,--,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Chapter Four: Found you  
**

* * *

It had been a a week and a half since Rie had gone into the castle. She was still a klutz at times, well that was, until she got her rhythm going. Yuuki watched as Rie finished gathering the bed spreads from the clothes line and put them in the basket neatly.

"Good job Rie! I didn't know that you had it in you." Yuuki said teasingly.

"Me either. I must have broken all of the castles china plates. Sorry for breaking all of them when I went to wash the dishes." Rie said apologetically.

"It's okay, when I was taught how to become a 'Lady' I broke all the china cups in the house just trying to learn how to drink tea." Yuuki gave a little laugh as the two made their way to sit in the shade of a Willow tree.

The brezze felt wonderful against the hot sun. Rie looked down at her bare right wrist and heaved a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Yuuki asked.

"It's nothing." Rie said as she stared off in another direction.

"Would it help if you told me?" Yuuki asked.

"Maybe...Alright I'll tell you since you know the castle better than I do. The first day I got here I lost my charm bracelet. One of the charms on that bracelet is very special to me. I lost it and I can't find it."

"Were did you lose it?" Yuuki asked?

"That's the thing...I don't know when I lost it. I found out I lost it before I went to sleep on the first day." Rie said sadly.

"I haven't seen one, I'll ask around okay? Let's go inside before we fry out here." Yuuki got up and brushed off her dress. Rie looked at Yuuki's arm and saw that her white skin was burnt.

"AH! Your skin is burning!" Rie said out loud.

"Oh, this? I always get sun burnt. It's nothing new, my skin just isn't use to the sun's rays. In a couple of days it'll get better. Are you coming or not?" Yuuki questioned Rie as she moved slowly away.

Rie got up and gave a small smile."Hey, wait up Yuuki-sama!"

Yuuki spun on her heels and pointed her finger at Rie. "I thought I told you to only call me Yuuki! Add in the sama and I will put you on morning and night shift!" Yuuki threatened.

Rie just gave a small giggle and followed Yuuki inside. Even if they were in different status Rie and Yuuki were compatible with each other. In the past few weeks Yuuki had mainly helped Rie with the duties and the two had become quite close.

The two beauts walked through the back door way and entered into the laundry room where all the clean clothes were stored. In there they meat Yori and Kisa.

"Rie! I haven't seen you all morning!" Kisa said as she went to give her friend a hug.

"Ugh, I have been on clothes washing duty this whole time! By the way, what time is it?" Rie asked looking around and trying to find a clock.

"I think your late for your next shift." Yori said as she pointed to her wrist watch.

Rie peer down to look at the watch and almost gave a scream. She was late for her bakery shift! She quickly took off her apron and replaced it with a new one.

"I'll catch up with you guys later at supper time okay?" Rie shouted as she ran down to the Kitchen.

She was 5 feet away from the kitchen door when she heard Baker Shin shriek. Rie and a couple of guards standing outside the door bolted through and saw Baker shin's hair on fire.

Quick to recover from the shock Rie had gotten from seeing Baker shin's head on fire, she grabbed a pail of water that was nearest to her and threw it on top of Shin's head. She expertly took a clean white cloth and wrapped it firmly around Shin's burnt hair/head and turned to a solider at stand.

"I need you to take Baker shin to the infirmary. Can you do that for me?" Rie said.

"S-sure. I'll take her." He gently took the shaken woman from Rie's arm and took her to the infirmary. Rie looked around and saw a girl about her age. Looking closely she found that it was Shino Mizuki, one of the girls that had the most trouble making tea cookies the week before.

"Shino-san?" Rie asked cautiosly as she gently touched the girls arm. Mizuki jumped about 3 feet in the air and began to sob.

"I didn't do it! I was just trying to learn how to make tea cookies again! It's not my fault they caught on fire!" Mizuki sobbed harder.

"It's okay. Calm down Shino-san. It's alright, no one is going to hurt you." Rie helped Mizuki stand straight and told another solider to take Mizuki to the infirmary.

'Geez, everything smells burnt!' Rie thought in her head.

"Complaining will get me no where. Let's clean up." Rie took out a broom and began to sweep away the burnt tea cookies.

**_LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC_**

'A week and a half...and the owner of the bracelet had not yet shown up to reclaim their possession.'

Kaname thought in his head as he bit down slowly into one of the night maids neck. Her blood flowed into his mouth and he began to take gulps of it. The night maid gave a small little moan. Kaname wasn't as satisfied as he thought he would be and he drew back. Kaname licked the maids neck and released her onto the floor. She was breathing hard, and had become quite pale. Blood still gushed out from her open wound from her neck and it trickled down onto the maroon colored carpet.

"Ichijou..."

The door to his chamber opened up and the blond haired noble came inside. "Yes Kaname?"

"Take Ester to the infarmary and tell Yuuki to come up here." Kaname said as he turned around and looked through his curtains.

"As you wish Kaname." Ichijou said as he picked up Ester and closed the door.

Kaname heaved a sigh. He lust blood more than ever. After tasting some of that strangers blood, he couldn't seem to stop. Something caught his eyes outside and he peered down. He saw a black haired girl picking some lemons from the Lemon tree.

Sia Rie an interesting girl. She was neither loud or quiet. She kept at her own pace, although she seemed to be the most troubled when learning new things. But that didn't mean that she kept on making mistakes one after another. When she got the hang of things she was really good at it. She was also very good at baking, giving her a bonus.

'I wonder what she tastes like?' Kaname thought.

A knock was heard. "Come in." Kaname said as he turned to the door way. Yuuki poked her head out and gave a small smile. "You wanted to see me?" Yuuki asked.

"Ah, yes. It's that time again Yuuki." Kaname stated as he walked over to Yuuki and closed the door.

"Moua! Last week was already my share! Can't you ask Rema?" Yuuki said as she crossed her arms.

"No, Rema's is only for Shiki's uses, not mines. They are engaged to be Yuuki." Kaname lead Yuuki to his bed.

Frowning deeply Yuuki finally gave in. "Alright, but this is the last time okay?"

"Okay, I promise." Kaname said as he sat on the bed and Yuuki sat on his lap.

"Just...just not too hard and not too much! You know I hate being light headed." Yuuki breath in deeply to calm her nerves.

"I know." And with that Kaname plunged his teeth into Yuuki.

**_LCLCLCLCLCLCLC_**

"So...Your telling me that I have to do tonight's desert, which is Lemon Chiffon pie?" Rie asked as she stared stupidly at Baker Shin.

"It's not that hard! I've done it for over 12 years now! The recipe is in the book." Baker shin said as she waved a hand in the air.

"I've only worked for a bakery shop for 2 years and now you expect me to make a perfect Lemon Chiffon pie in less then 3 hrs! Oh, and let me remind you that I have never made one in my life!" Rie yelled.

Shin covered her ears with her hands and gave a sigh. "None of my subordinates are as good as you! I put all of my faith in you to make this Lemon Chiffon pie! And if you don't put in 100 percent worth of effort, I will make sure that you are on Laundry duty for the rest of your life here!" Shin threatened.

"Why is everyone here threatening to do something to me if I don't do what they say! Fine, I'll make that stupid Lemon Chiffon pie! But if the Ouji doesn't like it, your taking the blame." With that Rie stomped out of the Infirmary mad as a hornet's nest.

Rie washed her hands thoroughly at the sink with hot water and soap. She walked to the recipe book and opened it up. The recipe called for 7 lemons.

'If I remembered correctly, they had a lemon tree outside in the yard.' Rie went outside to fetch some lemons and came back in. Rinsing them thoroughly she began to cut them. Some time between making the pie crust Yuuki came into the baking room.

"What are you making Rie?" Yuuki asked as she stumbled a little into a seat.

"Oh, something for tonight's desert. Are you okay?" Rie asked concerned.

"Yeah, just light headed."

"Are you sick? You were fine this morning," Rie said as she glanced up to look at Yuuki. She noticed that a white bandage had been placed on Yuuki's neck. "What happened there?" Rie asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just...it's really nothing. By the way were is Baker Shin?" Yuuki asked trying to avoid the topic of her neck.

"Shin-san's hair caught on fire and she had to go to the Infirmary." Rie said as she began to put the filling inside.

"Oh, well I think I'm going to sit this dinner setting out. I'll see you at the table then." Yuuki said with a small smile and stood up to leave.

"Okay, bye Yuuki! Safe trip back to your room." Rie gave a small wave back and watched Yuuki leave.

'Weird...I thought I caught a small scent of blood.'

A few seconds later Rie heard the other maids come in a prepare dinner. These maids were the morning maids. Morning maids woke up at 6:30 in the morning and ended the shift at 10:00 at night. Night maids went from 10:30 at night to 6:00 in the morning. Rie had never been on the night shifts but heard that the night shift maids worked extremely hard. Since all the nobles and high ranked people woke up only at night. Dinner was like breakfast for them and breakfast was like dinner.

'Well...they are all vampires. But, you are one too right?' Rie gave a sigh. No one but 5 people knew Rie's secret. It was for her own good. She would be put on the night shift and Rie would be separated from her two best friends.

'I am still one-third human and one-third vampire hunter. That's not so bad...' Rie shook the negative things from her head. If only she could remember her past. A past that was long forgotten. Her latest memories were when Cross-san took her to the orphanage and she met Zero and Ichiru. She remembered Cross-san telling the orphanage lady that her mother had become a Level E vampire...and that when he arrived, she was already dealt with. Did that mean that her mother had died?

Rie had never forgotten her parents, but she knew that there was a gap in her memory. She could only hope that one day she would remember it for her own sake.

The timer went off and Rie gave a little jump. Her Lemon Chiffon Pie was done. Yori poked her head inside and gave a smile. "Rie, hurry up! We need to set the table!"

"Coming!" Rie said as she shut off her oven and followed Yori outside.

**_LCLCLCLCLCLC_**

Kaname walked into the dinning room and found the food to be exquisite. He waited patiently for desert to arrive. When it did, Kaname was delighted to find out that it was Lemon Chiffon Pie. Although he would have preferred to have eaten something with strawberry's inside it.

He took a small bite and noticed that something was off. It wasn't bad nor was it good. 'Too much lemons?' Kaname thought. No, the Lemon Chiffon would have tasted too sour if someone had added an extra one. what was it?

"Please send in the person who made this Lemon Chiffon Pie." Kaname said.

The room had become quite. One of the maids left and came back with Rie. Rie's face had become quite pale. 'What did I do wrong? I followed the directions.'

"Y-you wanted to see me Ouji Kuran." Rie squeaked. She swept into a deep bow and her face had gone red from embarrassment. She was standing to his right and her heart began to beat.

"I wanted to ask you, what did you put into this Lemon Chiffon Pie?" Kaname said coolly

"N-nothing...I put in the usual ingredients. Today was my first time making Lemon Chiffon Pie because Baker Shin was hospitalized." Rie explained.

"I see... you may go back to the kitchens now." Kaname looked at Rie from the corner of his eyes. He had expected to see tears falling, instead Rie had a determined and steady face on. Kaname was taken back just a little.

"Thank you Ouji Kuran." Rie swept back into a deep bow. She stopped mid way and she felt it. Rie felt her, she was close, too close. Her eyes darted everywhere from the floors to the dinning table. Rie's blue orbs then caught a glimpse of silver on Kaname's right wrist and she almost gave a gasp. Wrapped around his wrist was her charm bracelet! She could see the sword that was beautifully carved from silver.

Kaname looked down at Rie. Why would she not come back up? "Is there something wrong?" Kaname asked.

"N-no. Nothing is wrong Ouji Kuran." Rie stood up and exited through the right door leading to the kitchen. Mummers and whispers were heard through out the entire dinning room and Yuuki looked around worried. 'I wonder if she's alright?'

Rie walked into the kitchen. She waved through Kisa, Yori and the other maids that were asking her questions.

'He found my bracelet. That arrogant stupid prince has my bracelet! I have to get it back.' Rie took off her apron and turned to leave the kitchen. She heard the shifting of outside and could tell that everyone had already finished eating their meals.

"Rie! Where are you going?" Yori asked her friend.

"I'm going to go get back whats mines." Rie said as she went into the hallways to find Kaname.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Yori quickly took off her own apron and followed Rie in pursuit.

Rie spotted Ichijou's blond hair that just turned around the corner of the 3rd floor.

"Sumimasen..."

Ichijou and Kaname stopped in their tracks. Kaname turned around to see Rie. She sure did have to guts to come chase after him.

"Yes?" Kaname asked patiently.

"Ano...Ouji Kuran, I just wanted to ask you a small question. W-where did you get that bracelet?" Rie asked quietly.

Kaname stared at Rie. 'Could she be...'

"Oh, this," Kaname said as he lifted his right arm and exposed the charm bracelet on his right wrist. " I found it underneath the second story balcony."

"U-under the second story balcony?" Rie choked out.

"Yes, does it belong to you?" Kaname asked.

"Hai, my father gave it to me before he died. It was his last gift, it's very important to me. B-but, if you like it, you can keep it." Rie said hastely.

Rie kept her head low, not daring to look up. She felt someone grab hold of her hand gently and felt the touch of cold metal against her hand.

"You can keep it, since it means that much to you," Kaname said softly. He let go of her hand and walked back to Ichijou. "Good night Sia Rie."

"Um...Good night to you also Ouji Kuran. And thank you so much!" Rie said happily. She gave a small bow and turned back to go to the kitchen. Yori was waiting for her by the stairs.

"What happened?" Yori asked.

"I got back my bracelet! Come on, let's go back to the kitchen." Rie said with a smile.

Yori smiled back to her friend. She was so happy that she had gotten back what she had lost.

**_LCLCLCLCLCLCLC_**

Ichijou and Kaname walked in silence. Finally Ichijou spoke up.

"Would you like me to have Rema discipline Rie tomorrow for her rudeness?" Ichijou asked.

"There is no need Ichijou. She is a new maid, well let this one slip." Kaname turned to his chambers. "See that the council are arriving on time. I'm going to change."

Kaname closed his door and walked to his bed. He laid down and gave a smile. A evil and devious smile. 'I found her... a weeks worth of waiting and I found her. The one whom I lust blood from.'

He gave a little chuckle and licked his lips.

'It's like they say...waiting is worth while.'

_**LCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLC**_

OMG! BUMP BUMP BUMP!!

The climax is climbing! I hope you have all enjoyed this chappy! Sorry for taking such a long time! I will update much, much more frequently! I made it very long so you guys could read more! Oh, and i need some feed back, I was wondering if I should write a Ghost Hunt one too. Just wanted your opinions on it!

Read and Review folks!

Lena **:E**


	5. Can I

_Like Cinderella_

By: Lena

**A/N:**  
I am extremely sorry about the updates. School is happening and if you didn't know, I'm on student council at my school. Homecoming week is just around the corner so SC is planning a whole bunch of activities. Since I'm secretary, I have to type up a whole bunch of papers and revise things for SC.  
It's just overall, hectic. Never join SC unless you really want to. The plus side of it is that you get to know a whole bunch of cool people! **;p**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Chapter Five: Can I?**

Light blue eyes scanned the courtyard lazily. Sia Rie, was doing nothing particular on this fine Wednesday. She had finished baking a batch of cookies for tea time and was enjoying the rest of her day. On every other week, the maids would get a chance to rest. The mornings were filled with hustling and bustling as the Pure blood, Nobles and knights were preparing to go to other kingdoms and do the weekly 'visits'.

These weekly 'visits' or as Yuuki would put them **_'visits'_**, were nothing but a whole bunch of dumb gatherings that all the Pure bloods and Nobles went to get blood. They would basically have a 'fake' party and invite non-vampires (humans) to this 'gathering' and suck them dry of their blood. They literally didn't suck all of their blood, but to the pretty good extent of the humans passing out. Their memories then would be reconfigured and be brought back to their homes afterwards.

The whole process made Rie want to shiver. And she just had to open her stupid mouth and ask what they did at the 'visits'. She leaned back against the wall and gave a small little 'huff'. Yori and Kisa had gone to town with some of the other maids and had left Rie to stay by herself.

'Those two little schemers telling me not to worry and that they would wake me up. Liars...' Rie was upset that Yori and Kisa hadn't awaken her to go back to the village. She hadn't seen Ichiru in about a month and she missed him dearly.

'Wonder if he got kicked out of the Academy yet?' Rie thought and gave a small snicker to herself. Her shoulders ached a tiny bit and Rie stretched her arms up to loosen the ache. She looked left from right and wondered what she would explore today.

Soft taps came from her 2 inch heels as she walked down a very empty hallway. Her eyes flickered over marvelous paintings that held much enchantments. Rie couldn't help but give a small smile and she began to hum a little tune. It was a tune she use to hear often when her mother was knitting over the fire or when she was bustling in the kitchen.

She spotted something that made her stop in her track. It was a small crest that was engraved into the top of the arch hallways that she was walking through, the crest meant South.

The crest was the first things that Yuuki had explained about when they walked through the hall ways.vN was a sign for the north wing. The north wing consisted of all the maids and servants in the palace housing. vP was the next sign. This sign was for the eastern wing, the eastern wing held the kitchen and the storage rooms. vI was the western wing that held the great libraries and extra bedding. And as for the south wing there was a simple sign, Q. The south wing held the most dangerous people in the palace grounds Nobles and the pure bloods.

No one was to go down the South wing, except for Nobles and Pure bloods. Yuuki had warned the girls that if they ever saw the sign, Q, for them to turn back immediately and head back from were they came from. It was too dangerous to be by yourself in the south wing. And all this ran through Rie's head she began to freak. She was currently in the south wing with no escort. Oh. My. God...

LC-LC-LC-LC-LC-LC-LC-LC-LC

Rie tried to calm her nerves down but it failed miserably. "Oh god, I'm so stupid! I should have watched were I was walking! Stupid pictures!" Rie scolded herself. She slapped her forehead and gave a small sigh. Why was it always her who got into trouble. "Great, and Yuuki's not here today also. Things just couldn't get worse."

Things _can _get a whole lot worse, trust me.

Rie walked in an unknown direction because she couldn't see. "Damn lighting! Why is the south wing so frick'n dark!" She let her fingers slide against the cold stone walls and tried to guide herself through the hall way. Half blind and in the darkness, Rie heard someone walking her way. "Someone's going to discover me!"

She tried to find a place to hide but came up unsuccessful. Rie looked to her left and across the hall was a door. She prayed that it was unlocked, ran to open it and yanked it open. As quietly as she could she closed the door shut and locked it. The footsteps became louder and then they stopped, right in front of the door. Rie's heart skipped a beat as the person outside tried to yank open the door.

They stopped for a second or two and Rie could hear rustling. It seemed that the person outside couldn't find the key to unlock the door and heaved a sigh in defeat. A few moments later the person walked away from the door and down the hallway.

Rie collapsed on a stone stair step and breathed in deeply. She closed her eyes and wondered how on earth she had survived that scary encounter. Her bun had fallen off and Rie quickly clipped it. She unlocked the door and tried to turn the knob. A worried look crossed her face and she tried to make the big wooden door open.

She kicked, heaved, pushed, and she even tried to pry it open with another stick she found laying on the floor. All of her attempts failed and the only way out was to walk up the big stairs which lead who knows where.

Rie looked around carefully as she stepped slowly onto the stone stair step. She tried the other stair steps and found them sturdy enough. Her long ascend ended as she came face to face to with an Iron door. She yanked open the door and walked in. Light hit her eyes and Rie blinked a couple of times to regain her sight.

She saw a beautiful chandler in the middle of the gigantic room. The diamonds that hung off of it twinkled like a thousand stars up in the dark sky. Her eyes gazed to the right and saw a white silk drape. It fell from the ceiling and covered the white tile floor. Rie's curiosity got the better of her and her feet carried her to the drape.

Rie opened up the drape and reveled a beautiful piano. It looked unused and behind the piano was a Ivory white couch with white leather cushions. She ran her fingers over the piano and lifted off a layer of dust from it. Rie rubbed her fingers together and gave a small little frown. Who on earth would let such a beautiful piano be left untouched?

She sat down in the seat and touched the cold keys. Rie gave a tiny smile and her fingers began to slowly press down the keys. She hadn't played the piano in such a long time.

"A, B, C, D, E..." Rie murmured to herself. She was playing an old song her mother had taught her. It had been quiet some time since she heard the familiar tune. But what was the song called?

"First love." Someone whispered into her ear. Rie gave a small scream as she tore herself from the piano. Sapphire eyes met Maroon for a split second until Rie broke the connection.

"P-prince Kaname! I, um, I can explain you see..." She was flustered and Kaname couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

"I was wondering who was playing such a beautiful tune. If I would have known that such a beautiful maiden was playing, I would have tidied myself better." Kaname said smoothly.

Rie could feel a blush rise up and she tried not to look up at him.

"So, what were you doing up here?" Kaname asked.

"I was wandering the halls and somehow wound up here." Rie said. She knew lying wasn't good, but she was telling the truth, well half of it anyways.

"Didn't you know that the South wing is off limits?"

"Hai, princess Yuuki told us about it the first day. Please don't punish me." Rie said and gave a bow.

"Well now, no one can punish you if they don't know that you were here." Kaname said slowly and lifted an eyebrow. "How about we do this, you play me a song on the piano and I won't tell on you okay?"

"Are you blackmailing me?" Rie asked curiously.

"Ah, I never said that I was going to blackmail you, but if that's the case, I won't hesitate to inform the guards that you have been wandering in forbidden corridors."

"Why you-" Rie began but decided not to say anything else.

Kaname gave a slightly amused chuckle. "Yes, you should hold your tongue. If anyone found out that you had jumped off the second story balcony and landed on top of me they wouldn't hold back in killing you."

Rie's face faltered a tad bit and Kaname could see horror written all over her face. "Now, would you like to entertain me for a while?" Kaname walked over and made himself comfortable against the ivory framed leather couch.

Rie clenched her fist and released them. She tried with all her might not to strangle the damn bastard on the spot. 'Stupid, arrogant, dumb prince!' Rie yelled in her head.

Kaname watched her move towards the piano and sat down. A pout was written clearly on her face.

"Is there any request that you would like to hear Prince Kaname?"

"None, play any song that you like." Kaname said as he closed his eyes. He was getting quiet sleepy.

'I would rather slam my fingers on the keys.' Rie thought evilly but she began to play the slow beat melody. The words echoed in her head and she whispered them quietly to herself as she began to play.

_"Saigo no kisu wa ka ba tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou_"

Kaname listened to her soft singing and fell slightly asleep. He opened his eyes again as she finished playing.

"Who taught you to play the piano?" Kaname asked. Not many girls from the opened poor cities knew how to play the piano.

"My mother, when she was alive, use to play the piano. She taught me at a very young age." Rie said as she turned to look at Kaname. His eye's were shut closed and Rie admired his face features quietly to herself.

"Is my face that handsome looking that you cannot look away?" Kaname opened his eyes and looked up at Rie.

Her face, again, turned bright red and she looked away. "W-who would want to look at a prince anyways? There all the same, royalty wise, education, and even how they act are all the same."

"Ooh...I see. So all princes are alike are they?"

"Yes, all of them are the same. If you said you weren't then you would be lying." Rie stated. She wanted to make things clear to the idiotic prince that she was not intimidated by him. That she wasn't scared to speak her mind, well sort of.

"You're right, all of us are the same. We are all so alike that in a moment or two you would be thrown in jail or worse. You would be given to the guards and they could have there way with you. But because I am different, I want to know you." Kaname said as he looked at Rie.

Rie shifted uncomfortably. "You want to know me?"

"Can I know you?" Kaname asked. Rie was a bit taken back.

_'Can he know me?'_ Rie thought. "Can I know you?" Rie asked back.

"A question for a question," in a split second Kaname was next to her ears, "I will know you, there is nothing as Can I..." And he left afterwards. Leaving no traces behind him.

Rie's ears tingled and her cheeks burned red. She felt hot and was left quite breathless.

What the hell just happened?

_/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;_

YEAH! Done with chapter FIVE!I hope that you have enjoyed. Sorry for the late, late, late, update. I promise, after homecoming week, I will update frequently.

Lena **:E** like my vampire?


	6. Something Different

**Like Cinderella**

**By: Lena**

**Chapter Six: Something different **

**A/N: It's been a really long time hasn't it! (Dodges flying tomatoes and banana peels). Ha-ha…Well let's see, school is going very mellow for me so expect, and I mean, expect me to update frequently. **

**Thank You!**

* * *

Sia Rie had never felt so violated inside and outside of the castle walls. After her little 'talk' with Kaname she felt like every move she made was being watched. Shivers would appear out of nowhere and she felt his presence lurking in every shadow.

Come to think of it, Rie had become ever so paranoid after the talk. Yori and Kisa said it was nothing and that the feeling would subside. Of course, Rie never really told them about the little chat that she had with Kaname.

"I think it's ridiculous. If someone's stalking you maybe we should ask Yuuki to get you an escort." Kisa suggested one night after Rie had her hundredth chill.

"No, I think your just paranoid. It's okay, I feel that way sometimes also. Now get to bed, we have a whole days worth ahead of us." Yori said as she pulled her covers over herself.

Rie gave a sigh. Thinking about it would do no good. Currently at the moment she was walking to the horse stables. She had been assigned to clean, feed and groom the royal horses because the caretaker for the horses had fallen ill. Rie couldn't complain, it was better than washing bed spreads everyday. Baker Shin had gotten better and was now taking over the bakery again which gave Rie more freedom.

She stopped in front of the stable doors. They were almost as huge as the castle doors. Rie yanked it open and walked inside. She found the light switch and turned on the room lights. The stables went all the way down to infinity. Rie walked over to the nearest door and slid it open Inside were piles and piles of hay bails. A pitch fork was stuck in the middle of one hay stack and Rie went to pull it out.

Her job for today was to feed the two royal horses. The horses were from generations of generations, or so that's what Yuuki had told her. Rie walked down to the second to first stalls. Inside was an ill tempered black male horse. He was almost as big as the stall itself. Rie carefully opened it slightly and the horse gave a loud whine.

Taken by surprise, Rie fell backwards and tripped on her own feet. She hit the ground with a light 'thump'.

"Stupid horse." Rie said. She got back up and closed the door. Rie made her way to the hay bails and lifted one with the pitch fork. She brought it over slowly and opened a front latch to the stall. The hay slowly fell into the stall and Rie could hear the black stallion eating the hay.

She gave a small smile. Only one more horse to go and she would have time for a little rest. Rie walked over to the next stall and peeked inside. The stall was pitch black. 'Weird, the care taker told me that the back door that lead to the riding area was always opened at the top, so why is it closed?'

Rie slid opened the door and moved aside to let some light fall into the stall. Nothing, the horse wasn't there. Rie must have looked every square inch of the stall but couldn't find the horse. She began to panic.

'Oh no! What if someone stole the horse? Or worse, it got loose and wolves attacked it or something!' Then she heard it. A faint clicking of hooves and a small little whine. Rie ran to the back entrance gate and saw a white silvered mare trotting towards her.

She couldn't help but stand and gawk. The sight of the horse trotting towards her was magnificent. It felt and looked so surreal, like the paintings in the hallways. Even the rider looked like the person in the painting. His beautiful sharp facial features and his long untamed black hair. And his gorgeous maroon eyes were captivating.

Rie looked away a blush evident on her face. 'Please don't tell me that the rider is….Ouji Kuran!?"

Yup, and you were totally drooling. **(A/N: I mean, who's not? XD) **

The horse stopped in front of Rie. She looked up slowly. Her heart was thumping like crazy. 'Kami-san, please don't tell me that he saw me gawking at him.'

Kaname had never seen Sia Rie look so flustered. It was a weird but rare thing to see. Her cheeks were flushed red and she was fidgeting with her hands.

"May I ask what your doing out in the pastures?" Kaname asked.

"I was looking for a white mare that apparently fled from her stall. But I guess I won't have to look far for her." Rie said as she looked up.

Sapphire and Maroon clashed and it was Kaname who broke the gaze this time. Her stare was strong, and mesmerizing.

"So, Ouji Kuran, care to explain why you took the mare out of her stall?" Rie questioned.

"Her name is Hisana, and she needed some leg exercise. But apparently she feels like riding some more. Care to join?" Kaname said as he looked down upon Rie.

"Ride?" Rie asked. She had ridden before, but it had been quite a while. Zero usually rode with her, he had taught her to ride her first horse.

"Sure, you know how to ride right? I'll teach you if you don't know how." Kaname offered.

"Oh no, it's not that. I know how to ride. It's just that I haven't ridden in a while." Rie said. She was being indecisive and she hated herself for that.

Kaname extended a hand. "It's once in a life time." Kaname whispered lightly.

Rie looked up and gave a smile. A chance to ride with an arrogant prince. That was once in a life time. Rie settled her small hand into Kaname's big soft hand. A tingling sensation swept over both of them but it came as fast as it went. Kaname hoisted Rie in front so she could steer.

"I suggest you hold on tight Ouji Kaname." Rie said with a slight smirk and kicked the horse.

**.,.,.,LCLCLCLC.,.,.,.**

Rie inhaled a deep breath. She had just had the ride of her life and Kaname had as well. Hisana sure looked like a slow runner but once she got moving she wouldn't stop. Rie gave a content smile as she plucked a daisy from the ground.

After the ride Hisana found a stream. Rie decided to take a little rest on top of a hill with growing wild flowers and grass. She closed her eyes and soaked in the warmth of the sun. The cool summer breeze blew lightly.

Rie felt something press against her back and she turned to look. Kaname had settled behind her, his back against hers. They supported each other's backs while they rested. Rie closed her eyes and she felt something soft next to her fingers. She looked down and saw Kaname's fingers touching hers. Their pinkies bumped lightly and the tingling sensation came back.

"Is the sun burning you?" Rie asked quietly.

"No, everything is fine." Kaname said as he tried to be calm and relaxed.

"It's okay to tell me. I already know that your skin burns, Yuuki-sama's skin also gets burnt in the sun. Your not use to the sunlight much."

Kaname gave a small chuckle. "Yes, I suppose. Do you like the sunlight?" Kaname asked.

"The sunlight is beautiful! It warms up my skin and helps me get away from the dark. Can you smell the sunshine? Sometimes when I'm just sitting in the sun I can smell it, smell the sunshine.," Rie gave a giggle. "You probably think I'm a little weird right?" Rie asked.

"Not particularly. You are-" Kaname's sentence was cut off short when his name was called.

"Kuran-sama, where did you go?"

Rie noticed that voice anywhere. It was Ichijou, looking for the missing prince.

Without a word of good bye, Kaname stood to go. The warmth on Rie's back from Kaname disappeared and she gave a small frown. She watched him leave and saw Ichijou smiling at her.

Rie gave a small smile and wave back to him and stood up. It would be lunch soon, and she still needed to put away Hisana.

**.;.;.;.;..;LCLCLCLC;.;.;.;.;**

It was the next week in the month of May and the castle was hustling and bustling. A notice had been put up. The imperial red guards were coming back home for Otuma. The old and new maids seemed to bubble with excitement. Rie was carrying a basket of clean clothing when Kisa jumped on her.

"WAH! Rie Isn't this exciting!! If the imperial guards are coming back, this also means that Kiryu is coming back! Aren't you excited?" Kisa kept on jumping around Rie.

She plastered a smile on her face. "Yes Kisa, I'm very happy to see that Zero is coming back. Now weren't you suppose to go and chop the onions for tonight's dinner?" Rie questioned.

Kisa stood up straight and gave a sad face. "You know that onions make me cry!" Kisa whined.

Rie gave a small laugh and shooed her to the kitchen. She then made her way down the eastern wing. It was getting dark and the sun was setting into magical hues of purple and pinks. Rie leaned against the stone wall and gave a slow sigh.

She wasn't exactly happy and excited that Zero was coming back. It would be just like last time. It didn't matter if he came back, he would pretend that he wouldn't know her. He wouldn't visit Ichiru and the orphanage.

What really scared Rie the most was that he would have changed. Cross- san said that sometimes wars and killings changed a person. She was so sacred that he wouldn't laugh, he wouldn't smile and wouldn't tease her like he always did.

'Why'd you have to go and be a knight? I hope that you haven't changed. And if you did, I would blame myself for not being strong enough to stop you from being a knight. I would blame myself, for not giving you back what you gave to me…'

"Are you taking a rest?" Someone asked. It was a deep mysterious husky voice and Rie opened her eyes to come face to face with Kaname.

It was funny sometimes, how whenever she felt sad, one look at him would make her want to smile. Like all the worries on her had lifted and nothing was left but this bubbly feeling.

"Just a small one." Rie said as she felt a blush creep up. She had an image in her head of when their pinkies had touched.

"Don't over work yourself. Tomorrow the imperial guards will be here with the captains of each crew. Get a good sleep, you'll need it." Kaname said as he began to walk away.

"Thank you, for the advice." Rie called and turned her way towards the storage rooms.

**'****-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

It was bright early the next morning and Rie felt the covers being pulled off of her.

"Rie, get up. Come one the imperial guards are coming back!" Yori said as she shook Rie's shoulder.

"Hn…I don't want to!" Rie moaned as she opened her eyes. The sun was so bright in her eyes , she felt blinded.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to tickle you!" Kisa said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm up!" Rie shouted and she shot out of bed and went into the bathroom. Seven minutes later Rie emerged. Her hair put up in a bun and her maid uniform on.

"Let's go!" Rie said as she pulled Yori and Kisa.

They trio walked down the hall to the kitchens.

"So Rie, did you hear about Yori's accident in the library?" Kisa said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Yori's face became bright red. "Kisa, shut up!"

"Ooh? What happened?" Rie asked curiously.

"Well, it went like this. Yori was putting away all the used books from the morning meeting. She was climbing the ladder to put it away when she slipped."

"Were you hurt Yori?" Rie turned and inspected Yori.

"I'm fine. I didn't get hurt." Yori said with a small smile.

"Rie, I wasn't done… when Yori fell she was caught in the arms by the famous noble Aidou!"

"No!" Rie said in a whisper.

Kisa nodded her head and she gave a giggle. Yori's face was now bright red. "Ugh, Kisa, its not that big of a deal. He caught me falling, so what! It doesn't mean anything! " Yori said and she gave a small pout.

"He also kissed her hand and told her to be careful," Kisa said and her eyes twinkled. "Isn't that romantic!"

"Yori, how come you didn't tell me this?" Rie was hurt. Her and Yori were best friends for as long as she could remember. Every secret and gossip they always shared with one another.

"I'm sorry Rie. Your always so busy and it was then and there. I just couldn't find you and I saw Kisa first so…I told her about it."

"Aw, I really wished you would have told me first. But it's alright, so do you think Aidou-sama is your type?" Rie asked with a small smile.

"Nope. He's inconsiderate and very, very conceited about his looks. I wouldn't fall for him if he was the last man on earth." Yori stated and crossed her arms. "Now let's go before Yuuki-sama scolds us again."

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

Rie never in her life baked as much goods as she had today. Her hand's were caked with flour and sugar. Her hair was powdered by baking soda and the cakes and pies weren't ready yet. Baker Shin was whizzing around the kitchen like a bumblebee and everyone else was clearing of cleaning the mess.

Her stomach gave a low grumble. It was already three in the afternoon and she hadn't eaten since nine in the morning. Add on the fact that she was dirty, tired and wasn't in the best condition to meet the imperial guards, Rie was in a very grouchy mood.

Baker Shin fluttered over on her tip toes and gave a smile. "Rie-chan, you don't look good. Do you feel sick?"

She pressed her forehead against Rie's. "Slightly hot, you should go lie down."

Rie nodded lightly then got up to go. Her vision was blurring and she had no direction as to where she was headed.

'If I'm correct I should be heading in the western wing. Maybe I should close my eyes for just a moment…'

Rie leaned against the wall and her eyes closed instantly. Her body slumped over and she fell, sprawled on the floor.

A guard passing by saw Rie collapse and came running over.

"Miss, miss, are you okay?" He asked. Rie did not respond , sweat ran down her forehead. He put his hand to her forehead and withdrew it back.

"She must be sick." He began to pick her up.

"What are you doing?" An icy cold voice asked.

"K-kuran Ouji! I, uh, the miss fell on the ground. I think she's sick." He replied stupidly.

"Let me take a look." Kaname came over and crouched down to look at the maid. His eye's widened for a fraction of a second. He was staring down on Rie. Her hair was plastered to her face and she was breathing heavily. He gently laid a hand on her head, it was beating hot.

Kaname scooped Rie up in his arms and began to walk.

"Ouji Kuran, should I go fetch a nurse?"

"There's no need to go fetch a nurse." And Kaname walked off.

**.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;**

Kaname lowered her on the colored maroon bed covers. He walked to his bathroom and came back out with a basin filled with cold water and a clean cloth. Kaname wet the cloth and drained out the excess water. He patted her top forehead and trailed down to her cheeks.

After he had wiped her face he put the cloth back into the basin. She was sleeping peacefully. Kaname never really had a chance to take a good look at her. Her skin was quite tan and her face was very small. He slowly traced her face with his index finger and trailed it downwards.

His finger stopped at the bottom of her jaw line and his eyes narrowed. Her tan slender neck was in view and the delicious taste came blasting back into Kaname's mouth. He lowered himself downwards, his body hovering over hers.

Kaname lowered his head and his lips brushed lightly against her neck.

'How delicious you must be. I'm so tempted.' His mouth opened for a fraction of a second then he closed it. Kaname straightened up and cleared his throat a bit. What was he thinking? Taking advantage of a girl, a woman, who was sick was not very royalty wise. But he was royalty, people would die to give their blood to him.

He shook his head and leaned it against the palm of his hand. Kaname knew that he couldn't do that. She was different, something was different about her, Sia Rie. Maybe that something was nothing, but he knew deep down that she was different. So different that he would do anything to keep her to himself.

* * *

Yeah! That pretty sums this chapter up! Remember **Chapter Seven: Upon his Return **will be coming up!! Thank you for reading!!

Lena **:E**

**P.S. GO BARACK OBAMA!! He won the presidential election, let us welcome the 44th and first African American president into our lives. **


	7. Upon his return Part One

_Like Cinderella_

By: Lena Rie

**Chapter seven: Upon his return, Part One**

* * *

The bed sheets shifted slowly as Rie brought up her arms to stretch. She felt a tad bit sore, but all in all she was fine. Her eyes slowly opened and they searched the room. The ceiling room was the shade of dark red.

'Red? My ceiling in my room is forest green…" Rie bolted from her stretching position and immensely felt a rush of nausea. She fell back down on the soft cushioned pillow.

"Ugh…my head hurts!" Rie lied down for a few minutes. She then proceeded to flipped to her side and slowly stand up. Her feet touched the soft carpet and Rie tried to find her shoes.

"Damn, were did those shoe's go?" Rie looked about the room and she suddenly stopped. The room and everything in it was just one color. Royal Maroon. The color reminded Rie of blood. Rie tried to suppress the shutter that was creeping up her back but she couldn't. Rie now felt cold, very cold. She tightly wrapped her arms around her body. Rie also noticed that it was dark. Darker than normal rooms are suppose to be.

Where was she? The room was so cold, unsettling, and dark. Rie decided that she needed to get out of the bedroom.

The bedroom its self was big. The marooned colored bed took up the majority of the room, and little tiny trinkets were on shelves. There was a jade teapot and a cup of tea that was settled on top of the night stand. It was the only thing that was a color but of maroon.

A small book case was next to a wall and a comfortable maroon chair was placed next to it. Large windows, as tall as the ceiling , was shaded by maroon colored curtains. The bed was propped up against one of the windows. A coffee table sat in the middle of the room, a few feet in front of the bed.

Rie heard a ticking sound and looked to the other side of the bed. A clock in the shape of a moon was ticking. The clock was marble white with the outline of black oak wood. Rie could have sworn half of the marble white clock was lighting up. As she walked closer to it, Rie could tell she wasn't lying. It was in the same shape as the moon was. Almost a half moon…it's crest was almost full.

"Does this monitor the moon?" Rie spoke to no one but herself in the bedroom. It was silent, like the bedroom was isolated from others.

Rie slowly crept up and turned around. She explored a little more, touching small trinkets and then she came upon a double door. Rie had not seen the door. It's color was the same as the walls except for the small golden colored door knob. She yanked it opened and walked out. On her way out though she bumped into something…or someone.

"Sorry!" Rie shouted.

"Rie?" A tone of surprise made her look up.

"Yuuki?" What are you doing here?" Rie asked.

"Goodness, I was about to ask you the same thing. Wow, you look terrible." Yuuki looked at Rie up and down and shook her head.

"What? R-really?" Rie looked at her self also. She was entirely covered in flour.

"Come with me!" Yuuki yanked Rie along with her. They went through many passages, none that Rie had ever believed that the castle had, and ended up in the maid hallway.

"How come I never knew-" Rie began but Yuuki cut her off.

"What were you doing in that room?", Yuuki said as she ushered Rie into her own room. She pulled out a new pair of maid uniform and thrust it at Rie, "put these on will you? The whole castle has been trying to find you! We have a crisis! Twenty pies are burnt and we need you to go and bake!"

Yukki gestured for Rie to turn around and Rie did. Yuuki slipped on an apron and tied it into a tight bow. "Now go bake and I'll see you in a bit!" and with that Yuuki went outside and closed the door.

"I-…damn." Rie took off her red rose clip and remade her bun. She clipped the clip back with a silver dragonfly Zero had bought her for her sixteenth birthday. Rie gave a little sigh and looked at herself in the mirror. She could see her tan skin and long lashes. Her small petite nose and her slightly redden lips. And then she looked into her blue orb eyes. They were the only things that had not changed slightly through the years.

She shook her head and suddenly her stomach gave a grumble. Eat and then work, Rie decided and walked out of her bedroom back to the kitchen to do her maiden job.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

"Rie-chan!" Baker Shin practically ran Rie over when she entered into the kitchen. "Oh Rie! It's so horrible, those bas-…I mean lousy bakers, burnt the pumpkin pies! What are we going to do?" Baker shin said exaggerating every word.

"I don't know, you're the head Baker…but we should get started…" Rie looked at the metal tables. On top of them were twenty newly made pie crusts. "What's all this?" Rie asked.

"It would have been more complicating if you had to make all the pie crust by yourself so we made twenty new ones. All you have to do is make the pie filling and they're good to go. What do you say Rie?" Baker Shin said as she peered over Rie's shoulders.

"Well let's get going shall we?"

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Kaname walked into his bedroom. He sipped slowly on his green tea, one hand in his pocket. His eye's shifted to the big maroon sheeted bed. He expected to see a small lump on his bed sleeping soundlessly but instead all he saw were disturbed bed covers and no girl.

He stopped in his tracks and set his tea down on the coffee table lightly. He walked over to the bed and looked down. She obviously wasn't there anymore. He tugged the covers up to see if anyone was hiding underneath, no one was there. He dropped the covers and walked back to the coffee table. His eyes scanned his bedroom, he was trying to detect her presence, she was nowhere near him.

Kaname gave a sigh and walked towards his chair. He sunk down into it and leaned his chin against his hand. He stared at nothing in particular but thought endlessly about his troops. They were coming home at the moment.

He somehow felt old, too old for his age. He was already eighteen turning nineteen in a months time. But he owned so many things. Possessed and ruled over his entire empire and had faithful servants. He had come along quite nicely, or so, Yue, his fathers cherished adviser, had told him before he died of old age.

He _had_ come along way. Kaname became waiting in thrown after his father and mother died. He was only ten and from then on Yue advised him and taught him the way of a king. Not the ways of a prince but immediately the way of a King. He envied Yuuki sometimes. She was so free; she could do whatever she wanted to. He on the other hand, was to stay and rule the castle and his people. He would never have the freedom he had always craved for.

A part of him was grateful though; grateful that he was born a Pure blood. Royal and free of the spilling and vile bloods of others. His family had good history and the Kurans were still known as great leaders. Nobles and even other pure bloods feared them. And Kaname knew, he knew they cowered and were scared of attack, but he never did any of those. Maybe his uncle would have, but he was long gone, dead. All Kaname wanted now was for his time to come and fully rule all of his people. That was all he desired, besides the nagging in his back head about a blue eyed maid.

A knock echoed from his door. "Who is it?"

"Kaname-san, it's time." Ichijou said through the door.

"I'm coming." He stood up and walked to the door. He unlatched it and walked outside to meet with Ichijou.

"What were you doing in your room?" Ichijou asked Kaname as they walked down the deserted corridor.

"Thinking…" was all Kaname said. He straightened his back and his posture. He held his head high; it was time to be a King.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Rie finished wiping down the last of the metal tables. It was time to get dressed. Earlier Yuuki had come and announced that each maid was going to be given a proper dress wear for the arrival of the Imperial red Knights. They would be hanging in their bedrooms and for everyone to go get dressed.

Rie closed the doors to the bakery and walked down to the maid corridor.

"Rie!" Kisa shouted.

Rie turned around to see Kisa and Yori. Kisa was practically pulling Yori with her.

"Where were you? We went looking for you around the castle! We were so scared that someone abducted you!"

"Ahhah…sorry , I fell asleep." Rie replied sheepishly.

"Asleep? You weren't in your bed when Kisa and I went to check on you." Yori said.

"Well…about that. I woke up in a strange bedroom and then I found a door, then I bumped into Yuuki. And…I baked, then I found you and Kisa. Mhm, I think that's it." Rie said with a smile.

"YOU WOKE UP WHERE?!" Yori and Kisa both yelled.

"My ears you guys."

"Sorry," Yori and Kisa said in unison.

The trio made their way down to the maids' dormitory and Rie recited what happened.

"So you blanked out?" Yori asked.

"Yeah…I just blanked out. I don't remember much, but I awoke in this strange bedroom. Everything in their was the color of Maroon. It was just plain creepy. The color is beautiful but when your surrounded by it, it's different."

"I would have been terrified also. Ne, let's stick together so nothing bad like that happens, okay?" Kisa said nervously.

"It wasn't like someone had their way with me Kisa!" Rie gave her a hostile look, "someone just, laid me in the bed and put the covers on me."

"Well…I wasn't thinking like that! But you never know. I heard from one of the maids that last year a maid got assaulted by one of the gaurds. It's just so gross thinking that way." Kisa said.

"Nothing like that is going to happen to us okay Kisa. I mean were strong girls. Rie took classes from the Vampire academy, Kisa you yourself had taken defensive lessons." Yori reasoned.

"And what about you Yori?" Kisa said.

"Um…actually I wanted to discuss something with you guys." Yori looked from Rie to Kisa.

"What happened Yori?" Rie asked.

"…Hanabusa Adiou has asked me to be his personal maid…"Yori said quietly.

Rie and Kisa looked blanked face at Yori. Rie's blue eye's grew wide while Kisa's mouth hanged open stupidly.

Rie was the fist one to recover. "Did he really?" Rie breathed.

"Yes…but I wanted to talk it through with you guys first. I wanted to see if it was safe enough. I mean, I'll be safe. H-he only wants me to clean his library, since he researches everyday." Yori's eyes kept on going back and forth between Yori and Rie. Her hands fidgeted together.

"I think it's a great idea." Kisa gave a smile and looked at Yori; her sunny light brown eyes began to water.

"Well cheer you on." Rie added. Kisa had said everything Rie had wanted to say. They both squeezed her into a hug and all three began to laugh.

They finally made it to their room and opened the door. The girls gave gasps of surprise. The dresses were gorgeous. The silk and ivory cream colored dresses couldn't have been more lovely. It was a collard dress. Diamonds ran down from the collar down towards the breast area. A bow was neatly tied on the left hip side. The top layer of the dress was cut in two and ran down giving it an elegant look. Small little ruffles went around the bottom of the dress. The shoes were simply white flats with a white crystal on the top of the flat.

"How much money do you think this outfit cost?" Rie said meekly.

"I don't know…more money than I can ever imagine." Kisa answered Rie.

"There too pretty to wear!" Sayori exclaimed.

"I know, I'm scared to actually touch it." Kisa said. Her fingers lingered in the air and she put her hand back down.

A knock shook the girls out of their awestruck of the dresses. Yuuki popped her head into the room.

"How come your not dressed yet?" Yuuki asked.

"Well…" Rie began.

"The dresses are just too pretty to wear! I mean, they're so expensive looking." Kisa said.

Yuuki gave a laugh and walked inside the room. Just put them on, the knights will be here shortly.. you guys?"

Yuuki gave them quizzical looks because at the moment all three of them were gawking at Yuuki.

"Your absolutely…gorgeous." Yori said lightly.

Yuuki was dressed fit for a princess. She had a strapless dress that was the color of a peachy cream. Small little ruffles began above her stomach and followed on downwards. The dressed puffed out and layered onto the ground. Three big ruffles trailed downwards and a bows had been placed on the bottom of her dress. Her hair was put up in a splendid bun but with loose ends falling out. She wore a small but simple princess crown.

"Oh…t-thank you." Yuuki said as a blush crept on her face.

"So this is why you ran off earlier." Rie said.

"Aha, yeah. I was late for the dressers and Hioshi, my adviser, got irritated," Yuuki rubbed her neck nervously, "So you think it's okay?"

"It's more than okay, it's perfect!" Kisa was now talking non-stop. "In fact it's so perfect that…" And her voice trailed off elsewhere.

"And you?" Yuuki asked looking at Rie.

"I think you look just like a princess." Rie replied with a smile.

"Oh good, I thought I looked like an over stuffed turkey." Rie and Yuuki looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Yuuki, you look far more different than an over stuff turkey." Yori said as she gave an encouraging smile.

"Thank you," Yuuki looked at the girls, "Oh! I should leave you three so you can change. I'll see you outside in a bit okay?"

"Alright, see you on the thrown your highness." Kisa joked. And Yuuki shook her head and gave a little giggle. The door closed shut and the three girls looked at each other.

"Ready to put on the dresses?" Rie asked, an eyebrow arched as in questioning the girls.

"Definitely!" Kisa shouted and Yori just nodded her head.

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

The main ball room was big. It stretched on forever, or so it seemed to Rie as she entered. The maids were to be lined up in rows. Rie, Kisa and Yori were all on the second row. Dressed and prompt for the occasion. Rie scanned the maids other dresses and saw that no two maids had on the same design. True they looked identical but the patterns and how the diamonds were placed were very different.

On the opposite side were the regular guards, house gardeners and house advisors. Closer to the thrown were the nobles. They were the only ones to have seats placed for them. The room waited with chatter and laughter. Then a trumpet played loudly, demanding silence.

A man dressed in proper attire walked in front of the double wooden oak doors. His blonde hair was neatly combed and his icy blue eyes called patiently for everyone to settle down. Hanabusa Aidou's voice ranged out.

"By the name of the Majesty of the Majesty, please all rise for Ouji Kuran and Hime Kuran. The King and Queen of this castle." The trumpet called out again and the doors swung open. Guards dressed in red came marching in carrying the royal pure blood flag. Following them was Ichijou and Kain. Behind came Kuran Kaname. His deep maroon eyes looked around the room calmly.

He wore a deep crimson suite. Around him he wore a long maroon colored robe. It's trimmings were gold. His crown was made out of pure gold. It was silk woven, the color was obviously maroon too. He walked with confidence and grace. Behind him trailed Yuuki. She looked even more dazzling in the chandeliers lighting. Her tiara sparkled, it's diamonds beaming their own light.

Rie looked around the room. It was marble white, like every other ballroom. On the other side of Rie was a large door, one which Rie knew, was the dinning room for the feast. Her blue eyes slowly descended and wound up looking into deep maroon eyes. They lingered there for a while then she blinked and looked away.

Kaname averted his eyes and looked ahead. He saw the three thrones, they were all made out of solid gold. It's soft silky seats were the color of maroon. A color him and his father had a knack for liking. The top seat was for the king, on the left sitting on the throne was were the queen sat and the other seat was for the prince or the princess.

Yuuki was to sit in the queens seat, it was only proper since if Kaname could not fulfill his duty then Yuuki would be the next in line. He walked up the steps slowly and wrapped the rope with his one arm. He slowly sat down and next to him Yuuki did the same.

Rie watched them in awe. Never in her life time had she even dreamt of seeing a King or Queen. And here she was, in front of two. They had so much money and power. What did Rie have? She had no money, no parents, no family, no power…she would have been nothing standing next to them. But of course, Rie reasoned in her head, she was a maid, a mere maid that they had taken in to clean and prep their castle. Nothing more than that.

Or was there? Yuuki had been so friendly, she felt as if Yuuki was her own sister. Kaname was a stubborn ill spoiled know it all prince but at times he could make her heart flutter. She had decent conversations with them, but it wasn't enough. Her ranking was too low, they lived far too different lives to even exist on or in the same places. But she was there, as their maid. The ranking here, had not changed one bit.

Rie felt herself shrink. She was a mere orphan, pitied by others and loved by none. Working hard day and night, never to feel accomplished. This was her, it was her life. And no matter how hard she wished for it to change, it would never do so.

The trumpets sounded again and Rie jumped a littler. Yori placed a comforting hand on Rie's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Rie. I promise." Yori gave her a smile and Rie gave one back.

Aidou's voice ranged out again.

"By the decree of his Majesty, we would like to welcome home the Imperial Red Knights. The general of the Red Knights; Hisagi Yoki," A loud erupted of claps were heard. "His Lieutenant Li Miso." Another loud eruptions of claps. "Captain of the first section; Yagmi Ami. His lieutenant Rio Jiug." Claps and whistles were heard. "Captain of the second section; Keiji Isao. His lieutenant Nayo Ryoa." Roars and claps came about. "Last, Captain of the third section; Nobuyuki Seji. His lieutenant Kiryu Zero."

Applause and whistles were heard louder than ever in Rie's ears. The oak wooden doors creaked open and the men began to march in. They looked dignified in their solider uniforms.

Rie felt like she couldn't breath. This was it right? She would be able to see Zero. She…it felt so much like a dream. And then she saw him. He passed by her it felt like slow motion to Rie. His silvery hair was still perfectly a mess and his light purple eyes were sharp, always on alert.

"Z-zero?" Rie mustered to shout. She saw him pass her then he paused for a moment. His eyes scanned the crowd and then he moved on. Had he not heard her? Had he not seen her? Rie felt her heart drop a bit and tears spring in her eyes. Had he not remembered her at all?

Silence came like a rush of wind as Kaname stood up. The eight men in front dropped on one knee, bowing to their king.

"By the power bestowed by I, Kaname Kuran, you all have been granted my highest gratitude. And no thank you could ever possibly cover what you've done for me. I am truly in your debt General, captains and lieutenants. But let us talk about debts further in the future, for now we are here to celebrate your return. You may stand."

All eight men stood and Kaname drew a sword from his side. He tapped each man once on each shoulder. His sword rested heavily on Zero's shoulders and Rie noticed a small smirk on Kaname's mouth.

Kaname returned the sword to it's sheath. "Let the feast begin!"

Roars of laughter and cheers were heard. The door opposite of Rie opened up and people began to pile into the dinning hall.

* * *

Author Note: Okay, so 'Upon his return' became a really long chapter so I decided to cut it in half. I will post it up ASAP. Let's hope so! Read and Review folks.

Lena :E


	8. Upon his return: Part two

'_My mother use to tell me, about a girl named Cinderella…'_

'_And about her happy ending…'_

_She would cry after telling me that story,_

_Because she knew one day,_

_My life wouldn't end in a happy ending…_

_I am a vampire, so what prince would want me?_

**:":":":":":":":":":**

**Like Cinderella**

By: Lena

Chapter Seven: Part two: Upon his return

……………………..

The dinning room hall was beautiful. Full arrangements of lilies, roses, carnations, daffodils, tulips and ivy were placed on the center pieces of the wide oak wood tables. Silver wear gleamed in the chandeliers light and the wine glasses glinted.

Soldiers after soldiers filed into the hall. Many were already drunk from the whisky and beer that was served on the table tops before hand. The maids were bustling around in their white dresses to get the appetizers outside. The were careful not to make a spill on themselves and the soldiers.

"Excuse me."

"Pardon me."

"Sorry, can I get through?"

"Is this ready to serve?"

Rie grabbed her two trays of appetizers and squeezed through the kitchen door into the dinning hall. She managed to balance herself on her shoes and began her long walk down to the last dinning table.

Loud laughter and chatter could be heard coming from the tables. Rie found herself at the table and lowered the food onto the middle. She readjusted the platter at the table and removed herself. Rie began to walk away when a strong arm pulled her wrist back. She jerked backwards and turned to look at her attacker.

It was a solider. He had a nice shaven face and dark brown eyes. His eyes were misty and groggy; Rie immediately knew he was drunk.

"Sir, please let go of my wrist." Rie said.

"Aw…come on honey. You know you want to get it on with me. Let's have a drink huh?" He pulled Rie closer to him. She resisted and tried to pull back.

"I said, Sir, please let go of my wrist." Her voice was now stern and serious.

"Hey guys, this one's a feisty one. She's going to be good in bed." The guy pointed his unoccupied hand in Rie's direction. The men around him gave chuckles and grunts of agreements.

"Let **me** go!" There was no more warning in Rie's voice anymore. And the longer the guy held her wrist the more she wanted to hurt him.

"What are you going to do honey? Hit me--_OW_!!" The man screamed out in pain.

Rie had dug her finger nails in the man's arm. She grabbed his wrist and had twisted it. He was on one knee on the ground, he had let go of Rie's wrist. Rie on the other hand, had not let go of his. She was actually tightening her fingers around his wrist. He howled in pain again. His buddies began to laugh at him and his stupidity.

"Ursia, you baka. Didn't you know maids take martial arts before coming to the castle?" The closest man to him said and gave a chuckle.

Ursia's face became beat red and he rose and gave a nasty hiss at Rie. "You stupid little bitch! Thinking that your better than me when your only a mere girl." He raised his fist of his other hand and brought it down at Rie's head.

Rie gave a gasp and closed her eyes. The impact never came and she looked up. A hand was holding back Ursia's fist. The hand clenched and ice covered Ursia's fist. He drew back his fist and stumbled to the floor. Ursia looked up a bit confused then his eyes widened.

"I-I can explain! R-really, s-she started it and….um…please S-sir, I'm sorry." Ursia bowed his head many times. A person clad in all white with a pink tie looked at him in disgust.

"I can't believe you call yourself a solider. Don't ever show your face to me again. Or next time I'll freeze your whole body." His cold hard blue eyes were deadly and Ursia cowered even more.

"Let's go." Hanabusa Aidou said as he pulled Rie along with him.

"Ano…um…Hanabusa-sama-"

"Aidou. Aidou will just be fine." Aidou said firmly as they walked.

"A-aidou? Is it okay if I call you that? Can I add in the -sama?" Rie asked.

"Sure, if you want. What were you thinking taking on a solider. He could have broken your pretty face." Aidou said, his normal cheerful personality was coming back.

"I- he wouldn't let go of my wrist." Rie said stubbornly. Sure she defended herself, but he started it.

"Well duh! That's when you scream for help! This way your prince charming can come save you! Haven't you ever heard of that Rie-chan?!"

"Yes, I have…" Rie's eyes softened.

"Good, so next time your in trouble, YELL!! Okay?" Aidou said as he looked at Rie's face.

Rie inhaled deeply then exhaled. "Yes Aidou-sama."

"Good, good. Now I have to go eat. Don't work to hard." Aidou began to walk off.

"Aidou, wait!" Rie said.

He stopped and turned around. "Nani?" Aidou asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sayori." She said firmly.

"Ah…could we, if possible, talk about it some other time?" Aidou asked.

"Yes, tomorrow maybe?" Rie said as she looked at Aidou.

"Tomorrow, right. I'll see you in my office at noon."

Rie nodded her head. "I'll see you then." And she walked back towards the kitchen.

Aidou watched her leave and couldn't help but give a smile. 'Yori was right. Kisa wouldn't have a problem with it but Rie might.'

-----------------------------

_The office room was getting darker. Night was falling slowly. Two people were in the Library. One was stacking and sorting books while the other one was sitting on the table looking up at the ceiling. _

"_So…do you think it's possible?" Aidou said softly. _

"_It's not impossible if you think about it… Kisa would be fine, but Rie. She'll always be Rie. You'll have to go through her first." Sayori said with annoyance. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile.. _

"_Sia Rie huh? Hm…" _

----------------------------------

Rie was back in the kitchen stacking bread rolls into the baskets. She slowly put them in, each one by one. It looked like she was in a trance of some sort. Kisa and Yori whispered to each other.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Kisa asked.

"I don't know. After she saw Zero-kun…Rie was just out of it…" Yori looked at Rie worriedly.

"She should be okay. I mean, it's Rie, right?" Kisa said looking at Yori.

"Yeah, it's Rie…let's give her time before we as her, ne Kisa." Yori suggested.

"okay…" Kisa gave a little yawn. "We should get back to work Yori."

"Hai." The two girls began to load the cart full of fruits and vegetables.

Rie held two baskets of bread, one in each hand. She began to walk up to the more higher standard tables. Nobles came in three classes. Class B were the nobles that were the closest to the purebloods. They were mainly hand picked buy the pure blood themselves. The second class was Class C1. These nobles were the gatherers or the secretary's of the Class B nobles. They organized and contacted other nobles. Class C1 nobles also had the privilege of setting up other pure blood meetings. The last Noble class is Class C2. These nobles acted like the lower levels of government. They ruled and kept all the vampires in check.

Rie could feel eyes on her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She kept her eyes straight and didn't make eye contact at all. She noticed that on this side of the room, the lighting was a tad bit more dimmer.

'Of course,' Rie thought, 'They are nobles, they're not use to light.'

She was to serve the bread to the very first table were the Kaname and Yuuki sat. Rie noticed that sitting next to them were the captains, lieutenants, and the general himself.

Rie tried to calm her breath. It wasn't helping much. She wanted so desperately to drop everything and run. She couldn't though, her body wouldn't let her.

Yuuki was the first one to see her coming. A smile had appeared on her face. Rie gave half a smile back at Yuuki and came forward. She gave a little bow and everyone at the table noticed her presence. Kaname gave a little nod as an acknowledgement towards Rie. She slowly lifted the empty basket and replaced it with the new one. She did so with the other one. As she brought her head up from the table her eyes met light purple eyes.

Her whole body seemed to freeze. There she stood just staring at his eyes. It wasn't until Kaname spoke that Rie broke away from those eyes.

"Is there something you needed to inform me about?" Kaname said. His eyes swept to were Rie was standing.

All eyes were on her. She blushed lightly. "No Ouji Kuran. I'll best be on my way now." She gave another bow and without another look at the penetrating eyes she turned to leave.

* * *

Never in his life had he ever been more scared or shocked. He could have sworn it was a ghost, maybe even a duplicate. But he could not deny it. She was there, standing on the opposite side of the table. Serving food to his majesty and himself. The chicken that he had just taken a bite of tasted cold and an unsettling feeling came when he swallowed.

Then she looked up and his eyes were locked one on one with hers. Those light blue eyes he was so use to seeing daily. And for some reason he missed them shinning brightly with happiness. She tore her eyes from him and looked at the Prince. He had said something, then she turned to leave.

His general spoke after Rie left. "There are some fine beauty's here aren't there?" The general said.

His captains and lieutenants all nodded in agreement. Kaname straightened up a bit and folded his hands together.

"Yoki, you were just recently added onto my good book, would you like me to take off?," Kaname offered. Everyone at the table stiffened. "I suggest that you and all of the knights stay clear off of the maids. They are here to clean and cook. If you are merely here for sexual intercourse, then go down to the whore house and don't return." Kaname gave a pleasant little smile.

The men sitting at the table said nothing and ate slowly.

Kaname gave a small sigh in his head. It would have been trouble if one of the maids were assaulted. He didn't need that at the moment. He looked down at the table and locked eyes with a certain white haired boy. Or so what Kaname liked to call him.

Zero noticed Kaname stare at him and he sent him a bone chilling glare. Whatever Kaname had said to Rie it made her run off. Zero stood up and glanced through the tables. He saw her clearing plates from a table not to far from him. He had to speak with her.

"Zero, where are you going?" His captain, Seji asked.

"Bathroom." came Zero's answer and he made his way towards Rie.

* * *

Rie was trying her hardest to not cry. She was suppressing all signs of crying. Yori ran up to see if Rie was alright and she had almost broken down on the spot. She would have to talk to Yori and Kisa after work, not at the moment. She finished clearing the dishes and began to walk to the kitchen doors.

Zero at the moment was trying to catch up with her. 'Damn drunken knights.' Zero said in his head as he saw her enter the kitchen doors. He ran up to the door and peered in. Unfortunately she had blended into the other maids. Zero gave a frustrated sigh. Should he go in and find her himself?

He reached to open the door when it swung open and he bumped into a fragile body. Potatoes went sprawling all over the floor.

"Sorry." Zero said as he began to pick the potatoes up.

"K-kiryu Z-zero?" A soft voice asked.

He looked up and peered into the light brown eyes.

"Sayori?"

**....................................**

Rie stared at the piles of dishes that she ,at the moment, did not wish at all to wash. She gave a sigh and began to scrub. Tears piled in her eyes but she wouldn't cry. Maybe because she was being stubborn did she not want to cry. She didn't know what it was.

She heard the door swing open and turned around to see yori walking in. "Oh, Yori your back."

"Rie…I have something to tell you."

**.................................................................................................**

'_He wants to see you in the rose garden, by the water fountain…' _

Rie slowly crept down the stairs to outside. She didn't have time to change into her normal maid clothing so she went in her dress and flats. Her breath hitched when she saw him. He was sitting there, hands folded and head hanging, it looked like he was praying.

Tears welled up in her eyes as Rie just looked at him. She took a few steps then stopped. Her footsteps gave off a soft echo that bounced off into the night.

Zero looked up and saw Rie. She was looking at him. He couldn't help but give a smile.

A small smile appeared on Zero's face and Rie broke out into a run. She threw her arms around him and began to sob. Zero tittered for a moment and almost fell into the water. 'Thank god I have good balance.'

Tear drop after tear drop fell and wetted Zero's army clothing. Zero held her and sat down. Rie's knee's gave out and she knelt to the ground sobbing into Zero's lap.

"Shh…It's okay, I'm back. It's okay." Zero said softly. He petted her hair and saw that she was wearing the silver dragon fly clip that he had given her for her sixteenth birthday.

Rie began to take deep breaths.

"Are you okay now?" Zero asked.

"O-okay? Do y-you think-th-ink I'm okay?" She said half sobbing and trying to regain breath.

"Well I-"

"O-oh well you w-what? **God **y-you have no idea wh-what I've been thro-through these ye-years! Y-you damn l-liar!" Tears feel down again and she sobbed into her hands.

"Rie, you have to understand that I was busy."

"A-always wit-th the e-cuses Z-zero! W-we waited for t-two we-eks for y-you to send word! You never did! Then Ichiru and I moved out of the Orphanage an-and t-then…" But she began to sob again.

"You and Ichiru left the Orphanage! Damn it! Didn't I tell you to stay there?" Zero said sternly. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Stay and do what?!," Rie's voice had surprisingly risen, "W-wait until you came? Ichiru thought it was best to leave since they had no more room for us! We moved out. I found a small crappy apartment while Ichiru lived with Cross-san! Did you just think that we would wait and be g-good little children?!"

All the bent up anger and sorrow that Ichiru and Rie had endured for those two years were making their way up onto the surface. God she wanted to hit him, yell at him, hurt him as much as she could.

"Rie…I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Your sorry? You didn't know? How could you have known! You never came to see us! Ichiru prayed and worked his hardest just for you! We tried to find work anywhere we could! Ichiru even joined the Hunters association! It killed me every time and him when he had to kill someone. He looked so lost and scared…" Rie was breathing heavily, hands clenched.

Zero looked at her and tear went down his face. "I'm so sorry. Let me make it up somehow."

Rie shook her head slowly. "No, an apology doesn't make things better Zero. All this anger and sadness inside of me, it hurts. No apology can take that away. You can keep your sorry…but I'm sorry that war changed you…and that I couldn't save you…" A tear dripped down her face and she turned around, walking away.

Zero looked at her and another tear ran down his face. Those words hurt and they echoed loudly into his ears. A look of shock and confusion was planted on his face.

'_I'm sorry that war changed you…and that I couldn't save you…" _

A shadow appeared from the darkness. Her slim figure seemed to glide. She stopped in front of Zero and wrapped her arms around him. Yuuki held him tightly. Never wanting to let go. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. She could tell that he was crying because he would not bring his eyes to meet hers.

She thought that when he returned, they could be what they use to be. Who knew that such a thing would happen?

* * *

Rie walked in a dazed state. She felt so empty. All of her actions and words seemed to slice her up, one by one. She idly bumped into someone. Her red dazed eyes looked up. "Ooh…Ouji Kuran. Gomen." Her voice was flat. Rie didn't care if she spoke rudely to the prince. Hell she would rather be thrown out.

"Are you okay?" His gently voice said.

Tears seeped to her eyes. "Why the hell is everyone asking me that question?" Rie whispered hoarsely. She blinked and tears fell out. "No, I'm not okay. I feel so tired and drained." She closed her eyes slowly. Her body collapsed forward and Kaname caught her.

Picking her up he carried her bridal style to her bedroom. He watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful but tired at the same time.

'I wondered what happened?" Kaname wondered. He had seen Kiryu Zero and Rie talking outside in the rose garden. 'They must have gotten into a fight. Do they know each other?'

He reached her bedroom and slowly, but gently, propped her against the wall and knocked on the door.

Yori laid awake in her bed. Kisa had been snoring and dead asleep since they had gotten back from the banquet. She heard a little knock and got up quietly.

She opened the door and looked outside. No one…except for a sleeping Rie propped against the wall.

Yori gave a faint smile and carefully lifted Rie. The half conscious Rie got up and stumbled inside the bedroom. Inside, Yori helped her slip on her pajama's and laid her to sleep.

"Good night Rie. I hope that you and Zero can work things out." Yori whispered and slipped under her covers.

Rie slept peacefully. A tear slipped down her face. "_Zero…"_

**....................................................**

Kaname silently walked down the corridor. His mind was suppose to be on the financial problems not Kiryu Zero and his fight with Sia Rie. Zero had always been a pain to Kaname. Especially when he started taking a liking to his sister. Somehow Kaname thought that when the brat came back he wouldn't hate him as much. But upon his return, he had brought something along with that hate. Jealousy…

* * *

WAH!! So how'd you like it? I will update again soon…what will happen between Zero and Rie? And will Kaname get jealous? Thanks, please read and review!

Lena **:E**


	9. Closer

'_My mother use to tell me, about a girl named Cinderella…'_

'_And about her happy ending…'_

_She would cry after telling me that story,_

_Because she knew one day,_

_My life wouldn't end in a happy ending…_

_I am a vampire, so what prince would want me?_

**:":":":":":":":":":**

**Like Cinderella**

By: Lena

Chapter Eight: Closer

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

Sunlight gently poured into the room from the parting curtains. Small quiet chirps from the birds awoke the sleeping beauty from her dreams. Rie gave a groan as she pulled herself from the bed. How long had she slept?

Rie turned to look at the clock that read, 7 in the morning. SEVEN in the morning!! 'Shit...i'm so screwed!' Rie thought.

She ran into the bathroom and began to change into her maid uniform. She turned to the sink to wash her face when she stopped. Rie looked at her eyes in the mirror.  
They were blotchy red. Her nose was slightly red too. She began to pour cold water on her face. Rie's mind flashed back to yesterday night. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

'Now is NOT the time to be crying Sia Rie!! Your currently late at the moment, you can think of those kinds of things later!'

She took a deep breath and grabbed a clean towel. She patted her face dry and looked back at the mirror. 'Curse puffy red eyes!' She took her hair and pinned it up in her usual bob.

'Alright let's do this!'

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Zero did not want to get up. He had training in thirty minutes but because of yesterdays encounter he just wanted to sleep forever.

'Yuuki Kuran...what would I do without you?'

It was thanks to Yuuki that Zero didn't beat himself up after that fight he and Rie had. 'How could you be so stupid Zero! Obviously those two wouldn't be fine without you! Whatever in your right mind thought that they could survive?' Zero gave a grunt as he shifted in his bed. He could still hear those painful words echoing through his head.

_"No, an apology doesn't make things better Zero. All this anger and sadness inside of me, it hurts. No apology can take that away. You can keep your sorry…but I'm sorry that war changed you…and that I couldn't save you…"_

Had war changed him? It scared him to no end that he had changed. But he was angry also, but was he mad at himself or Rie?

Zero banged his head against his pillow in frustration. Thinking about it was giving him a headache. Without warning something or someone jumped on Zero's back.

"GOOD MORNING ZERO!" Someone loudly yelled in his ears.

"Ugh! RIN!! How many frick'n times do I have to tell you to NOT jump on my back like that?!"

"AW, but ZERO this is how you keep your spinal cord straight!"

"Or damage it..." Zero grumbled to himself.

"What?!" Rin yelled in Zero's ears.

"I said get the hell off of me!"

"Alright...wow someone's a grouch today." Rin said as he plopped off of Zero's back.

Zero turned around and glared at Rin. "So what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be the water boy today?"

Rin shook his spiky red hair."Well...I was **SUPPOSE** to but then captain told me to come wake up your sorry ass."

"Your ass is the one that's going to be sorry Rin." Zero muttered.

"Get real Kiryu I can kick your ass anytime and anywhere." Rin's sapphire blue eyes shined confidently.

"Listen buddy, I saved your ass six hundred times in battle so you better be grateful and quite acting like you can kick my ass!" Zero yelled.

Rin gave a shrug. "Yeah but you know what? I'm the one that cared your wounds in battle so you better be grateful to me!"

A pillow was thrown in Rin's face and he fell with a grunt.

"Get out before I draw my sword Rin."

"Fine, but captain says you better get up before he comes inside." And with that Rin ran outside before Zero tried to clobber him.

"Annoying bastard..." Zero gave a sigh and walked into his bathroom. After a shower he put on his training clothing which consisted of brown pants and a cloth collar shirt. He slid on his brown training boots and picked up his sword.

Time to get beat up....

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Rie rolled a cart full of nasty stinky army bed spreads to the wash outside. 'God...don't Knights regularly shower?!' Rie sniffed the sheets and gave a cringed.

"I think I'm going to puke!"

She rolled the cart through the air walk. The air walk was a hallway that was open with no walls. Rie stopped abruptly as she heard squeals. Since she had stacked on so many bed sheets, Rie couldn't see over it. She poked her head to the side and saw many maids starring at something. They were all gushing and simply giggling. Rie walked up to Eshi. One of the maids. She was a middle aged woman with tan skin. Shade brown skin and milk chocolate eyes.

"Eshi, what's going on?" Rie asked.

Eshi turned to Rie and straightened out a bit. "Well...if you really want to know Rie. Just look out into the practice ground."

Rie turned to look and saw half of the Knights shirtless. "Oh...is this what's causing all of the distraction?"

"Are you kidding me! I wouldn't call this a distraction more like a show honey! Those muscles and their strength. It just makes a girls heart flutter!" Eshi gave a dreamy look.

"Right...and if Princess Yuuki saw this she would have a fit." Rie said.

"She's here...right now?" Eshi said. She looked around worriedly.

"Well if she was at the moment...just think about what would happen to your jobs?" Rie said and gave a exaggerated gasp.

"I never thought of that-!"

"Yes and that's why I think it's best if you all should go back to your duties, ne?" Rie said with a small smile.

"I think so. GIRLS! GIRLS go back to work before princess Yuuki gets here!!"

All the girls looked at Eshi and gave loud whispers. Slowly the crowd of girls disappeared. But not before they gave little whines and protests.

Rie walked slowly back to her cart and began to roll it again. She stopped rolling when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Rie turned her head and blue clashed with light purple. She gave a little glare at Zero and walked away. Zero watched her walk off and gave a frustrated growl.

"Oi Rin, what's wrong with Zero?" Gin, a knight, asked.

"How the hell should I know. He's been acting all moody this morning. Most of the time he only has two emotions."

"What two emotions?"

"Anger and I think a little bit of craziness...if you can call that an emotion."

"Rin shut up!" Zero said as he stomped over. He grabbed a cup of water and gulped it down.

"Told you Gin." Rin said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna knock that smirk off your damn face." Zero growled.

"Zero! You seem to be energetic today. Mind having a battle with someone?" Seji, Zero's captian called over.

"Coming Tachiou Seji." Zero yelled back.

He walked over to Seji. "Yeah?"

"Zero we have a special guest today. He wanted to spar with me but I have to do my reports. So I said that you could spar with him."

"Tachiou, and who is him?" Zero asked.

"Ouji Kuran!" Seji said plainly.

"Your kidding right captain?" Tachiou Seji was known for playing pretty good pranks and at the moment Zero didn't feel like being pranked.

"Of course I'm serious Zero! I just don't joke about battling with Princes. But that would be a good prank..."

"Ugh...so where the hell is he?"

"Kiryu Zero...you sure still have a bad temper." A calm cool collected voice said from behind him.

Zero turned around and gave a glare. The person who he most despised was standing in front of him.

"Kuran."

"Kiryu."

"Well, i'll leave you two to spar. Kuran Ouji." Seji gave a little bow towards Kaname and left.

"Shall we Zero?" Kaname said motioning his hand to a rack of swords.

Zero picked up a sword from the ground. Kaname walked over to the rack and pulled out a regular sword.

"Get ready to get your royal ass kicked Kaname."

"Well see."

And sword clashing against sword could be heard.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Rie hanged up the dripping sheets onto the wired strings. A strand of hair fell on her face and she pushed it back to her worked quietly as she picked up another sheet and placed it out on the wire string.

'Working hard?" A voice asked.

Rie looked up and gave a smile. "Yes, Princess Yuuki!"

Yuuki gave a smile and jumped down from the stone wall. "I heard you slept in today.'

"aha...Yori was suppose to wake me up. I'm gonna clobber her the next time I see her."

Yuuki gave a giggle as she picked up a sheet from the wet bucket.

"Do you need help?" Yuuki asked.

"Only if you have time." Rie walked over and grabbed the other side of the sheet. Both girls squeezed the extra water out and hung it up. They spoke little and worked silently.

'Should I ask her?' Yuuki wondered as she clipped a clothes pin on the bed sheet. They went back to the bucket and grabbed another sheet.

"Rie-chan..."

"Nani?" Rie asked. She looked at Yuuki. Yuuki was fidgeting a bit and she looked at Rie.

"How do you know Zero Kiryu?" Yuuki asked.

"Who..?'

"Zero. Zero Kiryu. How do you know him?"

Yuuki watched as Rie tried to speak. She opened her mouth but closed it tightly. She looked at her hands and looked back at Yuuki with a smile.

"I don't know him. What makes you think I know him?" Rie said casually as she could. She gripped the bed sheet tight.

"Oh...well I just thought..." Yuuki said slightly.

"Well, yup, I don't know him. He's just a knight." Rie said. She gave a little nervous laugh.

They went silent again.

"Rie..." Yuuki gave a sigh, "I overheard you and Zero arguing yesterday night in the rose garden. I'm sorry. I tried to walk away but you were crying and..."

Rie's face paled slightly. "...did you hear everything?"

Yuuki gave a small guilty nod. Rie dropped the bed sheet she was holding and walked into the shaded area. She slumped against a tree and closed her trailed after her slowly and sat next to her.

"Yuuki...to be honest. I know him. I know him very well."

"How do you know him?"

"We use to live together, with his twin brother, all in the same orphanage. We grew up together also...until he got recruited." Rie said quietly.

"Were you two lovers?" Yuuki asked suddenly. She slapped a hand over her mouth.

"No. Zero was like a brother to me."

And suddenly everything made sense to Yuuki. Rie wasn't in love with Zero, she loved Zero as a brother.

"Then why were you arguing?" Yuuki asked.

"Because before that bastard left he promised to come and see Ichiru and I weekly. But he never did, for two years." Rie tried to calm herself from not crying but tears were leaking.

"Oh Rie." Yuuki said and she out an arm around Rie.

"All I wanted was for him to come back so the three of us could be a family. But I guess you can't get what you want." Rie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Yuuki gave her a hug. "It's going to be all right Rie-chan."

If only that was true....

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Zero jumped backwards and nearly dodged an incoming attack from Kaname. He swung in from his right and his sword collided with Kaname's sword. Zero gave a grunt and pressed his sword deeper into Kaname's sword. Kaname slid is sword from Zero's sword and dodged a hit.

The two had been battling for sometime now but none broke a sweat. Rin and the other knights stood on the sidelines and watched in awe as they watched the two battle it out.

"Looks like they're battling to kill." Gin said.

"Sure does. Hey Rin, what's up with Kiryu?" One of the knights asked.

"Why is everyone asking me? How the hell should I know what's wrong with Zero?" Rin said glaring at all the knights.

"Your the one that spends the most time with him kid. Just thought you might know whats bugging him." Gin said. He watched as Kaname almost sliced off Zero's shirt sleeve.

"Eh...it's not like he would tell me. Zero's a baka." Rin mumbled.

"True to that." and all the knights nodded in agreement.

Zero aimed a well kick to Kaname's rib cages. Kaname gave a grunt and fell down. Zero took this as an opportunity and swung his sword down. It hit with a clang. Zero looked at his sword. It was broken in half. The other half was on the ground, sizzling from whatever had hit it. A fist came down hard on Zero's left side and knocked him to the ground.

"Hanabusa Aido. Stop it cousin." Kain said in a very monotonously voice.

Aido was advancing slowly and angrily towards Zero. Kain gave an annoyed look and quickly walked over to his cousin.

"Stop." A cold voice said.

Adio stopped and turned to look at Kaname. "_**Why**_?! No one should be allowed to hit you like that Kaname-sama. Not even some filthy bastard like Kiryu Zero!"

"Enough. _Enough_ Aido." Kaname said harshly. "This fight is between Zero Kiryu and I. I do not want you to interfere. Do I make myself clear?"

Aido looked helplessly at Kain, but Kain shook his head. "Yes...Kaname-sama."

"Good." Kaname got up off he ground and picked up his sword.

Zero did the same and wiped the blood off his bleeding lip. He looked on the ground and picked up a sword. He swung it expertly in his hand.

"Don't take me too lightly Kiryu Zero."

"I should be saying the same thing to you." Zero said with a smirk.

Aido and Kain moved out of battle range and watched the swords slash together again.

Zero was on the defense now. He was slowly being pushed back. Zero dodged a close attack to his left arm and swung low towards Kaname's leg. Kaname jumped backwards and swung again. He jabbed from side to side and Zero dodged quickly trying to not get hit.

"Tell me Zero...how do you know Sia Rie?" Kaname said quietly.

At the mention of Rie's name Zero lost concentration. He felt a sharp jab to his right side and he jumped back two paces and looked down. Blood seeped through his cloth collard shirt. Zero gave a low growl and lowered his eyes at Kaname. How the hell did he know Rie?

Zero did not have time to examine his wound and think about Rie as Kaname came at full charge. Zero thanked his fast reflexes as he quickly brought down his sword. Any moment longer and Kaname's sword would have pierced his left arm. That would have been bloody. The sword in his arm was shaking from the force from Kaname's sword and Zero cursed his stupid bleeding wound. Because of it his right arm had to be occupied to heal it. Kaname shoved his sword deeper into Zero's. With all the force he could muster, Zero pushed Kaname back and clashed his sword on top of Kaname's.

Kaname's eyes lit up maroon and he broke away from Zero. Zero gave a grunt as he kneeled to the ground. Damn, he would have to work on his left arm more often. He looked down at his wound. It was almost healed, but not yet. Healing took too much energy from Zero. It was best to leave it, Rin would heal it later. If there was a later.

He was angry now and a little bit agitated. He was definitely not going to let Kaname win.

Kaname stood and watched Zero. His aura had seemed to change drastically. It seemed that he had hit a soft spot on Kiryu Zero. Things were going to get much much more exciting. In a flash, Zero came forward. He began jabbing right and left. Kaname tried as quickly as he could to block. The sword he was using was much more heavier and not as flexible as his own. Zero's sword came down hard and quick, then with one defining slash, Zero shattered both his and Kaname's sword.

Kaname looked up his eyes were glowing bright red. Zero's were the same color and he gave a snarl as he grabbed Kaname by the collar of his shirt.

"I don't know how you know Rie, but if you touch or even hurt her. I'll make sure you shed more than just a single droplet of pure blood." He let go of Kaname and walked away. Kaname got up slowly.

"The same goes for you Kiryu Zero. Touch or even hurt Yuuki and you'll lose more than your pride." Kaname said quietly. And he knew that Zero had heard him.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Rie was currently outside in the stables feeding the two royal horses. "Don't worry Rie-chan, I'll only be sick for two days. More like a week." Rie muttered.

One of the horses gave a whine and Rie glared at the stall. The black stallion's black eyes looked back at her. Black temper was his name and Rie could see why. He always became cranky if Rie didn't give him his food fast enough. This would result in Black temper kicking his stall which then would make Hisana get scared. Seriously, if Rie wanted to she would have let the damn horse loose. Unfortunately for Rie, Black temper was one of the royal horses. She would have to treat and care for him especially well.

Rie shoveled in the last hay stack and closed the stall door. She walked over to Hisana and petted the horse's head. Rie had grown a little love for the white wonder after she had ridden it with Kaname. Kaname Kuran...Rie never seemed to understand the man. It was driving her mad.

It wasn't like she thought of him all the time. But today he popped up too many times in her head then she would have liked. The scene was last nights. When she had bumped him in the hallway. He had looked down on her with such caring eyes. But afterwards Rie didn't quiet remember but she knew he was the one that carried her to her room. "Guess I'm going to have to thank him, don't I Hisana?" Rie said quietly.

Hisana nodded her head and Rie patted her nose. "Well, I should get going." Rie pushed off from Hisana and closed her stall door tightly. She exited from the front and locked the gates. The wind blew lightly and night had already began to fall. She quickly took up her pace as she walked up the stone steps. It always seemed scary to Rie to walk up or down these stone steps. It wasn't because it was a long way up but because she was surrounded by forest.

The forest was fenced though. From the ground up to the top with electric wires. Rie always wondered what was in the forest that they had to wire it up. She knew she shouldn't ask but it was very tempting. Rie tried to think of other things as she walked up the stone steps. She heard some rustling but thought nothing about it. She was almost at the top step when someone yanked her to the side. Rie gave a small yelp and she came face to face with Zero.

Her heart pounded quickly and she gave a sigh. "Oh my-shit you scared me! What the hell do you want!" Rie said as she pulled her wrist away from Zero's grasp.

"Do you know how long I tried to look at you. I thought the shitless Prince had already captured you." Zero said as he looked at Rie.

"The shitless what? And why were you trying to find me?" Rie asked.

"Listen, do you regularly talk to Ouji Kuran?" Zero said.

"The prince? No...sometimes." Rie said. "But why are you asking? I'm not even supposed to be talking to you! I hate you!" Rie said harshly.

Zero gave a hurt look at her. "Are you still mad at me Rie?"

Rie didn't say anything as she turned to leave. "Rie don't go." Zero reached out and snagged her back towards him.

"What do you expect Zero? One day and I would forgive you for two years? Things don't work that way." Rie said as she watched him.

"I know, so for the next whatever years...let me do whatever you say. I promise to do everything. Just please, forgive me for this." And he sunk to his knees. Zero didn't know if it would work or not. But having Rie mad at him and Kaname going after Rie was not a good combination. He needed for her to trust him. "Please Sia Rie, this is probably the only thing that I will ever ask for you to do for me."

Tears poured down Rie's face as she looked at Zero on his knees. How long ago had he been kneeling in front of her and Ichiru and vowed to come visit them? It felt like a lifetime. But she knew that on these words she could trust him. Kiryu Zero could not lie twice, it would kill him. She rested her hand on top of his head.

"And if you fail?" She said in a whisper.

"I'll tell the whole world that I lied to the most innocent sister in my life." Zero said with a little smile.

"I forgive you." Rie said quietly.

Zero stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Okay Kiryu, let me go. If you do lie, you have to tell people that you lied to me and wear that silly polka dotted underwear Ichiru bought for your birthday."

"HEY! I said I'd tell people only, not tell people and wear that!" Zero yelled.

"Yup, your wearing it, you already said that it was a yakusoku!" (A/N: Yakusoku means Promise)

Rie broke from the hug and gave a laugh. "Now your guaranteed to wear it!"

"Why you-!" Zero walked forward and Rie gave a small scream. She ran up the stairs and Zero followed, a small smile on his lips.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"You seem to be in a good mood Rie." Kisa said as she looked at the humming Rie.

"Huh? Oh, really?" Rie said as she tilted her head.

"You must have worked everything with Zero-kun I suspect." Yori said as she stirred the salad.

"Mhm! We are back to being buddies!" Rie said cheerfully.

"Good, because I was just thinking about beating up that Kiryu-kun! Even if he is highly attractive." Kisa said.

Rie rolled her eyes and she turned to Yori. "How was your first day as a personal maid for A-I-D-O-sama?" Rie asked.

Yori stopped peeling potatoes and looked around at the other maids. They were all busy preparing dinner.

"Rie! Never mention me being a personal maid!" Yori hissed.

"Opps! Sorry Yori!" Rie gave an apologetic look.

"It's okay. But the first day wasn't so bad. Hanabusa-sama came in and gave me some documents to work on. I haven't seen him all day. Ah, Rie. He says tomorrow in the fourth tower." Yori said.

Rie gave a nod. " I know, I got word from Akatsuki this morning."

Kisa looked at both girls confused. "Am I missing out on something here?"

Yori and Rie broke out into giggles. "Nope, nothing important Kisa." Rie said.

"Alright. I'll be back I have to wash these green onions." Kisa picked up bundles of green onions and walked off to the sink.

"That was close." Yori said.

Rie gave a small nod and went back to her carrots.

* * *

It was after dinner and Rie had just finished scrubbing the last plate. She dried it slowly and racked it up with the others. Rie walked out of the kitchen and headed to her room. The night maids were out and roaming. She passed a couple and gave a nod. They waved back and Rie walked up the stairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Sneaking up on a girl isn't a very polite Ouji Kuran." Rie said.

Kaname gave a smile as he walked out of the shadows. The half moon shone on him and his figure. He walked up to Rie. "How did you know I was there?"

"Every living thing breaths. Didn't they teach you that in school prince?" Rie said as she began to walk.

"Ah yes. Did they teach you manners in school Rie?" Kaname asked back.

"I should be saying that Ouji Kuran. Walking next to a girl is improper when you haven't asked her if you could." Rie bit her bottom lip.

'Oh god what are you saying!?"

"Well then," Kaname stepped in front of Rie. "May I accompany you to your room miss?"

Rie gave a small laugh. "If you have nothing better to do." The two walked quietly and Kaname admired her wit. She was very cunning with her words. He also liked her because she was very quiet, and knew when to and not to speak.

"I think we have arrived Ouji Kuran." Rie said quietly. They stood in front of Rie's room for a moment.

Rie turned the knob of the room opened and was about to walk inside when Kaname grabbed her waist. He pulled her close to him and he bent down. His lips were close to her ears and he whispered something into Rie's ears. Then he was gone. His heat and his smell was lifted off of Rie and it left her breathless. She slowly walked into her room and shut her door. Rie pressed her back against the door and sunk to the ground.

His words slowly formed in her head. "I'll show you a sweet dream the next night."

* * *

DONE!! YAYA! Chapter eight is up! Read and Review folks. Oh, and if you PM me secretly i'll give you updates.  
Thanks for the support!

Lena **:E**


	10. Changes

**:":":":":":":":":":**

**Like Cinderella**

By: Lena

Chapter nine: Changes

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

A/N: This is the ninth chapter!! I can't even think straight! haha. I'm trying to incorporate a Aidou/Yori and a Zero/Yuuki parts so please don't hate me if they're bad!! But there **will** be a Rie/Kaname part, look forward to it folks!

_** Happy New year!!**_

" " " " " " " " " " " " " " "

_'Vampires...I'm scared....'_ Light blue eyes shot open and Rie flew up in her bed. She looked around slowly and gave a sigh. Dropping back in to bed she turned her head and glanced at the clock. It read 4:30.

'Only?' Rie turned her head and continued to stare at the ceiling. 'What kind of a dream was that? And why the **hell **was_ he_ in that dream! Where did that voice come from?'

Rie was currently thinking about a strange dream she had. One that involved a very handsome (**A/N**: i would use **sexy** but then Rie would have to strangle me! haha!) maroon eyed man.

'Is it so weird that I had a dream about him? But then again...'

" " "Rie's Dream" " "

_Rie walked silently through the forest. It was a bit misty but light poured in gently through the tree tops. "Hello?" Rie called out quietly. _

_"Rie?" a deep silky voice said. _

_The voice made Rie shiver. "Yes?" _

_A figure rose out from the mist and walked over. He was wearing nothing but a black over coat and black pants. The coat was wide open showing a very good amount of muscles. "Kaname?" She said his name slowly, as if it was foreign to her. _

_He gave a smile and walked forward grabbing hold of Rie's hand. "You must be cold. I told you not to come outside." _

_"I came to see you." Rie said. _

_"I missed you." And slowly he pulled her into a deep hug. Rie could feel his tight muscles and she inhaled deeply. His scent was wonderful. It smelt like old spice. They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes like lovers. Kaname lowered his head and placed his forehead on Rie's forehead. Then all of a sudden he took her lips in his and kissed her. Rie's eyes shot open but then she closed them slowly and wrapped her hands around his neck. It was a passionate kiss. _

_They broke apart for air and Kaname gave a small smirk. He kissed her once again on the lips then slowly kissed her jawline, traveling, kissed her neck and Rie gave a shiver. He slowly kissed it and Rie titled her head backwards. Rie felt it. A small pain on her neck. _

_"Kaname?" Rie looked up at his eyes but they were bright red instead of dark maroon. _

_Rie gave a gasp. She was scared. What was he doing? "Vampires...I'm scared..." a voice quietly said.  
_

_" " "END" " " _

Rie covered her face, mortified. 'I just dreamed about having a hot make out session with my boss!! Someone kill me!' Rie gave a groan.'It's all because of what Kaname said yesterday.'

_"I'll show you a sweet dream the next night." _It left Rie speechless. And now that stupid dream about her and Kaname kissing!

"You've got to be kidding me." Rie rolled over and gave a sigh. 'But why did me neck hurt so much? Kuran's eyes weren't dark maroon they were a light red. He looked so scary. That voice, who's was it?'

"Maybe I don't get enough sleep..." Rie considered waking Yori and telling her but the girl needed her sleep. 'She's been more tired lately. Wonder if Aido-sama is working her too hard...'

Rie gave a small yawn and looked at the clock. 'I've got one more hour....better get some more sleep, that is, if I can.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaname signed the last agreement sheet and rested it on top of the other ones. He gave a sigh and cracked his knuckles. A knock came from the door.

"Come in." Kaname said.

The door popped opened and Aido walked in with stacks of papers. A couple of books were stacked on top also. He lowered his stack on top of a round table in the middle of the room. "These are all the old money budget from last week. I found a couple of old ones in these bank books also."

"That took you a while Aido."

"That's because Yori placed them on top of the wrong shelve! I had to rip the whole library apart just to find them! That girl is going to get it!" Aido yelled furiously.

"It seems that you have taken a liking to Miss. Wakaba Aido." Kaname said quietly as he picked up one of the thick books and flipped through it.

"What?! I don't even like her!" Aido said too defensively.

"Then why did you wish for her to be your personal maid?" Kaname asked.

"Thats-I didn't- she was good at sorting things so I thought of recommending her. That's all." Aido gave a huff of breath and glared at the stacks of paper.

"Well, she seems to be the only girl whom has not been giving you the necessary attention. Maybe that is it." Kaname quietly said.

Aido looked at him and he could see the amusement in his eyes. The prince thought that making him mad was entertaining! One of these days...

"Aido, I would like it if you did not get attached to the maids. We wouldn't want unnecessary things to happen, now would we."

"No Kaname-sama. I'll make sure. But I'm not attached to her." Aido said the last part childishly.

"Now that's clear, take these and sort through them. Give me an average total then report that to the council."

"I have to do all of this?" Aido asked. He was hoping to go and have a little fun with one of the night maids.

"Your a math genius, I trust you'll get them finished?" Kaname walked back to his desk and started on another set of paper work.

"Hai, Kaname-sama." Aido picked up the stacks again and walked out the door.

Kaname waited for the door to click close to stop writing. He tried to fill his head with paperwork but it wasn't working. The monster inside his head was growing impatient. He wanted and needed his meal. Kaname leaned back in his chair and thought about a particular good tasting girl.

'Thank goodness I have well self control.' Kaname would have taken Rie then and there when they were talking. But he didn't and he was glad. He remembered though, the taste of her blood. It was sweet and tangy, he had never experienced nothing like it before. He knew that if he ever got a chance, he was going to take it. Rubbing his temples he glanced at the paper work.

'Maybe I should get some sleep.' He didn't get much sleep in the morning and his spar with Zero made his body sore. In all honesty the spar with Zero got him fired up. He hadn't been training that much and was lacking in sword defense. Sparing with his instructor was just sword play, he needed a real challenge. Zero was an excellent fighter, his moves were unpredictable and he had a very skilled combat style.

Rising from his seat Kaname walked over to a mirrored door and pulled it open. It was a secret passage into his room. It was hidden so well that not even Ichijou knew about it. Ichijou knew every passage crack and ninny in the castle. But not this one, no one knew about it. The door lead into his wardrobe. He shuffled through his clothing and opened the wardrobe door. It gave a small creak and Kaname climbed out. His bedroom was his favorite color, a deep maroon. Unlike his father, Kaname despised a bright color of red. It reminded him of fresh blood.

He settled on his bed sheets and took a good whiff of his sheets. After Rie had slept on it, her smell had stuck to the fabric. It smelt like jasmine and a hint of citrus fruit. So calming and innocent but with a bit of a fight, a wild side. The smell reminded Kaname of spring and Rie. The smell was intoxicating and some how it was soothing. Maybe because his mothers signature scent was jasmine. That was all he smelt when his mother held him in her arms. Kaname gave a smile and slipped into his pajama pants. He threw off his shirt and settled into his sheets again.

With one last intake of the smell Kaname drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

Rie used the last of the dough in her bowl to make tea cookies. She gently placed them on the cooking sheet and put the sheet into the oven. She closed it and began to clean her mess. Baker Shin whizzed into the kitchen and gave Rie a hug.

"Super, just super work! Are the cookies baking?"

"Yes, I think i'm going to take a small break." Rie said.

"I think you deserve one. Go on, i'll check them and take them up to the nobles."

Rie gave a nod and walked out of the kitchen. She walked down into the courts, Rie felt like talking to Zero.

"Hey you! Get off the courts!" Rie spun around and looked at the person. He had red spikey hair and blue eyes. He ran up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Rie tried to pry him off of her.

"Getting you off the court so you don't die!" Rin said as he pulled her along.

"Why?" Rie asked as she looked around. There was no fight going on.

"You'll see." He dragged her until they reached a clearing.

Rie watched as Zero walked onto the court. "What's Zero doing on the courts?" Rie asked.

Rin looked at Rie astonished. "You know Zero?"

"Mhm...how do you know him?" Rie asked as she looked at the young fellow.

"Zero and I went to-." Rin's voice was drowned out by the shh's from the knights around him.

"Be quiet Rin." Gin said.

"Always me isn't it..." Rin mumbled.

Rie watched as Zero got into position. A small excited feeling bubbled inside of Rie. She hadn't seen him fight in a while. This fight was going to be good. Zero was up against a very tall man. He held his sword at a stance Rie had never seen before.

"Better watch it Kiryu." The man said with confidence.

"I should be saying that Hong." Zero said with a small smirk.

"Fighters, get ready!" A man said. He held up a red flag. "Go!"

They took off and slashed swords together. Zero pulled back and took the offense. He jabbed the sword back and forth. The man jumped from side to side to avoid Zero's attack. He swung his sword down and Zero rolled out of the way. He charged after Zero and slammed his sword into the ground. Zero rolled away in time and sliced upwards. The crowd went wild as Hong slumped to the ground, blood seeped into his shirt by his shoulders.

"Get a medic." Someone called and Rin rushed onto the battle field.

Rie watched as Zero dropped his sword and walked over to Hong. He said a couple of words to the man and Rie saw Hong smiling a bit. Zero looked up and to his surprise saw Rie. He looked around to see if anyone was watching then ran over. Once he was in hearing distance to Rie he began to yell.

"What are you doing on the battle fields?" Zero hissed.

"Watching you fight. Oh, by the way, that was a splendid fight." Rie said simply.

"Aren't you scared that you're gonna get hurt?" Zero asked.

"Nope!"

"And how are you so certain?" Zero looked at Rie and her small frame. "You look like you couldn't pick up a sword at all."

"I'm sorry? What did you just say?" Rie asked. Zero was really asking for it now.

"Your a short, small framed girl. You would be helpless in battle." Zero crossed his arms around his chest.

"Get your sword." Rie said out of the blue.

"W-what?" Zero sputtered.

"I said get your sword. I'm going to prove you wrong. Get your sword." Rie looked at Zero bored.

"No! There is no way i'm going to fight you." Zero yelled. A crowd was starting to gather now.

"Are you scared that i'll beat you?" Rie raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Zero scoffed."There is no way you'll beat me."

"Okay then Zero, get your sword." Rie pointed to the gleaming metal a few feet away from her.

"Yeah, grab your sword Kiryu, scared a girl is going to beat you?" Gin said with a smirk.

"Shut it Gin." Zero swiftly retrieved his sword and came back.

"Call her." Zero said quietly.

"I can't." Rie looked at her bracelet.

"Why not? You could always call her." Zero looked at Rie's wrist.

"She won't come out."

"Just...just try."

"Fine." Rie gave a huff of breath. She began a small chant in a whisper. Silence seemed to engulf the field. Suddenly a strong wind blew past. It circled around Rie slowly, is soon subsided. Rie looked down at her hand and there it was a beautifully carved sword. It's blade was only 2inches wide. Small carvings were written down the blade. The hilt were in the shapes of two flower blossoms. Tied to the hilt was a small bell and a red charm. The bell ranged quietly.

The knights watched in astonishment. Rin's eyes bugged out. Was she some kind of a magician?

Zero gave a satisfied sigh. "Alright, get ready."

Rie gave a small nod and smile. She was dressed in a skirt, but she would manage just fine.

"Start." Rie said.

Zero didn't think that she would come at him that fast, and furious. Rie had already began to attack and she was getting the upper hand. She swiftly blocked and attacked all of Zero's movements. She swung low and went straight up. Zero flipped up into the air and landed. Where had she learned to fight like that. He remembered when she couldn't even pick up that sword.

"I'm coming." Zero said.

"Go for it." Rie prepared herself. She knew that Zero was going to take it to another level. Zero ran forward and circled around her. Rie closed her eyes and remembered something interesting that she had forgotten. 'If you listen carefully you can predict Zero's moves.' A male voice said.

'Ah! That's why he told me that.' Rie listened closely to Zero's movements. 'Left, left, right, left, left, right...LEFT!' Rie raised her sword up towards her left side as she felt the impact of Zero's sword. The power weight was to much for Rie and she kneeled downwards. She broke contact and rolled out of the way as Zero swung his sword down. Rie gave a smile as she saw the surprised look on Zero's face.

"How did you doge that?" Zero asked.

"A secret." Rie said with a smile. "Get ready." Rie was gone within a few seconds as she charged forward. Zero was prepared, unlike last time. Their swords clashed. Rie swung her sword around in circles. She stepped forward making Zero fall back. The knights were starting to cheer for Rie now. Zero gave a growl and pushed Rie back. He was suddenly behind her, his sword to her throat.

"Surrender?" Zero asked, a smirk on his face. Rie gave a gasp and a frown.

"That was cheap Zero Kiryu!" Rie pouted. But in seconds Rie was behind him, her sword to his throat. "To bad I can do that also." Rie said in a sing song voice.

"Surrender?" Rie asked.

"Fine...I surrender." Zero said with a frown.

"I won!" Rie gave a jump as she flashed a victory sign to the other knights. They gave a cheer and ran forwards. Some gave her thump ups and some gave her a pat on the shoulders.

Zero moved through the crowd to Rie. "Did you learn that from Shishou?" Zero asked.

Re gave a small nod. "I've been going to the vampire hunters association for a while now. Shisou trained me." Rie said.

"He probably only trained you because you begged him to." Zero said quietly to himself.

"Shoot! I have to go back to work" Rie said as she scrambled out of the crowd of knights.

She was half way back to the castle when she heard Zero yell at her. "I'm going to see Ichiru!"

Rie stopped and waved back with a smile. "Work it out with him!"

Zero gave a nod and Rie walked inside into the castle.

* * *

"Sorry!" Rie gave a bow. She forgot that she was on clean up duty with Yori.

"It's fine. It was just a simple tea clean up. Not many nobles wanted tea anyway, they just wanted sleep." Yori wiped the counters with a white cloth.

"I still feel really bad about it."

"Well...to make up for it maybe you should go and talk to Hanabusa-san. He has been waiting all day. He's getting very annoying." Yori said as she looked at Rie.

"Ah! I forgot about that also!" Rie gave a small smile. "Yori, what would I do without you?"

"You would be stuck in a ditch." Yori and Rie looked at each other and began to giggle.

"Alright, lets go. I'll take you to him."

"Lead the way Sayori."

..................................................................

Hanabusa Aido paced back and forth in his study room. He ran a frustrated hand through his golden locks of hair. 'Where is she?'

He heard a knock on his door. 'Finally!'

The door swung opened and Yori popped her head inside Hanabusa's study room. "Sayori!" Aido yelled.

Yori gave a small inward flinch. "Hm?"

"Where have you been this whole time? Don't ever leave the Library that dirty! Do you understand that I had to rip apart the whole library this morning to find important documents, that you had misplaced!"

"Well if you haven't noticed I have other duties to attend to! My life does not revolve around you and your stupid library." Yori shot back.

'I wish it did...wait...what am I saying!' Aido cursed himself for thinking like that.

The two argued back and forth, totally unaware that Rie was in the room with both of them. Rie couldn't help but give a small giggle. Yori and Aido both turned to look at her.

"S-sorry. You guys can keep arguing." Rie gave a small cough and covered her mouth with her hand.

Aido looked around uncomfortably. "Your excused Yori. But i want you to finish cleaning up the library before your shift is over."

"Fine." Yori said. She stormed out of the room mumbling about an inconsiderate jerk.

Rie gave a smile and turned her attention to Aido.

He had returned to his position behind his oak wood desk. "Come and sit." He motioned his hand to the empty seat in front of his desk. Rie took a seat and sat down.

"So...where should we start?" Aido asked cheerfully.

"Hm...why would you want to recommend Yori?" Rie asked.

"She's very skilled at sorting and replacing things. She isn't a slacker and she turns things in on time." Aido said.

Rie gave a nod. "I can agree with those. She is very good at Library work. I think it wont do her no harm. But I think it's best to tell you now...don't hurt her."

"What? Did you just ask me not to hurt her?" Aido asked.

"Physical hurt wont...I'm talking about her mental wise. Sayori is a wonderful person but her past haunts her. She had a step-father that use to abuse her. She hates physical touch. At night sometimes...she has these dreams about him. It scares her to death. It's been over three years, but scares like that just don't disappear. Don't hurt her...that's all I wanted to tell you." Rie stood up and gave a bow. She opened her door and walked out of Aido's study room.

Aido watched her go. He was confused...and mad. Angry at himself for acting so cruel to Yori. He always kept her awake past the time of her shifts. He would always drag her and try to play around with her. She was just something that made Aido's blood boil. Sayori was annoying, bold, smart, non-caring about his feelings, and paid no attention to him whatsoever. But why did this information about her bug him like crazy?

* * *

Zero carefully saddled his horse. He was going to go and see Ichiru. 'Wonder what his reaction will be...'

Rie's reaction was a total breakdown. Ichiru's reaction...would be quiet violent. Zero looked down at his sword, he had a feeling he would be needing it. The horse gave a little whin and Zero gave it a little pet.

"Hold on a minute." Zero reached to fasten the strap below the horse's belly when he touched a familiar hand.

"I got it." Yuuki said as she strapped the strap. She looked up at Zero and gave a smile.

"Your suppose to be inside learning how to sew Yuuki." Zero said.

"Point out the obvious Zero." Yuuki leaned her head on Zero's knee. "I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"I was going to see my brother...I'll be back a little late." Yuuki shifted and looked at Zero. Zero had told her many times about his twin brother, Ichiru. He looked like him, except he had a much more gentler complextion.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Yuuki asked.

"I think I can handle it. We wouldn't want your brother to send out a search party for you." Zero got off the horse and held Yuuki's hand.

Yuuki gave a smile and leaned her head against Zero's shoulder. "No, we wouldn't. Be safe okay?"

"I'll try." Zero said and gave a smile. Yuuki loved it when Zero smiled. It was a smile Yuuki knew that was only reserved for her. Yuuki stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against Zero's cheek. It felt nice and cold. Zero could smell her unique smell of white lilies. Yuuki pulled away and walked backwards towards the stone steps. She sung a familiar tune. "My prince is going to battle, but when he comes back, he'll sweep me off my feet like the first time we met..." It was the song Yuuki made up and sung to Zero on the day he went to war. She gave a wave and a giggle and walked up the stone stairs.

Zero watched her go and gave a sigh. Where would he be without Yuuki Kuran?

* * *

Yori gave a defeated sigh as she put up another book into the right spot. She had literally pulled out her hair when she walked into the Library. It was in a complete mess! Books were sprawled all over the floor. Documents were damaged underneath books. She was definitely going to kill Hanabusa! She grabbed another stack of books and walked up the aisles slowly counting and sorting out the numbers.

'What a stupid dumb jerk! He makes this mess and demands that I clean it up for him. If I knew what kind of a selfless man he was I would have never said yes in the first place!' Yori had only agreed to do the job so she wouldn't have to do laundry duty. But sorting, numbering, and filing was asking for way to much! Yori was too busy to notice that someone was in the room as her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. She gave a small yelp in surprise and tried to spin around. "Don't." he said quietly. Yori's eyes widened. Don't what?

"Dont...don't turn around. Stay like this with me for a few moments."

"Why-"

"Don't talk or move...okay?" His grip on her waist loosened up but he still held her close to him.

"Who are you?" Yori asked.

No one answered and only one man smelt this way. She recognized his smell the first time they met. Yori was never the one to memorize others but he had a particular affect on her. "Hanabusa-san?" Yori whispered.

Then he was gone. Gone like the wind. It left Yori shivering. She wrapped her arms around her body and kneeled down, hugging herself. What was that?

* * *

Rie looked at the time as she finished replacing the bed sheets. It was time to go see the horses and birng them inside from the grazing pasteur. She closed the door to the room and walked down the stairs. She exited through the rose garden and foutain and hummed a tune. First love...her mothers facorite song. It had been a while since Rie had thought of her mother and father. Her latest memories were of when she was four...maybe three. It was snowing and they were making a snowmen. Then she was six. It was her birthday. Her mother and father bought her a doll house. If she remembered correctly their first house had no windows...just lights. Seven...when she was seven...Rie couldn't remember. She opened the present to the doll house then...gone. A blur. Something didn't seem right. Rie stopped humming and gave a frown. Why couldn't she remember?

After a minute or two a memory popped up. It was of her, Zero and Ichiru. She was waking the two twins up eagerly and told them to come eat breakfast. That was her latest memory next to the one where she opened her present for her seventh birthday. Rie shook her head.

'It must be something.' Rie pondered. She walked down the steps and heard footsteps quietly approach from behind her. She kept on walking and the person behind her was still behind her.

"You know Ouji Kuran...your not very good at hiding your presence." Rie said as she turned around to face Kaname. He tried not to smile, but instead it turned into a small smirk.

"Who said I was following you?" Kaname asked calmly.

"I certainly didn't. Why are you going this way?" Rie asked. She folded her arms around her chest.

"The prince himself can not go and see his own horses?" Kaname said looking like a little boy who couldn't play with his toys.

"At night?" Rie said with an eyebrow raised.

"Why not? I own them."

Rie gave a small scoff. "Suit yourself." She turned around and walked down the stairs. Kaname quickened his pace and caught up to Rie's pace.

"Are the horses giving you any trouble?" Kaname asked as they continued to walk down to the horse stables.

"Some...but I think i can handle them. Though I probably should say that my favorite horse to feed is Hisana."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Rie turned around. "Hm...because she's-" Rie stepped down to the next step but missed and slipped.

A strong arm grasped her wrist and another one wrapped around her waist. "-amazing..." Rie whispered. Thier eyes were locked and Rie's breathing hitched. They were so close. He was gently holding her wrist and Kaname was holding her around her wrist. She could hear his heart pounding but could he hear her's? Kaname leaned down, his face was almost touching hers. Rie's heart beat faster, a flash back from her dream popped up.

_"I missed you." And slowly he pulled her into a deep hug. Rie could feel his tight muscles and she inhaled deeply. His scent was wonderful. It smelt like old spice. They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes like lovers. Kaname lowered his head and placed his forehead on Rie's forehead. Then all of a sudden he took her lips in his and kissed her. Rie's eyes shot open but then she closed them slowly and wrapped her hands around his neck. It was a passionate kiss._

_'Oh god! What am I doing! I'm going to kiss the prince!' _

They inched closer and closer. Rie could smell his scent, old spice.

"SIA RIE! Get away from him!" Rie was yanked harshly away from Kaname. She turned around and gave a gasp. "Zero!"

Zero looked at Rie and turned back to glare at Kaname. "What the hell do you think your doing Kaname."

Kaname composed himself a bit and looked at Zero. "Nothing, in face Rie was going to take me to the stables to see the horses."

Zero turned and looked at Rie, "Is that true?"

"Um...well...part of-"

"That's a no." Zero turned and snarled at Kaname. "I thought I warned you to not talk to her or touch her."

"And I thought it was the same way with Yuuki. Don't think that I don't notice you two meeting secretly." Kaname said.

'Zero and Yuuki?' Rie thought inside her head.

Zero looked at Rie and could see the confusement in her face. 'Shit! She wasn't suppose to know.'

"Stay away from Rie. Let's go." And he yanked her along down to the stables.

Rie gave one last look at Kaname and then he dissapeared from her view.

"Z-zero! Stop! Your hurting me!" Rie said as she tried to yank her arm from Zero's grip. He stayed silent and kept on dragging her. Zero let go of her wrist and turned to look at her.

"What do you think your doing with Kaname Kuran! He's a dangerous person. He's the prince, I know, but you can't let him manipulate you! He's...if he gets close to you he-he's a va-" Zero stopped talking.

"Zero nothing is going on with me and Ouji Kuran! He....well he just happened to catch me and we just happened to land in that position and..." Rie's voice trailed off.

"You have to understand. Kaname is not the person you can just hand out with. Stay away from him for now on wards."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" Zero yelled.

Rie looked at Zero. He hadn't yelled at her since they were ten. "Fine." and Rie turned around and slammed the stable doors closed.

Zero ran a frusterated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He was going to kill Kaname Kuran!

................................................................................................................................................................................

DONE! And just in time for the new years!! Hope you guys have a good year kays!! Thanks for reading and Reviewing! Happy great 2009!

Most words typed:5,611 words.

Lena **:E**


	11. Untamed

_**Like Cinderella**_

Authors note: So before I begin this chapter, please don't kill me if I'm making their chemistry move fast! Kaname is a vampire so he can draw anyone in with his good looks and voice, even Rie. All I can tell you is that these next two chapters revels Rie and her family's past. Read and Review Folks!

Disclaimer: Do not own Vampire Knight, if I did I would add Rie and make Zero and Yuuki stay together. :E

**Chapter Ten: Untamed**

It was Rie's favorite time of the month, the time when she would be allowed to do what she wanted to do. Rie had woken extremely early to catch the carriage ride down to town. Yori and Kisa had stayed behind this week.

Rie watched the scenery pass by her and she smiled. She couldn't wait to see Ichiru. She missed him so much! She clutched her bag and peeked to look inside it. Laying inside her brown bag was a small blue pouch. Rie had remembered to bring some money with her so Ichiru could have some. The carriage driver slowed down and halted in front of a small white house. Rie walked out and her mouth gaped opened.

'Was this the house he bought?'

A few weeks earlier Rie had gotten a letter that explained that Ichiru had bought a house for himself and Rie. She would have never thought that it would be such a cute little cottage house.

Rie walked up the nicely pave stone steps that lead to the front door. She hesitantly knocked on the door and held her breath. A bit of rustling was heard behind the door and it swung open.

"Hello?" Ichiru said sleepily. His hair was tousled and he was rubbing one eye. Rie gave a small giggle and tackled him with a hug.

"RIE!" Ichiru cried and hugged her. He practically swung her off the ground as he pulled her inside.

"What-how did you get here?" Ichiru asked surprised. Rie gave a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I snuck out of the castle."

"That's insane! You could have gotten caught and fired!" Ichiru scolded Rie. Rie just shook her head and laughed some more.

"I was joking Ichiru. I have the day off today so lets do whatever we want, ne?" Rie asked with a tilt of her head.

"Your unbelievable." Ichiru said with a chuckle.

"So since your awake now...you should show me around you-I mean, our house." Rie said slipping off her shoes.

Ichiru gave a grin and tugged on her wrist a bit. He signaled her to walk into the living room and he lead the way. The inside of the house was beautiful. It was painted in all white. Rie marveled at the paintings and gave a gasp when she saw the living room. It was so well furnished and comfortable. A huge couch was placed to the side next to a book shelve surrounded by two more arm chairs on the opposite side. A wooden coffee table sat in the middle with a vase of roses. The window was wide open showing the spectacular view of the whole living room was well carpeted and even had cram white curtains.

More paintings were hung on the walls as she made her way out of the Living room into the kitchen. Everything in the kitchen was made from wood. The counter tops were stone and nicely polished. The opposite of the counters was the dinning room. It was well furnished with a table seated for six. Checkered blue and white table cloth was on the dinning table with another vase with Roses. Rie walked out of the kitchen and dinning room and back to the front door. Ichiru stood in front of her and gave a smile.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I-It's wonderful! This house is so lovely Ichiru! How much did it cost?" Rie asked.

"Not much since it use to be Cross-san's house. He wanted me to have it. The house itself was in pretty bad shape but I fixed it since you were gone. I would have sent you a letter earlier but I was still working on it and didn't want you to come see it until I finished the entire household. I'm really glad you like it. Ah! I have something else I want to show you. Come with me." He pulled her by the hand and walked her up the stairs. They gave a small creak as they made their way upstairs.

"On your left is the bathroom. And then to your right is my room, next to my room is your room." they stopped in front of a blue painted door.

Rie looked at Ichiru with a curious look. "Can...can I go in?" Rie asked.

"Of course! It's your bed, go ahead." Rie opened the door and walked in. Her blue orbs sparkled in delight as she saw her bedroom.

Everything in their was Sea blue. From a blue carpet to a baby blue stuff animal. Her eyes scanned everywhere. A small desk was place next to a corner, a white chair was tucked into it. A white hamper leaned next to the desk. Near the door was a wooden carved wardrobe. It stood six feet tall and had a small copper colored handles. Rie opened it and saw some towels.

Ichiru gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry, I haven't gotten to the point in stocking your closet." Rie shook her head and continued to explore.

She touched her bed. It was a poster board bed. The bed sheets were sky blue and the pillows were white. Rie ran her fingers over the cloth, it was cold and soft to the touch. She slowly made her way to the window. The curtains were closed and slightly blowing in the wind. She drew them opened and gave a gasp. Behind the curtains was a white balcony. Blue potted Marigold's were set on the balcony.

Rie walked outside and inhaled the fresh air. It smelt so wonderful! Rie turned to look at Ichiru, her eyes full of tears.

"Thank you Ichiru, it's beautiful." She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

"Are you hungry?" Ichiru asked as they broke from their hug.

"Hm...a tiny bit. How about I make breakfast?" Rie suggested.

"Sounds good." Ichiru said with a grin.

...............................................................................

Ichiru slurped his Miso soup and set down the bowl.

"Forgot how good of a cook you are." Ichiru said with a grin. Rie gave a small smile as she finished up her soup. She had made Chestnut Miso soup, Ichiru's favorite dish.

"Ne, Ichiru...did Zero come by?" Rie asked out of curiosity. Rie hadn't spoken to Zero at all after he had yelled at her.

She could see Ichiru tense a bit and relaxed.

"Yeah...he came. Nearly chopped off his head with my axe. Lucky bastard only got away because of his fast reflexes."

"So...you two didn't talk." Rie said a tad bit disappointed. She would have hopped that the two brothers would have gotten along easily. Guess she was wrong.

"No, we talked, after we sparred for two hours." Rie gave a concerned look at Ichiru. "It was fine actually, it was better if we did it that way. Zero and I weren't much for saying sorry, remember?"

Rie gave a small nod but still looked at him with concerned eyes. "After we sparred, I told him about moving out and mainly what happened to us. He had a lot of regret and I could tell he wanted so badly to turn back time, that dumb brother of mines cried," Ichiru gave a small smile." but... Zero told me what happened between you and him." Rie gave another nod.

"It was the first night after he came back. I nearly lost it." Rie whispered.

"I can understand. Zero though...when he's made a mistake he will definitely make up for it." Rie gave a smile at what Ichiru said.

"Yeah..." They were quiet for a bit listening to the small chirps of birds through the opened silence was nice and comfortable. Rie hadn't had a chance like this in the castle.

"Want to go to the town? Haven't been there for a while now." Ichiru suggested.

"Sure, let's go." Rie and Ichiru both walked to the front door. Ichiru opened the door when Rie tugged on his sleeve.

"Nani?" Ichiru asked.

"Are you really going into town wearing your pajamas?" Rie said trying not to laugh. Ichiru looked down at his stripped PJs and gave a small curse as he ran upstairs to change his clothes.

* * *

Kaname gave a shaky sigh as he rubbed his temples. It had almost been a month and a half since his last meal and he was getting very agitated. He gave a low growl as he balled up his fist and slammed it on his arm chair. His breathing was coming out laboriously as he tried to calm himself. A knock came from the door way.

"Come in." Kaname said steadily.

Yuuki popped her head in and looked at her brother. "You need to eat." Yuuki said concernedly.

"No I don't Yuuki. Now tell Ichijou to bring me a tablet and a glass of water." Kaname said as he rubbed his temples. His head was throbbing like mad.

"Kaname…it's a full moon tonight. You must eat! Take some of my blood! You know what happens to you on Full moon nights!" Yuuki yelled. She feared for her brother and his actions. Yuuki couldn't just sit and do nothing. He just had to drink her blood.

"Yuuki!" Kaname yelled back at her, "I will not drink your blood…now please, go tell Ichijou what I have just asked you to tell him." He whispered the last part quietly.

Yuuki gave a small whimper and nodded her head. She bit her bottom lip from saying anything else that was unnecessary and walked out of Kaname's bedroom.

He let out another sigh and looked at his ceiling. Kaname gently closed his eyes and an image of a smiling girl with bright blue smiling eyes popped up. Kaname gave a small smile and opened his eyes. When ever he thought of her, his headaches and sores seemed to disappear. But because of her, he was having these violent attacks.

Another knock was heard and the door slid open. Ichijou walked in with a smiling face. "Kaname! I brought what you asked for! Ah! Today would you like me to tell Aido to cancel all meetings?" Ichijou asked.

"How can you be so cheerful Ichijou?" Kaname said as he grabbed the glass water cup and two tablets off the tray Ichijou had set down.

"Well…I take responsibility in my body and get the right nutrients!" Ichijou said with an even bigger smile.

"Was she a night maid?" Kaname asked as he stirred in the tablets that were beginning to bubble up.

"No, my soon to be fiancée. She offered me some yesterday when I went to meet her for the first time." Ichijou said plainly as he leaned sat on Kaname's bed.

"That early?" Kaname said before he sipped his blood tablet drink.

"She was beautifully gorgeous…I suppose I should have stopped my-" A gagging noise from Kaname made Ichijou stop speaking. Kaname had bent over and hurled on the carpet. He hurled again and this time blood came from his mouth. Kaname dropped his glass cup and it spelt on the floor.

In a flash Ichijou was next to him. He help sit Kaname up right and saw a small bit of shock and fear spread through Kaname's eyes. Never, in Kaname Kuran's life had his body rejected a blood tablet. Ichijou felt his forhead and found out that he was burning up.

'Not a good sign…' Ichjou moved Kaname to the bed and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

He ran out of Kaname's room, but before he did he placed a protective shield around his door. "Who knows what will happen if I'm gone for a second." Ichijou whispered to himself as he ran to the infirmary.

........................................................................................................

"How is he Masae-san." Ichijou asked the elderly woman.

The black haired woman gave a calming sigh and looked at Ichijou. "He is lucky to have a friend like you Ichijou. In all my years of watching and patching up Kaname-Ouji, I have never seen a fever like this one. He is stabilizing. I injected a bit of blood and medication in him. He will be fine, but tonight Ichijou, please but on more than one protective charm on his door. That is all. I should be returning to the infirmary. Good bye."

Masae picked up her brown case and straightened out her blue dress. She gave a old wiry smile and walked out of Kaname's room.

Ichijou watched her go and looked back at Kaname. Things were going to get very rough tonight.

* * *

"Bye! And don't worry, I'll come visit you next month Tomoe!" The door to a bakery jingled open and two people stepped out. Rie was holding a large baskets filled with many baked goods and Ichiru was holding a small slice of cake in his.

The two made their way up the street. "It was so nice to see Tomoe and Yasue again!" Rie said happily.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Ichiru said as he took a bite out of the small slice of cake he had.

"Ah! Ichiru, what time is it?" Rie asked urgently.

"Five o'clock. Why?" Ichiru looked at Rie. She was frowning and looked up at the sky.

"I think it's time for me to leave. The castle gates close up at six, I should get going." Rie said sadly.

"Aw! Couldn't you stay for dinner?" Ichiru said pouting. Rie shook her head and placed a hand on Ichiru's shoulder.

"I'll come back and see you next month, okay?" Rie said. Ichiru gave a sigh and a nod. Rie gave a smile and a small laugh.

"I need to catch the next carriage up. Want to escort me to the last carriage stop?" Rie asked.

"Gentlemen like me never refuse." Ichiru replied with a grin. He offered his elbow and Rie slipped her arms around his. The two slowly made their way to the last carriage stop.

......................................................................................

Rie gave a sigh as the castle gates opened up and the carriage went in. It stopped in front of the castle and Rie paid her fee. She stepped out and looked around. Night was coming slowly and Rie watched the sun set a bit. She looked at all her goods that she brought from the town.

'I should find Zero and talk to him.' Rie thought to herself as she made her way inside the castle through the rose garden. The smell of the roses made Rie stop in her tracks. It was so beautiful and calming.

'I could stay for a little bit longer outside.' Rie looked around for a place to sit. She saw a very inviting place underneath the maple tree and walked over to sit. She took off her shoes to feel the soft velvety green grass. It tickled her feet and Rie smiled. Rie leaned against the tree and closed her eyes for a bit.

She was a tad bit tired. Rie listened to the soft chirpings and buzz of the nature. Suddenly she heard human movements and opened her sapphire eyes. She saw a tall figure towering over her. It took her a while to adjust her eyes.

"Ouji-kuran…" Rie said politely.

"Rie, what brings you out here?" He asked.

"The smell of the roses, yourself?" Rie curiously questioned.

"Same." Kaname said. He was having trouble standing. He needed to sit. "You wouldn't mind if I…"

"Oh no! Please Ouji, you may sit." Rie said hastily as she scrambled up.

"There is no need for you to leave. I would actually like to ask of your presence here with me." Kaname said as he sat and thumped his throbbing head against the bark of the maple tree.

"Ah…alright then." Rie re-sat underneath the maple tree and gave a small sigh. Kaname looked over at her and gave a tiny smile. She looked at ease just sitting there. Something with a dark brown cover was poking out of her bag.

"What is that?" Kaname inquired.

"Hm? Oh, this." Rie pulled out a thick book. It was a dark brown book with golden linings.

"Yes, what is it?" Kaname asked.

"Ah…this is a childrens book. A book filled with many fairy tales. I bought it when I was in town today." Rie explained.

'That's where she went today…' Kaname looked at the book. "Would you like to read your favorite story for me?" Kaname asked. He needed something to distract his brain from the throbbing pain that was growing bigger by the second. Kaname had broken out of his room or prison. He needed some fresh air, keeping him locked in his room wasn't such a good idea. Leaving his room was not such a good idea also.

"Sure." Rie said with a genuine smile. She flipped opened her book to the middle section. Rie had made sure to bookmark her favorite story of all time. Her mother had always read this to her when she was small.

"**_…Once upon a time, there lived near the capital city of a large kingdom a very worthy gentleman and his beautiful and amiable young wife. They loved each other tenderly, and they had not been wedded long before there was a pretty little girl baby in the nursery…."_** Rie began to read.

Her soft voice made Kaname began to droop off into a small sleep.

**_"You are my princess." The prince said. Cinderella was filled with joy. No sooner had the slipper fitted did the fairy godmother appear and changed Cinderella's ragged clothing into fine silk dress. She was also lavished with white pearls. And of course, she was wearing her glass slippers. The Prince swept her off of her feet and carried her into the carriage. Soon afterwards they were wedded and lived…happily ever after…"_** Rie finished.

Very slowly a drop of tear ran from Rie's eyes down to her chin. She tried to make herself stop crying but it was impossible. Rie didn't even know why she was crying. But tears streamed down her face. She was about to wipe a tear away when a warm pair of hands wiped the tears for her.

Rie looked up and saw Kaname look at her with concerned eyes. "What happened?" He asked gently.

"Nothing." Rie said and pulled away from his warm touch. Her cheeks were flushed red and she wiped her tears quickly. "I need to go." Rie said as she stood from her sitting spot.

"Are you sure your al-" Kaname gave a small groan as he slumped to the side. He grabbed his head instantly and tried to breath. The pain was coming back again. This time a bit more agonizing.

Rie kneeled next to Kaname. "Are you okay, Ouji-kuran?" Rie asked. She shook his shoulder and he slowly sat up.

"I'm fine." was all he said. He stood up and straightened himself out as best as he could.

"Are you sure? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Rie asked again. What was that? Why did he suddenly clutch his head and fall over?

"No. I'm fine. You should probably be heading inside." Kaname said.

"Ah…I will." Rie picked up her things and turned to leave. She stopped for a bit and turned to look at Kaname for one last time and walked away.

.....................................................................................

"Onii-chan!" Yuuki cried as she ran up to her brother. She found him slumped against the base of an oak tree outside of a field.

"Yuuki?" Kaname asked weakly. Tears sprung to yuuki's eyes and she nodded.

"Come, let's go, ne?" Yuuki said as she gently helped him up.

"Yuuki." A male voice said.

"Zero…" Yuuki looked to see Zero waking over. He gave her a gently smile and threw one of Kaname's arms around his shoulder and proceeded to help walk Kaname inside the castle.

"Yuuki, go tell Ichijou-san that we found him." Yuuki gave a nod and ran off.

"Zero..," Kaname weakly called. "Just because I'm in this state…doesn't mean that you can lower your guard down."

Zero gave a chuckle. " I never let my guard down." Zero said and continued to support Kaname to the castle.

* * *

Dinner was slow as usual. Rie, Yori and Kisa were eating their dinner with smiles. They were listening to Kisa re-tell her day.

"Then the knight asked me out on a date. Can you believe that?" Kisa asked as she took a bite from her chicken.

Rie and Yori looked at each other and laughed. "Trust me, we both can believe that. You're a pretty girl Kisa. Any guy would fall for you." Rie said.

Yori nodded her head in agreement. Kisa shook her head and looked at Rie. "So what did Ichiru say about Zero?" Kisa asked.

"Ah…he said they had a nice talk." Rie replied with a smile.

"Bull. More like they tried to rip each others throats out then had a nice talk." Kisa said.

"Yup, that sounds more like them." Yori said looking at Rie.

"So they did fight. They still talked it out at the end. That's all that happened." Rie said as she cleared her plate.

"True." Kisa and Yori said together. A small bell ranged and the three girls looked at each other.

"Clean up time." Kisa sung.

After the girls cleared the tables they headed straight for the bath houses. Rie, Yori and Kisa soaked to their hearts content. Another reason why having the day off with no chores was the best day of the month. Kisa and Yori stood to leave.

"Are you coming?" Yori asked Rie.

"I think I'll soak for a while longer. You two can go ahead." Rie said. She stuck out her feet in front of her and slid into the water. It was so warm and comfortable she wished she could stay in there forever. But she would get light headed. And that wasn't what Rie needed at the moment.

She clambered out of the bath and wrapped a dry towel around herself. Rie re-dressed quickly in her night gown and shoes and slipped out into the night. There was a full moon out and Rie had to stop and marvel at it's beauty.

"Wah! It's so beautiful!!" Rie exclaimed more to herself than anyone. She made her way through the back door and slipped inside the maid corridor. Some night maids waved to her and Rie respectfully waved back.

She slipped into her room and found Kisa and Yori both asleep. Rie gave a smile and slipped into her own bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

He thrashed around in his bedroom and tried to stop yelling. The pain was intensifying. If he could make it through the night, he would have complete control over his powers. He bit his own lips and tasted his own blood. It calmed him for only a bit. He gave a loud growl and Ichijou swung the door opened.

"Kaname! What's wrong!" Ichijou said as he tried to restrain him.

"Get off of me!" Kaname yelled. He was hurting so much. How could no one notice? He wasn't fine he needed help. Then a soft voice drifted from somewhere.

"_Once upon a time, there lived near the capital city of a large kingdom a very worthy gentleman and his beautiful and amiable young wife."_

"Rie…" he whispered her name out loud.

"Who?" Ichijou said.

"Rie…where is Rie?" Kaname asked again. Yes…he needed her. She was the only one that would make his head stop throbbing. When he was with her or thought of her his pains went away.

"Kaname, Sia Rie is asleep."

"I need tea, tell her to bring me tea." He said quietly.

Ichijou gave a quick nod and settled Kaname back in his bed. He fixed the place to look presentable and ran out of the room. Sia Rie…why would Kaname want Rie? It didn't matter at the moment though. All Ichijou knew was that he needed to get her and quick.

Harsh knocking sound came from Rie's door. She quickly woke up and answered the door.

"hello?" Rie asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late at night but Kuran-Ouji wants you to bring him tea, this instant." Ichijou said firmly.

"R-right now? Does he know what time it is? This is why we have night maid for." Rie said. She was not in the best moods of now.

"I'm sorry but isn't serving and taking care of the castle and it's people a part of your job as a maid? We wouldn't want you fired." Ichijou said.

'Did he just threaten me?' Rie thought to herself.

"I'll be there. Is he sick?" Rie asked.

"How did you-" Ichijou began.

"I saw him collapse earlier when I returned from town. He said he was fine and that I should return to duty so I did. I should have never let him go like that." Rie said thoughtfully.

"I see. Hurry if you can." Ichijou said and then disappeared.

Rie grabbed her robe and threw it over herself. She was about to close the door when Yori awoke.

"Where are you going?" Yori asked.

"Hm? Ah, I'll be back quickly." Rie said.

"Are you sure?" Yori asked.

Rie nodded her head. "I'll be back. It's just an errand."

Yori gave a yawn and set her head back on her pillow. "If you insist." Rie gave her best friend a smile and closed the door. She made her way down to the kitchen to make some tea.

* * *

The corridor was even more frightening in the dark. Where was Ichijou-san? Rie swallowed hard as she carried the tray. She had been walking for a while now. Then she saw it. The last door in the corridor.

Rie walked in quietly through the double doors. She remembered correctly that there was a night stand next to the bed. She quietly brought over the tray with the tea. Rie set it down and looked at Kaname. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was sleeping so peacefully. She couldn't help but give a smile at him. His long black messy hair was spread out on his pillow. He had such a nice jaw line and chin. He looked like a devil, sent from heaven.

The full moon filtered through the thick curtains that were parted slightly, and cast a glow to the room. Rie shook her head and poured the hot steaming tea. If she had known earlier that he had been sick she could have taken him to the infirmary.

'What a stubborn man.' Rie thought in her head as she picked up the jaded tea cup. The hot jade cup burnt Rie's hand and she let it drop from her grasp. It fell down onto the tray and shattered into pieces. The sound of the jade cup breaking was like a million crystals falling. The room became quiet afterwards.

Rie's nightgown were drenched in hot tea. She shook her nightgown away from herself and gave a small hiss. She looked at all the broken shards of the jade cup. Rie inwardly scolded her self and began to pick up the hot jaded pieces.

One of Rie's fingers skimmed a piece of hot jaded glass and it cut opened.

Rie looked down and saw her finger bleeding.

"Just what I needed." Rie mumbled. She was about to wrap her finger in a napkin when a strong hand clamped over her wrist. Rie shifted her eyes to see Kaname, awake and alert in bed. He watched the blood run down her finger towards her wrist. His dark maroon eyes had turn bright red and they were looking at the blood hungrily. Kaname leaned in and licked the blood slowly. A small horrible shiver ran down her back.

"Kuran-" Rie said before she was harshly pushed on the bed. Her breath gave a small hitch. Kaname had pinned her to the bed, his eyes starring at her own. He sat on top of her and both of his hands had her's pinned above her head.

"What are you doing?!" Rie said fearfully. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but kicking and pulling only made him grip her tighter. "Let me go now!" Her voice shook, what was happening, why was he doing this?

He could see all of them. Those running sets of veins that were just waiting patiently for him.

Kaname leaned down towards her neck and nuzzled between the crook of her neck. He inhaled and gave a small groan. He could smell the blood already. Rie struggled again and tried with all her might to get him off of her, but nothing worked.

"Please! Stop! Kuran-Ouji!" She begged. Tears were making their way to her eyes. "Please let me go!" Rie begged over and over. Kaname didn't hear though, it was as if he was in a trance. He pressed his lips against her neck and kissed it. The touch was cool, and light. He licked his lips slowly and plunged his teeth into her neck.

"Kuran-" and Rie's eyes shot open. A loud gruesome sound echoed through the room. Unbelievable pain shot through out her entire body. Rie's whole body began to shake uncontrollably. Her mouth hung open, gaping as if she was screaming but nothing came out.

Flashes passed by her quickly. Blood…why is there so much blood?

"_Oka-san?" _

"_Please don't hurt her!"_

"_ONEE-SAN!!" _

"_Save me Rie…"_

"_O-oka-san?"_

""_Vampires….scary….I'm scared of vampires."_

Slurp after slurp of blood could be heard as Kaname sucked greedily on Rie's neck. His need was being feed greatly. Kaname gave one last suck as he licked the wound clean and let it heal. He gave a satisfied little smile. The blood was so satisfying. Kaname could taste the love and devotion in the blood. It was beautiful pure and innocent.

Kaname looked down at his victim. His eyes widened as he stared down at Rie. Her head was tilted to the side with her bangs covering her face. Kaname released his grip and climbed off of Rie. He sat on the bed and moved closer to her. She looked like a ragged doll that had been thrown about carelessly.

"Rie?" He whispered fearfully. Slowly, ever so slowly, her head turned. Kaname stared at her dead blue eyes. They weren't the beautiful sparkling eyes that he use to see, they were full of fear.

"Rie." Kaname began. He reached out to touch her when she sprung off from the other side of the bed and slapped his hand away. He saw her shake with fear. She hugged her body close her herself and sobs were echoed through his room.

"Rie." He tried again. Kaname walked towards Rie and she ran out of the room. Rie sprinted as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was headed, all she knew was that she needed to get away from this place.

"Rie! Damn it!" Kaname gave a frustrated sigh and slammed his hand on his bed mattresses.

* * *

Hope you wont all hate me too much…

**Lena :E**


	12. Forgotten Memories

**_Like Cinderella_**

_By: Lena _

**A/N: I hope you will understand Rie a bit more. This is a part of her past, next chapter will also be about Rie! Read and Review to your hearts content!**

_

* * *

Run…_

_Run as fast as possible…_

_And don't ever look back…never…_

Her legs hurt but she didn't care. The wound on her neck had opened up and blood was slowly starting to ooze. She had ripped off one of her sleeves on her robe and tied it tight on her neck. She saw the familiar stables coming closer and she ran faster.

Rie's lungs felt like bursting as she reached the door and yanked it open. She grabbed a saddle and walked to the only horse she knew she could possible trust. In a minute or so Hisana was strapped and ready. Rie shakily pulled herself up.

With the pull of the reins and a 'Hiya' from Rie, Hisana rode off into the night. Rie held on even with her shaking body. It felt dirty, everything felt disgusting. Her own body felt violated, nothing could possible describe how Rie felt at the moment.

Rie gave out a scared cry as her mind went black again. The only visible color she could see was red.

"NO!" Rie yelled out. Hisana alarmed, raced even harder. Guards on duty saw Hisana and began to chase after the horse. "Come on girl, get me out of her. Please." Rie begged quietly.

Hisana seemed to have understood somewhat and made a sharp turn towards the forest. Rie had never been in the forest, but knew that it was forbidden. Maybe there was another way out from there. Hisana galloped in the forest. The moon streaked shadows across the ground and a hard cold breeze hit by.

Rie shivered slightly but she was already consciously shaking furiously, it made no difference. Tears slipped from her eyes as those cruel images began to pop up.

Kaname being on top of her, pressing lips against her skin. And the bite. It was a pain far from what Rie ever experienced. It seemed to replay over and over again in her head, her whole body. Rie closed her eyes and let Hisana take her. All she knew was that she needed to flee, and get away from the castle.

* * *

Kaname drenched his head underneath the cold running sink. He rubbed his face vigorously with his hands and looked up at himself in the mirror. Kaname stared straight at himself. What had he done? Would he ever get to see those eyes light up at all?

He had so much guilt and anger inside of him. Kaname balled his fingers into a fist. He could never bring himself to see her again. A split shattering noise filled the room as Kaname slammed his fist into the mirror. Glass shattered on the floor and on the sink. He held his fist in place and inhaled a deep breath.

The glass breaking into his skin hurt like hell, but the pain helped lessen his for a bit. He removed his hand and inspected his knuckles.

"My, my, someone has a temper." A cheerful voice said. Kaname turned around and came face to face with Ichijou. Ichijou held up a first aid kit. "Want help cleaning your hand?"

Kaname sat on his bed and Ichijou sat next to him. He took out twizers and began to dig out the glass shards.

"You…and Sia Rie…" Ichijou said quietly.

Kaname gave a nod and ran his good hand through his hair. He looked to the spot where he had bitten her. Blood from her neck had spelt all over his sheets.

"That was not very wise, Kaname." Ichijou said as he placed medicine and wrapped his hand in bandages.

"I know…" Kaname removed his hand after Ichijou had bandaged it. Ichijou put away the first aid kit and stood up. Heavy foot steps were quickly approaching Kaname's bedroom.

A heavy knock was heard.

"Sorry for disturbing your peace so late your highness. But someone has stolen a horse from the stables."

"Come in." Kaname said.

The door opened and the knight came forth. He kneeled on one knee in front of Kaname.

"Which horse?" Kaname asked.

"It was one of the noble horses sir. Hisana, the white treasure of the castle." the knight said.

"Who was on watch?" Kaname's voice was icy. Hisana was a very important horse. It was the child of his mothers and fathers horse, given to Yuuki on her twelfth birthday.

"No matter what happens, go find Hisana." Kaname said. The knight shivered underneath the intense glares from the prince.

" But sire, you want us to go into the forest?" The knight said fearfully.

"The…forest?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, the rider took the horse into the forest. I'm not sure if we can-"

"Go find Hisana now! If she is harmed your heads will be the ones that pay." Kaname yelled. The chandelier above them shook slightly.

"Yes- I shall my lord!" the knight said and he bowed and ran out.

Kaname walked to his bed when a new presence peaked his curiosity.

"Is there something you need?" Kaname asked. He turned back to the door and saw Sayori. Her blue robes sent an eerie glow to her already pale skin.

"Where…is Rie?" Yori asked. She could smell blood inside the room. Even if it was a little bit of it.

"Rie?" Kaname said slowly.

"She…never came back to the room. Rie told me that she was brining you tea-" Yori was cut off short.

"Rie…never came back to her room?" Kaname asked. Something bad was bubbling inside his stomach, and he didn't like the feeling of it.

"No. She never came back. I came to check on her because she's been gone for a while now." Yori explained.

Then something struck Kaname hard, something he should have pieced together. Of course, after you just got sucked by a "vampire" you would flee the castle, which would mean you would need a horse, and…Hisana was stolen from her stale by…the dreading feeling over took his body. No, she was not there, Rie did not ride into the forest.

Kaname raced out of his room and through the hall. Rie wouldn't, she wouldn't ride into the forest. His hand shook as he ran out to the stables and opened the door of Black Temper. The horse looked at him and Kaname quickly saddled him. He jumped on Black Temper and was off in a heart beat. He needed to find Rie, and fast.

'Please, if anyone is up there, keep her alive until I make it to her.' Kaname wished quietly into his head as he galloped away.

* * *

Hisana finally had quit running and was now finally going into a walk. She had found a lake and stopped to get a drink. Rie slipped off of Hisana and landed on the ground with a 'thunk'. She felt drained, her legs felt rubbery, as if they didn't exists. Rie breathed in and out. She picked herself up and managed to wrap Hisana's reins on the lowest branch she could reach. Rie then collapsed next to the tree.

The cold breeze could be felt more here and Rie shivered. She could see dark clouds covering the stars and the moon.

"Hisana, there's going to be a storm. We need to go." Rie pushed her self up and looked at Hisana. The horse had become quite and still. Hisana was starring at the forest with fearful eyes.

"What's wrong girl?" Rie asked. She went over and petted Hisana. She began to shake her head and move back and forth. "Woah, calm down, I know that there's a storm coming, but you need to calm do-"

Rie stopped talking as she heard heaving rustling and fast movement. She looked up and around herself. Chills popped out of no where and Rie began to shiver. Rie grabbed her shoulders to stop from shaking so much.

Suddenly a loud shrieking sound came from the woods and startled Hisana. The horse gave a scared cry and lashed her head from side to side. She managed to unwind her rein and took off into the woods.

"Hisana! Wait!" Rie called. She ran after Hisana and stopped when something dropped down in front of her. Rie, startled, ran and fell backwards. She looked at the human girl and her face turned into horror when the girl lifted her face. Rie gave a gasp.

The girl's face was sunken in and gray. Rie could see flesh and bones underneath the girls face. Her sharp claws were raised in attack mode and she starred at Rie with red sharp eyes. Rie had never seen anything like this in her life. The girl was breathing raggedly and she looked at Rie hungrily.

"Blood! I want your blood!" The girl shrieked.

Rie covered her ears and tears began to fall. Her head started to ache again, everything getting blurry. The girl attacked as she tried to grab Rie by the arm. Rie dogged the best she could. Rie gave out a cry of hurt and rolled over. She looked at her arm and saw that her skin was ripped off.

Tears spread to her eyes. She shouldn't cry not in this situation! But she would die, this thing, monster, was faster than she was. Rie felt hopeless.

The monster licked her nails greedily as she tasted Rie's skin and blood and gave a growl of satisfaction.

"delicious! I want more!" She cried out.

Rie shook violently at the monsters cry. "No, please, no more!" Rie said.

The monster lunge and Rie had to move to stay alive. She knew the monster was just toying with her, waiting until she got tired. Rie's leg and other arm were torn of flesh and she was bleeding terribly. She gave one last dodge as she fell to the ground. Her face was scratched up and her vision was blurry.

The monster licked her hands slowly, savoring the taste.

Rie leaned against the tree. This thing wasn't a monster, it was something much worse. Rie knew the name, everyone knew it's name.

'Level E…vampires… where have I heard that?' A flashback came into Rie's mind.

................................................................................................

_Four year old Rie gave a scream as she watched her father sheath out his sword and slashed a person. The person broke in half and faded away in dust. Her father came back to pick her up. _

"_Daddy…why did you kill that person?" Rie whispered. _

"_Daddy had to Rie. He was hurting. Do you know what Level E vampires are?" Her father asked her. _

_Rie shook her head. "Level E vampires are vampires created from humans. They are injected with the vampire venom, which makes them go crazy and crave blood. They kill people Rie." _

"_So then daddy…they are bad people?" Rie asked._

"_No Rie, not bad people, hurting people. Humans that are bitten by pure blood vampires turn into Level E's. The process hurts the humans. But if you look very closely, you can see that they really are still humans. The only way to release them from the pain is to kill them Rie." _

"_Okay daddy…so Level Es are just good people that are hurting…what do I do when I see one?" Rie tilted her head to look at her father better. _

"_If you see one Rie, promise daddy that you will set that person free of their pain. Help them feel better and make the pain go away." _

"_I promise!" Rie said and smiled at her father. _

"_That's my girl!" Her father said and ruffled her hair._

........................................................................................

'Otou-san, if what you told me was true, then this child must be hurting also. I will fulfill our promise.' Rie stood up and faced the child. The level E smiled at her insanely.

"Gods of wind, rain, fire, earth, and thunder, hear my head! Kai Asami!" Rie called out into the dead of knight. The winds rustled loudly and leaves scattered around her. She had release her sword, something she had only done a few times.

Rie placed herself in the battle position, her heart hammering. She had to will herself to kill this girl. Her muscles were sore and the rips in her arms and legs bleed intensely, she needed to make this fast.

The Level E sensed Rie's power and gave a haunt laugh. She stepped forward and saw Rie step back. So the girl was hesitant in killing her, all the better.

She lunged faster than Rie had anticipated. Rie swung down and missed the Level E by seconds. She spun around and slashed downwards. A loud cackle came from above and Rie looked up. By instincts she raised both arms to protect her head. She felt the level E dig her claws in her skin and she took this as an opportunity. Rie swung her sword the same time she shoved the Level E off of her arm.

The level E gave a cry of furry and crumbled on the floor. Rie stepped back and watched as the level E spit out blood and grab it's stomach.

Her breath came out in gasps as she tried to calm herself.

Just then she heard a twig break off and saw a woman jump down from the tree. Her long hair hid her face and Rie stiffened. She could see the woman's long nails and her grey skin.

'No…' Rie thought. She had to rack her brain for another way out.

She watched the woman hold the girl in her arms and felt a twinge of guilt.

'Did I kill her child?' Rie watched as the woman suddenly tilted the little girls neck back and bit it.

A horrifying scream, more horrible than the girls shrieking earlier, engulfed Rie's ears. Her head throbbed and Rie felt down screaming also. Pictures and flashes were crossing her mind. She couldn't see and dropped her sword to her side. Rie looked up to see the little girl. Her skin wasn't grey anymore but had taken a white shade.

"Onee-san?" The little girl whispered before rolling her eyes back and dying. Something ripped from Rie's heart and she began to shake, every part of her.

"No…no, make it stop! Please!" Rie begged. Loud crashing sounds and screams were heard in her head. She clamped her ears with her hands and shook her head. "No, no, no!! Please make it stop!" Rie screamed. And the darkness over took her.

_

* * *

Her hands it the white wooden door furiously. Why wouldn't they let her come out? Nana-chan was always so mean! She slapped her hand on the door again but the door would not budge. Her blue eyes scanned her room and spotted her cabinet. She rushed over and pulled open the drawer she knew that the key was in there. She spotted the key and took it out. Quickly she inserted the key and opened the door. She listened for any sounds….nothing. Earlier she heard screaming and yells. She also had heard vases being broken…had mother had another one of her tantrums? _

_She made her way down the hall way and a strong wave of blood hit her nose. Blood? Why did she smell blood? She rushed forward to the stairs. Her eyes widened in horror as looked down the stairs. Blood splattered the walls and stained the carpet. _

_Rie stifled her gasp with her hands. She made her way down and warm blood stuck to her feet. It was gooey and Rie didn't like the feeling. Rie grabbed the railing and also found blood on it. She frowned and wiped the blood on her night gown. _

_She stepped down from the stairs and faced the front door. Rie looked around her and saw servants and maids on the ground. They had holes in their necks and Rie almost threw up. The smell of blood stung the air and Rie began to get dizzy from it all. She saw her favorite butler on the ground and went over to him. He too was sprawled on the floor, blood leaking out of his throat. _

"_Sentarou…ne, Sentarou, wake up. Why is everyone playing dead? Ne, Sentarou, wake up!" Rie shook him harder, but all that came out of him was more blood. Rie got up and looked around her. Blood splattered the walls down her also. _

'_What's going on?' Rie thought to herself. She passed many more body's on the floor. She stepped in warm blood and gave a face. _

_Rie was starting to get scared now, no one was waking up and laughing anymore. Why was there so much blood. She made her way to the dinning room and stopped when she heard soft sobbing. _

"_Please, madam! Take me, don't hurt Kuri-chan! Remember my daughter, Kuri? You loved her as your daughter too. And I'm your friend, your maid, Rie-chan's Nana? Ne, Masami?" A helpless voice said._

'_Ah! Nana-chan's voice.' Rie looked peered through a crack in the door way leading into the living room. _

"_Mama!" little Kuri yelled. _

"_It's okay Kuri…shh, I love you." A sucking sound could be heard and Kuri began to cry. _

"_Okaa-san! I want Okaa-san!" Kuri cried even louder. Rie stuck her head in more and saw a large shadow drop her Nana and swoop down towards Kuri. _

"_Shh…it's okay, you'll soon meet with your mom!" The shadow said with a wicked voice. _

_Rie watched in horror as Kuri's head was tilted back and sharp white fangs plunged her neck. An awful scream echoed from Kuri's lips. It was an agonizing scream filled with terror. Rie's head shook. She saw Kuri's small brown eyes find hers and they locked for a second. _

"_Onee-san…" Kuri whispered and her eyes rolled back. Rie began to shake uncontrollably. Now she was extremely scared. Where was her mom?_

_The shadow looked up and spotted Rie. Her blue eyes widened in horror and she slammed the door closed. Rie ran as fast as she could to the front door. It only she could reach it in time. The shadow slammed into Rie's back and she slid on the ground a few feet away from the shadow. She gave a whimper and tears fell from her eyes. _

_The monster began to shake and it's breathing was laborious. Rie watched it finally it looked up. It's beady sharp red eyes sent shock and terror through Rie's soul. It crawled slowly up to her and Rie backed away to the wall. _

_It touched Rie's ankle and width drew it's hand immediately and gave a growl. It jerking immensely. It clung to itself and began to cough up blood. _

"_Rie..?" The shaky shadow said. _

"_Okaa-san?" Rie said fearfully. That thing was her mother? No, it couldn't be!_

"_Rie…" her mother looked up from her drenched blooded hair and at her frightened daughter. Rie saw the white complexion of her mothers and her light blue eyes. It really was her mother. _

"_Okaa-san…wha-why is this happening?" Rie said as tears fell down. _

"_I'm sorry baby. Mom wanted to stay strong for you but-" she gave a groan and doubled over puking._

"_Okaa-san!" Rie got up and began to walk to her mother. _

"_STOP! Rie, don't come any closer." _

"_Why!? Mommy, your sick, we need to take you to the doctor!" Rie said. _

"_No doctor can help me now Rie. Listen to me be-before I ch-change back…draw out Asami…and stab me through the heart with her!" Rie's eyes widened in horror. Stab her own mother with the sword her father forged with his own hands? No, she would never do that!_

"_No okaa-san! I wont, I don't want to kill you!" Rie cried. She didn't want to! Her mother was suppose to live with her for a long time!_

"_R-rie! Do it now. I-I don't wa-want to kill you. Quickly, you ca-can release her with out the summoning. Save okaa-san from this pain. Help me release myself Rie…" Her mother light blue eyes were pleading. Rie shook her head furiously. _

"_No mommy! I wont! Rie doesn't want to!" She yelled at her mother. _

"_Please, be-before-" Rie's mother gave a scream and she slumped onto the floor. _

"_Momma?" Rie said fearfully. _

"_Momma's not here anymore!" A crazy voice ranged through the house. _

_Rie stiffened in fear. "Momma?" Rie said again. The shadow stood up and jumped at Rie. _

'_Please…set mom free Rie.' _

_It leaped through the air, coming closer, it's messed up gray face and sharp white teeth. _

"_NO! Asami kia!" Rie yelled. A bone crushing sound was heard and Rie flew back and hit the wall. The shadow squashed her underneath it's weight. Rie's breathing came out fast and her eyes were livid. _

"_Rie…rie?" her mother's soft voice was heard. "Arigatou honey, arigatou, for letting mommy sleep in peace. I l-love you Rie…" And all was silenced. _

"_Mommy!? Mommy!?" Rie shoved with all her might to pull her mom off and saw that her sword had pierced through her mother's heart. Hot blood ran down her hands from her mothers wound and she shook. _

"_Oh god! No, no, no, no! Please okaa-san, please no!" Rie yelled franticly as she tried to pull Asami from her mother heart. Tears ran down uncontrollably and Rie couldn't breath. _

'_**No! I didn't do that! I didn't kill my mom! I'm not a murder! I didn't do it!'**_

'_**But I did…I killed my mom…I'm a murder.' **_

"_Okaa-san…__tasukete kudasai…anyone…someone, please, save me." Rie whispered as she sobbed by her mother's body. _

..........................................................................................................

She shook her head as rain poured on her body. It drenched her hair as she shook her head. "I didn't do it! Please, I'm so sorry!"

The woman finished her meal and licked her lips. She saw the young girl cry and smiled. She gave a loud cackle and lunged for Rie. Rie gave a scream and hugged herself closer.

A hand struck through the level E's heart and it looked down to see angry maroon eyes.

"Don't touch her." Kaname hissed out and threw the level E on the floor. It jerked sideways violently and dissolved. Kaname's white shirt sleeve was covered in blood but he ignored it. The rain pitter pattered on the ground and he was soaked. His eyes never left Rie as he walked to her. Her face was huddled downwards to the ground and she was shaking violently.

He could see the blood and scratches that covered her arms and his heart felt heavy. All of this was because of him. Kaname kneeled down in front of Rie.

He touched her arm and a struck of lighting hit. Rie jerked up and gave a yell of surprise. She swung her arm and slapped Kaname across the face leaving three deep nail marks on his left cheek. Her blue orbs widened in surprise and horror and saw blood leak from Kaname's cheek.

"No…please no more, I don't want anymore pain." Rie whispered as she closed her eyes and slumped on the ground. Kaname touched his cheek and a single tear fell from his eyes.

...........................................................................

"Let me at him! I'm going to rip out his heart! Let me-get off of me now!" Zero screamed in furry as he tried to pry off his fellow knight men.

"Kiryu! Calm down, you must be calm."

"Like shit I will be calm!" Fuck!" Zero cursed as he punched one of the knights that was holding his arm. Yuuki ran frantically down to the front of the infirmary to see what all the ruckus was all about.

"Zero!" Yuuki said surprised. "Let him go." Yuuki commanded the knights. They let Zero go and he shook them off. He walked up to Yuuki and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Is it true? Because of Kaname Rie's in this state?!" Zero said angrily.

"I-he…Zero-"

"Answer me Yuuki damnit! Did he cause Rie to get hurt!" Zero said as he shook Yuuki by the shoulders.

"Yes! He was sick and needed blood. Rie came in at the wrong time and he-he drank her blood!" Yuuki sobbed out and crumpled to the floor as Zero let go of her shoulders. He grabbed the nearest chair and clung it at the opposite wall.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Zero yelled. He was so angry! He had promised Ichiru to keep Rie safe! Damn it!

"Zero!" Yuuki sobbed and she grabbed his arm to stop him from breaking anything else. "Please…I beg you, stop it!" Yuuki yelled out. She tried to regain breath and slumped to the ground. Zero set the chair down and picked up Yuuki. He pulled her into a hug.

Zero gave a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm sorry Yuuki. I'm just…I don't know what to do anymore."

"Don't…just stay strong, please, for me and Rie-chan." Yuuki whispered into Zero's ear and he gave a nod as tears plastered his face.

Kaname watched Rie from a distant. After she had fallen unconscious he had taken her straight to the infirmary. She had been poisoned with level E blood and they needed to treat her quickly. Her temperature burned at 103 F. and Kaname was sure they had lost her. Rie was stabilizing now, but no one knew how long she would be stabilizing for.

Kaname touched his cheek and gave a sad smile. "You're the first girl to ever bruise me in a way I can't explain Sia Rie…" Kaname whispered and he turned to leave through the door.

* * *

Read and Review…

Lena :E


	13. Who I am

**'_Don't you agree….someday they'll say, home is where the heart is…' _**

The morning sky was covered by thick clouds and mist. It looked like a day for mourning a lost one. Small bone chilling winds would sweep by now and then. At the entrance of the castle stood seven figures. They were bundled up for what seemed like winter, but it was really summer time.

The shortest figure their stood stiff and did not fidget and look around cautiously. She simply stood their with everyone else. Although she could feel all the stares they were giving her. They heard the clomping of hooves coming up the lane and they all looked in the same direction.

A lone figure lead a dark brown horse towards the others. Zero took off his hood and looked at everyone. Kaname's maroon eyes lingered on the hood of the shortest member and shifted his gaze to Zero.

"On time." Kaname said.

"As usual." Zero said. He gave half of a challenging smile and looked down at the girl. She stood stock still and didn't move. He stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Would you like to go now Rie?" Zero said quietly. Rie immediately knew the voice and nodded her head. She hadn't spoken or eaten at all the week she stayed in the infirmary. All Rie could do was nod or shake her head but only did so to Zero. The nurses concluded that Rie would only respond to Zero's voice and let him take care of her.

Rie took a step towards Zero and he held her shoulder to steady her. "Would you like to say good bye?" Zero asked. Rie stopped walking and turned around to everyone and waited.

Yori walked up first. She wringed her hands together nervously and tears were threatening to overflow.

"R-rei? I-" Her voice broke a bit and she breathed in to calm herself, "Please get better, I'll come visit you when I can, ne?" Yori said. Rie nodded her head and Yori shrunk back into the crowd.

Kisa walked forward and gave a smile. The smile felt forced but if she didn't smile, Kisa was sure to crumble and cry. "hey…keep well Rie, Yori and I will come visit you. I'll try to fill your big shoes in at the bakery." Rie nodded her head again.

Yuuki walked up now. Tears were already flowing down her face. "Rie, please get better." Yuuki leaned down and whispered into Rie's ear. "Please don't hate my brother." And she slipped away from Rie.

Zero watched her go and wanted to go and hug her. Tell her that everything was going to be okay. He stared down at Rie and realized that it was going to be him, Ichiru and Rie again. Just like old times. The last person to walk up to Rie was Kaname. He lifted up a hand and went to pat Rie on the head. Rie jerked her head away from Kaname's hand and walked behind Zero.

Kaname's face was a mixture of hurt and sadness. He gave a small smile and looked at Zero.

"Take good care of Rie Kiryu." Kaname said.

"Don't worry, she'll be in good hands." Zero lead Rie to the horse and placed her up first. He then climbed on behind. Zero grabbed the reins and gave a nod to everyone.

Yori and Kisa waved good bye as the horse began it's departure down the rode.

**'_But do you see, with every step that you take' _**

**'_You get further away from where the heart is?' _**

They arrived at the small cottage house and Ichiru waited patiently outside. He walked up to Zero and Rie. He gave a warm smile at Rie and kneeled down so he was eye leveled with her.

"Rie, your home now. Everything is okay." Ichiru said softly and saw tear drops fall from her light orbed eyes. Ichiru pulled her into a hug and Rie clung on to him. Her tears turned into a series of sobs and Ichiru patted her back. "Shh…its alright now, everything is going to be okay." Tears welled up in Ichiru's eyes and Zero patted Ichiru on his back. Ichiru gave a small smile and pulled away from Rie. "Come, let's go inside."

He lead Rie to the house, hand in hand, like brother and sister.

**'_Isn't it nice To simply know There's somewhere you can go back to? _**

**_So it's a big sacrifice Every time that you decide You can't even if you want to'_**

Ichiru lead Rie into her room and helped her take off her cloak. He tried not to cry as he saw the bandages on her arm and legs. He helped her onto her bed and went to help Zero bring Rie's clothing inside. Both brothers, after brining up the suitcases, walked on opposite sides of the bed to see Rie. She stared at both of them and a bit of her blue eyes lighted up.

"Rie, I'm going to make some tea, I'll be right back." Ichiru said.

"I'm going to help Ichiru. Stay warm." Zero said also. The two brothers were about to go when Rie reached out and grabbed both of their sleeves with her hands. Tears dripped down her face.

**'_So even though I am happy now _**

**_I'll never forget where I'm from and how I came to be' _**

"Please don't leave me alone. I'm scared." She said quietly. Zero looked at Ichiru and gave a nod. They slipped off their shoes and slipped under the covers with Rie. Zero slept on the left side of Rie and Ichiru slept on the right side. They each held Rie's hands and all three of them fell into a deep slumber.

**'_What was common, ended up to be A very unique treasure I have now decided to keep …_**

**_Back to the common, simple, beautiful ways'_**

******By: Jennifer Chung**

**Common, simple beautiful ways**

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

_**Like Cinderella**_

_**\Chapter twelve: Who I am/**_

**A/N: **Here it is the twelve chapter. In this chapter I hope to be focusing on Rie's childhood with Ichiru and Zero, such cute family love! I will also be elaborating on Rie's past and where her status is in the vampire world. There will be a Kaname and Rie part, hope you guys like it. If you haven't heard yet I have posted a picture on my profile so you can see what Rie looks like in my opinion . Send me some pics of what you think Rie looks like! OH! And Cross-san will be in this chapter! I love that guy!

"**I love you too Lena-CHAN! Your amazing for putting me in! Although I must say you have been neglecting me a lot lately…." (A pouting Cross-san in the background.)**

**:sweat drop: **"Nice of you to join us Cross-san…crazy gook, anyways readers and reviewers, hope you enjoy!"

………………………………..................................

'_My mother use to tell me, about a girl named Cinderella…'_

'_And about her happy ending…'_

_She would cry after telling me that story,_

_Because she knew one day,_

_My life wouldn't end in a happy ending…_

_I am a vampire, so what prince would want me?_

* * *

She clapped her hands twice and the little girl sitting across from her followed. Her blue eyes twinkled in delight and she smoothed out her light blue dress.

"Kuri…follow me again." She ordered the curly brown haired girl. Rie clapped once, twice and three times again. Kuri followed in slow motion and after clapping the third time she gave a giggle.

"Your smarter than you look Kuri-chan!" the six year old Rie said as she petted two year old Kuri's head. Rie looked around her lavished living room. She was sitting on a cream white couch with the lights a little brighter than they should have been. Rie slouched on the arm rest. The only time she was able to slouch in a chair was when her father was in the room. Nana and Masami would always scold her about being improper.

Kuri crawled over and laid her head on Rie's chest. Rie gave a small giggle and patted the little girl on her back. Kuri let out a little gurgle and closed her eyes. Her parents had gone out somewhere and Nana had gone to fetch Kuri some milk, which left Rie to watch over Kuri.

Her blue eyes drifted to sleep when the living room door was wrenched opened. It slammed against the wall and startled Kuri; whom awoke and began to immensely cry. Rie looked about alarmed and saw Nana walking towards her. She looked distressed with her black hair falling from her loose bun. Her brown eyes darted around the room.

"Rie-sama, give me Kuri." Rie lifted Kuri up and handed her to Nana. "Please follow me, quickly and quietly." Nana said and Rie got up.

"What happened Nana? Why are we leaving?" Rie asked. She was still trying to get over the initial shock from earlier.

"No time to explain now mistress wants you to go into hiding at the other house." Nana closed the door and feed Kuri her bottle to hush her. Rie frowned but followed her Nana. The lights in her house were always so dim, she never really liked it. Her father said it was better that way, so momma wouldn't hurt her eyes.

Rie never really understood her father, but knew she shouldn't talk about the subject. The ceiling wall began to shake and Rie gave a small whimper. "Nana, what's going on up their? Are we having another earthquake?" Rie asked. She clutched the loose part of her Nana's light purple shawl to stop panicking.

"No; Kuri stop squirming, Mistress will explain when we get to the dinning room. They reached the dining room. It was painted a light red-pinkish color with golden dots all over the place. A large oak wooden table was in the middle with golden candle holders placed on top. The mahogany chairs were tucked in neatly.

Rie walked in and saw her mother pacing about. Her long dark purple hair was tied in an elegant bun with a few curled strands falling down framing her face. Her blue eyes darted around frighteningly and her porcelain skin seemed more paler than usual. She wore a silver strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It reached down to the ground and hid her matching silver shoes.

"Okaa-san!" Rie said and ran up to her mother.

Masami turned around and smiled at her daughter. She caught her and lifted her up. "Hello Rie." Her mothers gentle voice said. Rie gave a smile and hugged her mom.

"Ne, okaa-san, Nana-chan said we had to go to the other house. Why is that?" Rie asked her mother.

Masami looked to Nana and looked down at Rie. "Listen Rie, daddy and mommy are in a little pinch. We need to move so we can…find better ways of solving how to make this…pinch better. Is that a good enough explanation?"

"Mhm!" Rie nodded her head and her long black curls bobbed with her. The ceiling shook again and yells and cries could be heard. Masami looked at Nana fearfully as she smelt the scent of her husbands blood.

"Ryuu!" Masami cried as she left Rie's side. Nana stepped in Masami's way and held her back.

"You mustn't do it Masami-sama! Ryuu wouldn't have wanted you to." Nana said as she struggled to keep Masami still.

"No! let me go to him! I can help him, Nana, let me go!" Masami cried. Nana, not knowing what she should do let Masami go.

"thank you." Masami said. She hugged Nana and whispered quickly into her ears before running out of the dinning room.

Nana broke out into a sob as Masami left. "Mom! Wait!" Rie said as she ran after her mother. Nana grabbed hold of Rei's arm and shook her head.

"Nana! I have to! I can smell daddy's blood! That's a bad thing!" Rie cried out as she tried to break free just like her mother.

"No, let's go. We must reach the passage way before it collapses!" Nana said as she grabbed Kuri and Rie. The ceiling above them began to break and fall down. Rie could feel the cold winter breeze enter from the large gap in the ceiling and shivered. Nana pulled out the red fairy tale book and the shelve swung opened to revel a passage way. She ushered Rie and Kuri in and placed the book back in it's secure place. Picking up Kuri and Rie again and bolting into the passage way.

Rie waited countless hours inside her second home. It was actually her first home before mother and father had purchased the second house. She remembered the stair case that lead to her room and walked up the stairs. She hadn't been in this house for two years.

She turned left at the top of the stairs and walked to her white door. Rie turned the brass handle and saw her nice blue room. It still had the white polka dots and all of her toys. Her baby blue blanket was folded neatly on the end of her bed and Rie went to pick it up. She looked around the room before frowning. It was too dark in this room again.

Rie walked to the light meter and cranked the lights on a little brighter. She smiled to herself and walked to her mirror. Rie straightened out her white bow that was placed in her hair this morning by Nana. She looked at her dress and ran her fingers over the fabric. Although she loved to dress up in colorful dresses, Rie liked to wear pants instead and explore the outside world.

She rarely got the chance to. Only once in a while when Masami wasn't looking or watching Ryuu would sneak his daughter outside. But after coming head on with a Level E vampire he never took his daughter out again.

Rie stopped looking at herself in the mirror when she smelt the scent of her father's blood. She ran out of her bedroom and into the family living room. There she saw her father covered with his own blood. Masami was also covered in his blood and she wept at the sight of her husband. Nana ran over with a hot bowl of water and white wash clothes.

Rie watched as her mother wiped the blood from her father's face and hands. His sword had fallen on the ground forgotten.

"Masami…it's no use." Ryuu told his wife as she kept trying to heal him. Her hands pressed a little bit closer to his wound.

"No Ryuu, it will. I'll make it hea-heal! Don't say that." Masami said as she tried to speed up the healing process.

Nana wiped his neck and began to bandage the wounds. "Sire, don't talk like that now." Tears were also pouring out of her light brown eyes.

"Masami, look at me." Ryuu said as he grabbed her chin. Masami jerked her head away and shook her head. She was shaking as she saw the wound open again and blood poured out. "Look at me." Ryuu said quietly.

Masami looked her husband in the eyes. Light blue met with maroon eyes and he gave a smile. "I remember the first time I set eyes on you. I couldn't believe that a beautiful woman like you could be dangerous. I couldn't kill you, instead I tried to win your heart." Ryuu said as he coughed up some blood. "I'm glad I did." he whispered quietly.

"Ryuu…don't say that. Shh…everything is going to be okay, Nana went to get the antidote." She held her both of her husband's hand and gave smile.

Ryuu lifted his hand from her hold and stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears. "When I'm gone, be strong for Rie Masami." He told her. She gave a nod and gripped his hand in hers, keeping his hand on her cheek.

"Rie." He called out. Rie walked forward and looked at her father.

"Otou-san." Rie said quietly as tears fell and she began to hiccup.

"Aw…come here daddy's little girl." Ryuu motioned for Rie to walk to him. She did and held onto her fathers warm hand. "You know daddy loves you."

"I know." Rie whispered.

"When you grow up, I bet your going to look so much like your mother. Every boy that looks at you will fall for my little girl." Ryuu gave a small chuckle and gave a hurtful grunt afterwards.

"Daddy!" Rie said as she hiccupped again.

"I'm sorry that I won't get to see my daughter walk down the aisle to her prince charming. I hope you end up with a happy ending Rie." Ryuu said as his eyes watered. He was going to leave the most two precious people in his life. "Promise daddy that you won't marry a arrogant jerk."

"I promise." Rie said as tears fell down more quickly from her eyes. She could feel her fathers life leaving him. His skin was getting colder and colder.

"I love both of you." Ryuu leaned up and met lips with Masami. They shared their last kiss and Ryuu fell down lightly to the couch. His maroon eyes closed and his breath left him. Rie held tighter to her fathers hand and cried harder.

"No! Ryuu! Please no! Oh god, please no!" Masami cried out in horror. She gripped his shirt and sobbed into his chest that moved no more.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Rie bolted awake from her covers as she scanned her room. Her heart pounded against her chest and she gulped in her. What was that? Her father and mother? She gripped her head as it pounded and she fell back onto her pillow. The movement made Rie wince at her bandaged injuries.

She looked to the sides of her and found Zero and Ichiru missing. Rie frowned and gently got up from her bed. She looked around her room and found a lamp. Rie clicked it on and found her bed extremely lonely. Finding the courage, Rie slipped out of bed and slowly, made her way to the door. Her injuries burned and her muscles ached but Rie couldn't stay alone in her room.

Quietly, Rie crept down the stairs. She bit her lip to stop from crying out in agony. Where were Zero and Ichiru?

Rie then heard them. Hushed talking and whispering. She moved down to the kitchen and dinning area and spotted Zero, Ichiru and Cross-san.

'What is Cross-san doing here?' Rie thought quietly to herself. She propped herself against the wall and leaned against the wall for support.

"-your saying that she's a what!" Zero said angrily.

"Calm down Zero!," Ichiru ushered his brother to sit down. "Rie is upstairs."

Zero looked at his twin and shook his head. He returned to his seat grudgingly.

"I'm sorry to break it to you at such a hard time. But you must know this information if you want to keep her safe!" Cross-san said.

"What information! The information that says Rie is a natural Pure blood vampire!?" Zero raised his voice again. Ichiru threw him a 'will-you-shut-it' look and Zero glared at him

"Please Cross-sensei…elaborate for us." Ichiru asked his teacher.

"Where should I start?" Cross-san thought as he looked at the ceiling.

"How about the beginning…" Zero suggested. Ichiru shot him another warning look and Zero glared at him.

"Your right Zero…I will start at the beginning. It started I believe more than 25 or so years ago. Long time, before you two were even born. I had a buddy by the name of Ryuu Sia. He was a man not to be messed with. I was his best friend and at the time, vampire hunting was the biggest jack pot we could hit.

I came from a family of Vampire Slayers and pure vampire hunter instincts, Ryuu…came from only half. His father was a well known vampire hunter that had married a human instead of a pure vampire huntress. His father was singled out of the community, but Ryuu still wanted to become a hunter."

Zero leaned back into his seat and listened to Cross-sans story. So he knew Rie's parents after all and he never told Ichiru or him? Zero heaved a sigh and crossed his arm over his chest.

"We were both twenty by the time we graduated from the Hunters Society. Ryuu had become an exceptional man and was now making his way to the top. He told me that he would do anything to make his family name known. He did just that, when he accepted the task of killing Masami Sayuri. I'm sure, Zero, that you have heard of her."

Zero nodded his head. "She killed countless families and slaughtered many innocent vampires. Sayuri was a plague and had to be killed."

"She was that violent?" Ichiru asked as he looked at Zero. Zero nodded his head and continued to stare at Cross-san.

"Like I said before, Ryuu had taken this challenge. Everyone knew he would be dead and that he wouldn't make it back."

* * *

"_Ryuu!" A twenty year old Kaien Cross ran up to his friend. "Is it true? You plan to go capture Masami Sayuri?" _

_Ryuu ran a had through his messy dark chocolate hair and looked at Kaien. "It's true." _

"_Are you trying to get yourself killed!? Masami Sayuri is a beast, she'll tear you to shreds!" _

"_that's why I have to go. She's made too much destruction, too much suffering. I need to end this, then I can be the best." Ryuu said as he stared out into the horizon. The sun was setting quickly and he had planned to leave before dawn broke. His dark maroon eyes scanned down to look at his city and home. _

"_I'm coming with you." Kaien said suddenly. "If your going alone who's going to watch your back? You need someone you can trust Ryuu." _

"_No…no one is coming with me. I'm doing this by myself Kaien. You're getting married soon, don't break Suzume's heart. Stay and be happy." Ryuu patted Kaien on the back. "One day you'll thank me for telling you to stay." _

"_You'll regret this day Ryuu." Kaien said quietly. Ryuu stopped walking and gave a smirk. _

"_I probably will."_

* * *

"That idiot went anyway, he went to go kill Masami Sayuri." Cross-san shook his head and gave a chuckle. "But that idiot, instead of killing her, fell in love with Masami Sayuri."

Rie heard chairs fall to the ground as Zero and Ichiru had risen from their seats. "MASAMI SAYURI IS RIE'S MOTHER?!"

Cross-san gave a chuckle. "Yes, she is Rie's mother. Somehow Ryuu had tamed Masami's heart as well as the beast inside of her. The news spread like wild fire and soon a bounty was made for both of their heads. They fled of course, and I lost contact with them for three years. My name in those three years grew larger than I would have liked. The fame was so glorious, I felt at peace, until I was summoned to go find and kill Ryuu Arata and his wife Masami Sayuri."

"So you took the job?" Ichiru asked as he settled back down in his chair. He was quite shocked that Rie's mother was an untamed vampire, who knew that love was her weakness?

"I did, it was the only way to go and find them. I wasn't interested in killing Ryuu and his family. Just finding and meeting them was enough. I traveled through Hajime mountain and stumbled upon a lost baby girl. She was two at the time but her intelligence was above anything I had ever seen. I; not watching well enough, was attacked by Ryuu. It took him a while to see that it was me and we rejoiced." Cross-san stared into space as if remembering one of his favorite pass times.

* * *

"_Kaien?" Ryuu's tone had not changed over the course of five years. He looked down at his friend and helped him up off the snow covered grown. "Sorry." Ryuu said as he looked at Kaien's broken nose. _

"_Nope, it's okay." Kaien tried to move his nose and gave a small hiss. The pain hurt like hell! _

_Kaien followed behind Ryuu as they made their way through the snow. He carried his daughter, or who Kaien had assumed was his daughter, in his arms. _

"_How long have you been living here?" Kaien asked Ryuu as the crunched through the snow. _

"_Four years now or so? After Masami and I eloped…we decided to settle here." Ryuu said as he stopped in front of a clearing. _

"_Where's the house?" Kaien asked as he looked around the clearing. _

"_Right here." Ryuu said with a smirk. The ground underneath them began to tremble and a section of the ground rose up into the air. Kaien watched in awe as a stair case lead down to a elegant front door. _

"_Coming?" Ryuu said over his shoulder as he made his way down. Kaien walked quickly after him and the piece of ground covered up the ground. _

"_How did you-?" Kaien asked as he walked through the front door. Immediately Kaien crouched down into a fighting stance. Standing in front of him were two vampires who were holding swords at him. Kaien went for his sword and swung it out. The vibration made the vampires ears sting and they hissed at Kaien. _

_Ryuu placed a hand up at the two vampires. "He is a guest, Lin and Goro. Kaien, will you lower your sword?" Ryuu asked his friend. _

"_Sorry." Kaien said and but his sword back in his sheath. _

"_Come on over to the living room Kaien." Ryuu said as he set Rie down on the ground. She ran into the living room before her father. Ryuu walked in and Kaien could hear hush talking. _

"_Kaien, come over here. I want to introduce you to Masami." Ryuu said as he poked his head from the doorway. Kaien gave a smile and walked over. The living room had a tall ceiling and a large chandler in the middle of it. A large stone fire place was ignited and comfortable sofas were placed around the fire place. Shelves of artifacts and books were lined up in the room. In a corner was a piano. _

"_Kaien, this is Masami." Ryuu said as he wrapped his arm around Masami. Kaien's eyes widened in surprise at the beauty in front of him. Her long curly dark purple hair surrounded her face and fell evenly on her shoulders. Her skin seemed like white porcelain and her sharp light blue eyes were filled with wonders. She wore a simple silver and blue kinimoto with cranes embolden on. _

"_The last time we talked you were right, she is very beautiful Ryuu." Kaien said with a smile. _

_Masami gave a small blush. _

_Ryuu chuckled and looked down when he felt a tug on his pant leg. "Don't worry honey, I'll introduce you also." Ryuu bent down to pick up Rie. "This is our daughter, Sia Rie." _

_Rie stared at the man addressed as her father's friend and gave a smile. "Hi! I'm Rie!" Rie piped up. _

_Kaien gave a smile and whizzed over to Rie. "She's too cute Ryuu!" Kaien said and picked up Rie. _

"_Is it okay if I hold her?" Kaien asked Ryuu. _

"_Just be careful Kaien, she's starting to grow teeth." Ryuu warned Kaien. _

"_Don't worry, I'm as careful as-gah! She bit me!" Kaien said with a pout as he plopped Rie on one of the couches. _

"_Rie!" Masami said and went to go check on Kaien's injured arm. _

_Rie gave a cheeky grin. "I just wanted to see what he tasted like mommy." Rie said with a pout. _

"_So Rie, what does Uncle Kaien Cross taste like?" Ryuu asked his daughter. _

"_Like kitty cat!" Rie exclaimed with a giggle. _

"_Kitty cat!?" Kaien asked. He looked quite offended and Rie shook her head. _

"_Nopes! I lied! Uncle Cross taste like a nice person! Um…like mommy and daddy!" She grinned at Kaien and he patted her head. _

"_That's much better." Kaien said. Masami bandaged the little wound that Rie gave Kaien and smiled at him. _

* * *

"What happened after that?" Ichiru asked as Cross-san stopped talking.

"I visited them often and helped build their new house. Every Christmas and holiday I spent it with them. I became Rie's godfather and protector. It didn't last long though. One night when Masami and Ryuu were out they were attacked by level E's. It seems that the vampire council had sent them. Ryuu died that night, leaving Masami and Rie."

Zero said nothing and Ichiru waited patiently for Cross-san to go on.

"Rie was six at the time her father died. Masami became ill for two years. Not many people know this but, Masami had amazing powers to heal. Her power became too strong for her to handle and she went rouge. Ryuu had been able to tame her powers but after his death…she held on as long as she could. On the night of a full moon, Masami's power took over and she slaughtered her maids and servants."

There was a pregnant pause from Cross-san. Zero's eyes had lighted up and his face was in horror. Rie clutched herself and began to shake again.

"I received word from a wounded servant that was lucky enough to escape and ran to see if Masami was alright. The sight I saw when I opened the front door will always be embedded in my head. Blood splattered the walls and….Masami was dead. Next to her body, shaken and crying, was Rie. I took her and brought her to the orphanage were you two meet her."

Ichiru's face was stricken. How did Rie face this? Did she know this truth inside of her? He heard sobbing and stood up. He walked into the hall way and saw Rie. She clutched herself tightly and tears wetted her sleeves.

"Rie." Ichiru whispered and bent down to hug her.

"I killed my mother Ichiru. I- remember everything." Tears streamed from Ichiru's eyes as he hugged her tighter than he ever had in his life. A memory had made it's way to his head and now Ichiru could understand why the first time he had met Rie, she was so distant.

* * *

Zero shook hands with Cross-san. "Safe trip home Cross." Zero said with a nod.

"Good night to you also Zero. Tell Ichiru and Rie that. I'll be on my way now." Cross-san slipped on a black hat and made his way outside into the night. Zero shut the door and locked it. He gave a weary sigh and looked at the ceiling. His current talk with Cross-san was still lingering in his head.

.......................................................

"_Did Ichiru take her upstairs?" Cross-san asked Zero. He gave a nod. "Zero, I came here to tell you her status in the vampire world, I did not think it would have lead me to tell you about Rie's family. I apologize." _

"_No, don't. This way it gives me and Ichiru a better understanding of Rie now. I'm still curious though…if she is about a third of vampire hunter, human and pure blood, where is her position in the world of vampires?" _

"_It is possible that Rie's pure blooded side has not been awakened. When it is they will feel her power. I have a feeling that Ryuu's blood is binding Masami's pure blood. It will be a matter of time when the Pure blood of Masami takes over her body. By then she will be a full Pure blood, she is a shining star, yet unfound. Let us hope she can live with the task that lay ahead." _

.............................................................

"I hope they never find you Rie." Zero whispered.

Ichiru watched Rie fall into a deep slumber and gave a sad smile. Things were beginning to become more clear to Ichiru. He remembered the first time he had meet Rie. She had been an odd one but suddenly turned into a welcoming person.

* * *

"_Ichiru and Zero, I want you to meet the newest member in out family! Her name is Sia Rie." Yushi, the orphanage mother, said sweetly. She held the hand of a little girl around the age of seven to eight. Her short curly hair covered her face and her eyes were a dead set of sapphires. _

"_Hi! I'm Ichiru Kiryu, it's nice to meet you!" A eight year old Ichiru stretched out his hand. Rie stood dumbly at his hand and moved closer to Yushi. Ichiru gave a frown and looked at Zero. Zero glared at Rie._

"_Let's give Rie sometime to adjust into the house Ichiru and Zero. She just lost her parents." Yushi said quietly to the boys and they nodded. _

"_Ichiru, I don't want you to talk to that girl anymore." Zero said sternly to Ichiru the two nights after Rie had arrived. _

"_Why? Zero she's lonely!" Ichiru gave a pout. _

"_She never talks back at you! Plus you look stupid!" Zero said as he crossed his arms. They were currently tucked in their beds and arguing. _

"_Nu-uh! Yushi says that sometimes she talks!" Ichiru said. He didn't understand why Zero wouldn't let him talk to Rie. She seemed friendly enough. _

"_your not talking to her anymore. That's that ! Now go to sleep Ichiru." Zero turned around and shut his eyes. Ichiru gave a little sniffle and closed his eyes. _

"_I just wanted to be her friend." _

_It was midnight when Ichiru woke up to the sound of someone crying. He sat straight up in his bed and looked around. He thought Zero was crying but after throwing his dirty pairs of sock at his twin and seeing him not budge, Ichiru knew that Zero wasn't the one making the noise. _

_He slipped out of bed and flipped on the night light. Ichiru went to Zero and poked him awake. _

"_Psh! Zero, I think Rie is crying again! Come with me to check on her!" Ichiru said. _

"_Why! I want to keep on sleeping!" Zero whined. _

"_Zero Kiryu, wake up!" Ichiru grabbed his pillow from underneath his head and Zero sat up. Zero frowned and his eyebrows furrowed together. _

"_FINE!" Zero hissed and grudgingly slipped out of bed. _

_The two quietly made their way out their door and slipped silently into the next room over. The moon was out that night and cast shadows in the room. _

"_Rie?" Ichiru whispered. He heard her sobbing to herself in her bed and he tip toed over. "What's wrong?" _

"_I killed her…I killed my okaa-san. Rie is a bad person. I kill-hic-killed my okaa-san!" She cried harder and Ichiru looked at Zero with his eyes wide. His light purple eyes were full of fear and Zero's were also. Ichiru climbed on one side of the bed and Zero climbed on the other one. _

_The twins made themselves comfortable on each side of Rie and slept with her in between. _

"_Shh…it's okay Rie. You didn't do it. You didn't kill you okaa-san." Zero said quietly. He was secretly scared because this girl was confessing that she killed her own mother. But he knew that she couldn't have done it. _

"_Yeah, it's alright Rie-chan! We know you didn't do it. Let's sleep ne?" Ichiru said as he slipped his hand into Rie's hand and gave a little squeeze. Rie tightened her grip on Ichiru's hand and soon she was breathing deeply. Ichiru and Zero gave a little sigh and soon they also fell asleep._

**.......................................................................................................................................**

"Remember Rie? The next morning you awoke and knew out names like we had been friends forever. Somehow, that night when Zero and I slept with you, you must have blocked that scary part of your life out because you knew we would always be their with you." Ichiru whispered. He gave a smile and bent down to kiss Rie on the forehead.

"Good night Rie."

* * *

Hope that this cleared up some stuff. If you still need some more explaining please PM me!! Read and Review!!

**Lena :E**


	14. Forgiving and Something more

_**Like Cinderella**_

_**\Chapter thirteen: Forgiving and something more/**_

**A/N: Well here we are!! The half way point of 'Like Cinderella'. Yes it's sad to say but we might only have a short amount of time until the story is done! Do not freight though, there will be enough hidden action and passion in the story. In this chapter I hope aim your direction back to Kaname's and Rie's relationship with each other. They will have grown closer even if they have not seen each other in a while. There's also a SURPRISE!**

**Read and Review….**

"_**Acceptance doesn't start with the world, it should always start with you." **_

_**-Anonyms **_

………………………………..................................

'_My mother use to tell me, about a girl named Cinderella…'_

'_And about her happy ending…'_

_She would cry after telling me that story,_

_Because she knew one day,_

_My life wouldn't end in a happy ending…_

_I am a vampire, so what prince would want me?_

* * *

Her eyes lingered on the dragon fly as she watched it's wings twitch slightly in the small warm breeze. She smiled a small content smile then turned back to watch the horizon grow pink and orange. She hadn't known how long she had been sitting by the edge of the clear opened lake. The last bit of sunshine was blocked away from a small clump of clouds and Rie shivered slightly.

It had been a month since Rie had left the palace. Her injuries were well healed, but it was her mental stability that needed to heal now. After over hearing the talk between Cross-san, Ichiru and Zero, Rie had gone into a shock. It lasted a week, but she soon recovered. Rie had dreams now and then about her past. It fascinated her! In her dreams her mother and father were so loving! Some dreams were scary but yet in a sense they seemed to help and calm Rie. She had learned so much about her life in just a short amount of time.

Yet something felt incomplete in her life. What was it? She had already accepted the fact that in her blood she was a mixture of pure blood, human and vampire hunter blood. Rie had already accepted the known fact that she was a vampire from the beginning. Maybe it was the fact that she could not accept that she was not a murder.

The dream about the night she killed her mother were more livid now. She would often have them at night, always awakening before the part where she wield her sword and struck her mother through the heart. Rie had accepted that her mother was in pain and needed to be free. But the single thought of losing her mother because of her made all her reassurance crumble.

Then there were dreams of him. Ah, yes, him. It seemed to be so fake, how he can smile at her and suddenly attack her. Deep down though, she had already forgiven him. At the time he need the blood. Rie still had the shivers when thinking about him and as the days passed she seemed to crave to see his face. Perhaps she had fallen for the prince charming?

Rie smiled at her silly thoughts. Her liking Kuran Ouji? That was just the most absurd thing she had thought about since she had come back home. He, though, seemed to have been popping up more and more since the letter she had received early that morning.

...............................................................................

Rie stirred the Miso soup in the pot and added the mushrooms into the soup.

"Zero, come set the table." Rie said in a healthy voice. Zero walked out of the living room and walked into the kitchen.

"Where's Ichiru?" Zero asked. Rie rolled her eyes. Zero never wanted to set the table and made Ichiru do it instead.

"Outside getting the mail. Hurry up lazy." Rie said as she pointed her ladle at Zero. Zero gave an annoyed grumble and opened the cupboard to fetch the bowls. Rie shut off the fire and carried the pot to the table. She set it down and looked around. Sun light streamed down from the opened window and Rie gave a satisfied smile.

The front door opened and Ichiru walked into the dinning room. Rie turned around and gave a smile.

"Did you get the mail Ichiru?" He nodded but didn't look up at Rie. "What's wrong?"

"There's something for you, a letter, from the Castle." Ichiru said slowly. Rie's sapphire eyes widen in surprise as Ichiru withdrew a neatly tied scroll of parchment paper. Rie's eyes lingered on it and she walked a few strides and gently retrieved the scroll.

"Thank you Ichiru." She untied the maroon colored string and unrolled it. Rie scanned the paper quickly and quietly.

"What does it say?" Zero inquired. He waited patiently for her to speak up.

"It says they want me to go back to work in a weeks time." Rie said quietly. She handed the scroll to Ichiru and Zero walked over to read it also.

"On behalf of the castle staff and the Kuran Ouji himself, we would like to inform, Sia Rie, that her time in recovery will be up in a weeks time. A carriage will come fetch her in mid afternoon. If she decides to leave her job she is to reply back quickly. Thank you for your time. Sincerely Aido Hanabusa." Ichiru said the last part sourly and looked at Zero.

"Can they do that Zero?" Ichiru asked. Zero reread the scroll and gave a frustrated sigh. Zero never thought they would send the notice. He would have thought they would have given Rie at least a month and a half to recover. He looked over to look at Rie. She was slumped slightly in a chair around the table, her facial expression was slightly glum.

"It's sent from the castle Ichiru. Rie will have to go by Monday." Zero gave a frown, his eyebrows furrowing together. Should he go and see Kaname and pursued him to let Rie stay longer?

"She just began to recover!" Ichiru argued. Rie looked at the two twins and gave a small smile.

"It's perfectly fine you two. I think I'm ready to go back. Sayori and Kisa have been just begging me to go anyway." She tried to sound breezy but instead it came out as if she was using sarcasm. Ichiru and Zero looked at Rie and then at each other.

"Are you sure?" They both asked at the same time. Now Rie had to laugh. The twins were too cute sometimes.

"Yes!" Rie said. "Now come eat, the soup is getting cold." Ichiru looked at Zero again and Zero shrugged. The two walked over and took their respectable seats and they began to eat. Breakfast ended in delight and the soup was delicious for a change. Ichriu and Zero had been trying to cook soup but their soups always turned out a bit too runny or salty. Zero went into town to get another train in with his Sensei and Ichiru was in his miniature work shop making a new cupboard for Rie's bedroom.

Rie slipped out of the house easily enough. The white screen door closed quietly behind Rie as she snuck out. Zero and Ichiru had made it very clear to Rie that she was not to wander by herself alone. Rie, on the other hand, had a different idea. She loved the two brothers, but she needed to by herself at times. Rie walked to the nearby lake. It was always so beautiful and peaceful. She smiled and dipped her foot into the water. It was freezing but the warm sun that fell gently on her skin gave her enough warmth. Her cream colored skirt laid across her knees and fell on the ground in layers.

Rie's sapphire eyes scanned the mountains on the other side of the lake and pondered many thoughts to herself before reaching for her fairytale story book. She flipped to the page that she had saved with a piece of blue lace.

"Sleeping beauty, ne?" Rie said to herself and began to read.

....................................................................................................

She had been so lost in the amazing story of Sleeping Beauty that she forgot about the scroll. Rie gave a larger frown. Was she ready to go and take back her responsibility? Was she ready to go and met him, see him, speak to him? Rie hugged herself and stared into the lake.

Rie would never admit it that, she, was scared to see him. Her last image of him was left in the rain. His shirt stuck to his body from the pouring rain and his hair fell down in soaked layers. His maroon colored eyes were filled with hurt and Rie saw three deep imprinted finger nail marks on his left cheek. Blood poured out of them and slid down to his chin falling down into the now soaked ground.

Tears formed in her eyes, she had hurt him so how could she face him? She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Rie stood up and picked up her book. She ought to be returning back to the house now. She gave one last look up at the sky and saw a small star appear. Clasping her hands together Rie made a wish. A wish that would take her to someone.

* * *

A week passed faster than both Ichiru and Zero would have liked. Rie walked down the stairs carefree. She had already packed all yesterday night. It was mid morning, plenty of time to spend time together. Unfortunately for Zero and Ichiru, they both had to work.

"Sorry Rie." Zero said in the morning time as he cursed his damn captain. Rie shook her head and smiled.

"It's fine, you should get going. Isn't it mandatory?" Rie asked.

"Yeah…" Zero grumbled angrily. Rie patted Zero on the shoulder.

"Then you should go Zero. You are the lieutenant, wouldn't want to show a bad example." Rie said easily with a laugh.

Zero nodded his head sadly and bid Rie good bye. He promised to meet up with her at the castle that night. She nodded and watched Zero saddle up his horse and speed off. Ichiru left ten minutes after Zero. Ichiru cursed his bad luck that he had his finals at school today.

Rie shook him off and told him school was much more important than her. Ichiru almost cried and hugged Rie with all his might.

"Visit me?" He said before leaving.

"Don't worry, it's a yak so!" Rie said with a giggle as she watched Ichiru run to catch a carriage going up to Cross Academy. Rie looked around at the empty cottage house and gave a smile. She ran her fingers over a painting. It was her favorite one through out her whole house. It had three people sitting and watching a sunset. Two men and one girl.

'Ichiru that baka. He got this painting for a reason.' Rie looked around the living room to see if everything was tidy and neat. She slipped on a straw hat and her sandals and made her way out. She had to visit one place before she left to the castle.

She walked to the orphanage to greet Yushi and the kids. They played for a bit and Rie walked back further into the woods. Zero, Ichiru and Rie had found their special place when they wandered too far from the orphanage. Rie checked the nearest oak tree and saw a little arrow that pointed left. She gave a grin.

'It's still here after all these years.' Rie thought to herself. She followed the arrow carved path and came upon a stair case made of stone. She walked down the stairs and it lead down to a clearing. Rie could hear the water lapping against the shore and a wide smile crossed her face.

She walked to the beachy sand and then steadily climbed the a dock. It was a dock that was abandoned quite a long time ago and was Zero's, Ichiru's and Rie's favorite place to hide. They would spend countless hours on the dock just swimming in the water or lying and looking up at the clouds.

Rie slipped off her bamboo sandals and dipped her feet in the cool water. It immensely cooled down her body from the heat and she gave a satisfied sigh. She tilted her head up, closed her eyes, and let the memories rush back to her head of her childhood games. Her strapless cream colored sundress ruffled slightly in the breeze and her hair blew around her neck.

Her sapphire blue eyes opened and she turned around when she heard a footsteps behind her. Her breath was caught in her throat and she gaped her mouth opened. Standing in front of her, looking absolutely dazzling was Kaname Kuran. He wore a white polo shirt, a cream colored khaki pants and sandals. (A/N: insert squeal if you want…haha.)

He stopped walking and looked down at the very surprised and shocked looking Rie. Kaname's maroon eyes swept her face. She looked even more beautiful with her hair down. Her sapphire eyes held no frightening deadness in them anymore. In Kaname's opinion they looked confused and a tad bit of happiness.

Kaname's skin stung from the sun ray but he needed to see her, to talk to her. For the past month he had been dying to see her, to even speak with her. He felt he needed to explain himself and his actions. But overall, Kaname had never wanted to hold her as of right now. How he dreamed of them back in the flower fields, back to back, relaxing and laughing together.

He missed her scent and the way she laughed. She was driving him crazy, and he had only known her for a short amount of time. Was it even possible?

Rie shifted her gaze and looked down at the dock instead. What was she to say? How was she to start? Maybe she should ask him how he found her? Rie felt so flustered. Why couldn't she talk?

"Ano…" Rie bit her bottom lip trying to figure out what else she should say. "Ano…would you like to join me?" She asked. Kaname raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I would." he replied back. He walked over to Rie. Kaname slipped off his sandals and sat down next to Rie. His feet were engulfed by the water and his body cooled off a bit.

They sat there, next to each other, feet in the water. Rie couldn't say anything and Kaname didn't know how to begin.

"Can I-" they both said at the same time.

"Ah…gomen." Rie said a blush came upon her face. Kaname noticed this and smiled gently.

"You can go ahead if you want." Kaname offered. Rie shook her head and fiddled with her hands. They were quiet again and finally Rie broke. Tears slipped down her face and Kaname looked at her in concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His maroon eyes showed so much care, Rie felt as if she didn't deserve it.

"I-hurt you. I'-m so sorry. I-I made this." Rie lifted her hands and touched three almost invisible scars on his left cheek. Kaname closed his eyes and felt her cool fingers on his skin. He lifted his own hand and gently grasped Rie's wrist.

"I should be saying that." Kaname whispered. "If I hadn't-done what I did, you wouldn't be in this state." He needed to get it all out. This anguish in him.

Rie shook her head. "no, it's my fault. I ran without thinking and took Hisana from the stables and-" her eyes widened in surprise as soft lips covered her own. Kaname lifted his lips off of hers and whispered very quietly on her lips.

"Stop talking." Shivers ran down Rie's spine as Kaname's lips claimed hers. She eagerly responded back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Rie laced her fingers through his dark hair and let him take her to a different place. His fingers ran amazingly down her spine and one arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Rie's wish really had come true…well part of it anyway.

* * *

Her arrival back at the Castle couldn't have been more than what she could ask for. They had formed a small committee of people and Baker Shin even made a cake which had touched Rie deeply. Yori and Kisa gave Rie's hugs and tears. Aido hugged Rie also and thanked all gods that he wouldn't have to eat another one of Kisa's tea cookies. Yuuki had taken Rie into a crying fest which lasted almost a good ten minutes, it would have been longer but Yuuki was whizzed quickly away from the party by Zero.

Rie ate Baker Shin's cake with a content smile. She felt someone looking at her and turned to look around. Her eyes met maroon colored ones and she blushed deep red. Rie quickly removed her blue eyes from Kaname's eyes and looked down at her feet. Kisa saw the small exchange and gave Yori an evil smile. Yori nodded her head.

The girls took Rie's things into their room and closed the door. Kisa and Yori both turned around and looked at Rie.

"Alright Sia Rie. Confess." Kisa said as she looked at Rie with a smile.

"Confess- what?" Rie said slightly off. She frowned when she saw the big smile on Yori's face also.

"Rie, what happened between you and Kuran Ouji?" Yori asked Rie. She already had a good idea of what happened but having Rie confess it would confirm her idea.

"N-nothing!" Rie exclaimed. How could her two best friends ever think something happened between them?

"Nothing! I saw you two look at each other. Definitely guilty written on both of your faces." Kisa explained expertly. Rie bit her bottom lip, should she tell them what a wonderful time she had with Kaname?

"You can't say that nothing happened. Kuran Ouji has been dying, dying, to see you. I paces everywhere and doesn't get on top of things." Yori backed up Kisa.

"How do you know that Yori? Getting close to Hanabusa Aido hm?" Rie asked with an eyebrow raised. She watched as Yori's face became two shades red. Rie gave a smile. "What happened with you two?"

"Nothing." Yori said and looked at Kisa. She shook her head indicating for Kisa to play along with her game. If Rie wouldn't tell Yori and Kisa her secret, they weren't telling theirs.

"Come on you guys!" Rie said. She crossed her arms and frowned. Rie had just arrived back at the Castle, they could at least inform her on things she missed out on.

"Alright, but if I tell you Rie, you can't tell anyone." Yori said.

"But you have to tell us what's happening with you and Kuran Ouji." Kisa interjected.

Rie looked at Yori to Kisa and then she gave a sigh. "Fine."

"Yes!" Yori and Kisa high five each other.

"So…" Rie said impatiently. Yori turned red and whispered it very quietly.

"Hanabusa and I kissed." Yori said and turned a more darker shade of red.

"NO!" Rie gasped. "really? And your calling him by his first name! Are you guys?" Rie asked.

"Sort of, but shh…so what about you?" Yori said and Kisa closed in.

"Kuran…kissed me today."

"WHAT!!!"

* * *

Kaname couldn't stop smiling.

"That smile is a plague." Kaname said to himself as he thought of that beautiful smile Rie gave him. After the kiss they had stayed at the lake until it was time for Rie to leave. He quietly followed her home and promised to meet her at the castle. He hadn't talk to her since but sent Hanabusa to go and fetch her.

It was night time and Kaname wanted to draw less attraction to Rie and himself. A knock came to the door and Kaname smile grew. He opened the door and Rie walked in. She gave him a smile and he smiled back at her. Quietly he led her to a book shelve and pressed on a green book. The book shelve turned and lead open to the piano room. Rie smiled in delight and Kaname walked her over to the piano.

"Will you play me a song?" He asked. Rie ran her fingers over the keys of the piano and grinned.

"Yes." She held her fingers in place and began to play a familiar tune that Kaname had heard when he first met her.

_"Saigo no kisu wa ka ba _

_abako no flavor ga shitaNigakute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro ni waAnata wa doko ni irun darouDare wo omotterun darou_"

First love…indeed the song fit the title.

* * *

Sorry the chapter is so short but the next chapter is the real drama and suspense!! I hope you enjoyed the surprise. Read and review.

Thank you

_**Lena :E**_


	15. Ruka Souen

_**Like Cinderella**_

_**\Chapter Fourteen: Ruka Souen/**_

**A/N: The suspense begins here. I hope you all are ready to read this chapter!! There are many changes and I hope you don't kill me for it. There will be plenty of Kaname and Rie parts so look forward to reading it.**

**A new character will be added and her personality will be quite different from how you interpret her in Vampire Knight. It's just how I view her in my story.**

………………………………..................................

'_My mother use to tell me, about a girl named Cinderella…'_

'_And about her happy ending…'_

_She would cry after telling me that story,_

_Because she knew one day,_

_My life wouldn't end in a happy ending…_

_I am a vampire, so what prince would want me?_

* * *

They sat among the wild flowers, back to back, listening to the beautiful afternoon calls of nature. It was their favorite thing to do, slip away from the hectic castle and sit next to each other , just like this. Rie inhaled in a deep breath and smiled. The scents from the flowers felt amazing and her smile widened as the person leaning against her back shifted lightly. It had just been about a month and a half ago that she had returned to the castle.

It all seemed like too good of a dream. Everything starting from the first time they met to the moment right now. Her life somehow felt so incredibly complete, incredibly correct. She closed her eyes and let her skin soak up the sun. Her hair slipped out of her bun and tumbled down her back. The wind picked up slightly and blew a few strands in her face. Everything was so perfect, it felt as if nothing could shatter it, nothing at all…

.....................................................................................

She quietly bid him goodnight as he watched her slip into the kitchen. Her scent lingered in the hallway then disappeared. He couldn't stop smiling as he walked to his bedroom. They had again, snuck off and watched the sunset fall down across the horizon. Kaname couldn't pretend though, that no one noticed. He had sensed that the council member would have known and the memory from his last meeting with them, replayed itself in his head.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_The curtains were drawn open and the moon cast a eerie glow to the meeting room. More than a dozen people were sitting in chairs, arms and hands folded tightly looking up at their soon to be king. _

_Kaname waited; it was completely quiet. His maroon eyes scanned through out the oval shaped table and looked at all the faces of the council members. The silence was thick and seemed to mount with tension. Finally a person with a old aged wrinkled face spoke. He seemed to be the most wise out of all of them. He cleared his throat a bit. _

"_Kuran Ouji-sama, we the council members, have called you here tonight on behalf of a rumor that has made it's way to our ears. We could not leave it as it is and have called you tonight to elaborate and see if it was true." _

_Kaname did not say anything and continued to stare at the oldest council member. The council members small beady black eyes held firm with Kaname's maroon ones. _

"_The rumor that we have heard is that you are seeing one of the Castle maids. Is this true?" All of the councilors held their breaths and braced themselves. _

"_That is true." He stated. A wave of mummers and disapproval shakes of the heads went through out the table. One of the council members slammed his fist on the wooden table. _

"_That is an outrage Kuran Ouji-sama! Having a relationship with the maids is a class degree crime!" His chest heaved as he glared at Kaname. "I would have thought that you would have had more common sense boy!" _

"_Jirou! Calm down, we must discuss this in a formal matter!" Kenshin, the oldest councilor said. His voiced boomed throughout the meeting room. Everyone stopped talking and straightened themselves out. Jirou sat back down in his chair grudgingly. _

"_Now…is it true that she--Jirou, sit down and please refrain from yelling--Sia Rie, is a human and an orphan." _

"_Yes…" Kaname said. All in all, that last answer hit home for the Council members as all of them stood up and began to yell at him. _

"_That's an outrage Kuran Ouji-sama!" _

"_The worst combination in the world! Poor status, orphaned and she is HUMAN!!" _

"_It seems that I have lost most fate in your Kuran Ouji-sama." _

"_ORDER!! ORDER I SAY, ORDER!!" Kenshin yelled. _

_They all shook their heads and glared at Kaname. Most of them were still murmuring under their breaths. _

"_So then, it is true. You are seeing a Maid by the name of Sia Rie, she is a human and an orphan. I must ask Ouji Kuran, are you two, by chance in love?" Kenshin asked._

"_We…I believe are in the process. We both know that we care deeply for one another and would do anything to see each other. Love does not happen in a full moons time council." Kaname spoke firmly. _

_Another wave of mummers and disapproving looks. _

"_If that is the case then Kuran Ouji-sama, we the council will meet and give you our thoughts upon this discussion. We will come up with an alternative if that is the case also." Kenshin said. _

_Kaname nodded and stood. The rest of the meeting would be a waste of his time and he had much better things to do. He walked to the door and before he closed it behind him Kaname spoke. _

"_If I find that one of the council's have decided to hurt or even attempt to talk or harm Sia Rie in anyway, they will be deeply sorry they ever did in the first place." He told them. His icy voice carried such tremendous waves of powers that the all the council members shivered as the door closed. _

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He stopped walking as he noticed a presence walking behind him. Kaname gave a tired sigh.

"Kiryu, how can I help you this late at night?" Kaname asked.

"I need to speak to you about Rie." Zero said and his eyes narrowed.

Kaname could only nod. He walked down the South wing. They walked in silence until the reached the end of the hallway. Zero's eyes adjusted to the lack of light down so deep in the South wing. Kaname opened the door and motioned for Zero to follow him inside. Kaname crossed his bedroom and walked to his other room where his desk stood. He sat down at his desk and Zero took the seat that sat in front of the desk. He waited until Zero settled.

"I want you to stop messing with Rie." Zero said harshly and bluntly.

"Zero…does it look like I'm messing with her?" Kaname said lowly.

"She just got back from recovering, I don't want her to get hurt again." Zero said. A small flicker of fear flashed through Zero's eyes.

"I'm not going to let that happen Zero. We haven't done anything rash."

"I know that, but do you see what your doing? Your building her hopes up! What happens when she falls and crumples? " Zero yelled. He was out of his seat now. Zero tried to keep his breathing steady. Every time he thought about that emotionless Rie it scared him. He made a promise to himself that he would never let her fall to that state again.

"That's not what I'm doing." Kaname said.

"It is, that's what your doing to her Kaname. You know as well as I know that you two can't be together. You're a pure blood damn it Kaname! Your status is too high, even if it was proposed, she would be shunned!?"

"I KNOW!" Kaname yelled. He had too stood up from his seat. "Don't you see I know that Zero?"

"Then let her go. Stop hurting her, stop building those dreams for her." Zero said in a whisper.

"I can't Zero. I think you know how hard it is to let someone you like go." Kaname studied Zero. Zero gave a sigh .

"Then give me your word that you wont hurt her. Just your word that you wont break that dream." Zero held out his hand.

"I, Kaname Kuran, give my word that I will keep Sia Rie happy." And he sealed it with a handshake.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Yori asked as she saw Rie walk up to her. Yori placed the plates that she was currently holding on the counter.

"Sight seeing." Rie said. She tried to hide a smile and grabbed a cloth. Rie wiped the counters while Yori observed her.

"Are you alright?" Yori asked. She watched Rie try not to smile and couldn't help but give a small giggle.

"I'm alright Sayori! Stop laughing! Here, let me help you with those dishes." Rie went to help Yori.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you two tonight?" Yori asked with an raised eyebrow.

"No…okay! Aw Sayori, he is so romantic!!" Rie exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"How so?"

"Well…we took a ride on Hisana and watched the sunset. It was just really romantic!" Rie smiled as she wiped a plate clean.

"Did you kiss?" Yori asked curiously. She watched in amusement as Rie went red.

"NO! Kissing…you only kiss when it's in the moment Yori. I don't go smooching Kaname all the time unlike you and Aido." Now it was Yori's turn to turn tomato red.

"We do NOT! I don't even like that bastard! He's so damn full of himself I'm surprised it hasn't all gone up to his head!" Yori yelled with anger. Rie gave a laugh as Yori took in deep breaths. The girls went back to scrubbing and drying when they heard the kitchen door swing open.

"Rie wont be around long." A short light brown hair girl said to her friend. "She's going to wish that she never set eyes on Kuran Ouji. She's coming in about a two or three weeks time. When she comes, it's all over for Rie."

"Your so right Hideko! But I don't think she liked the fact that that girl is hanging around him. " The second girl said in a hush tone. Her straight black hair swung behind her in a pony.

"Of course I know that. She already told me to start spreading-" The girl with the black pony gave a gasp as she saw Yori and Rie looking at her and her friend.

"What is it Emi?" The girl with the short brown hair asked, agitated that her friend had stopped her in mid sentence. She looked up and saw Rie. "Ooh…hi Rie and Sayori. Working late?" She asked, trying to be casual.

Before Rie could speak Yori already spoke. Her voice was icy as she spoke. "Of course we are Hideko, unlike two people who are standing in front of me."

Hideko lifted an eyebrow. "Excuse me Sayori Wakaba, what did you just say?"

"I'm telling you that you're a slacker Hideko." Sayori said. Rie looked at Yori with horror written on her face. What was Sayori doing tying to pick a fight with Hideko and Emi!

"Yori I think-" Rie began.

Yori turned her head and looked at Rie. "If you think I'm just going to let them say things about you, you are dead wrong!" Yori whispered harshly to Rie.

"I'm a slacker? At least I'm not the one who's trying to seduce the prince or any of the other nobles." Hideko said with a smirk. Emi gave a small snort behind Hideko.

"It's not my fault that I don't look like a cross breed between a donkey and a woman." Yori spat out. Hideko glowered her eyes.

"Don't think so highly of yourself just because Hanabusa Aido has taken a liking to you. Well guess what, he's just playing with you. He's never going to take your seriously." Hideko sneered.

"Che, do you really think I'm that stupid to fall for such an arrogant fool? At least I'm not the one who had to sleep with a noble just to get into the Castle." Yori snapped back.

"How did you kn-" Hideko stuttered, her face filled with horror.

"I have my sources Hideko. Now if you don't want people knowing what kind of a filthy person you are, I suggest you leave and learn to shut your trap." Yori said.

Hideko glared at Yori and turned to leave. "Let's go Emi! When she comes, I hope she makes your life a living hell Sia Rie!" Hideko yelled as she stormed out of the room.

It was quiet for a bit before Rie turned to Yori. "What did she mean about 'She' giving me hell?" Rie asked confused.

"Nothing, don't listen to that idiot Rie. Hideko was just trying to shake you with her 'threats' ." Yori said with ease. Rie nodded and turned back to the sink to finish the dishes. But somehow she felt her stomach tangle into a small ball of knot.

* * *

The month of September dispersed quickly and the warming temperature were beginning to falter. Humidity was less apparent and the sun was now sharing it's skies with the many abundance of clouds. A figure stood underneath a apple tree not far from the horse stables. She seemed to shiver slightly as the temperature began to dropped. Night was approaching faster than it usually did in the summer time.

Rie looked around and couldn't see a stirring shadow in sight. She frowned and bounced on her heels again. Damn the weather and the changing seasons. Rie cursed in her head. She was waiting for Kaname to show up. It had already been an hour and she was freezing!

'Maybe I should have waited inside?" She thought. 'No, that would have drawn too much attention.' Through the month of September, everyone in the castle had been extremely nice to her. Maids, most randomly, would bow when she passed or try to make her have tea with them. She declined all offers and even Baker Shin was hustling her out of kitchens, telling her to relax as much as possible.

She sometimes wondered if everyone knew about her and Kaname. Was that way they were being so nice to her?

Her light blue eyes looked up as she heard a twig snap. Someone was approaching her. 'Kaname?' Rie thought. Her eyes fell down disappointed as she saw Hanabusa Aido walking towards her. His messy golden blond hair swayed slightly and his blue eyes were set on the ground.

"Aido." Rie said when he was in ear shot of her.

He flashed her a smile. His eyes revealing to her what she did not want to see. He pulled out a scroll and gave a look of apology. Rie gently took the scroll off and opened it.

_Rie, _

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it tonight. The council has asked for another meeting and for me to attend. They seem to be asking me to attend meetings on the nights we are suppose to meet. I hope that at the end of this week you will join me for a secret dinner in the gardens? Please give your reply to Hanabusa. _

_Kaname_

Rie smiled at the small note. At least this time he sent a note with Aido and not a random knight.

"Well, what do you say Rie?" Aido asked.

"I…tell him I said yes." Rie said. She handed the scroll back to Aido and began to walk back to the castle. Aido jogged up to her and walked her up to the castle.

"How is it going with Yori?" Rie asked. She hadn't talked to Aido in a while.

He flashed her a grin. "She's been denying things to the best of her abilities, but it's almost about time she cracked." Aido said.

"Ah, how long do you think it will take?" Rie saw Aido's smile grow bigger.

"Give me a week and she'll be swept off her feet." Rie gave a laugh. Aido watched her closely. "No wonder Kaname-sama has taken a liking to you Rie You know, he always talks about you." Aido said.

Rie turned red and cleared her throat a bit. "H-he talks about me?" Rie asked.

"Every time he gets a chance. You are the first that I've seen Kaname go so slow with." Aido said.

"What does that mean?" Rie asked.

"Oh shit.." Aido murmured underneath his breath. "nothing, it's just he's really gentle with you Rie. He respects you and your decisions." Aido gave a smile. "I do also."

"Thank you Aido, that means a lot to me." Rie said quietly.

The two reached the top entrance and Aido parted ways with Rie. She went up the stairs to the north wing. Yori and Kisa would be asleep. Rie quietly snuck inside and locked the door behind her. She slipped into her light blue night gown and laid in bed.

All she could think about was one single person, Kaname Kuran. She smiled as she remembered the first time she had said his name.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_He led her down to a small clearing behind a few rose bushes and trees. Rie gave a gasp as she saw a beautiful pond. She could hear the loud croaks of frogs and the small chirps of the birds as they settled to sleep. It was night and the two had snuck out of the castle. It was their third time and Kaname had planned something special for Rie._

_Her blue eyes swept across the surface of the water and spotted water lilies blooming. She could smell their scents from where she was standing. _

"_It's…beautiful.." Rie whispered. _

"_You like it?" Kaname asked. Rie gave a grin and a nod. "I want to show you something else." He took her hand and led her through soft green grass. They walked for a few minutes when he stopped. He pushed aside stalks of cattails and reveled a white boat tied to a tree trunk. _

"_Are you sure it's safe?" Rie asked as she climbed aboard. The boat, as she could see, was big enough for four grown people. She sat on one of the built in benches and watched Kaname climb on board. He gently placed the rope inside the boat on one end and walked over to Rie. _

_He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rie leaned her head on the nape of his neck and closed her eyes for a bit. _

"_If it wasn't safe, I wouldn't have showed you the boat." Kaname said as he inhaled her sweet scent of jasmine and citrus fruit. He loved how she had her own unique smell. _

"_Ah! Fireflies!" Rie exclaimed as she gently stood up from Kaname and looked around her amazed. There were many of them floating about as Rie tried to catch one. She gave a giggle as one landed on her shoulder. _

_Kaname stood up and took Rie's hand in his. She turned to him and her laughing eyes twinkled as their eyes connected. Blue and Maroon clashing strongly against each other as if beckoning the other one to withdraw from the intensifying stare. _

_They both blinked at the same time and looked away from each other. Rie's heart was beating like crazy as she felt her face heat up. Kaname restrained himself. He had wanted to kiss Rie right at the moment but saw a small flash of fear cross her sapphire eyes. _

"_Rie…how come you don't call me by my first name?" Kananme asked as they sat down, across from each other. _

"_Eh? Ah…well, you are the prince and…" Rie trailed off. She was so use to calling him Kuran-Ouji, it would have been weird if she started calling him by his first name. _

"_What does that have to do with anything? I am the prince, but you are the person I care for. Thus, you can call me Kaname." He whispered closely into her ears. Rie felt goose bumps spread across her arms. He gave a small encouraging smile as he looked at her. _

"_K-kaname…" Rie said for the first time. She whispered it quietly and smiled. Kaname pressed his forehead against Rie's and stared into her eyes. _

"_Kaname." Rie said a louder and her smile grew. Kaname cupped Rie's face and kissed the tip of her nose. He then traveled to her forehead and kissed it very lightly. Rie closed her eyes as she felt him kiss her forehead again and feel into a slumber against his warm chest. _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rie gave a content smile as she felt her eye lids drooping. Her last thoughts were about the dinner she was going to have with Kaname at the end of the week.

Rie awoke the next morning and told Yori what happened yesterday night.

"At least you get to see him this week. Hanabusa tells me he is very busy planning something." Yori told Rie as they began to prepare breakfast.

"I spoke to Aido yesterday. Yes, he does seem busy every time I run into him." Rie said as she sliced mushrooms for the omelets.

"Have you heard Hinata, that Ruka Souen is coming in two weeks." Chou asked her brunette colored haired friend.

"I have! I heard that she is gorgeous!!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Have you heard the other rumor Hinata?" Chou said lowering her voice down a notch.

"Nani, nani?! Tell me Chou!" Hinata leaned in so she could hear better.

"Everyone is saying that Ruka Souen knows Kuran-Ouji! They were meant to be engaged but something happened and they couldn't get engaged!" Chou said.

"No! That's horrible! She's a pureblood princess isn't she? I feel so bad for her." Hinata said sympathetically.

Yori turned to Rie with an eyebrow raised. Rie had stopped slicing her mushrooms and looked up at Yori.

"You don't think-" Yori began as she looked at Rie.

"Huh? No! I just…" Rie said confused. Yori gave a sigh and shook her head.

"Rie you heard them, they were just telling each other a rumor they heard. It's nothing big, just a rumor. They are just saying that because Ruka Souen is a famous pureblood princess and the thought of Kuran Ouji and Souen Oujo would make anyone want to fantasize about them getting together."

"Ah…really?" Rie asked.

"Yes!" Yori exclaimed

Rie gave herself a silly smile, of course, why was she getting so up tight about something so small? But how come the small knot in her stomach became even bigger than it usually was suppose to be?

..................................................................................................

Through the week Rie had heard the rumor everywhere. Maids whispered it especially around her which made Rie uncomfortable. In the kitchens, courtyard, serving breakfast, lunch, and dinner she heard them whispering about Ruka Souen and Kaname Kuran. It didn't bother her; just made her uncomfortable.

Rie awoke on Sunday morning with a smile. Today she was going to have a late dinner with Kaname. She dressed and washed her face quickly as she walked down to the kitchens. The sun had already risen as Rie passed two maids on her way to the kitchen they pointed and giggled at Rie. Rie gave a frown but brushed it off as nothing. She opened the door to hear chattering voices.

"So it is true then." Rie distinguished Baker Shin's voice from the rest.

"Of course it is my dear Tomiko Shin. She is coming in two weeks time and we can do nothing about it." Rie also distinguished one of the old maids voice Kaede Rin.

"But Kaede, you said that she broke his heart when she decided to leave him! How cruel is it to break one's heart and then come back? They were suppose to engaged you know." Baker Shin said as she grabbed a glass and poured some red wine for herself. She was sitting on one of the couches watching Kaede and the other maids peel potatoes.

"Yes, it's true Kuran Ouji-sama and Souen Oujo-sama were to be engaged. But she decided that she needed some space from the prince and took off. It's been two years now, hasn't been the same since." Kaede said softly.

"They were in love, huh?" Baker Shin said as she took a sip from the glass.

"Yes, Ruka Souen was Kaname's first love. They were always together, deep love." Kaede said and nodded her head solemnly.

That was all Rie heard as she slipped back out of the Kitchen. She furrowed her brows as she walked away from the kitchen. It was true then? Everything all the maids had said had been true? But how? How could it have been all true?

Rie stopped walking as she thought of one name. "Yuuki."

Rie ran outside to the shaded area of the court yard. She spotted the long dark brown haired girl sitting and reading on a stone bench. Rie smiled, this place was one of Yuuki's favorite spots to sit and read.

"Yuuki." Rie said. Yuuki looked up from her book and gave a smile.

"Rie! How are you? I haven't talked to you in a while." Yuuki asked.

"I've been fine Yuuki. How have you been since Zero left?" Rie asked. Zero had left to patrol a city with his crew.

"Ah, just fine. I miss him a bit though." Yuuki said truthfully.

"Yuuki, can I ask you a question?" Rie asked. Yuuki studied Rie for a bit and nodded.

"Sure, go ahead."

"What can you tell me about Ruka Souen?" Rie asked.

Yuuki gave a gasp as she dropped her book. "S-sorry!" Yuuki stuttered.

Rie gave a confused look at Yuuki. What was going on here?

"So you know who Ruka Souen is?" Rie asked again.

"How- where did you hear that name?" Yuuki asked looking at Rie worriedly.

"The maids have been whispering it this week that a woman by the name of Ruka Souen was going to come to the castle. I was just wondering…who Ruka Souen is."

"Oh Rie, did you hear about…Kaname and her?" Yuuki said as she placed a hand over Rie's.

"A-a bit." Rie said. She didn't know who else to go to, who would tell her the truth?

"Where should I begin? They-we all had so much history with her. She was like sister to me, and to Kaname she was his first love. He gave everything to her. She loved him too of course." Yuuki began quietly.

"It's true then, that they were in love?" Rie asked.

"Yes…they were in love. Both of them were bound to be engaged, but…" Yuuki stopped talking and looked up into the tree tops. "She left him, and never came back."

"What do you mean she left him?" Rie asked.

"One morning she woke and left without a single word to anyone. Over the course of two years, brother has learned how to deal with that pain. They often exchange letters, but they stopped." Yuuki gave a sigh. "But don't worry Rie-chan. It was along time ago."

Rie pondered on Yuuki's and her conversation.

"_She was like a sister to me…"_

"_And to Kaname, she was his first love…" _

Kaname had once loved another. Somehow the thought of that made the knot in her stomach tighten its self. 'What are you thinking about Sia Rie! It doesn't matter, everyone has a first love!' Rie shook her head. 'That's right, I-I'm just being silly. He had a first love, that doesn't change anything.' Rie gave a small smile. She shouldn't get jealous, there was no reason to.

She returned back to the Kitchen and helped the other maids prepare breakfast. As she was serving food she was surprised to see Kaname and Yuuki both awake. Most of the nobles weren't even awake at this hour.

"Good morning your Highnesses, what can I get you this morning." Rie said cheerfully as she gave a bowed. She saw both Kaname and Yuuki frown. They absolutely hated when Rie called them Highnesses or bowed at them.

"Rie-chan!" Yuuki said warningly. Rie was definitely going to do laundry duty tomorrow.

Rie looked around to see if anyone was close and then she gave a giggle. "Sorry Yuuki. It would have been weird if I called you Yuuki and not your Highness."

Yuuki crossed her arms. "Hmpf…I already told everyone to call me Yuuki!"

Rie suppressed a laugh. Suddenly Rie felt a hand wrap around her waist. Rie gave a small squeak as Kaname pulled her towards him.

"K-kuran Ouji…please let me go.." Rie said. Her cheeks began to burn up. Yuuki had covered her mouth with her hand; Rie could see that she was on the brink of dying laughter. "K-kuran Ouji…I think you should let me go…if someone saw this.."

"Not until you say my name." He said with a small smirk.

"N-nani!" Rie stuttered. God he looked really good when he smirked. Wait…no! She was not going to say his name in public! But the more Rie studied Kaname…she knew he wouldn't release her until she said his name.

"K-kaname." Rie whispered; her eyes darted around to see if anyone was listening in.

"Hmm?" Kaname asked and raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Rie gave a sigh… "Kaname Kuran, if you don't let me go I might as well not meet you tonight." She said through gritted teeth. Kaname released Rie and smiled.

"Ah, but I know you will still come anyway." He gave a small chuckle as Rie tried not stomp on his foot.

"I'll be back with your food, _**Highnesses." **_Rie said putting an emphases on highnesses. She walked back to the kitchen in a bit of a foul mood.

"Thanks brother, you just got her into a bad mood." Yuuki said with a frown.

"I'll make it up to her tonight." Kaname said. Yuuki looked at her brother and gave a grin.

"Ne Onii-chan, you really like her don't you." Kaname turned to Yuuki and couldn't help but give a smile.

"Ah…I do. It's a secret." He lifted one finger to his lips and Yuuki gave a happy nod. Rie brought their trays of food to them and gave Yuuki a raised eyebrow. Something had definitely happened between the two siblings when Rie was gone, she could feel it in the air.

"What are you two up to?" Rie asked as she served them both platters of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Nothing." Yuuki said too innocently as she dug into her food. Rie turned to Kaname and saw a small evil glint in his eyes. She decided then and there to not ask anymore questions.

* * *

The sounds of her footsteps were the only thing heard as she hurried down the path to the Rose garden. The waxing crescent moon shone down on Rie and reflected her silhouette on the ground. She was running late and Yori insisted that she dressed up for the occasion. Yori and Kisa had picked out a 'perfect outfit' for Rie.

She was currently wearing a brown pair of short shorts, a tan long sleeve shirt with a big brown rose imprinted on the front of the shirt, whitish tan socks that reached above her knees and black buckled boots. Rie gave a frown at what she was wearing. Couldn't they pick a better outfit on her? She gave a sigh, at least they tried.

She reached the gate of the Rose garden and pulled it open. She looked around the roses but found no one.

"Where is he?" Rie murmured to herself. She walked along a paths of red roses and suddenly saw a small glow of light. Rie picked up her pace and walked to the small glow of light. She peered through the open space between the nicely trimmed hedges and gave a gasp.

A small glass table was set in the middle. A white lace cloth laid on the glass table that was set up for two. A candle holder held three flowing candles and a long glass vase with one single red rose inside of it was placed in the middle of the table.

"Do you like it?" Kananme asked as he appeared next to Rie. Startled Rie jumped a bit away from Kananme.

"Don't do that!" Rie said. Her heart pounded quickly as she looked at him. His hair was still slightly messy and she could see that he had tried his best to straighten it a bit. He wore a simple black collard shirt, black slacks and a red tie.

"Do you like it?" Kaname asked again.

"You ask me that all the time." Rie said with a smile. If she knew it was going to be so fancy she would have just worn that dress she was planning to wear.

"But of course, a man must know if his guest likes it or not." Kaname said. He held out a hand.

Rie gave a giggle. "I think it's absolutely wonderful." She said as she put her hands in his; a perfect fit in Kaname's palm.

He lead her to the table and seated Rie in her seat. Once she was settled he went and settled down on the opposite side of her. They never took their eyes off of one another. Kaname finally did when he heard a rustling from behind him. He saw Ichijou walking towards them rolling a cart filled with food.

"Good evening Sia Rie." Ichijou said with his usual smile.

Rie smiled back at him. "Good evening to you also Ichijou-san." He quickly set down the two dishes and removed the covering on the dishes. A beautiful steak with mushroom cream sauce. It smelt wonderful and Rie's mouth watered. She had skipped dinner earlier which she regretted earlier before she came.

She sneaked a peek at Kaname's steak and saw that it wasn't as cook as hers. She could see that it was rarely cooked. Blood from the steak mixed with the mushroom cream sauce which made Rie's stomach lurch a tiny bit.

Kaname looked up with one eyebrow raised. "Are you not hungry Rie?" he asked.

"Eh? Ah, it looks delicious!" Rie said with a smile as she reverted her eyes back to her plate. She picked up her fork and knife and began to eat her steak. The steak was amazingly delicious and the mushroom sauce was exquisite! Rie suppressed a groan as chewed her steak. Kami-sama, who ever made this steak should get a raise, better yet they should cook steak for the rest of their life!

"Is it delicious?" Kaname asked as he looked up to see Rie's face in utter delight.

"Mmhm!" Rie said with a nod and swallowed. "The steak and sauce are amazing!"

"We would have to thank Chef Giou, he is an excellent cook." Kaname said. He studied her with a smile.

Rie stopped chewing and looked at Kaname. "Nani? W-why are you looking at me like that?" Rie said nervously. Oh gosh, she must look like a total pig to Kaname! She was almost finished with her steak while Kaname had barely even finished half of it.

"I've just never seen a girl eat like you before. Your not scared to eat." Kaname said.

"What does that mean?" Rie said with slight confusion.

"Should I put it in simple words? You look cute when you eat." Kaname chuckled as he saw Rie's face flush.

"A-arigatou." Rie said. She wasn't sure what to say when receiving a compliment like that.

"You slightly remind me of someone I know." Kaname said as he peered at Rie.

"Who?" Rie asked.

"A friend. She is an important person in my life." Kaname said with a small sad smile. Rie looked at him and then it hit her. He was talking about Ruka Souen. She felt that knot pull harder in her stomach and she bit her inner lip.

"Something wrong?" Kaname asked as he looked at Rie worriedly. She had gone a bit pale and she had stopped smiling.

"Ah…nothing. I'm just full. Aren't you?" Rie gave a small nervous laugh and took a drink from her glass of water.

"Shall we go sight seeing?" Kaname asked as he stood up. Rie gave a nod and stood up also. Kaname held out his elbow as she slid her arm into his.

He escorted her down to the same pond they had once gone too and they both climbed aboard the white boat. Through the whole time Rie seemed so out of it. All she could think about was this Ruka Souen. She seemed to be such a big part of Kaname's life. Yuuki's voice kept on echoing in and out of her head.

"_She was like sister to me, and to Kaname she was his first love. He gave everything to her. She loved him too of course. Both of them were bound to be engaged" _

'_I thought you said that you weren't going to think about this anymore?!' her inside head screamed. _

'_I can't help it though…what really happened between them? And does he still love her?" _Rie thought in her head. She hated it, hated the fact that she got so worked up about it. It didn't matter what he had done and who he had been in love with, shouldn't she be thinking about them now? Rie didn't want to be known as a possessive person.

"Rie?" Kaname said her name again and this time he shook her on the shoulder a bit. Rie snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kaname. Worried etched in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Sorry…I must have dozed off a bit." Rie said with a smile.

"Are you getting tired?" Kaname asked.

"A bit." Rie said with a yawn. Kaname gave a short nod and rowed back to shore. They walked back to the castle in a awkward fashion. Rie did not speak and seemed to be in deep thought as Kaname tried to find out what Rie was thinking about.

They reached the back entrance to the north wing. Rie stood next to Kaname, she wasn't sure what she should to say to him. Kaname was thinking the same thing as they just stood there.

"Ano…I'll get going then." Rie said as she was about to turn the knob Kaname held her hand.

"Rie…is something wrong?" Kaname asked. Surely he had said something that made her mad at him.

"It's nothing Kaname. I'm just tired." Rie said. But Kaname wasn't fooled. He knew something was wrong.

"Rie look at me." Kaname tilted Rie's head so her sapphire orbs stared back at his. "You know I care for you and I would never do anything to hurt you. You are my special person, I want you to stay here with me."

Rie swallowed as her eyes scanned his maroon ones. They were soft and true which made Rie want to melt on the spot. "really?" She whispered.

"Really. I would never leave you Rie." His maroon eyes bore into Rie's and her heart quickened. Their lips were just millimeters from each other when they heard someone running towards them. They broke apart quickly and saw Aido running towards them. His hair was a bit of a mess and he clutched a scroll in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt Kaname-sama, but we just got word tonight that Ruka Souen will be here tomorrow morning."

Time seemed to freeze and Rie felt like she was the only one stuck in it. She saw Kaname's eyes change from softness turn hard and alert. His once soft features became uptight and he let go of Rie's hand. It felt like forever for her hand to fall down from where it was held to her side.

Kaname walked down to Aido and snatched the scroll out of his hand and read the contents. He reread them several more times before turning to Aido.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaname's eyes flashed, "Begin preparations at once." Aido gave a bow and was gone.

Kaname turned to Rie. He didn't say anything and just looked at her, then he was gone. Rie was confused and just stared at the spot Kaname had just left. "Good night Kaname." Rie whispered as she slipped through the door.

.........................................................................................................

Rie didn't sleep a wink that night. She tossed and turned, her dreams full of Kaname pretending he didn't know her. Rie awoke to Yori and Kisa talking and opened her eyes.

"Rie you should get up." Yori said as she rushed to go slip on her shoes.

"What's the matter?" Rie asked as she slipped out of bed.

"Yuuki just came and told us that someone important is coming, a Princess from another kingdom. We have to get downstairs as soon as we can. Hurry." Kisa said as she combed down her hair. Rie had never seen Kisa in a rush before. She dressed herself quickly and washed up. Rie tightly clipped her hair and gave herself a one look over in the mirror. Her eyes were a bit red but they would be fine.

Rie, Yori and Kisa made their way downstairs with the other cluster of maids.

"Did you hear? The princess is Ruka Souen-Oujo!" One maid squealed.

"I heard she is deathly gorgeous!!"

"I wanna see her, do you think she's here to visit her fiancé?"

"You mean Kuran-Ouji? Of course she is!"

"Shh…you guys, Rie just passed us." The group of girls that Kisa and Yori had passed with Rie became silent. The knot twisted tighter and knotted more with every step Rie took. Ruka Souen was coming…she was coming. What was Rie going to do? How was she going to face Ruka Souen, Kaname's first love?

Rie saw first hand how Kaname changed so quickly when he had heard her name. He seemed to straighten himself a bit more, more reserved, more stern. These changes happened so fast by just the mentioning of her name.

Yori, Kisa and Rie stood in the front of the line. The girls behind them moved around trying to get a good view of the front. Rie's heart beat quickly against her chest and her palms sweated. Her eyes darted from the door to her feet. Then she heard it, the trumpets call from outside. The door were pushed opened and light streamed inside. Rie was blinded for a second and then she saw her.

Everything about her yelled out Royalty. Her pose, her clothing, her looks, everything. Her silky dirty blond hair fell in elegant layers down her shoulders, her flawless pale skin, and her astonishingly breath taking light brown rose colored eyes. She wore a lavender silk dress that clung to her womanly figure. Her shawl was the same color and it was wrapped carefully around her body. She scanned the eyes and faces of maids as she went smiling politely at others.

Suddenly Rie felt a stabbing pain in her heart. No wonder Kaname had fallen in love with this woman. She was a princess, beautiful and was probably more educated than Rie would be in her life. She felt so small compared to this amazingly stunning woman. Rie's eyes looked up and caught eyes with light brown rose colored eyes. Her eyes widened as Ruka walked over slowly.

Her heart thumped against her side as Ruka stopped directly in front of her. What was she suppose to say? Rie gave a small jerky bow and stood up again. "I hope you have the best stay here at Kuran Joukaku." Rie said respectfully.

Ruka looked up and down at Rie. She gave a smile. "Is your name perhaps Sia Rie?" She inquired.

"H-hai Souen Oujo-sama." Rie said with another bow.

"Ah…you're the famous Sia Rie I have heard so much about from my maids. I hear that you are Kaname's new fling. My, my the man really has lost his sense in woman." Ruka said as she looked again at Rie up and down. The room became deathly silent and Rie's eyes were wide. Her heart seemed to stop beating.

"Come Seiren." Ruka said to the white haired stoic woman who was carrying her bags for her. Senri gave a nod and followed her madam. As Ruka disappeared through the white double doors, the maids broke out in laughter, whispers and chatter. Most of them were laughing and whispering to Rie, whom at the moment stared at her feet, wishing there and then for the ground to swallow her up whole.

* * *

Sorry for the really late update guys! I hope this makes up for it! I would like to thank all of you readers and reviewers for helping me achieve one hundred reviews. I know this must sound stupid but I was really touched and was almost on the brink of tears. Thank you for supporting me. I will post Fifteen up ASAP!

Lena :E


	16. Special Edition: AIORI

**Special Edition**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**HAL****O**

**Hanabusa Aido and Wakaba Sayori**

…**.AIORI…**

_This is their story……_

* * *

It never occurred to me how good looking I was. I mean, I knew how good looking I was but, god I was hot. No girl in their right mind would ever be able to resist me. I was like this shinning god that was irresistible. I never told anyone this but I value looks before anything else. If the woman is to my liking and her body is damn fine, then I put my act into action. It's too easy, all just to easy to get attention. That was until I met her.

She's annoying to no end. It's not that she faints every time I pass by her, its not like she clings onto me all the time, it's not like she gets all goo-goo eyed when she sees me, it's when she **isn't** being those things that annoys the shit out of me!

Not one emotion will graze her face when I walk past her, talk to her, and even** WHEN **I try to charm her. Her stupid calm brown eyes and short brown bob hair cut seemed to bug me a bit more than the should have. She was like this robot that worked, worked and worked. I've only seen her pull out so many emotions when she's chatting with two of her best friends, either than that, nothing.

I use to think that she was playing hard to get, but was I wrong. In fact she stated that, _**"If I ever fell for a jerk like you hell would have to freeze over twice."**_ all with a non-emotional face.

Sayori Wakaba, I guess hell **will** have to freeze over twice.

**………………………………****...........................................................................**

Life would have been much more easier if I had said no. Instead I went with the stupid idea. Working in the palace would be a breeze, nothing to worry about, no pesky annoying student life and definitely more protection inside than outside. I had a feeling that when I was free from this hell whole I was going to kill Cross-san.

Annoying older maids bossing people around, dumb idiotic school girls who just wanted to see the prince and other noble 'beings' than do their work, over time shifts sometimes, and the most annoying of all was the seducing bastards that called themselves 'nobles' in the castle. Did I mention the occasional whistle callings the damn knights give to you when you walk down the hallway? No I don't believe I did.

The only place I really found peace and tranquility was in the library. The Castle Library is filled with so many shelves and books. It **was **my peace and tranquility until…he found me.

The foul man who wanted every woman to fall to his feet. Let me tell you this, if I ever, EVER fell for a jerk like him hell would have to freeze over twice! Him and his golden locks, sapphire blue eyes, pale white complexion and dazzling smile. Everything about him made me want to roll my eyes in annoyance.

I wasn't looking for a conversation, I wasn't looking for a confrontation, and I definitely **wasn't **looking for a job as his personal maid. Why did do these things happen?

I'll tell you,

Hanabusa Aido…happened.

**………………………………****...................................................................**

Her chest rose as she caught her breath. Some of the knights had been chasing her and had been giving her cat calls the entire time. She finally had lost them after running off in a different direction and stopped to catch her breath. She was disgusted by these men. Were they not noble men that protected the castle with their lives? They acted like a bunch of teenagers unable to control their sexual needs. She stalked down the hall she had been currently ran down. There were so many passageways and secret underground tunnels. Her light brown eyes scanned the floors and carpets.

"Looks like it was built in the 1700's." Yori murmured to herself as she kept on walking down the hallway. It had been more than a week or so that they had come to the castle. In Sayori's perspective the princess was just too friendly, and the prince was too discreet. The man with blond hair and green eyes who's name was Ichijou-sama was just too damn happy and the knights were all hooligans. She had fitted in perfectly fine and excelled greatly in each of the task she had to perform…well except for baking tea cookies. That was Rie's specialty though.

Even after she thought that being in the castle would give her less of a headache; she found out that she was wrong. It was a busy castle after all. Yori continued to walk down the hall not wanting to turn back and meeting those knights.

She walked until she hit an intersection between the hallways. Yori tapped her foot slowly making a small 'plunking' sound that echoed the hall. She finally decided that she would go left. It wasn't because of instinct or because she needed to go left; Sayori Wakaba just wanted to go left, and left she went.

The temperature was cooler down the left hallway and the hallway was much more narrower. Yori shivered a bit but kept on walking down. 'If I keep walking down, sooner or later I'm going to hit one of the big hallways.'

But Yori didn't reach another hallway.; instead she came to a dead end. Yori looked up and down at the tall dark oak double doors that stood closed in front of her. She was very tempted to grab the two brass handle bars and yank open the door. Something seemed to pull her to the door and she found her self later, peeking her head into a large room filled with books.

Her honey brown eyes lit up. A library? What was a library doing down in such a secluded area? Yori took a step into the library. It seemed warm and inviting and Yori began to walk down one of the many aisles of the book cases. So many different books filled with so many different information. Romantic stories, scary stories, heroic stories. Yori couldn't tear her eyes away from the books. Some of the newest books that she had wanted but couldn't afford had been stacked on a cart.

"Whispers in the rain…by Toki Dyomi, Priceless Love…by Ruki Gin…Ah! Foolish lovers…by Hitomi Shiuo! The newest one!" Yori gave a delighted smile but stopped short. What was she doing? She was trespassing in the Castle library! Yori lowered her books with a frown; she shouldn't be doing this.

'Sayori, it isn't your place, go back to work.' A voice said.

'Ah…but they wouldn't know. Plus, haven't you been waiting to read it?' Another voice said coyly.

'Um…but…' Yori's voice said quietly in her head.

'But? No one is stopping you.' The voice said again, this time it sounded so damn convincing.

Yori bit her lip. Well…it couldn't hurt to read the first chapter right?

* * *

**................................................................................**

It was dusk when Yori slipped out from the library. Guilt was written all over her face as she quickly and quietly jogged down the corridor. By now all the maids were probably cleaning down the dinning hall. How long had she been reading?

She had of course, finished the book. Mentally she was proud of herself for finishing such a thick book with almost one thousand pages, but physically wise she was aching! Yori, being so damn engrossed with the book had been lying in the same position for hours and hours.

Yori stumbled a bit and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She knew she was almost at the ending of the hallway where she would sneak a peek in the kitchen to see if anyone needed her help. She then, would make her way to her room. Yori pushed herself off the wall and walked to the kitchen on the opposite side of the castle.

When she got there, she noticed that no Morning maids were in sight. All she saw where night maids beginning to cook. She noticed that their collared shirts were black and skirts were white instead of the white shirts and black skirts.

Yori turned away from the kitchens and walked to the maid quarters. She had come to late and missed helping the other maids clean up. She scolded herself as she opened the door to her room. Yori heard Kisa shift in her sleep and momentarily stopped walking. She waited till Kisa settled into place then went to retrieve her pajamas.

After changing, Yori settled into bed. Soon her honey brown eyes drifted close and she was asleep.

The next weeks passed on by quicker than Yori had anticipated but she still found time to slip away and read. She could have sworn that she read a whole shelf of books already.

It was her break and Yori had quietly slipped away from Kisa and Rie. She made a beeline for the library as she usually did. Yori had started a new book yesterday night and wanted to finish it today. She smiled to herself as she saw the brass door knobs and yanked open the library door. Yori hadn't quiet opened it all the way when she felt something was wrong. Very wrong.

Yori could feel a presence in the library. Rarely did she get a bone chilling shiver that made her want to run away from the Library or anything in particular. She felt the library's temperature drop ten degrees as a hand grabbed her wrist and pinned her against the wall.

Yori's heart was beating so fast she thought she would have died of a heart attack. Her 'attacker' had icy blue eyes that sent chilling shivers down her body. A few of his golden yellow locks fell down to his eyes but he just kept on looking at her.

"Who are you?" He asked harshly.

Immediately Yori was put on defense. Her eyes dimmed and died out from any emotion and her face was neither a smile or a frown. She steadied herself in her head and spoke as calmly as she could.

"A morning maid that was sent to clean the library." Yori lied. Her chest was hurting where he had one arm pushing her against the wall while the other held tightly to her right arm wrist.

Aido blinked once, twice and three times until he gave a laugh. "I am so sorry. I didn't know that they sent someone to clean the Library." His mood had changed from angry interrogation to happy flirtatious. What was he…Bipolar?

"Ano…can you let go of my wrist and get your arm off my chest." Yori asked blankly. Aido looked down and gave a small nervous sort of chuckle.

"Gomen, gomen…." he let go off her and removed his arm ,"the library is usually…um…closed to cleaning." Aido explained.

"It looks like it could use some cleaning." Yori said and pointed to multiple stacks of books, scrolls, and files that were thrown on tables or on top of book shelves.

"Right. Well then, how about we clean it together?" Aido said and flashed a smile. Yori just stared at him for what seemed like the longest time in her life.

Aido looked away from her and cleared his throat. "What do you say….I'm sorry beautiful, I never got your name." Aido said flirtatiously.

"Sayori Wakaba, sir." Yori said monotonously.

"Ah, that name suits you very well Sayori. You look as stunning as a lily." Aido said as he grabbed Yori's hand and kissed it. Yori snatched back her hand and for a second Aido thought she had the look of disgust on her face. But it was quickly masked with her blank face.

"I will get started on cleaning the library then, sir." Yori said as she wiped her hand on her skirt trying to get rid of the nasty feeling from the kiss.

"Aido, call me Aido-sempia, but you can also call me 'Idol'." He flashed her another one of his pearly white teeth smiles but she had already turned away and began to stack and wipe books.

Aido quietly walked out of the room and gave a frown. What was wrong with that girl? He must have signaled off every part of him and she still had not given him even one small smile or blush or even a giggle. Girls would have fainted or fallen head over heels for him by now. Aido peeked in and watched her work.

Yori was stacking up the books by name and date. Some of these things seemed to be reports or old documentations of the castle. She read a couple of sheets.

_August of 1938_

_The family has seemed to fled their castle. No one knows where they have gone. The Sayuri's bodyguards have been all killed and they are now being buried as I write. Something terrible must have happened. Captain Li wants to have a word in a few. I will write later._

_Ita Haru_

'Sayuri? Who's that?' Yori thought in her head as she rolled back up the scroll and tied it close.

* * *

It had been another month since Yori had meet Aido, and really, she just wanted to strangle the man. He would continuously say her name, poke her, wave his hand in front of her face, and one time even tried to scare her. Which ended up with having a big red mark on his cheek from an encyclopedia.

Aido didn't know why, but he actually enjoyed her company in the Library. She was cleaning and he wasn't, there was nothing for him to complain about. This was also another bonus for Aido since Kaname had stopped pestering him to clean the library.

He enjoyed her presence but didn't enjoy her personality. When he wanted to talk to Yori she would give him a cold look and return to stacking or sorting out books. He just wanted to wipe that stupid annoying blank look off of her face! Maybe that was why he was being so darn persistent in trying to get her to pull out an emotion.

Aido, after a few weeks had successfully pulled an emotion out of her. Yori was climbing a ladder that day with multiple books in her hand. Aido had offered to help but all Yori said was, "I can do it myself…Aido-**sama**." Aido had enough of her stubbornness and stalked off to the next couple of shelves that needed resorting.

"Just a bit more." Yori murmured as she tried to slip a book onto the shelve above her head. She was still an inch short of her goal.

'I'll just tip-toe just a bit….' She tipped toed upward and slid the book onto the shelve. Yori gave herself a small congratulating smile. Suddenly she felt the ladder tip back and she gave leaned towards the shelve to steady herself. She gave a small sigh and stepped downwards. Her foot missed the ladder step and she went tumbling down.

Yori gave a loud utmost scream as her books fell from her arms with her to the floor. The impact wasn't as hard as she would have expected it to be and when did the floor radiate heat and heart beats? She opened her light brown eyes and met worried icy sapphire ones. Her words were caught in her throat and she could barely breath.

"Are you okay?" Aido asked in a whisper. The blush was evident on Sayor's face as Aido set her on the ground.

"Y-y-yes…I'm fine Aido-sama. Thank you." Yori managed to say. Aido gave a content sigh and looked up at the ladder.

"This ladder is a bit old, I'll bring the new one for you." Aido said casually and picked up the ladder. Yori stood up and picked up the books that fell out of her hands. Her heart was still beating furiously and her face was still hot. She touched her cheek with one of her hands and felt it tingle.

He was so close to Yori. She could hear him breath, his scent, and those lighting blue eyes. Yori shook her head. 'What are you thinking about Sayori! Get yourself together.' But somehow she knew deep inside, she was already crumpling.

* * *

Aido had the largest smile on his face that Akatsuki had ever seen in his life. He had seen Aido's smiles, and he knew that when he smiled that big, something really good must have happened. Something really, really good.

"Hanabusa…"

No answer.

"Hanabusa…."

Still no answer. Akatsuki became irritated. What the hell had he done now?

"HANABUSA!!" Akatsuki said louder.

"Nani." He drawled. Aido tried to suppress his smile but it just made him grin.

"What did you do this time?" Akatsuki asked as he gave Hanabusa a stern look.

"Nothing." Aido said but he couldn't stop smiling. All he could picture was Sayori's surprised looking face when he caught her when she fell. She looked so flustered and he actually made her blush!

"Hanabusa, I'm asking you again…what did you do?" Akatsuki asked. This was bad, if Hanabusa had done something to one of the maids….he really was going to get it from Kaname-sama.

"NOTHING Akatsuki! Seriously, I've done nothing wrong. And trust me on this, would I really be smiling this broad if I did something that I shouldn't have?" Aido asked his cousin. Akatsuki looked at him.

He had the urge to say "yes" but then again, it wasn't like Hanabusa to be smiling like a Cheshire cat if he had disobeyed Kaname-sama. Akatsuki gave a weary sigh.

"What ever you did Hanabusa, Kaname-sama better not find out." With that Akatsuki stood up and walked out of the room. Aido watched him go and shook his head.

"How come every time I smile like that, he always thinks that I'm up to no good?"

* * *

The weeks traveled by faster than Yori would have preferred and it wasn't until the night of the feast of the returning Knights had she had any idea that she had grown quite use to Aido's whines and complains. He wasn't a complete ass, yet he was still one. She had just finished helping him pick out his outfit. He almost flipped a finger when Yori suggested that he just walk outside wearing all neon pink. But at the moment, Yori had just finished asking Rie and Kisa if it was alright for her to become Aido-sama's personal maid.

It was her decision, but she thought it would be best if her two best friends had their say of the situation. Kisas, Yori already predicted, was quite ecstatic. Rie's response was one that she had not anticipated. Yori would have thought that Rie would have exploded and said no, but instead she gave a true sincere reply, "Well cheer you on."

It seemed to have made Yori feel like the most appreciated person in the whole castle that night. That wasn't the only surprise that she had found out. Yori had met Zero again and couldn't believe how handsome he had grown. She knew that the showdown between Rie and Zero wouldn't end well and was ready to support her friend one hundred percent.

The next week Rie had asked to meet with Aido and Yori had taken her to him. She didn't know why Rie wanted to speak with Aido, but it must have been about her since Aido dismissed her to the Library.

Yori had gone to the Library and was putting books on the shelves when she felt another presence. Someone grabbed her around the waist gently and pulled her toward them. Yori gave a small yelp of surprise. She tried to turn around but the perpetrator wouldn't let her.

"Dont...don't turn around. Stay like this with me for a few moments." He said in a husky whisper close to her ear.

"Why-"

"Don't talk or move...okay?" His grip on her waist loosened up but he still held her close to him.

"Who are you?" Yori asked.

No one answered and only one man smelt this way. She recognized his smell the first time she had fallen into his arms.

Yori was never the one to memorize others but he had a particular affect on her. "Aido-sama?" Yori

whispered.

Then he was gone. Gone like the wind. It left Yori shivering. She wrapped her arms around her body and kneeled down, hugging herself. What had just happened? Her whole body suddenly felt weak and defenseless.

He didn't know why he did it, but he did. A part of him told him he was becoming too attached. Another part was telling him other wise. It was like he was two people sharing one body and mind. He wanted to protect her but didn't want to protect her. He was so confused!

Aido hated when he was confused. Maybe he should go back to being the mean idiot who bugged her. It seemed so less complicated and more easier than his confused mind. This way other nobles also wouldn't pester him about his relationships with a human girl. He would become something even he detested.

**..........................................................**

In the next weeks to follow Aido had found himself to be an ass. Not just any ass either, a big ass. Yori was constantly avoiding and restraining herself from shoving a book case over Aido. He would constantly nag and make huge messes that made Yori stay later than she should be. In one case in particular Yori became so tired of Aido's nagging that she did not go to the Library for a week.

She soon found out that not showing up was the worst thing she had ever done in her life. As she entered the Library book's were scattered everywhere. Scrolls hanging on book shelves, ladders knocked down, coffee spills on books, and she even found cups of blood in them. She tried to calm herself but it didn't work as she heard Aido walk into the Library.

"There you are Yori-chan! This place is a mess, you should do your job properly you know. _Tsk, tsk_, what would the prince say if he saw all his scrolls in a mess like this?" He walked over to her in a casual manner and squatted down to her eye level. "What's wrong Yori-"

**SMACK! **Yori breathing became jagged intakes. Her hand that she had slapped Aido with began to tingle. Aido's face was thrown to the side, a red hand mark was present on his face. His sapphire eyes burned shock and anger.

"I've had enough Aido-sama. Are you not a noble?! Aren't you ashamed of your damn actions. You wanted an expression on my face, well you got one! Get out now, get out NOW!" Yori yelled.

Her honey brown eyes flashed dangerously and her voice echoed throughout the library. She was so tired of him being childish. She was so worried about Rie who was hospitalized. Rie was leaving tomorrow and Yori was scared that her best friend wouldn't be the same as she use to be.

She thought she would come and clean the Library once more but she didn't think it would be this much of a mess. Her anger subsided a bit as she watched Aido slowly walk out of the library and shut the door close. After a few seconds Yori looked at her hand and covered it with her face. She sunk into a chair near by and let a tear slip.

What had she just done?

Aido slammed his fist into his bedroom wall and watched almost half of his wall crumble. Who did she think she was? Slapping him like that? He was going to show her, that annoying non-emotional Sayori Wakaba. He was going to teach her a lesson that she would never forget.

Yori didn't go to the Library afterwards. She stayed outside most of the time knowing that Aido hated the sun. It was her only solace, and Kisa's also. They were both in the state of depression. Rie was gone and they hadn't heard word of her condition.

Kisa had been secretly sneaking out and meeting with one of the night patrolling knights which left Yori to sleep alone in the bed by herself. She didn't mind even though. That left her to think about her actions and words.

* * *

'_**Get out now!' **_

'_**Aren't you ashamed of your damn actions?' **_

"_Can't I come with you Oka-san?" Fourteen year old Sayori Wakaba asked her mother. _

"_I'm sorry Yori, but the ticket is very expensive and I only have this one shot to show my fashion line. I know you wanted to come sweetie. Maybe next time?" Ita Yusu said to her daughter. She ruffled her daughters brown golden locks. _

"_Aw…you always say that." Yori said with a pout. _

"_I know, but I promise, next time. Plus tonight Otou-san is coming home. You two can have dinner together." Ita didn't see Yori stiffen up a bit. _

"_A-alright." Yori said a bit hesitantly. She clenched her fists together. _

'_I must tell Oka-san….I must tell her now! It's my only chance!' _

"_M-mom?" Yori said before her mom opened the front door. _

"_Yes Yori?" Ita asked. Her daughter looked scared and frightened for some reason but her worried face turned into a small smile. _

"_uh…b-be safe, okay?" Yori said. _

"_Don't worry honey, I will." With that Ita closed the front door on her daughter, not knowing what would happen to her. _

"_Bye…" Yori said quietly as she watched her mom's car start and drive out of the drive way. Her body began to shake uncontrollably. He would be home in five hours. Maybe even sooner. Yori picked up her phone and began to dial in Rie's phone number. _

"_Come on Rie, please pick up!!" Yori whispered fervently. No answer. Yori gave a sigh of despair. She did her homework and tried to figure out a plan. He can't do anything if I invite a friend over. Yori picked up the phone again and dialed in most of the girls in the academy. They all rejected the idea of having a sleep over with Yori and her heart felt heavy. _

_It was already eight and he would be home! The maid had already made food and left, what was Yori going to do now? She ran to the dinning room and practically gulped down her dinner. Rummaging through a drawer she pulled out a pocked knife. _

_She held onto it as if it was her life as she ran up stairs and down the hallway to her bedroom. Yori slammed it close and locked it. She felt a little safer in her room now. Yori had begged her mother to change her lock on her door and finally her mother had. _

'_It's okay Yori…he doesn't have the key. Your okay.' Yori nodded her head as tears leaked down from her eyes. 'If I'm okay then why do I keep crying and shaking?' _

_Yori covered herself with her warm blankets and rocked her self to sleep. It was about midnight when she stirred a bit in her bed. She opened her eyes a bit and saw dark brown ones staring at her face. She immediately jumped up from where she was sleeping to the opposite side of the bed. _

_His eyes were still fix on her face. His messy black hair plastered his face and he reeked of alcohol. No, no! How did he get in? _

"_If your wondering how I got in sweetie, your mom gave me a spare key. She told me that you were having nightmares and that I should check up on you." He gave a wide smile. _

_Yori couldn't breathe…her mother…her own mother wouldn't didn't give him the key! She couldn't have! Yori was frantic as she tried to find her pocket knife. She spotted it laying on her bed, where she was just sleeping a few minutes ago. _

"_Ah…I see you brought a weapon this time. Yori, you should know that weapons don't keep me away from my lovely daughter." He said huskily. Yori began to shake. _

"_S-stay away from me." Yori said braver than she really felt. _

"_Or what?" He said as he climbed over the bed to get to Yori. _

"_I'll scream and the neighbors will come." Yori threaten . _

"_You wouldn't." He was challenging her, Yori knew. She wasn't going to let him do those things to her again. Never ever again! _

_Yori opened her mouth to let out a shriek but he was to fast for her as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the bed. He jumped on top of her and clamped one hand on her mouth. Yori tried to bit his hand and he slapped her across the face. _

_Her cheek stung and tears started to form in her eyes. "You stupid dumb worthless girl, your going to pay for that." Yori's eyes widened in fright as he began to tear open her sleeping gown. She tired to wiggle free, her hands slapping him on his face, trying to land a hit in his eyes. _

"_Stop moving!" This time he socked her on the jaw and Yori gave a yelp of pain. She felt blood coming from her mouth and her jaw seemed to be broken. She felt his nasty hands run up and down her body. She kicked and screamed which made him punch her again in the face. _

_He pinned her hands above her head and kissed her lips. "Yori, your lips are so delicious." He moaned. Tears fell out of her eyes as she tried to kick again and scream. He placed his lips on her and ran his tounge into her mouth. She felt like gagging and spitted at him as he came up for air. _

"_That's it Yori, you're really getting it tonight." He kissed her neck and sucked on it slowly. Yori sobbed loudly and began to scream and yell again. _

"_Help! Someone help me!" She screamed. This time he punched her in the ribs and she grunted in pain. She felt his hand traveling up her legs and she searched franticly for her knife. Yori finally felt it underneath her and flipped it open. _

_In one swift moment she had stabbed him in the right ear and he yelled in agony. He stumbled backwards and held onto his ear. Blood trickled down quickly. _

"_You stupid bitch!" He growled. He lunged at Yori but she stabbed him again, this time on the shoulders. He fell down and yelled again. Yori, with the knife, wrenched open her bedroom door and ran downstairs yelling and screaming for her life. She reached the front door and could hear him running quickly down behind her. _

_She opened the front door and slammed it closed. Yori cut through her neighbors lawn and ran to her neighbors house. She knocked and kicked the door so loud, she could have sworn she would break down the door. Her neighbor, Rika, opened the door. _

"_People are sleeping! It's twelve at night….YORI? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Rika screamed. _

_Yori began to sob. All that Rika could make out was, " He-tried to-rape-ran off somewhere. Need help-cops, call cop." _

_Rika ushered her inside and quickly called the Cops. Then she turned to Yori, tears streaming down her face. She gave Yori hot milk and tried to wipe away all the blood on her face, neck and arm. Her clothing looked as if it were ripped apart and hand print bruises could be seen all over her arms. _

"_How could he! Oh Yori!" Rika said as she hugged the girl and rocked her back and forth. _

_Yori was taken to the hospital and treated for trauma and depression. She heard her mother screaming and yelling outside. _

"_I'm going to kill that man! I can't believe I married him! Give me a knife so I can stab him to death! That son-of-a-bitch is dead!" Ita cursed loudly_

_Yori walked out to see her mother. When Ita turned to look at her daughter, she felt as if she was going to have a heart attack. Her face was busted up so badly that if it wasn't for her brown golden locks, Ita wouldn't have known that this was her daughter. _

"_Sayori….my baby, no, no, no!! Not my baby! NO!" Ita said as she sobbed. She hugged Yori and Yori hugged her back as if she was her life line. _

"_Oka-san." Yori whispered. _

"_Never, I will NEVER leave you again Yori. Mom is so sorry, so sorry!" They hugged and cried together. An officer came up and looked at both of them. _

"_Ma'am, we caught him." The office was completely quite except for the sound of struggling. They dragged him towards Ita and Sayori. Yori's grip on her mother tightened immensely. He stopped struggling as he looked up and gave a smile. _

"_Ita, honey, I can explain-" _

_**SMACK! SMACK! **__Two bright red handprints were noticeable on the mans face__**. **__"Explain in court jackass. I hope you rot in hell! I want a divorce. Stay away from me and my daughter! __**Aren't you ashamed of your damn actions?!' **__" Ita practically shrieked. _

"_Your daughter asked for it. She begged me to rape her! To have my way with her!" He yelled with a maniac smile on his face. _

"_Yori would never, NEVER EVER do anything like that! __**Get out now! GET HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT!" **__Ita screamed. Her honey brown eyes bulged with hatred. _

"_You know you wanted it Yori-chan! You were just begging for it!" He yelled as they dragged him away. "You'll never forget me! NEVER!" _

"_**NO! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME AND MY DAUGHTER NOW! GAG HIS MOUTH NOW!" **__Ita took her shoe and threw it at his head. __**"GO FUCK YOURSELF IN HELL NAGATO!" **_

_Yori's whole body shook as she clamped her hands over her ears. NO! She didn't want it! She never asked for it! She was the victim!!_

"_Oka-san! I didn't do it! I didn't want it!" Yori sobbed out. Ita crouched next to her daughter and hugged her. Tears and make-up running down her face all together. _

"_I know honey….he's never ever going to touch you again…never…" _

* * *

Aido ran his fingers through his golden locks of hair. He was so damn tired…he needed sleep. Kaname had forbidden him to sleep until he had clean the entire library.

"What a pain." Aido said loudly as he entered the library. He carried a small stack of books with him and threw them carelessly onto the nearest table.

Aido had begun to pick up a scroll when he stopped short. He had smelt a certain and familiar scent in the air. Sayori Wakaba.

He grinned a bit, Sayori was going to get it. Aido never really got her back after she had slapped him. He walked towards her, following her scent. Aido stopped short as he heard sniffling. Was she crying?

He turned around the last book shelve and saw Sayori huddled on a chair. Her face plastered on her face wet with tears. Aido furrowed his brows as he stared at her.

"Yori." he whispered. Yori gave a whimper and pulled her knees closer to her chest. Aido slowly walked up to her and kneeled down.

"Don't hurt me!" Yori whispered with fear. A large tear ran down her face and dripped down her chin. "Please, don't hurt me."

"Shh…it's okay Yori, I'm not going to hurt you." Aido said as he walked a bit towards her. He was confused, what had happened? Did she get assaulted?

"_Sayori is a wonderful person but her past haunts her. She had a step-father that use to abuse her. She hates physical touch. At night sometimes...she has these dreams about him. It scares her to death. It's been over three years, but scars like those just don't disappear." _

Rie's voice seemed to float in his head and Aido clenched his hands into fist. How could he be so stupid! She must have had one of those dreams. And with Sia Rie gone and Kisa on her explorations at night, Yori must have awoken to a nightmare.

Aido's sapphire eyes softened and he reached out a hand. "I'm sorry Yori. Shh…come here, I'll protect you." Yori looked up at Aido. Her eyes were red from crying so much. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Suddenly Yori flew from the chair and landed in Aido's arms, crying as he rocked her back and forth.

'No one is going to hurt you Sayori Wakaba, I'll protect you. I promise.' Aido carried the now sleeping Yori to her room.

He settled her down on her bed and covered her with her blankets. Aido watched her breath and he gave a sigh. His heart felt heavy as he turned to leave. Some part of him wanted to stay, but wanted to leave. What was wrong with him?

"Stay." A small voice said out of the covers. "Pleas stay, I'm scared."

That was all the invitation Hanabusa Aido needed.

* * *

Yori woke with a start. She had dreamed another horrible nightmare again. Yori shuddered and shifted in her bed. Her hand touched something warm and Yori turned her head.

Her honey brown eyes lit up in surprise. There, sleeping on the edge of the bed, with his arms wrapped around her waist, was Hanbusa Aido. She shook him lightly but all he did was shift a bit and mumbled something about Ichijou. Yori couldn't help but give a small giggle.

Wait a minute! What the hell was he doing in **HER** bedroom with **HIS** arms wrapped around **HER** waist? Yori was about to smack him when a flash of yesterday night hit her. "I'll protect you…"

That was the only thing Yori had remembered from yesterday night. Had Aido said those words? Had she cried on him and he had taken her to her room? Did she ask him to stay with her? Yori was confused, but she was grateful. Rie usually helped her calm down but with her gone, Yori was a mess when she had those dreams.

A small stream of sunlight hit Aido on the face. It lit up his skin and it sparkled slightly. His face was flawlessly smooth, and somewhat Yori was tempted to touch it. His golden locks fell over a part of his eyes and Yori slowly removed it. He had such nice facial features; his tight jaw line, beautiful cheekbones, and small delicate nose.

Yori could now see why girls fell for Hanabusa Aido. He wasn't just handsome, he was smart and knowledgeable. This man was amazing, and at the moment, he was holding Yori around the waist.

She was absolutely captivated by this man. He made her feel so many different emotions: annoyance (which she felt plenty when she was around him), sad, angry, happy, embarrassed, calm, and somehow when he pierced her with his sapphire blue eyes she felt…breathless.

Yori's eyes widened as she found herself inches away from his lips. What was she doing?! What was she thinking?! But before she could pull away and compose herself, sapphire eyes fluttered opened and stared up at surprised honey brown ones.

They stared at one another, both not completely uncomfortable with the sudden closeness, and both were captivated in each other's stares.

In all his life Hanabusa Aido had had woman begging at his feet for him to be with them. Never had he ever wanted anyone in his life more than Sayori Wakaba.

Her eyes showed so many different emotions that it seemed to overwhelm Aido all together. Confusion, determination, wanting, and lust. Her eyes weren't just any plain brown either. He saw small flecks of honey gold, gleaming in the depths of her orbs. And suddenly he leaned forward up, lips just centimeters away from one another.

Yori could feel his breath against her lips, and she inhaled his scent. He was so close, so close. Soft warm lips touched her's and Yori's breath seemed to be taken from her. Her eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his lips firmer on to hers. He had somehow managed to get up onto a sitting position and his hands slowly caressed her back.

Yori leaned in as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue slowly but deliberately ran across her bottom lip, indicating that he wanted entrance. Yori obliged and very slowly let him consume her. Her seemed to be mapping her mouth. Finding every crook and nanny with his tongue.

She let herself break a bit that day and let her true self show.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight, They didn't even make up a sound _

Everything that happened after that was a bit blurry to Yori. She remembered breaking the kiss because of a lack of oxygen. They had stared at each other for a few more minutes before Aido had broken the magic with a stupid grin.

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your haloI got my angel now_

"I knew you liked me." He said with a grin. Yori's eyes glowered as she began to throw pillows at Aido's head as he tried to doge them.

"Get out!" Yori yelled as she hit Aido with one of the pillows. He just chuckled and threw some back at Yori. She finally announced that if he didn't get out in a second she was going to draw the curtains open.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

He sobered up a bit and that was all the time Yori needed. She quickly yanked the door open and shoved Aido outside. Aido grabbed Yori's arm in attempt to drag her outside also but she hit him with a pillow and his grip slipped.

Yori closed the door but his hand stopped her from closing the door. He looked at her with those Sapphire eyes. They weren't filled with mischief, but instead were filled with sincerity.

"Have you've fallen for me?" He asked.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face, Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

Her face slackened from surprise to a non-emotional face. "_**If I ever fell for a jerk like you hell would have to freeze over twice."**_ and closed the door on his face.

Aido gave smile and jumped up in the air. ' I guess hell **will **have to freeze over twice Sayori Wakaba.'

Yori leaned against her door and heard his step die away. Her heart hammered against her chest, even after he was gone. She didn't feel cold and alone anymore. She felt warm and loved. That was just not some simple kiss from a man, it was from a angel, with his shinning warm halo.

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

* * *

Hello! It's been a while hasn't it! '**CLINK' 'SMASH' 'CRACK'**… last time it was only vegetables…didn't know that you could all throw knives…and uh…pitchforks…I'm super sorry for the late update. March and April are my rockiest months since I have so many different activites at school to attend to. May will be a breeze and hopefully I will update Chapter Sixteen up pretty soon!! I hope that all fans of Aido and Sayori will love this chapter since it is completely dedicated to them. The song "Halo" by Beyonce, is also dedicated to the lovely couple!! Read…Review…and please…Enjoy…

_**Lena :E**_


	17. Chosen

Like Cinderella

**Chapter Sixteen: Chosen**

_A/N: Alrighty! This one is number Sixteen! Thank you to all you readers and reviewers!_

_I won't babble like I usually do so read and review._

_**..................................**_

'_**My mother use to tell me, about a girl named Cinderella…'**_

'_**And about her happy ending…'**_

_**She would cry after telling me that story,**_

_**Because she knew one day,**_

_**My life wouldn't end in a happy ending…**_

_**I am a vampire, so what prince would want me?**_

* * *

The maids chattered lightly to each other as they washed carrots and onions at the sink. It was almost lunch time and the kitchen was bustling with maids. Delicious smells could be picked up from every corner. Through the other side of the swinging doors that lead to the bakery room, a lone figure stood kneading dough.

She grabbed a handful of flour and dashed it onto the metal table. Her eyebrows furrowed as if thinking of an unpleasant memory. Her kneading became a bit more aggressive and she threw her dough onto the metal table. She exhaled and closed her eyes for a bit.

"Stay calm, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Rie said quietly to herself. She sniffed the air and suddenly smelt something burning. What was burning? Her tea cookies!!

Rie ran to the oven and yanked it opened. Her face was hit by a heat wave of smoke and she backed away sputtering and coughing. She grabbed the oven mitts and took out the tray of cookies. Rie gave a sigh as she placed the burnt cookies on the cooling rack.

The door to the bakery swung opened and Rie turned around. Some maids had come in, they began to sneeze and cough.

"Ugh, what happened in here?!" Trina yelled. She rubbed her eyes and saw Rie standing next to the burnt cookies. "Did you burn those?" Trina asked.

Before Rie could answer, Trina turned around and addressed the other maids. "Guess what guys, Rie burnt the cookies."

A series of groans were heard.

"Thanks Rie. We needed those cookies to go with the tea."

"Yeah, watch what your doing, orphan."

"Bet she did it so she could get some attention."

"Yeah, didn't Princess Ruka tell her what was up?"

"Some people never learn.."

The maids all filed out of the bakery. Rie clenched her fist together and threw away the tray and cookies. The door swung opened again and this time Baker Shin came in.

"The girls told me that you burnt the tea cookies. My goodness it smells disgusting in here. Rie, I think it would be best if you took some time away from the bakery. We wouldn't want to stink up the whole kitchen." Baker Shin ushered Rie out and watched Rie walk out into the other kitchen before resuming back into the bakery.

Rie scolded herself in her head. 'Dummy! Why didn't you say anything?!'

'The situation would have gotten worse anyway.' Rie argued back.

Another voice, a different voice spoke. _'So instead, you're going to take all that blame. If you want, I can help you. I can help you become stronger.' _

"W-what?!" Rie said out loud. She gave a gasp and looked around the kitchen. Some maids gave her funny looks and went back to cutting vegetables.

'Great, now they think I'm going crazy also.' Rie said. She leaned against one of the kitchen counters and stared out the window. It was a beautiful afternoon, but all Rie could think about was what Ruka said…

"_Ah…you're the famous Sia Rie I have heard so much about from my maids. I hear that you are Kaname's new fling. My, my the man really has lost his sense in woman."_

Rie clenched her hands together and bit her lip. Just thinking about what she said, really just made her mad. Kaname losing his sense in woman? What was that all about?

"Rie, are you okay?" Rie snapped out of her thoughts and turned around. Standing next to her were Yori and Kisa. She relaxed a bit and let her hands unclench.

"Hey, what's up? Done with making the tea already?" Rie asked with a smile. It wasn't a genuine one, Yori and Kisa knew. Down in the depths of her eyes, there was a patch of sadness.

"What's wrong Rie?" Yori asked. Rie blinked at Yori and forced out a small laugh.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. So, are you done?"

"Yup, we also added a bit of a surprise in the tea." Kisa gave a wink at Rie.

"A surprise in the tea?" Rie though out loud. What could they have put- "Kisa! Yori, you didn't-"

A series of screams and retching sounds came from the dinning room and kitchens as Maids spit or poured the tea that they were drinking on the floor.

"What's wrong with this tea! It's so bitter!!" One maid yelled as she tried to rinse out her mouth.

"Hot! Hot! It's too spicy! Someone give me water!" Another one screamed as her face turned red.

The kitchen was in a mess. Maids slipped on tea and china could be heard as tea cups went tumbling down to the floor.

Yori and Kisa gave each other's high fives and turned around to Rie; innocent smiles plastered on their faces.

"H-how could you guys!" Rie said. She was absolutely speechless! Never would she have thought that Kisa or Yori would pull a stunt like this. "You know that when they find out you two will be in so much trouble!" Rie said with concern.

Kisa just gave a thumbs up. "Well, were going to drink and get sick also! That way they wont think Yori and I tampered with the teas. Ah, we also tampered with the dry tea, so those will be confiscated as well. To be truthfully honest, it wasn't even Yori's and my turn to make the tea. It was suppose to be Ursia. So the blame will be on her."

Rie just looked at Kisa and Yori. "Why did you do that though?" Rie asked.

"It's simple, to get back at those idiot maids. Hopefully they'll shut their traps for a while and you can be at peace." Yori said. "Don't worry Rie, we've got your back. Now if you excuse me and Kisa, we have to go try some of that splendid tea."

As Yori and Kisa walked off Rie heard them whisper to each other. "Which one do you want to try? The bitter one, spicy one, or the one that we snuck perfume into?"

"I think I'm going with the spicy one."

* * *

She ran her hands over the beautiful carved stone walls. They were exquisite, she had forgotten how long it had been since she had run down this hallway. Seiren had taken her things upstairs and hopefully; is now doing the second task that she had ask her to do.

She walked through to the other side of the arch and came into a lavishing living room. It's décor was a elegant shad of pure cream. In the middle of the room were red roses. Their scent wafted around the room and her light brown rose colored eyes softened a bit. They were her favorite flowers. Her eyes were so focused upon the beautiful red roses that she didn't notice a presence in the room.

"Welcome back, Ruka." A voice drifted from the near by sofa. Her eyes darted to the gentlemen dressed in an all white suite with a pink rose stuck in his shirt pocket. His blond lush hair fell down over his eyes and his signature smirk was on his face. His baby blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Hanabusa, how are you?" Ruk asked. He had definitely became taller and his face features were more sharper, angular. He was still, though it seemed, to be the same old trouble maker. And he still had that smirk.

"Well, things around here have seem to become a bit better." He answered casually. Aido studied her. She had grown into a more elegant and curvy woman. He could tell though, that she still had the attitude and the thoughts of a highness.

"I see…I heard a very interesting story from one of my maids that works in the castle. They told me that you were having an affair with one of the maids. So tell me Hanabusa, have you sunken as low as Kaname has? Because surely you two, wouldn't have fallen for two ugly worthless pitiful humans." Ruka said. She gave a smile and sat down across from Aido.

He clenched his fists together but released it. " I'm hurt that you've been away so long that you don't even know me anymore. To have an affair with one of the maids. Are you insane? My goodness leaving Kaname must have given you such unsteady thoughts."

Ruka rose from her chair, her eyes blazing. "How dare you say that Hanabusa! Do you know-that in just a few minutes-I can have the power to put you in jail?!" Ruka threatened.

"Again with those threats Ruka. You were never powerful yourself. You only started thinking highly of yourself and your family when you became engaged to Kaname-ouji!"

"Stop it! Shut up!" Ruka yelled. The roses on the table began to rot and turn gray as the water in the bowl began to freeze.

"Shall I go on?" Aido pressed. His blue eyes were blazing and the vase on the table began to crack in half.

"Hanabusa." A strong voice said from the corner of the room. Aido gave a sigh and straightened out his suit; while shaking his head. Ruka's eyes traveled to the corner of the room and found a third person in the room. She hadn't even noticed his presence.

His hair was still it's vivid redish-orange. He had grown alright, his shoulders broad and his features much more manlier than she had seen him. He still had the habit of sitting straight like a stick and his face was as stoic as ever. Akatsuki Kain had changed more than she had thought he would have. He lifted his head and opened his closed eyes. His piercing orange red eyes zeroed on hers. He seemed to be studying her, surveying of what she had become over the years.

Ruka hated that look; she hated how he had such a calm face when she was bubbling with fury inside. His gaze never faltered until she said his name.

"Akatsuki…it's been a while." Ruka said.

He merely nodded. She was a bit taken back but calmed herself. It was morning, she assured herself, and Akatuski hated the morning time.

"How have you've been?" She pressed, wasn't he going to ask me how I was?

"well…" He answered. There was nothing after that, just silence. She couldn't stand it.

"Is Kaname in the room?" She asked.

"Yes, he's currently having a meeting." Akatsuki said; he blinked and looked down at the vase. Ruka saw that the water was melting back to water.

"He wouldn't mind if I interrupted." Ruka said as she took a step towards the door.

"He's having a meeting." Akatsuki said again. Ruka rolled her eyes as she began to walk to the door.

Akatsuki gave a sigh and looked at Aido for any help. Aido saw his glance and looked the other way. Frustrated, Akatsuki quickly stood up and grasped Ruka's hand before she could turn the door knob. Ruka's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" Ruka hissed.

"I told you, Kaname-Ouji is having a meeting." He had added an edge to his voice. It was a warning, and Ruka knew it.

"Let go of my hand!" Ruka tried to pry her hands out of Akatsuki's much larger ones. He merely watched her struggle as he gave a sigh.

"If I release you, don't go into the meeting room. He doesn't want to be disturbed." Akatsuki looked at Ruka. She absolute refused to look at him so Akatsuki let her hand go.

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm higher ranked than you are." Ruka snapped. For a split second she thought she saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes; but it was gone.

"Do whatever you want to….Ruka-Oujo." Akatsuki said as he walked through the archway into the hall. A few minutes later, Aido followed suit leaving Ruka alone by herself. She crossed her arms and sat down in one of the arm chairs. Ruka didn't have to sit long, as the door that lead to the meeting room opened up.

* * *

"You have my word…Obaa-san."

"Very well Kaname. I expect this much back from you since you will be the next king in a months time." A pale older woman said. Her skin was still flawless but with some wrinkles and kinks here and there. Her light red piercing eyes looked into her grandson's dark maroon ones. Her red lips were grazed with a small smile. "Then we are done here."

They both stood up and a maid dressed in a green kinimoto helped his grandmother up. "Careful now Noriko-kouhi."

"Yes, thank you Saki." Noriko said as she lifted her black and red kinimoto. Her hair was placed up in a tight bun with beautiful flower hair pins. Kaname opened the door for his grandmother and she walked out slowly. Saki supported one of her arms as the went. Kaname closed the door behind him and was surprise to sense another presence.

"My goodness child, it has been a long time." Kaname glanced up and dropped his jaw a bit. Standing in front of him wearing a beautiful lavender silk dress with breathtaking red-brown eyes was non other than Ruka Souen.

"Yes it has." Ruka said with a smile. Her eyes were looking directly at Kanames and he secretly wished they were directed elsewhere. His heart was pounding and every inch of his skin tingled at her look.

Noriko walked up and gave Ruka a hug. "Enjoy your stay dear. And hopefully you will stay for a very long time." Ruka gave a small blush. "I must get going though Kaname. Ruka, I'm sorry for the short talk but I really must be going. You two get acquainted and I will see you in a months time Kaname." His grandmother left after that; which left the two alone.

Kaname cleared his throat. "It's nice to finally have the chance to talk to you."

"Yes, it's been forever. You look so handsome now." Ruka said as she walked up to him. He was awfully far away.

"Thank you, you look amazing yourself." Ruka's eyes twinkled in delight as she gave a laugh. "Would you care to join me for tea?" Kaname asked.

"I'd love to."

**......................................................**

Rie folded the last cleaned sheet and carefully placed it into the basket. She wiped some sweat off of her forehead and sigh. The temperature had risen to an increasingly eighty-eight degrees, or so the thermometer said. Rie grabbed the basket and began to head inside.

The busy schedule had gotten Rie to stop thinking about the beautiful princess Ruka, but since her break was coming around her thoughts had finally caught up with her.

She walked up to the stairs that lead to the storage for the sheets when a woman with silvery white hair blocked her. Rie looked upwards at the lady's face. Her eyes were a dark deep black as if they were piercing into someone's soul.

"Are you Sia Rie?" Her voice was monotonous. Which seemed to frighten Rie even further.

"H-hai."

"I have a message from my master. You are to read this without any questions. That is all." She outstretched her arm and inside was a scroll. Rie gently took it from the stranger and opened it up.

'_Sia Rie, you are hereby to report to Souen-Oujo chambers before dinner time.'_

"W-wait! I don't know-," Rie started but Seiren had already disappeared, "-how to get to her chambers…" Rie looked down at the scroll and shook her head. What would happen if she didn't know how to get to Souen-Oujo's chambers?

The clock tower chimed five; Rie quickly rolled the scroll back up and placed it carefully in the basket. She opened the door to the storage hall and closed it shut.

A huge cluster of maids were surrounding the Rose gardens as Rie made her way to the kitchen. Maids were practically dancing in delight.

'What are they looking at?' Rie wondered as she neared the gardens. Were the knights practicing in the gardens again? Rie remembered telling Zero to tell the knights to stop shredding roses on the garden floor.

Rie spotted the nearest maid and tapped her on the shoulder. Surprisingly it was Hideko.

"Ooh, good timing Rie." Hideko said with a smirk.

"Good timing?" Rie asked confused.

"Come look for yourself." Hideko nodded her head towards the gardens and pushed Rie to the front of the clusters of maids.

Her breath was caught in her throat. Sitting across each other, underneath an umbrella, drinking tea were Kaname and Ruka. They were smiling and Kaname was actually laughing. Rie had never heard him laugh; it was her first time.

Hideko leaned in and whispered into Rie's ears, "Do you see now Sia Rie? Even if Kuran-Ouji acknowledges your presence in the castle; he'll only have eyes for Souen-Oujo. You were just someone he could easily toy with." Hideko said mockingly.

"And what does this prove?" Rie said. She wanted to remove her eyes from the couple, but it was impossible. Since when did Kaname's eyes shine like that when he smiled?

"It proves everything. It proves that you are a nobody, and that you are just a rebound for Kuran-Ouji." Hideko said smugly.

"If I'm a nobody, then why are you trying so hard to make me appear stupid? And to begin with, I was never a rebound for Kuran-Ouji, you just decided that yourself." Rie said as she looked into Hideko's dark brown eyes. She was challenging her to say what ever she wanted to say, but Hideko said nothing.

Rie turned away and walked to the kitchen; half surprised that she had actually talked back to Hideko and half of her was dying inside. She had never seen Kaname so happy, besides the time that she told him she forgave him. He was smiling and laughing something Rie had never managed to do.

**..............................................................**

Kaname hadn't realized that he missed this. He missed that old reminiscence of days together, the laughter and inside jokes that only they understood. It was like he was going back in time. Ruka had never looked so beautiful. A strand of hair fell in front of her face and Kaname had the urge to push the lock of hair behind her ears.

"Kaname." Ruka said his name with a smile. His name never sounded more amazing than when Ruka said it. He smiled at her and her smile widened back.

"Hm…I was going to ask you if your remember that one time we were in the boat-"

"And you told me not to tip it but I did and we both ended up wet." Kaname said with a laugh. He could still remember the look on Ruka's face as she came out of the water. She was furious and was at the edge of killing him.

"I was so angry at you." Ruka said with a laugh.

"But you stopped being angry when you found out that I lost my fathers watch."

"That was your fault but you looked as if you were going to cry. So I stopped being angry at you." Ruka said somewhat with a laughter.

"I was not crying." Kaname said and laughed. He sensed a familiar presence as he turned his head and thought he saw Rie. 'Could she-?" Kaname thought for a hesitant moment.

"Kaname?" Ruka asked.

"Sorry, what were you going to say?" Kaname turned to look at Ruka.

"I was saying silly, that I was looking for a personal maid."

"A personal maid?" Kaname raised an eyebrow. Had Ruka not brought a maid with her?

"Of course a personal maid. I thought it would be best to just choose one of your maids to help me through this month. To clean my room and serve me tea and such." Ruka said with a smile.

"That wouldn't be a problem. You met most of them today, which one would you like to choose?" Kaname asked as he sipped his tea.

Ruka pursed her lips a bit then looked at Kaname. "One of the maids that I asked recommended me this one maid. She said that she was the best of this year."

"Oh, and who would that be?" Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Sia Rie." Ruka said with a smile.

* * *

Wah! It has been too long. Hey, I'm updating again! Chapter Seventeen will be out shortly. Expect great updates. The climax builds up from here!!

**Genie Lena :E**


	18. Doubt

**Like Cinderella**

**Chapter Seventeen: Doubtful**

**A/N: It seems that Ruka has already started a stir within the story and outside of it. Sorry to all Ruka lovers, but she fitted the roll perfectly. Promise at the end she will be a better person. Hopefully some of you noticed the small chemistry between Aktasuki and Ruka. I have some magic in store for them. (Insert evil laughter and lighting)**

**On the other side note, please read this chapter carefully. It is the start of when you see Rie's and Kaname's relationship  
begin to slip and break apart. **

**Read and Review  
**

**………………………………..................................**

* * *

_Ruka pursed her lips a bit then looked at Kaname. "One of the maids that I asked recommended me this one maid. She said that she was the best of this year."_

_"Oh, and who would that be?" Kaname raised an eyebrow._

_"Sia Rie." Ruka said with a smile._

**……………………………….....................................**

Kaname almost dropped his cup. It had taken him by surprise; her request. He slowly lowered his cup back onto the table. "You would like to request Sia Rie to be your personal maid?" Kaname asked.

"If it's not to much of a problem; then yes I would. She seems to be a hard worker and looks like a trustworthy maid." Ruka explained simply to Kaname. She waited patiently; wondering what excuse he would make up for the pitiful human so she wouldn't have to work for her.

'She is a hard worker.' Kaname mused to himself. 'and she certainly is trustworthy.'

"So what do you think?" Ruka pressed after a minute or so of silence.

"It'll be fine. Sia Rie is a very hard worker; she wont disappoint you Ruka."

"Is that a yes?" Ruka asked a bit taken by surprise that he didn't give her any excuses.

Kaname gave a chuckle. "I suppose it is."

* * *

Rie hurried herself from the vegetable garden down to the kitchens. She carefully hulled the carrots and beets onto one of the carts and began to roll it to the kitchen.

"This is ridiculous!" Rie murmured underneath her breath. "Clearly they should have made the gardener fetch the vegetable before dinner time! Making me come all the way out here…" Rie trudged from the garden path and cut through the rose bushes. She had already seen the motive of this. Everyone in the castle was out to get her Rie swore to herself.

It seemed that she had more jobs to do than regular. The older maids were now sending her in and out of the kitchen to fetch unnecessary things. Just earlier they had told her to roll down another flour bag when they had already had four unopened bags for use. Rie glared at the ground as she heaved the cart to go forward. It was a rusty cart that had been barely used for ages.

Tired and covered in sweat, flour, and dirt, Rie leaned against the cart. She was exhausted inside and out. Rie briefly closed her eyes and an image of Ichiru and her small cottage house popped into her head. When she ever had the time; she was going to go to see Ichiru and die on her bed. The thought made her smile. She hadn't seen him in such a long time.

'Come to think of it,' Rie thought to herself, 'I really haven't seen Zero that often…they said the knights had gone west to deal with a small village war that broke out. It shouldn't have taken them that long.' Rie hadn't see Yuuki that much either. Since she was nearing seventeen; Yuuki had been taken to various princes for her hand in marriage. Each time she declined and would stubbornly declare she would rather die a painful death than marry a rich prince. She was traveling back to the castle after she snapped at a queen for bribing her money to marry her son.

Rie smiled to herself. Yuuki wouldn't easily fall for just anyone. She was glad that Zero and Yukki had each other. 'And what about you and Kaname?' A voice asked in the back of her head. She hadn't had much time with Kaname; not since that night Ruka had said she was coming. They would have time. Rie assured the anxious voice from the back of her head. She swore she was going crazy these days.

It was true. She hardly saw Kaname at all, not since the afternoon. The painful memory of watching him smile with Ruka made Rie sick to the stomach. She shook off the feeling as she turned around to wheel the cart. Rie looked up to see a person.

Standing in front of the cart was the woman that Rie had met before. Her black eyes stared directly at her face and Rie tried to look elsewhere than her.

"Souen-sama would like to see you now Sia Rie." she said monotonously.

"A-ah...well I have to take these vegetables to the kitchen then I'll come la-"

"Souen-sama has requested for you to go meet her. You shall not go to the kitchen but follow me. If you resist; I will have to take you by force." Seiren said.

"I guess I have no choice...please lead the way."

* * *

She had walked plenty of times down the south wing and knew most parts by heart. (especially the way to a certain Pure Blood's room...) But she had never traveled up the stairs once. Kaname slept on the second floor and took up most of it. The third floor; Yuuki had told her, held the council for the castle. The third floors rooms usually had balconies since the floor was located on the towers.

Rie followed Seiren up three flights of stairs before leading her down a hallway. They came face to face with a white colored door with extravagant carvings. Rie's eyes scanned the small angle that was carved into the wood.

Seiren knocked on the door rapidly. There was silence then a woman spoke up. "Yes?" It sounded a bit irritated but at the same time amused.

"Souen-sama, I have Sia Rie here with me." She said as she gave a bow at the door.

There was a small amount of rustling. "Come in Seiren." Ruka said.

"Hai." Seiren opened the door and waved a hand for Rie to go in first. As Rie walked in she took notice of the color. Everything in the room was white and lavender. Rie scanned the room and settled her eyes on a white stoned fireplace. Surrounding the fireplace that was lit were two sets of love seats and one arm chair. The two love seats were seated across from one another while the cream white arm chair sat at the front facing the fire place. A glass coffee table was set in the middle of the carpet; a vase full of red roses sat in the center. The flames flickered in the dark room. Rie adjusted her eyes a bit as she heard movements. Soon the lavender lace curtains were pulled opened and Rie saw that there were two more people in the room.

Two woman were sitting casually on a cream white bed that took the rest of the space in the room. One had long blond hair with green loathing eyes as she looked at Rie. She wore a matching and reveling emerald dress. Her face was plastered with a very amused face. The other woman had orange fiery hair with a pair of dark sapphire eyes. Her skin was pale and she wore a thick layer of bright red lipstick. She pursed her lips as she looked at Rie up and down.

Ruka walked slowly to Rie with her arms crossed over her chest. "Hello Sia Rie." She welcomed Rie with a smile.

Rie bowed her head. "Souen-Oujo sama." One of the ladies snorted.

"My goodness Ruka; you're too soft on your maid. If it was me I would have made her bow on her knees. Shes a mere human for heavens sake. Hey girly," The blond haired woman said with boredom, "you should be glad that your master isnt me. I would've had you whipped a long time ago." She let out a shrilly laughter as her green eyes bore holes into Rie's head.

Ruka walked around to the woman. No one had seen it coming as a slap was issued from Ruka to the woman. Her smile faded and the other woman looked at Ruka alarmed. "Disgusting...get out of my sight Mia. I don't want to hear you saying something so vulgar to my maid. Get out." Ruka said. The woman grabbed her stingy cheek with her right hand.

"You're making a mistake Ruka! I'll tell you this now. He will never** never** take you back. Not with that filthy-" The other woman covered Mia's mouth with her hand.

"Mia dont. You're making a fool of yourself," The orange haired woman gave a warning look to Mia then looked back at Ruka, "It was a nice conversation we had with you Ruka. We both hope that all what you have told us, **will** happen." with that the orange haired woman dragged Mia out of the room and slammed the door closed.

Ruka watched them go and gave a sigh. "Sorry about that Sia Rie. I know you probably didn't find that pleasant at all." Ruka turned to look at the very shocked and still standing Rie. Rie blinked and shook her head.

"Urm...if I may ask Souen-Oujo sama-"

"Ruka."

"E-eh?" Rie asked.

"Please call me Ruka-Oujo or Ruka-sama. I dont want any of that formal crap. Either way I'll answer your question. I told you to come here for one reason. I would like to tell you that from now on you will be serving me and me only. To put it simply, you are my personal maid whom does all my needed deeds. If I like your services you will not be punished and will get a raise. Is that clear?"

"Hai."

"Good. Now where should we start?" Ruka tapped her chin as she looked around her room. A large mirror took up the opposite side of her bed room and behind it was a room full of beautiful dresses and clothing wear. "How about we do this Rie...tonight I will let you pick out an outfit for me. It should not be to classy, fancy, ugly or light. I should not have any difficulties wearing this dress and the color must be appealing for me. If you choose the right outfit you will be able to return to the kitchens for the night. And if I decided that the outfit is repulsive...well then your going to get punished. Its simple really." Ruka said with a smile as she sat in the armchair with her legs crossed.

**SIMPLE!** The way Ruka explained it, it sounded as if it was a life and death situation. "I will have the outfit picked right away Ruka-sama."God she sounded robotic.

"Perfect!" Ruka said with a bright smile.

Rie walked back into the closet and opened the double doors. Inside were thousands and thousands of dresses and clothing's. Shoes were one side of the room while the rest were filled up with dresses and clothing. A large counter stood in the middle with expensive jewelry. Rie marveled at the money.

"They are quiet beautiful aren't they Rie?" Ruka said as she walked to Rie's side and picked up a diamond bracelet. "If I find out that one piece of my jewelry is broken or taken...everything will be blamed on you Rie. And you will be punished severely. Is that clear?"

"Hai Ruka-sama." Rie said as she removed her eyes from the jewelry.

"Good; now quickly pick out my outfit for tonight." Ruka sat in another arm chair located near the door as she watched Rie skim the dress. She had looked through about fifty of them when she stopped. Quickly looking over the dress once, Rie had decided it would be this one. It was white dress with ivory flower imprints on it, a black sash was tied loosely on the waist. Not to fancy or classy but a mixture of both.

Ruka raised an eye brow as Rie brought her the dress. "What do you think?" Rie asked.

'Damn...' Ruka thought to herself. The dress Rie had brought her was the same exact dress she was thinking about wearing that night. 'She's good.'

Rie waited a few tense seconds then Ruka stood up. She took the dress out of Rie's hands and gave a smile. "This dress will go perfect for the occasion. You have done a wonderful job." Ruka placed the dress to her body as she stared at the mirror. She would put her hair up tonight and wear her cream white heels. There was a knock at the door and both ladies heard Seiren open the door.

"Ruka-Oujo!," someone said in a singsong voice, "I'm here to fix your hair." The person seemed to prance over into the closet and stopped in mid dance as she saw Rie.

"Hideko?!" Rie blurted out in shock. The two women stared at one another until Hideko gave a glare at Rie.

"What are you doing here?" Hideko said in disgust.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Rie retorted back.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down." Ruka said as she turned her back from the mirror and stared at the two. "Hideko, Rie is here because she is now going to serve me as a personal maid. You are here to only fix my hair. Is that clear now? Rie you are excused. You may go back down to the kitchens. Hideko, quickly hurry up and do my hair."

Rie relaxed a bit. She was able to go back to the kitchens now; even though it would be just about the same atmosphere. Rie gave a bow and a hasty farewell as she closed the door behind her.

Ruka sat down in her lavender chair in front of her mirror as Hideko began to pull her hair into a bun. "Ruka-sama...why did you choose Sia Rie to be your maid?! I would have been more fit for the job." Hideko gave a small pout.

Giving a small laugh Ruka looked up at Hideko. "You and I both know that you would have been a better fit for this job. But as the saying goes, 'Keep your friends close...but keep your enemies closer.'"

* * *

Rie shuffled into the kitchens as they began to set up the tables. She grabbed stacks of porcelain plates with Gold rims and placed them neatly onto a cart. Carefully, Rie wheeled the cart outside and stopped at the first table. A few maids were arranging fruit on a platter as Rie approached. They saw her coming and each of them gave her a smile.

"Hi Rie!" Mayuki said as she ran over to her. (Mayuki was on the other side of the table.)

"H-hi..." Rie said a bit taken back. Mayuki was one of the maids that Rie had known back at the academy.

"Do you need help?" Mayuki asked as she began to take a couple of plates and laid them out.

"Sure." Rie said as she eyed Mayuki. It was odd for Mayuki to be helping her. Mayuki had been one of the maids that spread nasty rumors about Rie behind her back. So why would she help her now?

"Yeah. So its like I haven't talked to you in forever!! Whats new?" Mayuki said as she grabbed another stack. Rie and Mayuki placed all the plates down the dinning hall onto the tables. The whole time Rie was between uncomfortable, friendly and suspicious. Why wouldn't she be?

Through the dinner course everyone was friendly towards Rie. Never once did she see them pointing in her direction or even giving her dirty looks.

'This is weird,' Rie mused to herself quietly. 'Wish Yori and Kisa were here.' Yori was currently in a frenzy with paper work that Aido needed help with. Staying up that she normally would, the Burnett suffered sleepiness and lack of appetite. Kisa on the other hand had returned home that afternoon. Rie recently found out after talking with Mayuki that she had received a letter saying her grandmother had died.

Rie gave a sigh as she took another dish out. It was a roasted chicken marinated with pineapple sauce. Rie inhaled the delicious chicken. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't eaten lunch or dinner. Her stomach gave a small growl and Rie cleared her throat a bit. Looking around to see if the coast was clear she ripped a small portion of the chicken and ate it. Oh if the cook had found out she did this...

She took it out to the dinning room and placed it to the third table down from Kaname's table. She saw from the corner of her eye, Ruka feeding Kaname a piece of fruit with a fork. Rie had the sudden urge to slap the fork with fruit away from Kaname's mouth. But she held herself as she excused herself from the table. Rie passed by Kaname's table when she saw Akatsuki Kain raise a hand indicating that he needed something.

A little annoyed that Akatsuki had raised his hand Rie slowly took her time to walk to him. "Akatsuki-sama...is there something that you would like?" Rie said as she gave a bow. Kain raised an eyebrow at Rie. Even if he hadn't talked to her that often, he knew that she was permitted to call him san than sama. He cleared his throat a bit.

"I'd like some red wine and please tell bring out some more," Kain turned his gaze to Kaname and Ruka, "cut fruit. That'd be all."

Rie gave a smile and a bow. "Right away Akatsuki-sama." She walked away from the table and felt two pairs of eyes on her. No doubt one was Kaname's and the other one was Ruka's.

Akatsuki turned around after giving his order to Rie and found Ruka and Kaname staring at him. Kaname gave him a smile and Ruka gave a small scowl.

"What did you want more of Kain?" Ruka asked with a fake smile. Kain raised an eyebrow and merely translated these words to be, "Why did you make Sia Rie come over here?!"He could just tell by her smile.

"Some red wine and...some more cut fruit. It seems someone has eaten it all." Kain said bluntly.

Ruka flushed a bit pink as Kaname gave a chuckle. "Sorry Kain. We must have eaten it all. We'll let you have your share this time."

Kain merely gave a nod and turned back to his pasta which he seemed to not want to eat anymore. Damn Hanabusa and his work. Kain merely cursed his cousin for not being at the table. It would have been more pleasant but the bastard had not finished all the paper work he was suppose to do.

Kain watched as Kaname feed Ruka a bit of steak from his plate and his blood boiled. 'Keep your cool Akatsuki Kain...or you'll regret it.' A voice quietly said in his head. He merely brushed the voice away. He wasn't an idiot and a fool. He was Akatsuki Kain and he definitely could keep his cool, even if the person he had liked for a very long time was being fed by his soon-to-be King.

Rie returned with a bottle of red wine and a platter of assorted fruits. She never made eye contact with Kaname even though he kept on looking at her. Rie unscrewed the top and poured the red wine into the wine glass. She gently put the wine back on the table and brought out the platter. Rie placed it in front of Kain when she saw him shake his head.

"The front please." He said. She gave him a small pleading look but Kain returned to his food without another glance at Rie. _'If im going to have to suffer this Sia Rie, you are going to have to also. If only a little.'_

Rie placed a smile on her face and tried not to scowl or show any other dislike as she brought over the fruit platter. Kaname kept starring at Rie as if she was going to disappear while Ruka was sending hateful looks at Kain.

She carefully laid the platter in front of Kaname and Ruka. "Your fruit Kuran-Ouji sama." Rie said in a robotic tone.

"Ooh Rie! You shouldn't have," Ruka said in a fake lovable voice. She turned to Kaname and slid one arm around his. " Neh, Kaname. Did you know that Rie picked out my dress for me tonight? She has great taste." Ruka then gave Rie a smile of gratitude.

"I was wondering whom had chosen your dress for you Ruka. It matches you well. You did an excellent job Rie." Kaname said as he searched her face for anything that was still his Rie. She was turning quite into a robot.

"Thank you for your compliments Kuran-Ouji sama," Rie gave a stiff bow. Her cheeks flushed a blush as she just stood there. She must have looked highly stupid standing next to them without doing anything. She was about to turn around when Kaname called out to her.

"Rie?" He said. She turned back around to see a fork with a piece of strawberry on it. He extended the fruit to her.

'Oh Kami-sama, he is not doing what i think he is!' Rie screamed in here head. He was going to feed her fruit from his fork...in front of everyone. Rie saw the small smirk that was on his lips.'That stupid-..' Rie merely kept on staring at the piece of fruit until Kaname waved it in front of her face.

"Have some." Kaname said with a smile.

"No thank you Kuran-Ouji sama. I am not hungry." And just when she thought anything else couldn't go wrong her stomach began to growl. It must have been the loudest growl Rie had ever heard her stomach issue. Her face literally flared up in red as the nobles around her gave snickers and laughs.

Kaname tried to hide his surprise and laughter behind his hand. Rie gave a breath and shook it off. Okay so it was embarrassing...but she wasn't going to be feed by Kaname in front of everyone after that. She would rather die! Rie gave another bow. "Thank you for your kind offer again Kuran-Ouji sama," Rie said through gritted teeth, "but I do not deserve to be fed from your own fork." She then turned around and marched back to the kitchen as fast as she could.

* * *

"That stupid jerk!! Thinking that he could make a fool out of me!" Rie ranted as she grabbed the leftovers from the cook and issued a quick 'thank you.' She walked to the furthest table from the maids and grudgingly ate her food. Leftover egg soup and steak was enough to make her stomach stop grumbling for the time being. Her face was still flushed red from the embarrassment. Who did he think he was? And why was he letting Ruka-Ouju sama feed him?

Rie stopped eating and put her spoon down. Oh no! Was she...getting jealous?! There was no possible way! Sia Rie was absolutely baffled. She was jealous that Ruko Ouju had the privilege to feed Kaname fruit while she didn't. No, no, no, no, no...there had to be a better explanation for this! Right? But Rie knew deep down that she was one hundred percent humming mad with jealousy and she didnt like the feeling at all. 'Its normal right?' Rie tried to assure herself as she finished her food and began to wash up. She wouldn't step foot outside the kitchens when they were cleaning. Rie quickly signed her name up for dishes and began to scrub.

'I don't care how long I have to scrub these dishes! I'm not going outside where he can talk to me.' Rie used up all her anger on the pots and pans as she scrubbed. She wiped some sweat off of her forehead as she finished drying the last pot. It was close to twelve at night and she quietly bid the other maids good night. Rie made her usual way to her room as she felt someone following her. Her anger began to boil again as she spun on the spot to glare at the person following her.

Kaname could hear her pulse quicken and her blood run faster as she spun to give him an icy glare. He definitely wasnt prepared to meet with an angry Sia Rie. Although, he had to admit, she did look feisty when she looked mad.

Rie impatiently stared at Kaname. 'Why is he smiling?'

"Is there something you want Kuran-Ouji sama?" Rie asked with a growl so she wouldnt yell out the words.

"If I request something will you accept it?" Kaname asked as he took a step towards her. He saw her take a small step back and gave a sigh. "Rie whats wrong?"

"Nothing." Rie said a bit too fast. Before she could register that he wasnt in front of her anymore, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Kaname pulled her towards him and gave her a hug.

"I really dislike when you say that." He whispered into her ear. It sent shivers down her spine.

Rie gave a bitter laugh. "I suggest you let me go Kuran."

"Not until you tell me whats wrong..."

"No..." She stubbornly said.

"Should I try to persuade you?" Kaname said with a smile.

"Dont even think about it." she said with a harsh tone. Kaname spun her around and looked at her dead on. Electric blue clashed with burning maroon as they continued to stare at each other; their lips coming closer. "Fine!" Rie said as she broke the connection and turned her head.

"Oh ho...I can't believe I won this round." Kaname said as he held her waist an arm length away. "So tell me."

"How should I say this....its a bit embarrassing..." Rie murmured to herself.

"How so?"

"Well it has to do with Souen-Oujo sama..." Rie trailed off after she said Ruka's name and suddenly it clicked for Kaname. Sia Rie was jealous...she was actually jealous that Ruka had been feeding him fruits?! His smile went to a full blown grin at this point.

"Your jealous?" Kaname stated.

"N-no...not really.." Kaname gave a chuckle and pulled Rie into a hug.

"You shouldn't feel jealous. Ruka and I are just old friends who... haven't seen each other in a while. Im sorry if it's a bit uncomfortable for you," Kaname said as he inhaled Rie's scent Tropical fruits and sunshine; he loved this smell. "Ruka is some one who is special to me."

_'Old friends huh?' _A nasty voice said in Rie's head. "It doesn't look like your just friends." Rie said bluntly.

Kaname ran a hand through his hair. "Rie, I know that your upset. But please just try to be understanding."

Rie bit her bottom lip. She knew she was hurting his feelings but didn't he know that he was hurting hers also?_ 'You are so stubborn.'_ The voice said in her head.

"Fine...alright. Just friends though?" Rie said with an eyebrow raised. She hadn't forgiven him yet and Kaname knew it too.

"Just friends. Promise." He gave her an assured smile. Rie nodded and walked up the stairs to her room. Every step that she took felt heavier and she stopped at the top of the staircase and looked down. Kaname had gone already and Rie had her suspicions that he went to meet with Ruka.

What was this heavy feeling in her heart? How come when Kaname had tried to reassure her she felt like he was only partly telling the truth? Rie stopped in front of her bedroom door as the feeling crept on her. She was feeling...in an essence, a feeling of doubt. And the feeling bothered her because never in the months she had been with Kaname, had she ever felt doubt towards him. But tonight was different and she didn't like how she was beginning to doubt his friendship with a certian dirty blond haired vampire...

* * *

I am so happy to be done with this chapter!! To be truthfully honest it was probably my longest chapter yet!! I'm sorry Readers and Reviewers for my slow update!! Shame on you Lena! But the next chapter is coming around the corner! I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter!! And school is just around the bend!! I hope to post another chapter in late September!! Look forward to it!

Lots of Love!

**Lena :E**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**P.S**: Here's a small preview!

**_Zero grabbed Rie's arm and pulled her back to look at him. _**

**_"Rie don't go doing reckless things. That woman is dangerous." Zero gave a small growl at the back of his throat. _**

**_"Zero! I'm not stupid. I know what im doing." Rie said. Her eyes began to water. _**

**_"I-i just dont want to see you get hurt like last time." _**

**_"It wont happen...i promise." Rie then slipped away from Zero's grasp and headed back into the castle. _**


	19. Thus it Begins

**..........LIKE CINDERELLA........**

**A/N:** Ahem..**.SORRY**! And thank you for your **SUPPORT**  
There will be only about **FOUR** more chapters  
until the story finally comes to an end...  
For some reason I feel like tearing up!!  
**Please read and review...**  
I can't really promise any soon updates,  
But at all costs, I will finish this **STORY!! **

**;.......Without you, writers are nothing.....;**

_Chapter Eighteen: Thus it Begins...._**  
**

* * *

The carriage rattled slightly as it went over a small bump in the road. She could feel someone caressing her cheek then they trailed their fingers past her ear. The warm finger tips ran themselves through her hair. Rie gave a small stir and the fingers stopped twirling her hair in circles. Rie could feel a silk cushion underneath her head as well as a heavy silk blanket that was covering her.

Her light blue eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the semi-dark surroundings. Turning her head Rie's eyes met with another pair of eyes just like hers. They twinkled back at her and she heard a woman laughing.

"Rie, are you awake?" Masami asked the four year old Rie.

"Where are we going?" Rie asked her mother confused. She scanned the carriage. It was fairly big and roomy. Two large doors were on either sides of the carriage with large brass handles. Across Rie was another bed with dark blue silk curtains. They were tied up now and Rie saw the blanket was neatly folded by the foot of the bed.

She was sleeping on the other bed; or was sleeping. Masami sat on the ledge of the bed watching her daughter scan the carriage. Rie's light blue eyes were always full of curiosity. "Didn't I tell you at the house? Well, where going to go meet a very special friend of mines. She has invited us to spend a day or two at her palace."

Rie's eyes grew wide. "Oka-san!! You mean a real princess castle! Rie's voice squeaked with excitement and Masami gave another laugh at her daughter.

"That's the one Rie. Ah, look, were almost there. Come look honey." Masami grabbed Rie by the waist and pulled her to the closed curtained windows. Rie hastily swiped away the curtains and looked out the window.

"Do you see it Rie?" Masami whispered to her daughter.

"I-it's so pretty!! How long will it take? Rie said as she looked up to her mothers face, it was shinning with glee.

"Soon Rie, soon." Masami looked out to see the castle herself. Its six large towers stood as firm as she could remember them. The red flags still billowing up at the top. They would be reaching the town, then the court town and finally the castle. Soon, very soon, she would feel a small amount of peace and happiness in her life.

* * *

Her eyes flickered open to only meet the gray stoned ceiling. How long had she been sleeping, even she didn't know. The sun had not risen yet and she was awake. A sign that the day wasn't going to go well. She stayed in bed, unwilling to get up. A small part of her wanting to rebel and do nothing, but she knew such things were childish.

She heard the shallow even breathings of Sayori Wakaba which signaled that she was still deep in slumber. Rie had had another flashback in her dream. This one, she wondered, was it of any importance? It must be for every other one was helping to uncover her true memories. So far she knew that she was a half-breed. A Pure vampire and a vampire hunter. The thought of her being something so high up in society almost made her heart stop. Because it could only mean that she could belong to someone, and he would belong to her.

Rie shook her head; the thought sounded ridiculous. How could she have him? He was acting so different now. The events played in her head and Rie grimaced. Kaname had said that they were friends, right? She had felt utter doubt when he told her yesterday, maybe she was just paranoid?

Rie clenched her hands into fist and let it go. In times like these she had to keep her cool, if she was ever to lose such a thing could be disastrous. She finally decided to get out of bed and flipped off her covers. Cold air hit her warm legs as she reached for her slippers and she shivered. It was time to get dressed or get frozen.

Ruka sat in front of her personal mirror combing her hair. It had gotten longer over the years without her mother pestering to cut it short. All beautiful princesses were graced with long curled hair. Ruka's rose colored eyes scanned her morning face. It was flawless, as always, and she had already ordered Hideko to do her make-up.

* * *

She stopped combing her hair on her third stroke and looked at herself in the mirror. Had she really changed? Was Hanabusa correct, had she done the wrong thing to leave Kaname alone for two years? Ruka gave a heavy sigh. Another problem was Akatsuki Kain. He had said only but two sentences to her it was strange not talking to him almost every other minute about her problems. He had changed as well, or was it just her?

"I shouldn't be worrying over such trivial matters." Ruka muttered as she placed her comb on the dresser. Today she was going to show Sia Rie that Kaname would easily fall back in love with her. There was no way she was going to lose him, he was something precious to her, and she wouldn't go down without a fight.

* * *

Rie added warm water into the floury mixture and stirred it with her hands. She was quickly trying to finish making croissants .The daily morning croissants were unfortunately Hanabusa Aido's favorite pastry to eat which meant that he had the annoying habit of coming to check on Rie to see if she was baking enough for him to eat

The bakery door opened with a small squeak and Rie looked up. "Oh speak of the devil." Rie said underneath her breath as Hanabusa came strutting towards Rie. His hands were innocently placed inside his pockets with a smile.

"Good morning Rie-chan!" He called out as he stopped next to her.

"Aidou-san, I'm not deaf you don't have to yell," Rie gave him a suspicious look but already knew what he was here for, "what do you want?"

"What an accusing tone Rie! I just came to…wow, what is that smell!" Aido walked towards the oven and Rie rushed over to block the path to the ovens.

"Don't even think about it." Rie hissed. Inside the oven were a new pastry Rie had made up. It looked like a croissant but with a creamy mixture with fruits filled inside. The smell was more intoxicating close up and Rie could tell Aido was drooling inside his mouth.

"Ah! Rie-chan, don't be a grouch! I only want to see them!" Aido pouted.

"Not until breakfast. Out or I'm calling Kain-san." Rie threatened.

"Like what can he do? Drag me out? Tattle on me?" Aido taunted.

"Aido-san, get out!" Rie said as she pushed him to the door.

"B-but Rie, Please just one-"

"N-no way, move it!" Rie grunted as she shoved him out and locked the door.

"I can break this down!" He yelled from the other side.

Rie certainly didn't doubt that. Aido was a vampire, super fast and strong. "I don't think Kuran-Ouji would like that." Rie answered back. There was silence then the footsteps of feet fading. At least it wasn't in the afternoon, Aido was always more awake and easily provoked.

Rie went back to work rolling the dough and cutting it up. She brushed strands of hair away from her face as she finally placed the last croissants in the oven.

* * *

It came as a surprise to Rie as she found knights seated at the many empty tables that were never occupied unless the knights returned. The sound of chatter and boastful laughter rung around the large dinning room. Maids were running everywhere to arrange and finish breakfast preparations. It seemed that the knights had shown up unannounced and the cooks had not made enough food to feed everyone. Tastuki, a black long haired, brown eyed girl, handed Rie a stack of plates to set up.

Rie set to work as she set up the utensils needed and re-arranging the platters that were coming out in a hurried mess. While everyone was setting up for the plates, Rie noticed that no one had set up the Royal table. Cursing under her breath Rie and two other maids ran over to begin the setting the table.

"Hurry! They have already gone to fetch the nobles!" Sakura murmured as she brought over the flower vases orientated with flowers. They placed the vases equally apart from one another and began to bring down the food. Floods of maids ran down from the other tables to set up the King table, all of them thinking the same thing, 'We must finish this table first or we will be thrown out of the castle.'

"Finished?" Sakura asked Rie as she set down the dish of scrambled eggs.

"Yes, and just in time…" Rie replied as all the maids looked to the dinning room door as the nobles began to filter inside. The rest of the other maids went back to serving food to the rowdy knights. Her baby blue eyes scanned the nobles as they came in, where was Kaname? Rie backed up to the kitchen door and gave one last fleeting look before she turned.

The maids were settling down now as half of them took shift and the other half sat and ate. Rie began to retrieve food for herself when there came a tap at her shoulder. She turned around to see Seiren with her deep black eyes staring at her. Her plate slowly lowered to the counter as she fully turned around to face Seiren.

"How can I help you Seiren?" Rie asked the silvered haired woman.

"Ruka-sama would like you to personally bring breakfast and tea down to her by the courtyard. She wants to have breakfast outside under the large shaded Oak tree."

Rie gave a bow, "Hai."

"Make it enough for two." Seiren said before turning away and out the door. Make it for two? What did that mean? Did Ruka have a guest in the castle?

Rie pondered on who it could be and began to place the warm food on the tray. She gently wheeled it outside and down to the courtyard. The cold wind picked up as she made her way down the slopping side of the courtyard ramp. In the distance she saw two figured sitting on the bench under the Oak tree; a table for two in front of Ruka and her guest.

The tray slowly stopped next to the table and Rie nearly tripped over her words as she saw Ruka and her guest. Ruka's head was tilted to the right making some of her long blond hair fall on her perfect blemished-free face. She was wearing a green satin strapless dress with a white shawl over her shoulders. Her hands were folded neatly over a thick book that read,_ "Till that Day…"_ and the person sleeping on her lap, Rie's eyes widened, was Kaname.

He had a small smile placed upon his lips and his eyes were closed. His thick black lashes that framed his sharp but breathtaking facial features, fluttered a bit then shut again. Kaname's legs were propped up, his hands interlocked over another book that Rie read as ,_ "I Love you Again…"_ Rie's stomach seemed to have dropped. The two books that Kaname and Ruka had…were a set. "_Till that Day, I love you Again…."_

Her heart seemed to crumple. She wanted to yell, to scream at the top of her lungs for him to get up and be with her. Rie gave a small gasp. What was she thinking? What was she just thinking ?! Before Rie had the chance to wipe her shocked facial expression away, Ruka's eyes opened. A smirk playing at the top of her lips.

"My, my, someone seems to be in a shock," Ruka said with a satisfied look, "I though you would be prepared to see me and Kaname like this. Guess you weren't ready yet."

Rie gave a bow, "Ruka-Ouji, I brought your breakfast."

"What, no jealous reply? No angry tantrums? I'm a bit disappointed you know?" Ruka said giving a small pouting look.

"I hope you like everything that I have brought. Now I must really be going…" Rie began to turn around when Ruka gave a scoff.

"Sia Rie, what are you playing at?" Ruka asked Rie, her tone angry and bitter.

"I-I don't know what you mean?" Rie stammered. 'Act dumb, just please let me go so I don't have to look at you two together!'

"Don't play coy. I know that you have been ticked off yesterday and today because I came. So much has changed since I came, isn't that right? And you hate it. I see it in your eyes. Don't lie to yourself, its disgusting to watch."

"Ruka-Ouji, I don't know what you are talking about!" Rie gave a small fidget. Ruka had been correct, all of it, she hated all of it. She hated how Kaname looked at her, she hated it so much.

"Like I said Sia Rie, stop lying to yourself. I've never seen you get mad, yell or so much as scream. No one in this world is a goody-two shoe. So give into your anger."

"Please- Ruka- Ouji, I don't-"

"Then I guess, I will have to tell you then. Oh my, but I don't think you will want to hear it," Ruka's smile grew wider as Rie's stomach fell even further, "Has Kaname ever taken you on a horseback ride with Hisana or Black Temper? Has he taken you to the Western gardens to watch the sun set? Has he taken you to eat steak in the gardens at night? Has he taken you to a small white boat hidden in the brushes of a cattail? The initials on the boat K.R.?"

Rie gave a gasp. How did she know?

"You're probably wondering how I know? Right? Its an easy guess because that was what we use to do when I was still with him. We rode together on Hisana or Black Temper. Watched the sun set, eaten steak in the gardens, ridden in that boat. I almost forgot," Ruka said with a smile, "he made that boat just for me. I remember now, how I asked for one and he built it all on his own. We had our first kiss on it. And how could I forget the initials! K.R…Kaname and Ruka, our boat! We were in lov-"

"Stop it, stop this!" Rie yelled. She wanted this madness to be over, wanted it to just stop!

"Stop? Oh, but I can't! I'm just warming up." Ruka's eyes lighted up.

"W-what do you want from me?! What do you want me to do!" Rie gave a half sob.

"Its quite simple. I want you to let him go. Stop being around him, stop coming back to him. I'm here now, there is no need for you anymore." Ruka gave Rie a hard stare.

"I…I can't." Rie whispered.

"What?" Ruka asked astonished.

"I can't, and I can't give him up to you either." Rie looked at Ruka, her eyes boring into hers.

"Do you think you can beat me? He loves me and he will never stop. The facts are laid on the table, take this as a chance to redeem yourself." Ruka's voice risen.

"I can't and I wont give him to you! Because I love him!" Rie shouted. Her blue orbs widened in surprise at her outburst as she covered her lip with her hand.

Ruka's mouth hung wide opened as she stared at the shocked Rie. What? She loved him?

"Rie?" Kaname said quietly as he groggily looked at Rie. Her blue orbs moved down to Kaname sleeping on Ruka's lap and met with his eyes. It was only a second and Rie tore her eyes from Kaname's and took off in a run towards the castle.

'He can't see me like this!' Rie thought as she ran.

Ruka watched Rie run towards the castle as Kaname sat up from Ruka's lap. His maroon eyes filled with concern. Should he go after her?

Kaname quickly got up and Ruka caught his wrist. "Don't Kaname, she was just upset that she had to bring out food. Lets eat before breakfast gets cold." She gave him a bright smile as she began to serve the food.

"A-ah…is that so…" Kaname mumbled to himself but he couldn't help but wonder what they had been really talking about and why Rie's eyes had looked so shocked.

* * *

Rie bent her head against her cold cool hands as she sat on a bench in the gardens. She had gone too far, "damn Ruka…" Rie muttered to herself. She leaned her head upwards to the sky, catching whatever she could of the small sunlight beating out of the clouds. Rie couldn't believe that she lost her temper to that wretched. But somehow screaming felt good in her case.

"What are you doing?" A curious voice asked. Opening one eye, Rie's eyes met with familiar light purple orbs. Kiryu Zero smiled in sight of Rie's strange behavior. He had never seen Rie act in such a weird way.

"Trying to see you through one eye." Rie replied trying to keep a straight face. Though she failed miserably as she smiled and opened her other eye.

"You would need two eyes to see how handsome I am." Zero joked back and Rie jumped up to hug Zero.

"I think I've missed you more than you can ever think," Rie muttered into Zero's ear. She inhaled his scent, and crinkled her nose, "What the heck is that god awful smell?" Rie gave a fake gag as she pushed herself from Zero.

"It's me not bathing for almost a week. Missed you too Rie...though your face says otherwise" Zero gave a chuckle at the sight of Rie's face.

"Well…guess I don't miss you that much anymore," Rie laughed, "you should have told me you were coming back today!"

Zero gave a smirk, "It was suppose to be a surprise, but I guess Kuran would have wanted the heads up too. He was very unpleasant when he greeted the Generals…by the way Rie, who's that woman with Kaname and why is she all over him?" Zero's voice had taken a different tone as he stared at Rie.

"She's…Ruka-Oujo-sama, Kaname's ex-fiance." Rie said quietly.

"Ex-fiance? The one that took off for two years?"

"That's the one…I don't know why she's here but- I've been assigned as her maid."

"Assigned as her maid? Kaname actually agre-"

"I don't know the details Zero, but I'm now her maid and have to serve her. She's…nice in a way." Rie hesitated a few seconds on the last line. Ruka, from what Rie had seen so far from her, was ambitious and greedy. She knew what she wanted, and she would receive it without fail.

"I don't like how you say that Rie. What's going on here? What is that woman doing here, and how come Kaname was so lenient to just throw you to her? Does she know the relationship between you and Kaname?" Zero asked, his purple eyes hard.

"I-it was gossip around the Castle…so it's very possible that she has heard…everything." Rie whispered the last part.

"Shit!" Zero said furiously as hit the brick garden wall. "Rie for all we know she might be targeting you!"

'She's already started…' Rie quietly said in her head, "Zero, you don't know th-."

"I think I know more than you do."

"You don't even know her person-" Rie yelled.

"And neither do you Rie!" Zero shook his head, "Just listen to me alright? She knows your relationship with Kaname she could-"

"She can't do anything to me Zero, now I have to go back." Rie said hastily as she turned to walk away. Zero grabbed Rie's arm and pulled her back to look at him.

"Rie don't go doing reckless things, listen to me! That woman is dangerous." Zero gave a small growl at the back of his throat.

"Zero! I'm not stupid. I know what im doing." Rie said. Her eyes began to water.

"I-i just dont want to see you get hurt like last time."

"It wont happen...i promise." Rie then slipped away from Zero's grasp and headed back into the castle. A lone tear slipped from her eyes and fell silently down her cheek. 'Please let me work this on my own…'

* * *

Hanabusa Aido gave a yawn as he stretched out his legs. Dear god they were sore...three days without walking (except the occasional trips to the bakery and bathroom) and the 'almost' nonstop paperwork, one really could get tired of it. Aido peered to the table across the room to see honey brown hair bobbing back and fro.

"So she had gone to sleep..." Aido quietly whispered to himself. She had been more tired than she usually was, had she fallen ill? Aido slowly got up off his chair and slowly walked over to the woman. In her hands were a pile of papers, waiting patiently to be filed out into stacks. Her hands were curled around the papers and Aido had to carefully pry them out of her hands.

He slipped one arm around her waist and pulled her gently towards his chest. He felt the thump of her heart and head against him and gave a pleasant smile. Aido carried her up and to the white soft cushioned sofa next to the table. He set her down and covered her with a quilt that his mother had knitted for his sixteenth birthday. Sayori Wakaba's face was so carefree and soft. Aido brushed a finger from her forehead to her chin.

"Sleep tight Yori, and thank you for all the help..." Aido kissed her forehead before exiting the room with a maroon golden letter folder.

* * *

"What do they want with us in the grand foyer?" A girl asked confused as the maids shuffled in the high ceiling room.

"I don't know." A murmur of maids agreed with one another. Rie walked in with the rest of the maids, had they summoned everyone? She could see all the royal guard and Zero. The line moved up and Rie took her place at the end of a row looking up at Kaname, Ruka, Aido and surprisingly Yuuki who had returned without a word.

'Yuuki!' Rie gave a large smile as she made eye contact with the lovely princess who was wearing light brown boots with a white dress and a heavy black Autumn coat. Yuuki gave a quick wave before turning her head to attention. All eyes were on Aido who stood in the middle.

He looked a bit haggard but all in all, Aido seemed in a jolly good mood. He was wearing a green suit with a white tie. His golden blond hair a messy tousle as always. Aido cleared his throat then opened the maroon stitched golden binder.

"On behalf of Kaname Kuran and all of his loyal subjects, I would like to inform all workers and knights that in two weeks time, Kuran-Ouji-sama's Nineteenth Birthday will be held in the Winter Ballroom. All preparations should start by today, invitations have already been sent out last week. Please expect guest to arrive from tomorrow and until Kura-Ouji-sama's Birthday. Guest shall be treated with the proper elegance that we nobles and higher receive. Those who violate this will be prosecuted and thrown out of the castle. Please prepare accordingly. The person who shall be observing and giving the final orders will be Ruka Souen-Oujo-sama herself. She will be the judge of how things end and the perfection of Kuran-Ouji-sama's Birthday preparation. That is all."

A clap aroused from the crowd as Aido bowed and walked to stand behind Ruka and Kaname. Ruka looked around pleased wither her arm around Kaname's. Rie felt a rise of jealousy as she saw Kaname's arm move and encircle Ruka's waist. It was almost his birthday, Rie couldn't believe it at all. The Foyer began to file out and with one last hurtful fleeting look at the two, Rie walked out, her arms around herself, feeling as if everything was at lost.

* * *

So here is Chapter Eighteen...things will begin to happen quickly! Please **Watch**,** Read** and **Review**!

_Lena :E_


	20. Discovered

**Chapter Nineteen: Discovered**

(**A/N**: Just a short AN for you fans out there I want  
to say hello and Merry Christmas.)  
ENJOY!  
**_Seriously wasn't that short?_**

* * *

"Bring those upstairs and please don't drop them!" Ruka Souen impatiently cried out to a teenage baggage carrier. He stumbled over his feet before straightening up with three thick leather bound suitcases. "Take them to the third floor of the south wing, seventh room to the right." Ruka instructed and and the baggage carrier gave a weak nod before lumbering off.

"Souen-sama!" A light sweet voice drifted across the entrance door and Ruka turned around. Her rose red eyes met with dark emeralds that shinned with adoration. A woman in her mid twenties wearing a stunning silver dress with a white overcoat clamped hands with Ruka as they met.

"You are so wonderful in helping Kuran-sama with his birthday preparations. I adore your dedication and might I just add, you look absolutely stunning in that lilac colored dress!" The woman said enthusiastically. Ruka merely gave a nod and smile.

"Thank you for your praises Chiyo. Might I help you get to your room?" Ruka offered.

"Oh, yes if you please." Chiyo licked her lips suddenly. Ruka's eyes narrowed in suspicion and as she turned to come face to face with a knight.

"Excuse me," Ruka asked sweetly as the Knight turned to her, "may I ask that you assist Madam Chiyo to her room. It's on the Fourth floor of the south wing, third to the left." The Knight so entranced with Ruka's smile merely nodded and walked up to Chiyo.

"Please this way Madam Chiyo." The Kinght said with a bashful smile. He had never seen such beautiful woman in his life.

Chiyo waved a small good bye as she followed the Knight. Ruka waved back and turned around in disgust. "Some of these Noble Vampires are extremely savage…at least I'm not on the dinner course." Ruka muttered under her breath.

Though fully disturbed that even Vampires like that were invited a smile made its way to Ruka's lips. It had been three days since the announcement of Kaname's Birthday and everything had played perfectly into her hands. Yes everything, which reminded her…

"Souen-Oujo-sama, there is a delivery for you. It's the colored silk!" A maid said as she bowed in front of Ruka. Tapping her hands impatiently against her arm Ruka looked down at the maid.

"Tell them to bring it into the north foyer and I won't be excepting any more deliveries till tomorrow morning. It's already very late into the night." Ruka said calmly as she made her way to the south wing. She had to see if the job she had told her would be done. But she already knew and the girl never disappointed her every expectation.

Rie gave a sneeze as ashes flew up into the air. She had been cleaning out Ruka's bedroom fireplace and scrubbing it clean. Her skin had grown raw from the hard stones covered with soot and were lightly bleeding. Her hair and her clothing were smudged with smut from the ashes.

She released a sigh and gave a frown. So this was her punishment for not doing what Ruka wanted her to do Rie angrily thought to herself.

* * *

**A four hours earlier**

Rie stretched out her aching arms as she walked out of the bakery room. She had been inside the bakery since the morning baking baked goods non-stop. It was now just turning twelve which meant lunch was drawing near. Rie rubbed her aching shoulders and looked up to see Ruka walking towards her with a smile.

"Did you have a hard time in the bakery?" Ruka asked innocently.

"What do you need?" Rie asked trying to keep her voice casual.

"My, so cruel Rie-chan! I just wanted you to do a favor for me!" Ruka whined in her sweet sugar coated voice.

"And that is?"

"I want you to personally help me plan Kaname's birthday. You know one person can't do everything. And since me and you know him and what he likes, were both perfect to plan his nineteenth birthday!" Ruka said as if it sounded like the best thing in the world.

"Don't put me on the same boat with you Ruka-Oujo. Now if you'll excuse me." Rie said with a bow and turned to leave.

"If you don't; you'll be sorry," Ruka sung with a laugh, "I hope you didn't forget that I'm in a higher standard than you. And that you have to obey my every command."

Rie merely brushed off the threat and returned back to the kitchens to prepare Lunch. As lunch was being served Ruka waved Rie over to the table.

"Rie I would like you to do a job for me." Ruka said trying to hide a smile of delight.

"Yes Ruka-Oujo sama?" Rie asked with a stiff bow.

"It seems that my fireplace has accumulated quite the amount of ashes and soot. Would you be so kind to clean it up for me?" Ruka sweetly asked Rie all the while looking at Kaname. He had stopped eating and was staring at Rie.

Rie felt a temper begin to flare and gave a tight smile to Ruka. "Anything you ask for Ruka-Oujo sama..."

* * *

A huff of breath came from Rie as she remembered. She was beginning to hate Ruka more and more. What had she done to deserve such misery? Rie scrubbed the fireplace again and rinsed out the cloth. Only a bit more and she was done with her chore. She had spent countless hours just sweeping out the ashes and the unburnt wood in the fireplace. And she took a broom to the chimney which resulted in the soot and grim on her clothes and hair. Time ticked by as Rie grabbed another cloth and scrubbed the sides of the fireplace. Ruka's fireplace was a lot more larger than the other ones in the palace besides Kaname's fireplace.

Rie stopped scrubbing and rinsed out her cloth. Kaname's personality had begun to differ since his announcement of his birthday. Rie hadn't talked or made any contact with him and he hadn't tried either. What was happening between them? Was everything really just an act? Rie shook her head overwhelmed by all the problems that had arisen when Ruka had come. Zero had taken off again and wasn't due till Kaname's birthday; he was truly the only one she could lean on. Yori had locked herself up in Aidou's office working with him to finish all the preparations and Rie hadn't spoken to her of late. Kisa was no longer coming back which left Rie by herself in the room the three all use to share. Things had changed for the worse in Rie's opinion.

"Done!" Rie exclaimed tiredly as her stomach gave a growl. She was starved and as she looked at the clock she realized that dinner had already come and gone. 'It's almost ten!' Rie thought frantically in her head. No wonder her body felt wasted and tired. Rie slowly stood up from her crouching position and leaned against the fireplace for support. Her legs shook from the lost of blood and her aching muscles. She carefully massaged her leg muscles to loosen up the tension when Ruka's door opened.

"It seems that you have finished." Ruka said with a smug expression. Rie felt her body tense and nodded her head not trusting what she would say if she responded by word. Ruka had changed outfits Rie noted to herself. She really did match the lilac silk dress or any dress that was in the purple range. Ruka made her way to Rie and stared at her battered fingers and black marked face. "You may leave now, I'll have Hideko come clean this up."

Rie merely gave another nod as she turned to leave when Ruka stopped her. "Does it make you feel smaller Sia Rie when you are forced by a superior to do a job such as this? Does it make you mad that I have the power to command you?"

She merely gave a smile as she turned to look at Ruka in the eyes, "It merely sickens me that someone so beautiful has such an ugly heart. Good night Ruka-Oujo." Rie said as she shut the door in Ruka's face. Her body shook as she took the stone stairs down to the main floor of the south wing. Not being able to drink or eat anything since lunch was making her feel nauseous as she stepped down from the last stair step. From down the dimly lit hall way she heard voices.

"Thank you for coming tonight to the meeting." Rie stopped walking as she heard Kaname's voice. There were many other voices but Rie could make out Kaname's only as she carefully turned the corner to come face to face with a dozen or more men. They were dressed in tailored suites and were holding briefcases or folders. Amongst the men were Akatsuki Kain and Kaname.

It seemed to Rie that it had been such a long time since she had seen Kaname's face. She had seen him at lunch but he seemed different now more mature in a way. His hair had gotten a bit longer and she was sure Yuuki would cut it for him like she always did. Maybe it was the way the dimly lit hall seemed to show only his sharp features and his eyes. Rie couldn't stop looking and finally realized that the hall had become quiet.

"Who is that girl?" A man asked in disgust.  
"What is she covered in?"  
"Kaname, is this how you run things in the palace?"

Rie's cheeks flushed red as she heard their offending comments. She looked up at Kaname in hopes that he would say something but he didn't meet her eyes and merely stood quiet. This was worse than saying anything at all and Rie felt a sting in her heart.

"Rie," A deep baratoned voice said from her side. She looked up to see Akatsuki Kain next to her. "It's best if you leave and clean yourself up. Please don't listen to the elders." He gave her a half smile, turned her around the other direction and gave her a little push. Rie rounded the corner before she broke into a run with tears threatening to fall down.

* * *

It seemed that she bathed for hours as Rie sat in the hot bath with her legs close to her chest. Her eyes had become bloodshot from crying and Rie closed them tiredly. "That was embarrassing," Rie murmured to herself as another tear dripped down her face,"Is he stupid?" She gave a choked laugh as tears brimmed down her cheeks to her chin. "Yes, he is a baka...he is one."

A warm hand gently brushed back Rie's hair as Rie opened her eyes slightly. "Did I wake you?" A light voice asked.

Rie nodded drowsily. "You must be so tired." Again Rie nodded her head trying to stay awake. The voice sounded familiar but for some odd reason she couldn't remember who's face it belonged to. "Would you like me to sing you a song?" The voice asked.

'I've definitely heard this voice somewhere. But I can't pinpoint it.' Rie thought as she heard the voice begin to sing.

_"Saigo no kisu wa  
Tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori  
__Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Anata wa doki ni irun darou  
Dare wo omotterun darou..."_

"O-oka-san!" Rie said as she bolted awake and looked around her room. A shocked Yori stood by Rie's bed, her hands in the air looking at Rie in alarm.

"Rie! What happened, are you alright?" Yori asked as Rie looked at her.

"Oh Yori! You scared me!" Rie exclaimed.

"Scare you? You're the one that nearly gave me a heartattack!" Yori said crossly at Rie.

"Gomen!" Rie replied with a sheepish smile. She looked at her clock which read eight in the morning. "Ah! I'm late!"

"Which is why I came to wake you up. What happened yesterday? You didn't come to dinner." Yori stared at her friend in concern.

"Ah...I'll tell you about it after I get ready."

* * *

"Rie this needs to stop." Yori said firmly as she looked at Rie's puffy red eyes. Rie gave a guilty look as she looked down at her feet.

"What can I do Yori? I don't want to lose him to someone like that but what he's doing to me hurts so much. I can't stand to see them together."

"You need it to stop though! Look at you, you've barely eaten, now your just skin and bones!" Yori shook her head at her friends distress.

"What should I do?" Rie asked.

"Finish it, be strong even if it hurts you. He can't love you if he hurts you." Yori said with a smile. Rie gave a nod as she and Yori made their way to the Kitchens. 'If it was only that easy..'

* * *

Akatsuki Kain gave a sigh as he sat down in a green satin arm chair. He was dressed in only a white opened collard shirt and tan slacks. He glanced at the clock. He only had twenty minutes left before he had to leave to check over the Crystal Ballroom where Kaname's Birthday was being held. What would his cousin Aidou say if he saw him not dressed yet? His mind was too busy thinking about other things than getting dressed.

Yesterday night Kain had witnessed something he could not believe. A soot stained Rie being ridiculed by the Elder Council and Kaname Kuran had done nothing to stop them. Did this mean that Kaname had really gone back to Ruka? Kain hoped that was not the case but seeing the two together was grinding his nerves. Even though he was feeling edgy Kain could not bring himself to show any resentment. Kaname had become not just his King that he had to serve but a friend and a brother.

'And since you see him as sort of a brother tell him to knock of Ruka.' a voice said in his head. Kain shook his head to rid of the thought and slumped in the arm chair. Since he was young, Ruka and him from birth had been engaged. Although when Kaname had asked for Ruka's hand in marriage the Souens had dropped the marriage proposal.

_"I'm sorry Gina...we can no longer hold onto this engagement with the Kain Clan. The offer from the Kuran Clan would benefit our Ruka much more than yours. Please forgive me and my husband. And tell Aktasuki that Ruka will no longer becoming to see him anymore." A woman with blond hair and brown eyes said giving a diamond ring to Gina._

He remembered that night, it was the first night he had ever actually cried over something so simple and small. After that he began to become something different; began to shape himself into what he was now. He didn't burn up anything in his way anymore if he saw Ruka and Kaname together nor did he hate Kaname. Kain merely adjusted to fit Ruka's every need and whim. He was now just her shadow, her back up if she was to ever need him anymore. His love for her never wavered and never cracked; even after Ruka had left Kaname he did not despise her nor did he gloat that Kaname had been left behind just like he. Kain remembered what Aidou had said after he had told him this.

_"Akatsuki Kain, who the hell in this world is as nice and understanding as that?" _Kain gave a slight smile as he remembered. But his cousins words were correct, somehow though, Kain suspected that Love had to do with all his changes and understanding. If that was true then Rie should understand Kaname's feelings and be his shadow. Kain frowned, that wouldn't work since Sia Rie was too innocent she wasn't greedy enough to wait so long. It would only work for Kain and Kain alone.

A loud knock issued from the door and Kain looked up at it. "Come in."

Aidou popped his head inside and gave a cheeky smile. "What's taking you so long Kain-ooh! Your not dressed yet," Aidou said while wagging his finger. "shame on you Akatsuki Kain!" He stopped wagging his finger and stared at Kain. "Kain?"

"Hanabusa...why do you think Ruka left Kaname?" Kain asked seriously.

"W-what? You can't just go asking someone such a-why do you want to know now?" Aidou suspiciously looked at Kain.

"It's just been on my mind for a while. Ruka broke the engagement with me," Aidou gave a small wince as Kain said that, "then got engaged with Kaname, broke the engagement and then she comes back before his birthday...what do you think this all means?"

Aidou gave a sigh and sat next to Kain in the other arm chair. "I don't know. I've also been thinking about this too. You and I both know that the Souens are a group of Noble Vampires hungry for power but they still did everything by the book...sometimes there tactics weren't by the books. How I see it is this, Kaname was born and was given the throne but remember Haruka-sama had a brother. Rido-sama was more fit to be the next king than Kaname but it wasn't confirmed. When Ruka and Kaname were together the Souens must have thought that Kaname would definitely receive the thrown thus ending...your engagement. But when it was confirmed that Rido would become King-"

"The Souens width drew!" Akatsuki said angrily.

"E-eh yes...but in the war Rido was killed. Why didn't the Souens come back when Rido died?" Aidou asked puzzled.

"Face, they didn't want to lose face and be called a power hungry family. So they made Ruka stay low until they could confirm it."

"No...that's not like them. They must have gotten another offer and took that one instead. In the Souen family though quality is everything so when they got offered and went to check it out-" Aidou said excitedly.

"They found the offer not at their standard. And they waited until it was time for Kaname's nineteenth birthday the age where he would be crowned King." Akatsuki finished.

"Wow...do we have any proof?" Aidou asked his cousin.

"Just our own thinking and guessing. I'll check into this some more," Akatsuki said as he stood up and buttoned his shirt. "we should hurry and check out the ballroom."

"Ah, let's go."

* * *

Kaname stepped out from the carriage and looked up at the Kurisutaru Ballroom (A/N: Kurisutaru means Crystal). It was exactly like how he remembered it when his parents were alive. They had rolled out the red carpet and Kaname walked up the white marble stair steps.

"Kaname!" Someone called and he looked up to see Ruka in a pastel blue dress with a black overcoat. He smiled up at her and when he reached Ruka he locked hands with hers. She smiled brightly as she lead him to the double doors that had flowers and angels carved in the glass.

"This is a spectacular place isn't it Kaname?" Ruka said with a laugh as two door men swung open the doors. The two walked in and were greeted with more stairs leading down to a spacious ballroom. There were other stairs that lead to the second story where balconies were opened. As they entered in to their left down were large opened arches that lead to the outside gardens that extended ten acres. Kaname and Ruka slowly walked down the red carpeted whit marble stairs and glanced at the ceilings.

The ceilings held fifteen of the largest and expensive chandeliers. They held two hundred diamonds that shined and sparkled when the lights were turned on them. In the middle of the ballroom was a large water fountains with carved angles placed evenly around them. Kaname pulled Ruka into the dance floor and slowly began the waltz with her.

"It's been such a long time hasn't it Kaname?" Ruka asked as she gracefully danced with him.

"Yes it has. I remember the clumsy girl that use to trip all over herself when she was dancing at the balls." Kaname said with a chuckle.

The two twisted and turned on the ballroom tiled floors as they missed the presence of two people watching them from the entrance door. Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain watched the two dance in unison.

"Kain-" Aidou began but his cousin had turned around and walked out of the ballroom. Shaking his head Hanabusa ran after his cousin not knowing what he would do.

The first thing Kain saw as he walked into the garden was a daisy bush and it began to slowly smolder. He turned his head to a statue and it began to melt the smell of things burning wafted into the air.

"Hey! Hey!" Aidou said frantically as he froze the daisy bush and the statue. "Kain cool down!"

"Cool down? Hanabusa do you see-" Akatsuki angrily started.

"I know but that doesn't mean that you can go burning things in your frick'n path! I seriously think my parents designed me to be able to cool you off when your pissed." Aidou said as he slouched next to a bench. Kain joined him as they both looked up into the sky.

"I don't know how much I can take that was my last straw." Kain said as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"You still remember that promise you guys made at your sixth birthday?" Aidou asked Kain curiously.

"Aah...I wish she had." Kain quietly said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_A six year old Kain squeezed by the legs of many people as he hurried outside to the gardens. It was a quiet place as dusk was settling and he had to find Ruka. Kain took off the bricked garden path and ran behind a butterfly bush to find Ruka curled up in a ball crying. _

_"Again? Why didn't you wait for me?" Kain asked as he squated next to the crying Ruka. _

_"Th-they said that I can't danc-ce. An-and that I have big-g feet!" Ruka said as tears began to fall from her rose colored eyes. Kain looked at Ruka with a calm face and patted her head. _

_"I don't think you have big feet and you can dance. I'll teach you," Kain stood up and extended a hand," come on Ruka, don't be a crybaby anymore." _

_Ruka gave a sniffle as she looked at Akatsuki's outstretched hand and grabbed on to it as he lifted her on her feet. With his hands in hers, Kain pulled Ruka closer and held her waist. _

_"Now hold my shoulder," Kain instructed and Ruka moved her hand. "good, you got the hang of it. Now watch my feet." Ruka looked down and followed Kain very slowly. The two danced in small steps and Ruka gave a smile. _

_"Neh Kain! When you finally teach me how to dance let's dance together at the __Kurisutaru Ballroom! I heard it's the place where all fiances dance!" _

_"Mmh! Let's dance together there!" Kain said with a smile himself._

* * *

'And after I taught you how to dance...you danced your very first dance with Kuran. But what can I do when your going away to someone who I respect?' Kain quietly thought to himself.

Kaname led Ruka to the carriage and watched her go back to the Palace. She had to go and finish the finally deliveries before his birthday. It was only a week away. Kaname couldn't help but feel a strong pull to Ruka; she was exactly as beautiful if not more than last time he had seen her. As Kaname turned around he came face to face with Kain.

"Kaname, may I speak to you privately?" Kain asked.

"You are saying that Ruka has come back to only take the spot of Queen?" Kaname questioned in disbelief.

"Yes...if we do think about this Kaname in a logical way you will see that she left when you had no power and came back when you did. It is merely my way of telling you Ruka Souen is something other than the sweet girl you think you still love." Kain answered.

"Have you heard this from her directly?"

"No, but I'm close to her family. I know how they run and how they respond to these kind of things. She didn't come back for you; she came back for the th-"

"Enough Kain." Kaname said firmly. His maroon eyes hardened with Akatsuki's orange ones.

"I just wanted you to know who you should really be paying attention to. You may be the one making a mistake turning away from Sia Rie." Kain said as he turned to leave.

'Rie?' Kaname thought as he watched Kain walk to the carriages.

* * *

Rie gave a huff as she quietly closed her eyes. Baker Shin had made her help design the cake for Kaname's Birthday and they had tested out the design. Which ended up in disaster since the bottom layer was too thick and fragile. She was always now covered in something at the end of the day whether it was dust, soot, flour, or dirt which meant another shower.

She made her way down to the maid corridor when she stopped and looked at her right wrist. Where had she put her bracelet? Yesterday night and this morning since she was in such distress she had forgotten that she had taken it off in Ruka's bedroom. Angry with herself that she had left it in there, Rie turned around quickly to go retrieve it. The quicker the better;She didn't want to disturb Ruka at any cost.

In a few minutes Rie, who ran, found herself starring at Ruka's door. She pressed her fingers lightly to the door when she found that it wasn't closed tightly. Wiggling it opened Rie glanced in and heard voices.

"So your accusing me?" Ruka's voice asked offended.

"Ruka, I want to know your true reasons of leaving me." Kaname softly said.

'Kaname and Ruka?' Rie thougt in a panic.

"I told you. It was to take time off for myself and the marriage proposal was going to fast for me." Ruka said as Rie saw her grab hold of Kaname's hands.

"You left me without a word because of the marriage proposal?" Kaname asked.

"I just thought things were going to fast but I'm here now with you."

"Did you come back because I was going to be crowned?" Ruka looked up at Kaname in alarm.

"Kaname, how could you think of me like that? I would never-I came back because I love you. I love you so much Kaname that it tore me apart to be away from you. But I still had so much to learn about myself before I could come back.," Rie's mouth stood a gap as she saw Ruka draw Kaname's face closer to hers. "I came back for you, because I love you. Please say that you still love me too." Ruka asked her eyes blurring with tears.

'Please don't! Kaname please don't!' Rie wanted to scream. 'Please don't say that you-'

"I-I love you too Ruka. I've always loved you and no one else." Kaname whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ruka's waist and kissed her. Rie gave a gasp as she watched from the door way as they kissed. Tears sprung to her eyes in disbelief.

'Please...please Kaname tell me it isn't true!' Rie repeated to herself as she fled down the stairs and into the hall. She didn't know how she got back into her own room. All she knew when she fell into bed, with tears streaming down her eyes, was that Kaname had said he loved Ruka.

'Kami-sama...please tell me this isn't true.'

* * *

**Merry Christmas**! Hopefully most of you won't kill me after this Chapter. Yes it was a very hard one to write but I did it before Christmas. Here's your Present from Me! There was a lot of Akatsuki Kain because he was important at the ending. I know you all hate to see Rie suffer and I know you all hate Kaname and Ruka at the moment. But all in due time you will Love those two again...hopefully. Thank you again for all your support. Remember READ AND REVIEW!

**Santa Lena :E**


	21. Twas the Night before

**Chapter Twenty: Twas the Night Before...**

(A/N: This chapter was really hard to write and you'll see why  
in a bit. I have a really big feeling that your all going to  
go bonkers after reading this so...enjoy and review!)

* * *

"Itai! Itai Oka-san." A little girl pouted as her mother put a bandage on her knee.

"I know it hurts, but it'll heal soon okay Rie?"

Blue orbs stared at her mom and the little girl gave a smile. "Hai! Can you read me my story now?"

Masami gave a laugh,"Alright you, get in the covers and I'll read you a bedtime story." Rie eagerly nodded and threw her blankets over herself and looked up at her mom. Masami pulled from a brown bookshelf, a thick red book that looked near to torn. She settled in a white armchair that was propped next to the bed and flipped through the pages one by one.

"Mommy you don't have to search for one! I like Cinderella remember?" Rie chirped as she looked at her mother. Masami gave a sad smile and nodded.

"I know Rie," Masami said softly as her eyes watered,"but don't you want to hear a different story?"

"Nope, just this one because she gets to have a fairy god mother! Please mom!" Rie begged. Masami gave a laugh then nodded.

"Alright," and she began to read, _**"**_**____****…**Once upon a time, there lived near the capital city of a large kingdom a very worthy gentleman and his beautiful and amiable young wife. They loved each other tenderly, and they had not been wedded long before there was a pretty little girl baby in the nursery…."

Rie watched her mother read and gave a smile. Her father use to read with her mother, sometimes they took turns to read the characters like in a play. Now her father was no where in sight; what she missed the most about him was his hugs. Rie pulled herself into a hug as she continued to watch her mother read.

Masami tried to hold her tears in as she neared the end of the story. It was physically and mentally hard for her to be up and about but she had to be strong for Rie. She watched her daughter curl up into a ball and a tear slid down her face. The first time she had seen Rie curl up into a ball was the day after her fathers funeral.

_"Honey are you sick?" Masami asked Rie as she saw her daughter drop to the ground to hug her knees to her chest. _

_"No...I'm doing this because I miss daddy's hugs and he isn't here anymore to give them to me." Masami ran to Rie and embraced her in a tight hug. The two cried while hugging each other in the snow that was falling slowly down from the darkening sky._

**_"You are my princess." The prince said. Cinderella was filled with joy. No sooner had the slipper fitted did the fairy godmother appear and changed Cinderella's ragged clothing into a fine silk dress. She was also lavished with white pearls. And of course, she was wearing her glass slippers. The Prince swept her off of her feet and carried her into the carriage. Soon afterwards they were wedded and lived…happily ever after…"_** Masami finished then she began to sob.

Rie stood up startled from her mothers abrupt crying. "Oka-san! What's wrong?"

Masami reached for her daughter and Rie ran to her mothers lap as they embraced each other. "I'm sorry Rie. Oka-san is so sorry she couldn't give the life you wanted. Please forgive me." Masami repeated over and over again as she cried.

Rie felt a tear fall and hugged her mother's neck. "It's okay mom, I only need you and I'll be happy." Rie said as she began to hiccup. Another tear went down her face as she suddenly heard her mother coughing.

"Rie-get Nana." Her mother let her go and began to cough up blood in her hand. Rie flew off the chair and whipped open her bedroom door.

"NANA! Hurry come quick!" Nana ran out of her room and into Rie's room. She went to the huddled mistress and gave her a clean cloth to cough the blood in. Rie inhaled and exhaled slowly as she watched Nana take Masami to her room. Before Masami went to her room she turned to Rie,"Good night honey, I wish I could heal your pain." The words sounded warped somehow and it echoed down the hall to Rie.

* * *

Rie jerked herself awake as she stared around her room, her head throbbing in pain. 'I wish I could heal your pain.' Her mothers words ran through her head and tears ran down her face. Yesterday night had been a dream. A very bad dream Rie hoped hadn't been true. She shuffled off the bed when she heard a knock on the door. Rie gave a jump and a yelp of surprise at the door.

"Sia Rie?" A low voice asked uncertain.

Rie calmed herself then walked to the door and unlatched it. "Yes?" She asked as the door opened. Rie was surprised to see Seiren standing in front of her doorway. "Can I help you?"

"Ruka-sama wants you to bring fresh clean towels to her room. She would like to take a bath." At the sound of Ruka's name Rie felt an itch of irritation pass her by.

"Tell her I'll be there." Rie said as she closed the door in Seiren's face. She exhaled a breath before walking to the bathroom and washing her face. Red swollen eyes stared back at Rie as she looked in the mirror and pressed her cold palms against them. She blinked then grabbed a brush and combed out her hair. It had become extremely long and was now shoulder blade length. Rie placed the brush on the sink and turned to go bring Ruka her towels.

* * *

It felt real, too real, as Rie walked up the stairs. She could hear Kaname and Ruka's voices yelling from her door way as she stood and a flash of them kissing. Her senses were going haywire as her dream flickered to life. Had it all been a dream or was it really reality?

'One way to find out.' Rie whispered in her mind as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Ruka's voice said sweetly. Rie hesitated a second at the door knob. Should she really go inside? Her fingers curled around the gold door knob and twisted it open. Like usual Lilac and white embraced her eyes and she felt a breeze as her eyes followed the stream of sunlight slipping through the opened balcony door. The silk curtains slid around in coils like snakes ready to attack. Rie found Ruka sitting on her bed side, her lilac curtains for her bed closed except for a tiny amount where she was sitting.

Her smiling eyes held triumph as she walked towards Rie slowly. Ruka was only wrapped in a silk purple blanket as she circled Rie. Rie shifted uncomfortably not liking what she was seeing. Ruka usually woke up wearing a hideous frilly white night gown and a purple robe, they were not in sight.

"I have brought the towels Ruka-Oujo."

"So you have..." Ruka said as she stopped circling Rie and stood in front of her. The air was thick with tension as if Ruka was waiting for a thunderstorm. "Rie, I know that you have tried very, very hard to keep Kaname in your hands but-" Ruka walked to the curtains shielding whatever was behind them and began to draw them open.

'Don't let her do it! Don't let her open them!' Rie's mind screamed. But it was already to late as Ruka stopped opening the curtains to revel a man sleeping in her bed. He was bare chested and had a finely chiseled body. His long black midnight hair was tousled but curved and framed his sharp jaw line and cheek bones. His lips were neither smiling or frowning but in a state of calmness and tranquil. His eyes were closed and were framed with black thick lashes. If he had been awake his eyes would have been a pool of maroon, deep and mysterious that anyone would drown in. He slept peacefully and shifted a little making the thick lilac blanket drop lower down his unclothed stomach which made no one doubt that he was not dressed downwards either.

"Oh god..." Rie whispered as she slowly placed a hand over her mouth. The flashes from yesterday night flashed again and again from the confession to the bite. Her blue orbs flashed to Ruka's neck and there on her white neck was a red blotch with a teeth mark on it. She was trying to breath evenly but her breath had left her as she stared at the two.

"Unfortunately it seems that Kaname's choice in woman would have to be the more dangerous and pleasurable ones. I'm sorry Rie but he isn't going back to you anymore." Ruka said victoriously as she bent over the bed and kissed Kaname on the lips.

"Kaname wake up the maids are here." Ruka whispered in his ears. Kaname opened his eyes and smiled at Ruka. Rie watched in horror as he pulled her to his side and kissed her tenderly.

'Kami-sama please...' Rie begged as a tear slid. They broke the kiss and Ruka shifted to revel Rie with towels at her feet forgotten. Her eyes bruised and battered with betrayal.

"Oh god Rie..." Kaname whispered as he pulled himself out of bed with a blanket wrapped around his waist. Rie wiped her tears quickly though they kept falling and gave a bow.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two. I'll now g-go." Her voice broke as she ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Kaname was stunned. What was going on?

"Ruka what's going on?" Kaname asked again as he stumbled out of bed with his boxers on. "I'm going after Rie-"

"No you don't Kaname," Ruka's voice wavered with authority, "She's none of your concern!"

Kaname quickly began to dress and opened Ruka's door. "I'm not sure what happened yesterday night Ruka, we will discuss this when I get back," with that he left a wide eyed Ruka.

Rie ran outside her heart thumping like mad in her chest. "It was real...everything was real." Kaname had confessed his love to Ruka and he had slept with her. She ran to the orchids and stopped as she gasped for breath. Everything was getting out of focus.

"Rie," A voice said from behind her. Rie froze and slowly turned around to stare at a half dressed Kaname. His black slacks had been pulled on and his white shirt was flapping open. His hair stood up in the wind and he was wearing no shoes.

The tension between the two was thick enough to cut as they stared at one another both breathless.

"I can explain-" Kaname began desperately.

"No you can't, not this time Kaname." Rie quietly said.

"Rie just let me-"

"I heard you tell Ruka you love her. I saw you kiss her and I saw you in her bed this morning. What more are you keeping away from me? Are you secretly engaged as well?" Her voice had risen. Kaname looked at her and said nothing.

"Oh god..." Rie whispered as a tear leaked from her eyes, "Y-your engaged too?"

"Rie if you would just let me explain, the contract hasn't even been made yet. It's something my grandmother is making me consider. As for Ruka...I'm not sure what happened yesterday night." Kaname said as he rubbed a hand over the temple of his foreheads.

"You're not sure what happened yesterday night? Then are you denying that you didn't tell Ruka you loved her? Are you denying that you kissed her?" Rie whispered.

"If that was all you saw then you are mistaken Rie. I set it straight with Ruka yesterday night-"

"Stop it, just stop. I've heard this for months now and I wanted to ask. Am I really just a rebound for you? I want to know because Kaname I'm so tired. I want to know the truth." Her blue eyes wept with tears.

"Yo-"

"Am I-am I just someone you used to get over Ruka? Did this relationship really mean nothing to you," Rie stared at him, her throat beating in her heart. Kaname looked at the sorrow on Rie's face and anger bubbled up inside of him. Why couldn't she just listen? Why couldn't she understand. But as he looked at her now, he knew she would never hear his side. Feeling reckless with anger fueling inside of him Kaname snapped at Rie.

"Yes! Yes you were just a rebound, is that what you wanted to hear?" Kaname said ruthlessly. Rie looked up at his handsome face in horror not believing his words,"it's true, I did love Ruka and I still do-" A loud crack was heard as Kaname stumbled. Pain coursed through his head as he touched his nose, Rie had broken it. He saw her, hands balled into fists as her head was bowed down.

"You're just like every other prince. So please leave." Rie said with her voice cracking. Kaname stared at her bewildered but turned to leave. Rie waited till she could hear him no more before she clutched her shirt and let out a wretched sob as her knees gave out. Her body shook with nothing but raw sorrow that Kaname felt as he walked back to the castle.

* * *

It spread like wild fire around the castle, Kaname and Rie were done and Kaname and Ruka were engaged again. Rie was given the sorrow treatment from all her fellow Maids but brushed them off and concentrated on only one thing, her job. Yori felt her friends pain and also halted her and Aidou's activities. Through the rest of the week till Kaname's Birthday Rie made as little trips as she could from the bakery. Baker shin had left her in charge of the cake and Rie was glad she could do something to blow off her steam.

Everyone around her felt her change in a weeks time. She wasn't nice or caring than usual and she now had an air of confidence swirling around her head. Her opinions were harsher more real and more like her new self. Kaname had seen the changes also, starting with her short hair. She had cut it to her shoulder and it now curled inwards framing her face.

Rie had asked Yori to cut it. She wanted a new change, a different look because she was no longer the Rie everyone knew. Her eyes had also changed to a darker color, a more mature but content maya blue.

"If Zero saw you he would have a cow." Yori joked with a laugh.

"I think he would have two cows instead of one." Rie said also with a laugh. Yori was currently propped on a counter top watching Rie measure cups of water. She was trying very hard to keep the water constant in each bowl.

"Neh Rie...have you spoken to Kaname at all?" Yori asked her friend.

"Him? Nope, don't have to." Rie said casually as she measured her last cup of water.

"Oh will you quit it!" Yori said as she leaped off the counter and walked up to Rie, "He hurt you till your heart ached but you can't tell me that you don't care a bit about him!"

"I still love him..." Rie said bluntly, "but I can never bring myself to see his face anymore. Not even if we pass by each other, not even if he forced me to. I still love him, but I can't stand the sight of him. So what does a woman do when she still loves a man but can't look at his face without crying? She changes herself to be someone stronger so when shes ready to let go of that love she can stare him in the eye and say good bye without a tear."

"You still love him but you can't stand to see his face. Isn't that a bit harsh?" Yori asked Rie.

"No...isn't it harsh that you broke it off with Aidou because Kaname did that to me?" Rie gave a friend a raised eyebrow.

Yori cleared her throat,"It's not! Mainly its common sense to not see the enemy."

"And since when have the nobles at the Palace become our 'enemies?'" Rie asked staring at Yori.

"Since they all look to Ruka like she's their Queen or something."

"She is, they are engaged you know." Rie said as she carefully added the icing on the fifth layer of the cake. It was a five layered cake that was thick. It took a round shape to it. On top was a sculpted figure of Kaname with a crown on his head sitting on his Throne. Stair cases lead up to his feet and it had red icing down the stairs that looked like a runway carpet. Rie eyed the King and rolled her eyes. 'No surprise how well he looks sitting up in his Throne. He was born for it.'

"I just love how you say that in a casual tone." Yori said pleasantly.

A smile grazed Rie's lips.

* * *

Kaname quietly leafed through his reports. His guest were settling in quiet nicely, his grandmother would be coming soon, preparations needed to be arranged and done. The west wing hall was quite today which struck Kaname as odd. It was always bustling with maids or the guards. Kaname closed one file report as he opened the other one. The hand writing struck Kaname as he began to read the report. On weekly basis when the maids had time they were to write a report on how the preparations for his birthday were coming along. Aidou usually read them but had no time today thus asking if Kaname would read them. Kaname was currently reading Rie's report which was very amusing yet at the same time offending.

_"The Fourth and Fifth layers of the cake will be done the morning before Kuran-Ouji's baka Birthday party. The filling is a nasty color that looks like Ruka-Ojou's hair color. Along the sides of the cake will be dying roses from the Garden outside. Hopefully insects will be crawling over the cake. Kaname Kuran's little sculpted figure sitting on top of his Throne makes him look even more ridiculous than it already does. The sculpted figure is made entirely of edible butter cream frosting that tastes like rotten bananas. That is all."_ Rie's name was written on the bottom with a small dot of chocolate. Kaname reread her report again before clearing his throat so he wouldn't laugh. He did not miss the underlinings of 'little' or 'ridiculous' and the occasional bashing of him and Ruka's names.

'She is one gutsy girl to send this to Aidou.' Kaname thought. After their break off he just couldn't stop looking at her. Something had changed about her and it wasn't just her hair. It was how she presented herself; she wasn't quiet anymore yet neither was she totally outspoken. Her eyes had changed to a darker shade that held less warmth than they had previously. Kaname liked the change but it also brought changes to them.

She didn't speak to him if not directed nor did she look up at him anymore when he was with or without Ruka. Through the past week she had been scarce especially at breakfast, lunch and dinner set ups. Baker Shin had said that Rie was too busy on other things to help the other maids out with the dinners. The capacity in the dinning hall had become enormous due to all the guest. Dinner was always prepared right after Lunch which left all the maids in particularly bad moods. But they had been brighten when Yuuki had given them all large quantities of money to go buy their own gowns for the ball that was taking place on Saturday night.

Kaname had asked Yuuki if she had given Rie hers but Yukki merely shook off her brother. Yuuki had given Kaname the silent treatment when finding out what had happened. She had broken almost every antique in Kaname's bedroom that night she had confronted him. He could remember her hurt filled words.

_"Onii-san how could you? And to Rie, who has actually been a good friend to a Princess like me! Do you know how hard it is to find an actual friend? Now she wont even talk to me because I'm your sister!"_

He had to almost use his own power to stop Yuuki's from breaking his last antique in his room but she had stopped her tantrum on her own. Now it was just Ruka who talked to him since Akatsuki and Aidou had refrained from speaking to him that didn't have anything to do with work. It was driving him crazy how breaking it off with Rie had brought him so much trouble. He could still feel her tears and sorrow spread like a fever down his body. It made him feel disgusted of himself and guilty. Which everyone told him he should be. But how could he go against the council and his grandmothers own wishes?

_"You will marry Ruka on your Crowning day. There is no other exception than Ruka. I want you to full fill my last wish before I die." Noriko, Kaname's grandmother's voice floated in his head. _

_"The engagement has been made complete Kuran. Now you will have to sign it." _

'Rie...if I had not promised my grandmother to grant her last wish, then for certain I would have stayed with you. Speak of the devil.' Kaname said in his head as he saw Rie close the door to the supply room carrying two boxes of icing for the cake. She took a glance over her shoulder and stopped for a few moments, her maya blue eyes scanning Kaname's face quickly then fell down to the floor. He stood still as he watched her give a bow then turned around to the next corridor.

Kaname slammed his fist against the brick stone and made a small indent. Not one word and she left. Deep inside of himself he still loved her, he hoped that she still loved him.

Rie slammed the two boxes of icing on the counter and began to open them. Her eyes were getting teary again as she took out the icing to let it thaw. Pressing her head to the cold steel counters tears fell from her eyes. She thought she could forget it and move on but just the glance at his face sent her tears falling. Was it too hard to just stop all of this?

* * *

By the next morning everyone was awake before six in the morning. Maids bustled up and down the corridor sending and returning things to the Kurisutaru Ballroom. Half of them had gone over to decorate and finish cleaning the ballroom itself. Rie was in the kitchen adding on the finishing touches and the inside filling of the cake. It had to look 'magnificent' and 'eye catching' or so Baker Shin said. No one had seen the process of the cake except for Yori and herself. Ruka had tried barging in yesterday night but Rie had locked her out, and since she had the key no one was going in or out besides her.

Rie gently squeezed the pink frosting into the Rose template so it could take on the shape of a rose for the bottom of the cake. She had already made thirty three roses since five this morning but waiting for them to harden in the freezer was the painful part. Rie opened the colossal freezer and removed ten of the ones that she knew where hard and popped them from the templates. Gently to not hurt or mess up the frosting she inserted the bottoms onto the cake. She would be finished, if no one disturbed her, by mid afternoon.

* * *

Kaname stared down at the silver box that held a ivory colored dress. It was strapless and had a small heart shape at the top of it. The silk cloth was slightly stretched to the left side of the dress which gave it a small ruffle effect. Sown carefully into the dress were flower patterns that started from the top to the right side of the dress and curved down to the left. The dress itself was simple but elegant at the same time. (A/N: You can see the dress on my avatar!) Kaname touched the dress lightly and placed inside the box a pair of tear drop diamond earrings with a matching necklace. On top of the jewelery set Kaname placed a light blue mask with silver flowers embroidered on it into the box as well.

A knock came from the door and Kaname closed the box, while tucking it underneath his bed sheets. Ichijou walked in with an air of happiness among him and closed the door behind him.

"Everything seems to be in place Kaname. The Ballroom is all cleaned up and the guest are all anxious for the ball to begin." Ichijou informed Kaname with a bright smile.

"Thank you Ichjiou, you yourself should get ready." Kaname nodded to Ichijou's dusty suit.

"Ah...don't worry about it. Although I must say you look very spiffy yourself Kaname." Ichijou gave a laugh as he closed the door. Kaname was wearing a red tie with a white suit. His collared shirt was a creamy silk white which made his skin seem even paler than usual. His black hair stood out in next to his white suit and it was combed out as best as it could be. 'One more thing before I leave.'

* * *

Instead of finishing the cake at mid afternoon, Rie finished past the afternoon and into the evening. She was ordered by Yuuki to unlock the doors so the rest of the desserts could be moved to the Ballroom. As she did maids came flooding in starring at the cake. Complimenting it from Kaname's little sculpture to the rose designs. The crowd had thinned out which meant less taste stealing but usually Rie would find a Rose missing from its place and had to make a new one. It was now currently almost eight at night now. Rie added the last touch, powdered sugar before two other bakers and Baker Shin boxed it up and took it to the Ballroom.

She watched the trio take it out the door and she slumped against the counter. Rie hadn't stopped since her lunch break and she was starved. 'This is what you get for trying to work till you drop.' She scolded herself. She had flour and pink frosting on her hands and arm not to mention some in her hair. How it got there she would never know. A knock at the bakery door made Rie turn around.

Kaname was standing in the doorway looking ten times as dazzling as he usually did. His whitish silvery suit matched him and also his red tie. Rie stood watching him walk towards her. In his hands was a silver box with a light blue bow on top. Rie felt her heart drop to her stomach.

"Rie..." Kaname said softly. He hadn't said her name in a while, it felt good.

"Your Highness." Rie said not looking at him. Kaname felt a sting of regret as he saw that her eyes would not meet his.

"I would like you to have this." He held the present out to Rie. She stood in front of him not moving a single muscle.

"Kuran-Ouji I think it would be best if you give the dress to Ruka-Ojou inst-" Rie gave a squeak of surprise as Kaname gave her a crushed her to his chest. His arms were around her tightly crushing her to the present in his chest. For some reason it felt good to be hugged by him. Rie felt a sudden rush of heat make its way to her cheeks. If the present hadn't been blocking their bodies Rie would have clung to the warmth vibrating from his body.

"Rie," She could feel his breath on her ears and realized how close his face was to hers,"I know that i've hurt you. But please understand this, the feelings that I had for you for the past five months have been true and wholehearted. Which is why I want you to wear this dress for me. Rie-"

"I can't. Please don't make me Kaname-I can't." Rie's voice broke as tears feel down her face.

"Rie...If your feelings for me were true as mines were then come to the Ball wearing what's in the box. And if not then please leave the box in front of my bedroom door. It's up to you to make the choice now Rie. I'll be waiting for you." Kaname whispered as he let her go and crossed the room and was out the door. Rie stood shocked as she gripped the silver box in her hands tears falling silently down her face. She let herself slump to the ground. 'What should I do now?'

* * *

Rie finished cleaning the bakery as she saw the gleam of the silver box. She had been trying to not walk over and open the box for a while now. Her curiosity was going to get the best of her. She stood in front of it, her feet tapping impatiently on the tiled floor. 'Just open it!' a voice said obviously annoyed at her indecision. Rie grabbed the top and pulled it off slowly. She gasped as the contents in the box were revealed. Inside was a dress, a set of jewelery, and a mask. It was a ivory colored mask just like the dress. It was magnificently too beautiful to wear. Rie closed the box back up and released a shaky breath.

'Can I really go to the ball wearing this? Am I ready to meet him? To fully accept that I do still love this man who hurt me?' Rie wondered as she wandered the hall. It was a full moon tonight and a shiver ran up Rie's spine. The palace was completely empty since everyone was at the ball except for Rie. Suddenly from behind her she heard footsteps.

Rie was never paranoid at night but tonight she turned around in a frenzy. Standing in the hallway looking like a ghost was Seiren. Her silvery locks sent a ghostly look upon her pale face as she stared at Rie. "Ruka would like to see you."

"Ruka? Hasn't she already gone to the ball?" Rie asked in confusion.

"Come now, its urgent." Seiren said.

"Hai." Rie gave a bow and turned herself around to the south wing with Seiren trailing behind her. 'Geez that's scary!' Rie cried in her head at the stoic woman. If given the option, Rie would have never come back to Ruka's room again. But with Seiren trailing behind her she would rather go willingly than forced. Rie saw the familiar double doors and was about to knock when she heard Ruka's voice.

"Enter." It sounded low and unlike Ruka's usual voice.

Rie opened the door and stepped in. "Ruka-" A hard blow hit Rie on the head as she went flying to the ground, the silver box flung from her hands. Pain spread through her head and she gripped her hand to her head as she tried to get up. Rie turned her maya blue eyes to see Ruka standing above her wearing a dark purple silk dress with too many ruffles to count. Her face was contorted with rage as she grabbed Rie's hair and pulled her up.

"Ah! Ruka that hurts!" Rie screamed as she was tossed into the glass coffee table. The wind was knocked out of her as her back hit the side of the glass making it shatter. Rie gasped for breath as tears prickled to her eyes.

"You BITCH! I told you to stay away from him didn't I!" Ruka growled out as she yanked Rie's hair up and slapped her across the face. Rie gave a gasp as she turned to look at Ruka.

"What are you talking about!" Rie yelled at Ruka which made her receive another slap across the face.

"I know your little scheme you slut! Give it up!" Ruka said as she kicked Rie in the side with her silver heels. Rie gave a grunt as Ruka aimed a kick at her stomach.

"Ruka! Stop this!" But Ruka wasn't listening as she dragged Rie to her bed side and yanked out her drawer. Rie saw her draw out a long black whip and fear crossed her eyes.

"Since your denying that you haven't tried to seduce him your going to pay for it!" Ruka said as she drew the whip back.

"Ruka! I really don't know what your talking about!" Rie yelled.

Ruka dropped the whip and pointed to the silver box. "Who gave you that?" She demanded.

Rie said nothing and Ruka yanked her hair making their eyes meet. "I said who gave you that!" Ruka yelled.

"Y-Yuuki." Rie said and suddenly she heard the crack of the whip. Heat soared on her back as Ruka slashed the first hit on Rie's back. Rie doubled over in pain, tears falling down her face.

"Who gave you that package?" Ruka asked again with the whip in her hand.

"Yuuki!" Rie said again and felt the whip go across her skin as she gave a gasp and sob.

"Tell me the truth! Kaname gave it to you didn't he!" Another and another slash of the whip was embedded into Rie's back. She gave a scream and began to sob uncontrollably.

Ruka grabbed her hair and pulled it so Rie could see her face. "It was Kaname wasn't it!"

"Yes! It was Kaname." Rie sobbed out as she felt another whip. She gave another gasp and sob as the pain shot through her body. It hurt even more than when her skin had been torn opened by a Level E.

"I knew it you Bitch! Seiren!" Ruka said and Rie saw Seiren cross the room. "Whip her till she begs." Ruka said with a nasty smile.

"Ruka-sama! Please, stop. Please stop!" Rie pleaded as she was slashed again in the back with the whip. Her yelps of pain and sobs were echoed through out the room. Ruka crossed the room and grabbed open the box. Inside she found the dress, mask and Jewelery set.

"You thought that you could go to the ball wearing these? Sia Rie you weren't made for royalty! If your going to go," Ruka got up and pulled out a pillow case that was ripped and torn, "go to the ball wearing this instead." She said as she flung the pillow case into Rie's face and laughed.

"Please-Ruka, please stop!" Rie sobbed out. Her back was raw from the whipping.

"Seiren I'll be back I have to change into new clothes." Ruka said as she left to go to her closet.

"Seiren, please stop! Please stop this!" Rie begged with Seiren but she said nothing as she continuously whipped Rie.

'What have I done to deserve this?' Rie said as tears fell down her face the pain hurt so much.

She heard Ruka come back. "Ruka-sama, she's bleeding heavily." Seiren said quietly stopping the whip. Rie gave a small whimper as she felt the blood seep around her clothes.

"Already?" Ruka said irritatedly," fine pour the chemical on her."

'Chemical?' Rie thought frantically.

"Yes madam." Seiren said as she grabbed a bottle off Ruka's counter and poured a green liquid mixture on Rie's back. Rie gave a scream as the liquid cut into her injuries and stung.

"Let's go Seiren. We'll dispose of her when we come back or hopefully the chemical will do it for us." Ruka said with a air of laughter.

"Yes ma'am." Seiren threw the whip down and followed Ruka out of the room.

"Have fun Rie. And sweet dreams." Ruka said with a laugh as she turned off the lights and closed the door.

Rie could smell the green chemical and immediately knew what it was. It was the same chemicals Vampire Hunters used after large massacres of vampires. 'Sotake' was the chemical. It ate up blood and dead decaying body. 'It eats blood!' Rie thought as tears ran down her face. "Someone please help me!"

* * *

Next Chapter to Be up SooN! This chapters name had to be changed to: "Twas the night before..." I thought it would be more appropriate than "I broke up today". I know right now everyone hates Ruka but she'll get her 'happy ending' at the end. Please look forward to the next update! Read and Review!

P.S. Since this Story will soon be ending shortly I would like to write another story. If you want a request in which Anime/Manga you want me to write in next you can write it in your Review. The only thing is I will only write the story if I know the characters and the Anime/Manga. You can check my profile for the list.

Thanks Guys!

Lena :E


	22. Breakage

**Chapter Twenty-One: Breakage**

**(A/N: Almost the end, so close! Sorry for the long wait and unfortunately it isn't quite as long as I would like**  
**but the next chapters will be. Well...i'll place my schpeal at the end. haha, enjoy.**

* * *

"Please...someone come save me..." Rie whispered.

'Oka-san, it hurts so much.' Rie gave a gasp as she felt the chemical biting at her skin, feasting on her blood. Tears trickled down her face drenching the carpet. Suddenly Rie heard Ruka's door slowly open up and someone stepped inside. Her body tensed up as she heard the heavy footsteps. Warm but strong hands touched Rie's head and she jerked it back.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" Rie sobbed out.

"Rie?" A soft but gruff voice asked.

"Z-zero?" Rie gasped out then began to cry in relief.

"Oh god it is you!" Zero said his voice cracking.

"Z-zero, please help it hurts!" Rie choked out as she felt the pain shoot up her spine. She heard Zero shuffle about then heard him unscrewing something.

"Rie...I'm going to put the antidote for the chemical on," he heard Rie give a small whimper,"i-it won't hurt, you'll feel nothing then I can bandage you." Zero said as tears began to trickle down his face. 'Why would anyone be so cruel as to do this to Rie!' Zero shouted in his head as he slowly poured down the solution. He was glad he always brought the antidote for Sotake since he carried some with him also. It was a deadly poison that most vampires and hunters used on each other in war. All of Rie's tension in her back subsided and in a few minutes the stinging did also. Rie lowered her head on the carpet and gave a heavy inhale of air before letting it out.

"Rie-are you still there?" Zero asked.

"Yes..."

"Let me bandage you first. The antidote closed your wounds, I promise to be careful." Zero said softly.

"I trust you Onii-san." Rie said quietly. Zero began to unroll of bandages and pressed a fist to his mouth to stop a sob from coming out. It had been a long time since Rie had called him Onii-san.

"Ah." was Zero's response as he slowly bandaged Rie's back. The scares from what seemed to be a whip were red and blotchy. It looked like the scars of those from her last attack. He carefully finished the last roll of bandages and threw the roll to the side.

"Can you stand?" Zero asked hesitantly.

"I can try." Rie said as she pushed herself up with her arms then gave a loud gasp as she fell. The pain was still there, it was raw and real.

"Ill help you up." Zero place one arm on the ground so when she was flipped her neck would be supported by his grabbed the Rie's left arm and slowly pulled her up. He did a quick flip of her and caught her in mid air. His left arm supporting her legs and his right arm supporting her neck. Zero walked her carefully onto the other side of Ruka's bed and set her down.

Zero looked at the Rie he use to know. Her hair had been cut and now was short and splattered all over her face. Tears and sweat fell down her face and she was hell of a lot more thinner and paler than he had seen her a week and a half ago.

"Rie?" He said her name and her eyes opened to look at him.

"Zero-thank you." She said as more tears trickled down her face.

Zero brushed her hair out of her face and wiped her tears with towel. "Shh...your hurt. Who did this to you Rie? Was it Kananme?" Zero said angrily.

"It was Ruka Souen..." Rie said the name bitterly as tears fell again.

"That- Rie I told you she was dangerous!" Zero said with his voice rising but stopped when he saw tears fall down her face again. He gently placed one hand behind Rie and gave her a hug. "It's not your fault though...god I was so stupid to leave you all alone."

Rie could feel tear drops on her back and hugged Zero back. "It wasn't your fault Zero, don't blame yourself."

"Then who's fault is it if it's not yours or mines? Kurans? Souens?" Zero said as he shook his head. Rie broke the hug and looked at Zero.

"Souen." She whispered. Rie hated that name, hated everything that was associated with that name.

"I'm going to cut off her head for you Rie! Just ask-"

"Zero, that would just be a foolish thing to do. When did you get back?" Rie asked quietly.

"Just before the ball..."

"And why aren't you there? How did you know I was still at the castle?"

Zero looked at Rie, "Yuuki told me what happened. I was about ready to beat Kaname's head to a pulp when I heard a maid talk about how you were still at the castle going to the south wing. And how odd it was to see you going in that direction. So I came back to the Palace, I had a horrible feeling about it all. I searched for you till I caught your scent and followed it up here."

"So that's how you found me," Rie said quietly then began to cry, "thank you Zero for coming to save me!" She gripped the bed sheets as she cried. "I've never been so scared in my life, thank you-thank you for coming to save me!"

Zero gave a half sobbed laugh and embraced Rie again. "It's what big brothers are made for." He whispered as his own tears fell from his face. The two hugged for a while longer then Zero drew Rie away at arms length and examined her. "Rie...do you still want to go to the ball?"

Maya Blue eyes stared at Zero. They were filled with uncertainty and a tint of mild curiosity. "I-i honestly don't know Zero." Rie said looking out to the balcony. The full moon shined brightly outside sending a stream of light into the room.

Zero stood up and pulled out something from his suit pocket. It was a small glass box, so tiny that it could fit in anyone's hands. "We went to the land of Kisetu to visit a very old family of Pure Blood Vampires to send them a invitation to Kaname's Birthday. They refused to let us see their King so we turned back to leave. Do you know what Kisetu means Rie?"

Rie looked at Zero in surprise. It...the name sounded very similar to something. Zero watched as she tried to remember and took Rie's hand placing the glass box in her hand. Rie gave a gasp. "It means Seasons..."

"Correct...Seasons, every year it has one constant Season then changes to the next, not changing by months but by years. Four years finish the whole four seasons instead of one year. It's winter time over there now Rie." Zero said.

"Kis-etu..." Her fingers shook as her mind raced back in time.

* * *

_"Where going to live here Rie!" Masami said as she showed the snow pitched ground._

_"But w-where ish thish?" Rie asked looking at her mom shivering a bit.._

_"It's Kisetu Rie! Isn't this amazing? In other places its summer but its winter here!" Masami said with a smile as she fell to the ground and flapped her legs and arms. "Come make a snow angel with me!" Rie nodded her head and fell to the ground laughing all the while she flapped her hands making her snow angel too. _

_"What are you two doing?" A curious voice asked. The two looked up to see a handsome man with dark brown hair that was almost black and maroon brown eyes. _

_"Daddy!" Rie gave a squeal and hugged her father. "Were making snow angels!" _

_"Really now...and didn't I tell your Mom to be careful to not play in the snow or she'll get sick?" Ryuu said with a raised eyebrow at his wife. Masami got up from the ground and made a face. _

_"You always have all the fun with Rie-chan! Let me play with her outside for once." Masami said as she threw a snow ball into Ryuu's face and gave a giggle. Rie watched in amusement and also gave a giggle as Masami threw two more snowballs a Ryuu's face. _

_"Ooh, now your gonna get some Rie!" Ryuu said as he threw a very tiny snowball at Rie. She caught it with a smile and licked it instead of throwing it at her father. _

_"Yum! It tastes like Ice cream!" Rie exclaimed. Both parents fell down laughing at their daughter. _

_"You're right Masami...Rie really will love living here." Ryuu said as he kissed his wife. _

* * *

"Before I left Cross-san gave me directions to a hidden house in the woods. And inside the house I found the box with a letter addressed to you. Rie, I believe you use to live in that house with your parents when you were young. " Zero said as he sat on the edge of the bed looking at Rie. Her face was blank as she held the tiny glass box.

"Impossible..." Rie choked out as she stared at the glass box. Her mind flashing to the blood, the dead bodies, her mother who moved no more. "It's impossible-I-that place is ruined."

It finally clicked in Zero's head and he touched Rie's arm in assurance. "The house is clean now, there are no traces of blood. You know, there's a white carpeted staircase that leads upstairs. On the left side of the hall there's one room. It's light blue with white polka dots, do you know who's room that is?"

"Mines..." Rie whispered as she visualized the house. Every wall, every door to every picture and thing that was in that house Rie could see it. "The room had a book shelve right? And there was a baby blue blanket crumpled on a white arm chair."

Zero looked at Rie amazed. "Yes, that's correct."

"A-and my parent's room was a forest green with snow white carpet. A large closet filled with dresses and coats...and shoes." Rie went on, she could see, could feel herself inside the house.

"Yes, and a large mahogany king size bed with Forest green sheets. That's where the box was placed."

Rie looked down at the box. It was so small how could a letter fit inside of it? "Was the box this small when you found it Zero?" Rie asked.

"No, you have to tap the top of the box. Go ahead." Rie looked at it hesitantly then tapped it with one of her fingers. The box began to shake and Rie set it down on the bed. In front of her it began to grow larger and larger until it was as big as her fairytale book. It's shape was still a perfect square gleaming in the moon's light. Rie gently lifted the top off and peered inside. Laying on top of what seemed to be a silk blanket, was a letter set inside a white envelope addressed to none other than _"Sia Rie". _

**(A/N:You can listen to Leona Lewis: Happy for the rest of the reading, I was going to put the lyrics in but it was too long.)  
**

She carefully took out the letter; it wasn't thick nor was it too thin, it wasn't heavy either. Rie looked at Zero and he merely nodded his head as to say proceed. Her heart thumped against her chest as she lifted the red stamp that had a lion engraved on it and pulled out a parchment of light blue paper imprinted with blue stars on it. Rie's thin and shaky fingers flipped the letter up to find beautiful slanted hand writing. Her eyes drifted to the beginning where it began:

_"To the dearest Sia Rie,_

_If by chance you receive this letter then Cross Kaien has gone to fetch it for you for your Eighteenth Birthday or you have gone to fetch it yourself. But the matters of how you have received this letter is unimportant, the important part is that you are reading it and you are alive, hopefully well. My name is Masami Sayuri, I am your mother Rie. Your father's name was Ryuu Sia. I hope you remember these names in your heart as you live your life. I come from the land of Kietsu while your father comes from the land of Orion, we meet one fateful night in the woods of Kietsu where your father was a Vampire Hunter who was suppose to kill me. Instead he saved my life and we fell in love. On the night of the new snow fall in Kietsu I gave birth to a little girl name Sia Rie. You were born on Christmas morning and that was really our Rie.(A/N: Rie means Blessings) We lived in Kietsu till you were four then moved to Hiroshi a small city close to Kietsu, it was a very lovely place. One night your father and I decided to attend a musical, as we were coming home though we were ambushed by the Vampire Council. They had sent out vampires to kill your father and I, that night your father died and we had to move back to Kietsu, we had only lived there for a year and a half._

_For the past two years Rie, I and Nana tried very hard to raise you and Kuri. But now I feel that my time is slipping and before I lose all senses of who I really am I must tell you what will become of you when I am gone. Inside you are two very different mixtures of blood. You are a breed unlike any other that this world has ever seen. I am the last direct blood line of the Sayuri's who live in Kietsu in the deep forests. Your father has the mixture of a Vampire Hunter and of a Human. When you were born in your first years as a baby, you were a human. The blood of the human diminished as you grew and the only two bloods left in you were your fathers and mines. Vampire Hunter and Pure Blood, its ironic to think that your blood is a mixture of the two. Your father's blood is the only thing that is binding your Pure Blood powers down. When you turn Eighteen that power will be broken and you will become a full Pure Blood. The world is a dangerous place Rie so please read on carefully._

_Because I did not want you to wait until you turned fully Eighteen I designed for you a set of clothes for you to wear to be able to unleash half of your powers. Inside the glass box you shall find a set of ballroom clothes: A dress, a masquerade mask, and glass slippers. All were made from the last strands of my strength as a mother and a Pure Blood. At the stroke of Twelve the spell will be broken and the dress, mask and shoes will disappear, just like Cinderella Rie. It is your choice now if you want to wear the gown or wait until you are Eighteen. That is your own decision and no one else._

_Remember how you always begged me to read the story? Will now you can live part of it with your Prince charming. Even though your father and I are no longer with you Rie, remember one thing, we are always with you every glass slipper step of the way. I love you Rie,_

_Mom..."_

Tears drop fell down one by one making the ink run down the parchment. Her heart felt overwhelmed as she set the letter down letting tears hit her fingers. "H-have you read this?" She whispered looking at Zero. His eyes shifted to meet hers and he nodded.

"Rie, it is as your mother says as it is. It's your choice and no one else, so please," Zero said as he grabbed Rie's hand in his,"take this chance to take more than you actually give."

"Zero-I don't even know if I still love him anymore." Rie felt him squeeze her hand.

"Then at least give the closure that you need because the pain is evident in your eyes. Go there and say what must be said." Zero pleaded.

"Wh-what if I can't?"

"You can, I see that you want to, so do this for him. And do this for yourself."

Rie looked at Zero. He was right, she did need to find closure somewhere in her heart. Zero let go of her hand and Rie laid her eyes on the silk. She drew back the folded silk to see a white satin mask with feathers framing the sides of the mask. Golden thread was weaved inside making beautiful swirls and small diamonds rimmed the mask. Rie gave a gasp as she picked up the mask and placed it on the bed. Next was the dress, it was also satin white there was nothing particular about it except it felt like water rippling across her fingers. Underneath the dress was the glass slippers. They were truly made out of glass that glittered and felt like gloss in her hands. Shaped so beautifully they weren't heavy nor extremely light. Rie stood holding the dress to herself and Zero stood with her.

"Do you feel alright to change?" Zero asked as Rie swayed a tad bit.

"I think I can do this Zero."

"I'll leave for a bit but just call, I'll be outside." Zero said as he walked to the door.

"Hai." Rie waited for Zero to leave then slowly took off her torn maid clothes. The wounds seemed to have healed just a bit thanks to Zero's antidote but it still stung. Rie slowly slipped the whole dress on herself, it was cool against her skin and she gave a slight shiver.

Zero paced back and forth outside the room. "It shouldn't take so long right?" Zero muttered to himself. Suddenly Zero heard a loud crashing sound inside the room. In an instant Zero threw the doors opened only to be surprised by the light that abrupt from the room. He closed his eyes for an instant then the light was gone. Blinking one, and twice Zero yelled Rie's name.

"Rie?! Rie!?"

"Zero?" the voice asked. Zero blinked again and saw in the light of the full moon a woman. Her hair was midnight black and abundant with lush curls that went down pass her shoulder blades. Silver light blue eyes dazzled as the moonlight from the opened balcony door hit them. Thick black lashes framed her eyes making them mesmerizing. What struck Zero was the dress that she was wearing. It was a heart shaped top with ruffles falling on the sides of the dress. Little and medium size diamonds were sewn on the ruffles and on the top of the dress. Rie's hands were eloped with satin gloves that reached to her elbows giving an elegant look.

"Ya-i'm here stop waving your hand in front of my face." Zero said as he backed away from Rie. She gave a giggle and put her hand down, "do you feel alright? Does your back hurt?"

Rie moved her back and gave a gasp. "I can't feel it stinging anymore. Why, its healed! Zero quickly come look!" Rie was staring at herself in Ruka's large mirror in amazement. The wounds of the whip had indeed vanished leaving a pale healed back. Zero furrowed his eye brows together and bit his lip.

How had Rie healed so quickly? Zero looked at Rie as she looked for any other damages to her back. "Your wounds must have healed when you placed the dress on. Some or most Pure Bloods have healing powers and can heal quickly. You must be gifted with fast healing." Zero said.

"Wow..." Rie said amazed as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair had grown extremely long and her eyes were almost a silvery blue. She touched her face and smiled, it really was her staring back at herself. A loud chiming snapped Rie from the mirror. Eleven rings were heard coming from the clock tower and Rie turned away from the mirror walking towards the bed. She had to hurry, it was only an hour away from Midnight.

"Zero we need to-"

"I know. Here." Zero said as he bent down on one knee and slipped on Rie's glass slippers. She gave a blush as he placed on her other slipper and kindly thanked him. Rie grabbed the mask carefully off the bed and placed it on her.

"The finishing touch." She whispered and smiled to herself.

"Not quite," Zero mummured as he pulled out a small white box. He opened it to reveal a three stone diamond pendant necklace. The diamonds sparkled merrily in the moon light as Zero took it out of the box, "this was given to me by Cross-san. He told me it was the first necklace your father gave your mother." Zero slipped it on her and withdrew with a smile. "Lets go Hime-sama."

* * *

Loud chatter could be heard all around the Kurisutaru Ballroom as beautiful colored dresses blended into one another. Woman and men all alike danced slowly to the music the Orchestra was playing. In the mist of the chatter and laughter Kaname Kuran walked briskly looking about. There were too many people that Kaname couldn't keep track of all of them. 'Which one is Rie?' a voice asked in frustration.

He had been mobbed many times by nobles and princesses wishing him a wonderful nineteenth birthday. Kaname now was trying to dodge large crowds of noble mothers who wanted him to take a look at their daughters. 'But your with Ruka...' A voice hissed in his ears. 'Then again you do feel very guilty about Rie...' another replied. Kaname had felt that he was beginning to have second thoughts on Ruka and Rie. He was going mad. Deep down he cared for both woman but whom did he care about the most? His actions were most unforgivable and he could still feel the hatred and betrayal that vibrated off Rie that morning.

Honest to be true he was feeling two-faced and tonight had shown that. He had given Rie a set of a gown his mother had worn to her very first Ball. They were very special and Kaname had given them to Rie without telling her the importance of the gown. His stomach twisted nervously as he scanned the crowd again and looked down a frown on his face for he did not see the mask or the dress.

"Kuran-Ouji! I bid you a very happy birthday my son!" A short burly man wearing a green and black suit bowed lowly to Kaname before shaking his hands. Kaname gave a smile, "how many years has it been my King that I have not visited you?"

"I believe, Jinno, it has been four years." Kaname answered the man. He gave another bow at Kaname and chuckled more to himself than Kaname.

"Right you are, and in those four years I would like to introduce to you my daughter. Maka, come here please." A very young girl at the age of fourteen appeared. Her brown hair was clipped up in an elegant bun and she wore a matching green and black dress like her father and a black mask. Her auburn eyes twinkled with a smile as she bowed in front of Kaname.

"It's very nice to meet you Kuran-Ouji." Maka seductively purred. Kaname gave a smile and a slight nod to acknowledge Maka's introduction. Jinno stared at the two and gave a jolly laughter.

"My goodness, you two hit it off right. Kuran-Ouji, please have just one dance with Maka, she's excellent at the waltz." Jinno gave a convincing smile as he waited for Kaname's reply.

"I would-" Kaname began but stopped as he caught sight of a mask, not just any mask either, it was his mothers. "Excuse me Jinno." Kaname said as he turned and ran after the mask. He saw the dress sweep up outside to the courtyard and he followed it. It was dimly lit in the courtyard as Kaname entered and he saw her standing by the water fountain starring at the moon.

"Excuse me-" Kaname ran up to her and gently tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and gave a smile.

"Kaname, I was wondering where you went!" Ruka exclaimed as she threw her arms on him and pulled him into a hug.

"R-ruka!?" Kaname asked shocked that she wasn't Rie. Where had she gotten the dress? Ruka stopped hugging Kaname and twirled in the dress in front of him.

"Isn't this dress gorgeous?" Ruka said happily.

"W-where did you receive that dress? I thought you were wearing your new custom made one?" Kaname asked confused.

"Oh-I did! Well, I was wearing it but then the weirdest thing happened. Sia Rie came up to me and gave me this box and asked me to wear the dress inside. She said that she wasn't ever planning on coming to the ball and that she wanted me to wear the dress. She begged me so I promised and here I am in this dress."

"S-sia Rie gave you the dress?" He asked with a small tint of anger.

"Yes she did," Ruka said as she cleared her throat nervously, "Kaname did you want to go dance?"

"Yes, lets go." Kaname said as he grabbed Ruka's hands in his and walked back into the ballroom. Kaname could feel his anger rising. Who was she anyways to give something so precious away? But who was he to be so greedy to ask her to come when he was the one who had hurt her? The crowd had parted and let Kaname and Ruka take the dance floor and a slow song began to play. Ruka let Kaname take the leading step and fell in with his slow movements. He twirled her about and finally decided that he had to let Rie go. She could no longer form a part in his life, and the longer he danced with Ruka with his peers whispering blessings and their best wishes his thoughts on her slipped out like a wind brushing against a leaf.

* * *

Zero pulled the horses to a stop as they neared the entrance. Rie gave a gasp as she looked up at the Ballroom. The building was a reflection of the large bright moon beaming down on her. Zero tapped on the window of the carriage and opened the door. "And they await you Hime-sama." Zero said giving a bow.

Rie laughed lightly and stepped out carefully, her dress trailing behind her. Zero closed the door and offered Rie his hand. "Go on ahead Zero. I'll be alright, go and see Yuuki." Rie smiled and gave Zero a soft push.

"Are you sure your capable?" Zero teased. Rie gave a glare and pushed him harder.

"Go you old man."

"Hey-just because I have silver hair-" Zero began to protest. Rie merely laughed and turned him up the red carpeted stairs.

"If you don't go-"

"Okay, okay, see you inside." Zero waved as he slowly ascended.

"Thank you for the save, Fairy god mother," Rie sweetly said.

"Don't push your luck. And your welcome." Zero replied from the top of the staircase and she heard him enter the room. When Rie knew he had completely gone she felt her heart in her throat beating rapidly, quickly.

"Breath, its going to be alright." She whispered as she lifted her dress and stepped up the steps one by one. Tonight she was going to forget him and tonight, she was going to be someone different, someone she wished she could be for just one night. And as she reached the top of the stairs to the door she could hear every murmur, every presence in the room. Her back tingled and then the doors opened slowly.

The music in the room was cut off abruptly as the sounds of the doors opened. Nobles and guest all gave an uproar to the music as couples on the dance floor broke apart. Kaname glanced at the music director only to see him staring at the top of the stairs looking star struck. Then slowly, the room began to quiet down until nothing was heard. Kaname shifted his maroon eyes to the entrance door only to be captured in the silvery-blue eyes that was slowly scanning the crowd.

* * *

How was it? Unsatisfying? I hope you look forward to the next chapter! I can't promise anything, but hopefully this month? Also in this chapter I wanted to let readers know that yes, Kaname is being a two-face jerk but he feels bad about it and is torn between Ruka and Rie. Kaname and Rie both feel that its easiest to let each other go than trying to talk it out since both of them now have a hard time just looking at each other. I hoped that cleared up some confusion. If not PM me and I'll be glad to explain.

Read and Review

**Lena :E**


	23. There's still hope

**Firstly, I would like to thank those of you who took the time to read this story and help critic it!**  
**I also want to say thank you to those who supported the Character and this Story through the **  
**rough times...when I don't update...and the good times! Thank you for getting my story this far!**  
**Now onto Chapter Twenty-Two. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter Twenty-two: There's still hope**  
"If there is still a glimmer in you  
that's a glimmer of hope"

* * *

In the light everyone took in Rie's presence, her eyes held theirs as she scanned the crowd never missing any eyes that meet hers and remembering it all in her head. It was overwhelming to Rie that she could feel everyone in the room, like she was holding soil in her hand and she could count every grain of it. Her heart beat quickly when she locked eyes with a pair of maroon eyes and then they were gone, and she was searching other eyes until she found, in her comfort, another set like the one she had seen before that set her heart rocketing, a pair of maroon eyes that made her feel at ease.

Kuran Yukki watched in awe at the person standing at the top of the Kuritsu Ballroom. Her beauty rivaled against the most stunning woman in the world and her power could be compared to the level of her brothers. It glowed and shimmered all around her and spread its warmth touching everything and leaving nothing behind. It was exotic but yet so easing and calming. Who was she?

Ruka's jaw nearly dropped as she felt the rushing wave of the woman's power. It didn't pound against her but instead it slowly spread and coursed through her body. She felt Kaname's hand slip from hers as she tried to hold on. His eyes were intensely locked onto the woman that Ruka secretly envied in the seconds that she entered the room. Ruka though could not deny that her power was almost as strong as Kaname's and that it had been almost a near decade since anyone had experienced a power almost rivaling to Kaname Kuran's.

The spell snapped when Rie took her first step leading down to the ballroom. Everyone in the ballroom blinked and looked around, some in confusion, and some still staring at Rie as if she were an illusion. Ruka felt Kaname leave her side and she scanned the crowd to find a glimpse of him. He moved as quickly as he could through the thick crowd that was forming a circle around the Princess that had arrived. His eyes locked onto only one thing, the silvery-blue eyes that had looked at him.

She finally stepped down the last step and glanced up to see a large circle around her full of onlookers that whispered or gawked at her. Rie shifted uneasily but calmed when she heard the music begin to play again. 'Music is good...that means people will want to dance so they don't have to stand here looking at me.' Rie thought frantically in her head. The crowd did lessen as couples turned to resume dancing. But what was left was the single bachelors who were staring at Rie with interest.

She prayed to Kami-sama that no one would approach her but Kami-sama must have been asleep for at that moment a very handsome blonde bachelor stepped away from the crowd and walked towards her. His turquoise eyes were filled with curiosity and a tint of playfulness as he approached her with all the air of confidence around him.

"Good evening Hime-sama, if I may?" He asked as he lifted one pale hand as he gave a bow in front of Rie. She looked around a bit unsure but lifted her hand to place in the stranger's when a voice stopped her.

"Excuse me for my rudeness Jeremy, but if I may dance with the Hime-sama first?" a deep musky voice asked. Rie felt herself tense up as she withdrew her hand from it being placed in the man's hand. Jeremy turned his head and Rie saw his eyes widen.

"Ku-Kuran-Ouji sama...I-you may go ahead. Please excuse my rudeness." Jeremy stammered as sweat slid down his forehead. He was extremely embarrassed and horrified at the thought of wanting to dance with a Hime-sama that was out of his league. Jeremy gave a deep bow as he slowly backed away from the two.

Rie's eyes were looking anywhere else than Kaname but it was so hard! He looked even more dashing in a proper ballroom suit and a white mask. They were matching, Rie noted quietly to herself. Kaname turned his attention back to Rie and she shifted her eyes again. Giving a small encouraging smile Kaname walked up to Rie and lifted his own hand.

"May I have this dance?" To Rie's dismay and Kaname's luck, the Orchestra began to play a new slow song.

'Its now or never...now or never...' Rie's voice whispered in her own head. 'Right...its now or never.' Using her will, Rie made herself lift her hand and placed it into Kaname's, a perfect fit. The room temperature suddenly changed and the room returned to its normal cool state. Goosebumps rose on Rie's arms as she felt the temperature drop, hadn't it been warmer earlier? Kaname gave a sigh of relief as he felt the temperature drop and slightly gripped Rie's hand in his.

"Shall we?" Kaname said sweeping his hand indicating the dance floor.

"R-right." Rie said more to herself than to Kaname. He lead her to the floor and slowly placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Rie gave a small gasp as she heard Kaname chuckle.

"Is this your first time dancing?" He asked as Rie.

"N-no...I have danced many times." Rie lied through her teeth. She tried her might to follow his footsteps but they seemed to become much more complicated to follow and Rie stumbled forward. Kaname held her tightly and gently helped her reposition herself and heard Kaname try to repress a chuckle.

"Might I hope you are not lying Hime-sama since that would be slightly embarrassing to you?" Kaname asked as Rie felt her cheeks become hot.

Rie cleared her throat, "I assure you Kan-Kuran-Ouji that I am very capable of dancing and choosing _whom_ I want to dance with. Now if you'll excuse me-" Rie said as she tried to pry her hand from Kaname but he tightened his hold on her.

"The song hasn't finished yet Hime-sama, it would be rude of me to let you go and not finish a dance."

Rie stared at the ground before she looked back up at his maroon eyes and searched for something if anything behind the exterior of his eyes. Here he was dancing with a complete stranger that he had just meet and was completely at ease with her. Was he a womanizer that went through countless woman with no shame? Would he throw Ruka away like how he had done to her for another "childhood friend?" So many thoughts ran through Rie's head as Kaname stared into her eyes in wonder.

This princess's eye color was almost exactly the shade of Rie's; blue but too silver, and the eye color Rie had now was Azura, not the color of the wide blue sky that sparkled that she use to have. Was this person even Rie? She didn't look like it, didn't feel like her, and didn't talk like her and still when he looked at her his heart skipped a beat and he wanted to simply fall into her eyes.

"Kuran-Ouji...would you like to continue dancing?" Rie asked quietly as she gave him a concerned look. He had been staring at her with a blank expression for a minute now. Kaname blinked and gave a quick apology.

"Let's continue shall we?" Rie gave a nod as they fell into step with one another. Rie was glad that the steps Kaname took was just them stepping forward and back in a circular motion. She felt her shoulder ease back more as they continued to dance from the next song to the next lost in each others presence.

Ruka watched the two from the balcony above and gripped her drink. How could he? How could he be so easily drawn into someone he just met? Was it because she had power that he had never experience before? Ruka angrily thought as she suddenly felt her drink leave her hands. She looked up to see Akatsuki holding her drink in his hands, staring at her with calculating orange eyes.

"What do you want? And give me back my drink," Ruka spat as she turned back to stare at the dance floor.

"I just came to check up on you and luckily took your drink before you shattered it into your hand. I had a feeling that you wouldn't be pleased since Kaname wasn't dancing with you anymore." Akatsuki said as he leaned against the railing.

"So you came to comfort me? And for what benefit will you get from comforting me Kain? Did you think you would get to dance with me if you did? Don't waste your breathe." Ruka said in disgust as she turned to walk away.

"Ruka..." Kain called out and he saw her pause for a moment," I would hate to see someone I still love, fall so far." Akatsuki whispered. He saw Ruka begin to turn but she stopped herself and rounded the corner. Kain thought he saw a tear fall from her eyes but it could have been the trick of the light.

* * *

Kaname slowly lead Rie out to the gardens to receive more privacy since no one would stop gawking at the two. Rie couldn't help staring at the fountain that sprouted out water and suddenly she wanted to touch the cool and collected water that reflected the moon through its ripples. She left Kaname and sat on the edge of the fountain and dipped her fingers into the water. She felt a cold breeze wash over her and she smiled. Rie had begun to heat up in the ballroom from dancing and all she really wanted to do was cool off. Kaname walked forward and watched Rie close her eyes with her finger tips brushing against the surface of the water.

"How does it feel?" Kaname asked as he felt her powers become tranquil.

"Cool..." Rie mumbled as she opened her eyes to stare up at Kaname. They looked at one another till Rie looked away and Kaname sat next to her with a chuckle.

"You know Hime-sama, I was worried when you first came in..."

Rie looked at Kaname in alarm. Worried? "W-why?" Rie asked nervously.

"Because your power took all my guest's breaths away. It was simply amazing...how you could draw in so many." Kaname said softly as he made contact with Rie's eyes. Rie gave a small intake of air as she felt the bubbling sensation in the pit of her stomach. In a way she felt herself slowly if not already falling for him once again. All her hatred seemed to fall and melt away with her insecurities about him as their eyes locked.

"I-is that a compliment?" Rie asked softly not knowing what else she was suppose to say. She was beginning to become flustered with herself. Kaname gave a chuckle as he drew nearer to Rie. His hand reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of Rie's eyes. He felt the thumping of his own heart beat quick against him. For some reason it was telling him that she was _Rie_. **_'Thump...she's Rie....Thump...she's Rie..._**' it pounded.

"I believe so Hime-sama...yo-you remind me of someone. Will you tell me your name?" His voice came out in a whisper.

Rie's heart hammered against her own rib cage. How did he know? How did he find out? Rie thought as she felt herself not being able to breathe as Kaname drew closer to her. She drew in too, because tonight, she wasn't Sia Rie anymore, she was Sia Sayuri Rie a Pure Blooded Princess, and she wasn't going to give a damn about how she felt before or how she would feel after this. And there lips drew closer as Rie could feel his warm breathe against her lips as Kaname felt hers.

_**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**_ Rie tore away from Kaname in alarm as she looked up at the clock. Her beating heart fell down to her stomach. Five minutes till midnight..._'At the stroke of Midnight the spell will be broken...will be broken...broken...'_

"Broken..." Rie whispered as she stood abruptly, "I have to go!" Rie said urgently. Kaname stood up and looked at Rie in concern.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked as his heart beat frantically in alarm.

"I have to go! I'm sorry!" Rie said as she began to run towards the door but Kaname grasped her wrist and turned her around.

"Wait, please, tell me your name before you go." Kaname said as she saw the plead in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" Rie said as she ripped her wrist from him and began to run into the ballroom once more. Kaname stood shocked as he watched her enter the ballroom then began to chase after her. He needed her name, he could not let her leave without knowing her name first.

"Wait! Hime-sama, your name!" Kaname yelled as he followed her through the crowd. Rie ran as fast as her glass slippers allowed her to. She had wasted too much time, she couldn't let Kaname see her transform back. Rie bounded in between dancers and weaved through the crowd. She heard Kaname yell at her as she was half way across the room from him.

"Please wait!" His voice echoed as the guest looked at Kaname. He ran through the crowd without care as he tried to make his way towards her. He couldn't lose her, and it seemed that if he lost her now, he would lose Rie forever. "Please wait!" He shouted again.

Rie almost froze but willed herself to run faster. She scanned the crowd once and meet eyes with Zero. His eyes widened in horror as Rie sent him a signal, it was time and time was running out. Zero watched in slow motion as Rie ran past and he turned to leave.

"Zero, where are you going?" Yuuki asked as she followed him.

"Yuuki, stay here," Zero said as he began to take the back exit towards the carriages.

"No, let me go with you." Yuuki said fiercely. Zero had been hiding something ever since he returned before the princess showed up. 'There must be a connection.' Yuuki thought as she latched her hands into Zero's. "I'm coming no matter what you say."

Zero gave a frusterated sigh as he heard and saw Kaname pointing to the doors and instructing Aidou and Ichijou to the doors. "No, Rie!" Zero whispered as he sprinted towards the doorway entrance, Yuuki behind him in tow.

Kaname was glad that Aidou and Ichijou had caught onto his distress and they had followed him. "Aidou, stop the doors, Ichijou go after the Hime-sama, don't let her leave this place." Kaname said as he dodged a group of young dancers.

"Understood." Was all Aidou and Ichijou said as they sprinted off into the crowd. Rie's heart pounded as she ran up the stairs. She was so close! Then she heard Aidou's voice, "Close the doors!" Rie's eyes widened in horror as she saw the doors begin to close. She speed up her pace. 'Keep them opened, please keep them opened till I've passed.' The guards who were easily shutting the door now had difficulty as they felt the doors begin to grow heavier.

Rie sprinted through as the door almost closed on her and ran down the rest of the way. The doors burst opened as she was half way down. "Hime-sama wait!" Ichijou's voice cried out and Rie stumbled to the ground. She hit the stairs and grabbed the railing for support. Rie didn't have time to look as she heard Kaname's voice shouting, "Ichijou, after her!"

She leap down the last flights of stairs and in her distress she whistled as loud as she could. Around the corner a horses neighing could be heard as well as the sound of splintered wood. Hisana bounded towards Rie and only slowed down for her to leap onto her before galloping quickly away from the Kuritsu Ballroom. Ichijou's breath caught in his throat as he almost grabbed the Princess before she flung herself onto the horse and road away.

"Ichijou-did you-?" Aidou said as he came down the stairs breathless himself.

"No...she got away." Ichijou said in a whisper.

"Kaname-sama is not going to like th-speak of the devil." Aidou said in the corner of his mouth as Kaname descended down the steps, his face flushed from the run. He had let her escape, he had let her leave him. Kaname looked up into the stars feeling utterly defeated and drained. His heart hammered against him as he stared at the moon. He had lost her...completely and he still didn't know her name.

Ichijou looked around frustrated at himself. His job was to only stop the princess and yet he did not deliver. And as Ichiou's eyes swept the stairs, a shinning object twinkled in the light that came pouring out of the ballroom. Ichijou rushed over and picked up the object. It was a glass slipper, a very tiny one in that manner. There were carvings of flowers and vines in the glass and it weighed so little to Ichijou's surprise.

"Kaname, you haven't lost her yet." Ichijou said as he brought over the slipper and handed it to Kaname. And as Kaname held the slipper in his hand, he couldn't help but notice up in the sky that the north star twinkled back at him as if saying, "It will show you the way, if you know where to look..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yes I know I hope you all don't think of me as some evil author trying to ruin your life. Chapter Twenty-three will be about Rie and the affects that the transformation will have on her and how she tries to hide from Kaname! I hope you all look forward to it! Read and Review.

_Lena :E_


	24. The Tasks that Lies Ahead

**Chapter Twenty-three: The Tasks that Lie Ahead**

**A/N:** So this Chappie is a little shorter than I would have liked  
But then again arent they always? Well the next three or two  
chapter will take a while since I will be explaining the explicit details of  
Kaname's and Rie's working and thinking minds. Its gonna be a long one.

**~Read and Review~**

* * *

The moon's light cast a lone shadow of a woman and a horse speeding along the paved stone pathway that lead through the thick forest. She wore a white dress that sparkled with diamonds and a white mask; her black long hair flapping wildly in the air behind her as she rode. Rie gripped the reigns tighter as she felt the power flow slow down and the sore muscles begin to ache. Her whipping welts grew back slowly, painfully ripping and tearing as the bumping of the horse reopened the wounds. Hisana's saddle was not properly set on but Rie would not stop. Her mind was focused on one thing, and that was to make it back to the castle before Kaname sent out a search party.

Hisana gave a small whine as she felt her rider shift uncomfortably. "I'm fine, don't slow down." Rie said in an audible whisper above the sound of Hisana's hoofs hitting the ground. Hisana shook her reins and proceeded but slowed down; she didn't feel any pursuers at the moment. Tears trailed her face as wet blood flowed down her dress, which was now slowly transforming back into her maid clothing. She was bare foot and her hair was now short length, goosebumps rose on her arms as the cold wind wrapped around the back of her neck.

She had come so close to kissing Kaname one last time. Rie had felt it, she had felt the tug, the spin, the flutters and she couldn't deny it; she had fallen for him all over again. Just one night, just one dance, just being close to him made her feel breathless and in love. Was love suppose to work like this? Rie thought to herself as she gasped feeling her skin rip open. She bit her lip straining not to scream. The Castle was close now that Rie could see the golden gates. Guards were on duty but Rie took the horse caretaker's dirt road and found the key in the brushes. Unlocking the gate slowly Rie made her way to the castle, leaving Hisana in her stall.

Her eyes became blurry as she stumbled up every step. Her breathing became heavy as her back ached in protest for her to stop moving, to collapse. 'Just a little more, just a little further.' Rie urged herself as she walked down the maid wing, and opened her door. Rie's legs gave away as she fell to her knees, her hands held her up as a small whimper passed her lips. New tears sprung up as she stood up, steadying herself against the wall. She felt more blood trickle down her back; her back was now numb due to the pain. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit Rie and she bolted for the bathroom. Not taking a second to prepare herself, Rie fell forward and clutched the toilet as she vomited.

She gulped for air as she vomited again, her body feeling limp and drained. Rie opened her tightly shut eyes to peer into the toilet and her eyes widened in shock. She had vomited blood. Her body shook violently as she pushed herself from the toilet and leaned against the wall. Her focus was becoming blurry as she began to close her eyes. The last thing she remembered was hearing the bedroom door rip open and her name being yelled.

* * *

Kiryu Zero paced back and forth outside the maid wing. He had been outside for the last two hours, pacing and worrying. Worrying for the woman's life in the bedroom as Yuuki tended to her. Zero had prepared himself for the worst outcome of the night but not this one. A bloody helpless Rie who had passed out on the bathroom floor, whom had just vomited blood. Zero thanked Kami-sama that Yuuki had self control when she was near blood.

His attention went to the door as he heard the door knob turn and the door opened. Yuuki, the love of his life, walked out and gave him a tired, but hopeful smile. Zero walked over to her in two strides and pulled her into a hug. Yuuki felt the tension release from her shoulders and she fell into his warm hug.

"Is she okay?" Zero breathed out and inhaled Yuuki's calming fragrance.

"Hai, she'll be fine." Yuuki said as she closed her eyes for a brief second. They were quiet for a few minutes then Yuuki looked up at Zero. "Can I ask you something?"

"..." Zero said nothing but merely looked at Yuuki.

"Is Rie...a Pure blood?" Yuuki asked in a whisper as if saying it out loud was a sin.

A flicker of guilt passed through Zero and he swallowed before slowly nodding his head. Tears fell from Yuuki's eyes.

* * *

She knew she was dreaming, but she didn't want to go back. Rie felt herself slipping back into conscious but she grasped onto that dream. She had been dancing with Kaname, she had walked outside into the moon with him and she had almost kissed him. In this dream she was a princess, one of which Kaname did not know her name, and merely called her nothing but Hime-sama. Surely, Rie thought to herself, he would know her name, he would be able to call it out and softly say it. In the end of the dream though, she had slipped by him and he had let her leave. 'My name is Rie, I'm Rie! Please, call my name, I'm Rie! Kaname, my name is Rie!' She shouted in her dream but he had merely smiled at her as she slipped away.

Rie awoke to her shallow breathing and heard quiet movements around the bedroom. Her heart ached as reality set in. She would never be able to dance with him, or have him hold her so close to himself. Rie felt the pull of her heart as she curled herself into a ball and cried onto the sheets.

"Rie?!" Someone asked in alarm as she began to sob.

"I'm-fi-fine...p-ple-ase leave me alone." Rie said as she gasped for breath. The person left her to herself as she heard the door close.

* * *

Kaname paced back and forth in his studies while casting glances at the glass slipper that sat on a velvet red pillow. It seemed to mock him as he stared, gleaming and sparkling without a care in the world. He had asked Ichijou to make a proclamation to the entire Kingdom that the Princess that Kaname had been seeking at the Ball, had dropped her slipper. Every maiden was to report to the castle to try on the slipper. Not one female was to be missed.

'But you know who it is don't you?' A voice asked in his head. Kaname had prayed that it was Rie, but no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find her anywhere in the castle. He had wanted her to be the first person to try on the slipper but it seemed that she had disappeared. Yori hadn't seen her, Zero hadn't even give him an answer, Yuuki merely shook her head and Aidou and the rest of the crew all gave negatives. One person couldn't just leave the Palace and not be seen by anyone. It was impossible.

Ichijou walked in and saw Kaname pacing back in forth. 'Bad sign Ichijou, bad sign.' The blonde thought to himself as he approached his King and best friend, "I have sent the notices, the Palace is ready for the arrivals of all the maidens in the Kingdom. Kaname, stop pacing." Ichijou said firmly.

Kaname stopped walking around and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just frustrated Ichijou. What if I never find her?"

Ichijou shook his head as he walked towards Kaname. "And what if you do find her Kaname? You can't just leave Ruka for her, you've made a promise with your grandmother that you would marry her again! What will you do when you find the Princess?"

"I-i don't know..."

"You mean you don't have a single idea as to what to do?" Ichijou asked in surprise.

"No. I mean...if I think who it is...then,"

"You believe that the Princess that you danced with at the Ball was Rie? I have witnesses telling me that no one saw her leave the Palace or saw her at the ball. What more proof do you need to know that she wasn't at the ball? And Kaname, what about Ruka? Shes heard about the proclamation and shes not very happy about it. I suggest you go talk it out with her."

"I'll do so later..."

"The maids have laid out your clothes, dress then meet me down in the Front Parlor, hurry and don't be late." Ichijou gave a bow and gently lifted the velvet pillow with the slipper on it. He gave another bow then turned to leave. Kaname stopped walking and instead he sat down in one of the cushioned sofas. He hadn't really thought about what would happen after he found the Princess. Were they to get married? What would happen to Ruka? What would happen to Rie?

Kaname felt like a sneak, a cheating man. He had found solace in Rie, took up his grandmother's offer for Ruka, then fell head over heels for a Princess who's powers matched with his own. What was he thinking? But he knew that if he didn't find the Princess, he wouldn't stop thinking about her. Kaname realized that in about two months, he would be crowned king. The Crowning of the new King always began on the first snow fall. The snow fall signalized the new beginnings and the whiteness of the snow was to show a new sheet of paper for a new chapter being written.

It was also to signalize marriage. His father, Haruka Kuran, had married his mother Jurri, on the first snow fall. The Prince was always betrothed to a hand chosen princess and they were to marry on that night. Kaname knew that if he didn't find the princess soon, he would have to marry Ruka.

'Does that mean that you are willing to give up the engagement?' Kaname thought to himself. He wasn't sure, but he knew one thing; he was going to find the Princess at all costs.

* * *

Rie awoke from her slumber again. How many times had she awoken and fallen back to sleep crying? Her head felt hazy as she flipped off the covers and walked towards the restroom. Turning on the tap, Rie splashed cold water on her face. It reminded her of when Ichiru, Zero and her would sit at the dock and throw water at one another. How she missed those days. Rie slowly lifted herself from the sink and stared at herself in the mirror.

With a gasp Rie moved in closer to the mirror. Her eyes had changed colors! From her azura colored eyes they had faded into the clear blue skies, the eyes she once originally had. 'What else had changed?' Rie thought as she examined herself. Her hair had grown three inches, and her cuts were miraculously healed!

"How can this be?" Rie asked herself fervently. She had felt the wounds bleed hot blood that poured down her back. She had smelt that metallic smell that only blood could give. And yet she was healed, her back nothing but soft, warm skin. "H-how?" She breathed as she walked out of the bathroom. How did she get back into her bed? Who had cleaned the blood?

Small flashes of voices moved through her head, but nothing, no visions whatsoever. Rie went and sat back down on her bed once more and stared dazed at the wall. What had happened? Rie furrowed her eyebrows together and fell backwards on her mattress.

"Come on..." Rie whispered to herself as if her memories would come swarming back to her about yesterday night. The door jerked opened and Rie shot up to stare at Yori walking in with a full tray of food in her hand.

"Yori!" Rie exclaimed as she ran up to help Yori manage the tray. Once the tray was set on the night table next to Rie's bed Yori sat down next to Rie.

"Are you alright? Do you feel faint? Do you need medicine?" Yori babbled as she checked for any scrapes, bruises, and cuts on Rie's arms, neck, legs and face. Rie made a face and pulled away from Yori with a laugh.

"I'm fine Yori-chan, now stop that. Although I am starving." Rie said as she grabbed the bowl of porridge and tasted it. "Mhm! Delicious!"

"Oh well thank you for the compliment! I mean- you're hungry, that's it?" Yori asked as concern laced her voice.

"Mm, naze?" Rie said as she ate.

"It's just that yesterday night-" Yori commented quietly to herself but Rie heard her.

"What happened yesterday night?" Rie said sharply setting down her bowl and giving her full attention to Yori. Yori gave a small fidget then gave a sigh.

"Well, it's no use hiding it. Yesterday Rie, Zero and Yuuki told me that...that you're a Pure Blood." Yori watched Rie's face change into shock.

"They-Yuuki knows?!" Rie asked incredulously. Yori nodded her head.

"They also told me your were the Hime-sama from yesterday. Oh Rie this makes so much sense!" Yori exclaimed as she grabbed hold of Rie's hands in hers.

"What makes sense?" Rie asked confused.

"You have to come with me," Yori excitedly exclaimed as she stood up pulling Rie with her," Zero and Yuuki are already examining them!" Rie followed Yori out of the room and down the maid corridors. It seemed like a while until they turned down a dead ended hallway where a large oak door stood. Yori opened the door and Rie followed suite after Yori. Inside were shelves and shelves of books. All in a different variety, genre and color.

At a large table filled with countless scrolls and books was Zero and Yuuki looking exhausted. They seemed to be studying a scroll of some sort together as Yori and Rie approached. Yuuki was the first to look up and gave a genuine smile of hers. Coming around the table Yuuki embraced Rie in a hug and then pulled Rie an arm lengths away to study her.

"Well at least everything seems to be intact." Yuuki said with a laugh. Rie couldn't help smiling herself and gave Yuuki another brief hug. Zero came towards Rie and gave her a hug also.

"Hi." Rie said to Zero with a smile. Rie's smile faltered as she watched Zero's face turn into anguish.

"I'm glad your alright." Zero said gruffly before turning away and walking into a section of the bookshelves. Rie looked at Yuuki with a look of confusion.

"He's just been really worried Rie," Yuuki said with a sad smile," but he's very glad that your fine. I'm going to talk with him." Yuuki took off in the same direction Zero went. Rie gave a small sigh as she turned back to the table to see Yori rummaging through leaflets of scrolls muttering to herself.

"No...wrong one...wheres the first-that belongs here-and this one there-ah here we go! Rie come over here quickly!" Yori shouted. Rie walked over to the table where Yori had produced a scroll and was opening it up gently. "Look at this Rie. This is a diary that belonged to one of the commanders in the army almost fifty years ago." Yori explained to Rie.

"The man's name was Ita Haru. Now, when I was assigned to clean the library I thought that these scrolls were just random entries but after finding many of them through out the library I decided to put them together in order. What I found was absolutely amazing Rie! This may be what you've been searching for your whole life!"

"And what's that?" Rie asked.

"A history about your parents," Yori said with a knowing smile. When she had first meet Rie, she had seen the jealousy in the girl's eyes as she saw children with their parents. As time went on though Rie had shut that part up about herself and her past. Rie meet Yori's eyes and a glimmer of a tear showed in her eyes."I-it's not the complete set about you know...your father or your mother, but it's a start." Yori quickly implied.

Rie embraced Yori with a laugh and Yori gave a hug back. "I couldn't ask for more, thank you Yori." And those words were enough to ease Yori.

Rie began to work at the scrolls and scrolls of diary entries written by Ita Haru. Yuuki and Zero had left along with Yori who promised to keep her location a hidden secret. Rie felt grateful as she picked up a random scroll and began to read.

_"It's been a long while...but the war for the Eastern land has now finished and I am glad to say that I know the world will be at peace now." _

Rie stopped reading and gave a small frown. What was that about? The war? Rie wondered about this and finally gave an understanding. The war for the fight of the Eastern Land. The Kurans, who's power seemed to be weakening due to the lost of Haruka Kuran to illness, didn't have a King to rule over the Land that they had claimed from the Hatasu Kingdom. For then the Hatasu forged an ongoing attack against the Land of the Kurans. Due to the attacks the council members of the late King had to find another. They had decided already that Kaname Kuran, son of Haruka Kuran, would be King but he had yet to reach the proper age to rule. Thus the throne went to Rido Kuran whom was skilled in the tactics of fighting. The war lasted two years only, which though, the Land of the Kuran's suffered much loss since in the battle Rido Kuran had died to save the Land and it's people.

Rie returned to the entry, but there was nothing else written on there and she grabbed the next one dated:

_March of Early Spring  
_

_I finally made it to Kisetu with the others. It is as amazing as they say it is, where as the large foliage is dense and the weather is humid, the scenery cannot be compared to anything else in this world. We are making our way to the Sayuri's Kingdom now, where they await the letter of Princess Jurri._

Rie reread the letter again and could not believe her eyes! Ita Haru had been in Kisetu!? And traveling to the Sayuri Kingdom with a letter from Juri-Oujo. Rie felt her hands shake and placed the diary entry on the table. What connection did the Sayuri Kingdom have with the Kuran Kingdom and what did the letter say? Rie felt herself tense with anticipation and excitement. If there really was a connection with her mothers side of her family and the Kurans then all hopes of her and Kaname being together could be saved right?

* * *

Ahhhh, so that's the end! haha, did I get you guys? Gomen, gomen that I had to cut it short but theres going to be a twist in the story! So get ready guys!

Ja ne,

**Lena :E**


	25. To what binds Us

'_My mother use to tell me, about a girl named Cinderella…'_

'_And about her happy ending…'_

_She would cry after telling me that story,_

_Because she knew one day,_

_My life wouldn't end in a happy ending…_

_I am a vampire, so what prince would want me?_

**":":":":":":":":":":**

**Like Cinderella**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: To What Binds Us**

* * *

"Mmm..." Rie gave a small grunt as she stretched out her sore shoulders. It had been almost six hours since she had first started and she wasn't even half way done with the scrolls. Some of the scrolls weren't of much importance to Rie but given the interesting places that Ita Haru had been and what his unit had done in each city, gave Rie an opened window to countless information about countries and cities she had never been to.

Rie ran a hand through her hair and stopped at the tips of it. Wasn't her hair this morning only shoulder length? How come it had grown already? Rie had been secretly speculating that her Pure Blood powers had healed her wounds and had grown back her hair. Although most of the Pure Blood was slowly disappearing, Rie still felt a lingering of power left. She could not fathom the idea though, that there might be a connection with her mother and Juri-Oujo. It sent shivers into her and made her heart almost believe that maybe, just maybe there was still some hope left.

But she was slightly ashamed of this hope too. How could she possibly think that there was some hope left if Kaname no longer cared about her and no longer wanted to be with her? Rie gave a groan of frustration and laid her head on the table. She had replay the memory of her and Kaname dancing over and over again in her head and still her heart beat the same thumps as if she was still in love with him. Which was true, she had once again fallen for this man who had also broken her heart.

"Can't I just pretend that it never happened?" Rie asked to herself quietly.

'If only it was that easy.' Rie chided herself. Pretending that meeting and falling head over heels for Kaname was just a dream seemed somewhat of a cruel joke on herself. And she would just feel the pain increase as she tried to forget him. Her blue eyes grew weary and slowly began to close when suddenly the doors to the Library slammed opened.

"Aido! I wanted to tell her!" Yori's hostile voice ranged through the Library. Rie watched amused as Aidou and Yori wrestled each other for a scroll. One half in Aidou's hand and the other half in Yori's, both sending death glares at one another so strong glass would have shattered.

"But you lost to rock-paper-scissors." Aidou said straining to not just rip the scroll from Yori's grasp.

"That's the cheapest game ever! And you cheated!" Yori yelled at Aidou.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Did too!" Yori finally exclaimed as she jerked the scroll away from Aidou. But in between the pull the scroll managed to slip out of Yori's grasp and flew into the air. Rie caught the scroll before it landed on the ground and waved it at the couple.

"What are you two fighting about?" She asked with a mildly amused yet curious face.

"Ah-Rie before you read that let me explain what its about fi-" Aidou began but Rie had already opened the scroll and had began to read it.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

**BY PRINCE KANAME**  
**A PROCLAMATION**

**All loyal subjects of his Imperial Majesty are hereby notified by royal proclamation that in regard to a certain glass slipper,**  
**it is upon this day decreed that a quest be instituted throughout the length and breadth of our domain. **  
**The sole and express purpose of said quest is as follows to wit:  
That every single maiden in our Kingdom shall try upon her foot this aforementioned slipper of glass, **  
**and should one be found whose foot shall properly fit the slipper,  
such maiden will be acclaimed the subject of this search and  
the one and ****only true love of his Royal Highness****, our noble Prince.  
And said Royal Highness will humbly request the hand of the maiden in marriage  
to rule with him over all the Land as Royal Princess and future Quee****n.**

**-Signed by The Royal Secretary  
**_Hanabusa Aidou_

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

The room was in silence for what seemed like days then Rie placed the scroll down. "What does this mean? Certain glass slipper?" Rie asked slowly as if she was trying to understand even herself. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Maroon eyes scanned himself over twice in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair. The suit looked perfectly fine on him but why was he feeling so frustrated and unsettled? Kaname took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders to ease the tension. He had to do this, he had to find her and then maybe he would be able to be settled. Kaname turned to go when he heard his door open and close. Turning around Kaname was surprised to see Ruka standing in his room. Her head was bowed low with her hands balled up into fists then out of now where Ruka burst open.

"Hidoi Kaname, Hidoi!" Ruka screamed as she ran over and hit her fist on his chest. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to pound her fist against him until she could go no more and fell on her knees sobbing into her hands.

"Ruka." Kaname said in shock as he stared at her state.

"How can you be so cruel? Is this some kind of joke? How can you just do this to me?" Ruka cried out in anguish. When she found out about the Proclamation from Ichijou she didn't think that it would have the words 'Future Queen' or 'hand of said maiden in marriage'. That was suppose to be her, she was suppose to be the queen and no one else.

"I'm not being cruel, and this is not a matter of joking either." Kaname stated as calmly as he could. He no longer was able to withstand Ruka as he was unable to withstand seeing Rie. Both were unbearable in their own ways. Kaname lowered himself and pulled Ruka up. "Please listen to me Ruka, don't do anything rash either, I cannot go on doing this. I cannot go on not knowing what I'm missing and what I'm needing-"

"But all yo-"

"_Listen_ Ruka please! I'm...I am no longer sure about us." Kaname said and he watched Ruka's face crumple in horror.

"Is it because of Rie?" Ruka asked frantically.

"No and yes," Kaname looked into Ruka's red brown eyes,"But it's also because of you, Rie and the Princess from yesterday night."

"W-what?" Ruka was in disbelief. That Princess from yesterday night had truly caught Kaname's eyes as she had feared.

"It's not clear to me either. Which is why I need time away from you and yes, Rie too. Let me think about what I want to do, what I need and what I feel for all three of you."

"Is that why your trying to find the Hime-sama from yesterday night? Y-you think if you find her she'll have all your answers?" Ruka shakily asked.

"I don't know either Ruka. All I know is that I need time for myself. gomen nasai." Kaname let go of Ruka's shoulders and left his bedroom. Outside his bedroom door Kaname meet Kain and patted him on the shoulders. "I'll be leaving her in your hands again Akatsuki."

"Hai."

* * *

"And that's why he's trying to find this supposed 'Hime-sama'." Aidou finished and looked at Rie. She was starring at her hands which were shaking.

"Bu-but I don't recall tripping or falling or-" Rie stopped and gave a gasp. When she was running down the last steps she had fallen in her haste. Yori gave a worried look at Rie and turned to Aidou.

"So Hanabusa, your saying that all the maidens in the Kuran domain are coming here... to try on a glass slipper?"

"Correct my Yori-chan. Even I'm not sure about what the highness wants. He seems to be in a bit of shock as of late since he meet that Hime-sama," Aidou said winking towards Rie, "but with no doubt he wont rest until he finds her."

"Well doesn't the man have anything better to do?" Rie asked desperately. She didn't want to be found so quickly not since she wanted to find out more about her Parents and the connection between her mother and Juri-Oujo. What was Kaname even thinking?

"But the good thing is that it'll keep him distracted. I think its best that you stay away from his line of sight for awhile Rie." Yori said as she resorted the scrolls that Rie had rummaged through.

"Why?" Rie cautiously asked.

"Because he's been trying to find you all day, well he's been doing it secretly anyway with no success." Aidou said airily.

"Why has he been trying to find me?" Rie's voice risen a notch and Yori gave a exasperated sigh.

"Rie, I love you as a sister and best friend but good grief! He's been trying to find _you_! He thinks your the Princess at the ball. Kaname Kuran that baka of a Prince thinks your the Princess from the ball and he's been telling everyone who's close to him to find you."

Rie's jaw dropped and felt her eyes widen. "B-but I am!"

"Which is why we can't have him find you. If your discovered then you wont be able to recover whats lost and you wont be able to tell anyone how you are a Pureblood because you yourself wont know that answer either. So its decided...your camping out in the Library."

"Nani?"

* * *

Kaname sat on the throne, his maroon eyes flickering across what seemed to be an endless crowd of maidens waiting to try on a single glass slipper. He had only sent out the Proclamation that morning and as night closed in so did a flock of dressed up woman between the ages of mid-twenties to sixteen. They had began to try on the slipper, each woman writing down their names in a large book and their city where they had come from. Most of the woman had come from the town and some from nearer towns.

Kaname suspected that through the week more maidens would come from farther cities and even countries if the Proclamation was heard that far. But the one thing that was really bothering Kaname was the disappearance of Sia Rie. No matter where they looked Aidou, Akatsuki, Ichijou and his other advisers could not find her. It was as if she had faded away from the Palace yesterday night.

"Kuran-Ouji sama, may we present Miss. Anna Renji and her daughter Makino Renji of the noble class." Ichijou said with a smile. It was taking Ichijou great effort to not grab the Prince by the collar and shake him awake. He was merely even present mental wise in the room. 'And he was the one who sent out this Proclamation.' Ichijou thought irritatingly to himself.

"Oh Kuran-Ouji I am here to present my daughter to you! Please meet my daughter Makino Renji! You know she was the Princess from yesterday, we couldn't find her glass slipper this morning! And what a surprise when they came to our house with a Proclamation stating that you found Makino's shoe!" Anna Renji babbled on and on. Kaname watched the mother flutter her lashes along with her eager daughter and felt his temper rise a bit.

"K-kuran-Oujo, is something wrong?" Anna asked in confusion. The Prince had been staring blankly at her daughter and her for a while now. Ichijou nudged Kaname with his hand and Kaname sat straighter.

"Miss. Anna Renji, correct? And this is your daughter Makino?" Kaname inquired.

Anna pressed her lips together and nodded eagerly. "Yes, and I was just saying Makino-"

"Please tell me something , do you and your daughter know which side of the shoe is missing?"

"The left side." Both mother and daughter answered together.

"That is incorrect. The glass slipper fits on the right side of the wearers feet. I'll give you another question. What initials are carved on the bottom of the glass slipper?"

"Well its obvious that the initials are M.R, it's my shoe." Makino said snootily with her arms crossed over her chest. She was getting annoyed, couldn't they just present the damn shoe already so she could fit her feet inside?

"Incorrect, which means the shoe does not rightfully belong to you Makino Renji. But you may try it on either way." Kaname said his voice slowly dripping with annoyance at the mother and daughter. Both were now silent feeling the small anger of the Prince. "Ichijou."

"Hai," Ichijou brought forth the glass slipper and gave a short bow to Makino. "If you'll please take the seat." Makino stiffly took the chair that stood in the middle of the large secondary ballroom. The chair was made of gold and the cushions were a dark maroon giving off the look of royalty. Anna bent down and hastily removed Makino's right sided shoe. How dare the Prince speak that way to her perfectly beautiful daughter! When the shoe fitted Anna was going to laugh in his face at how foolish he sounded.

Ichijou stooped down and held out the awaiting glass slipper. Makino cleared her throat loudly and making sure every other maiden in the room was watching her, she placed her foot inside the glass slipper. Except that it never made it in correctly. The shoe which looked to have fit Makino's foot now looked too tiny for her large foot.

"The shoe does not fit." Ichijou announced and carefully removed the shoe but was stopped when Makino grabbed his wrist.

"N-now wait a minute," Makino said her cheeks turning red, "I haven't tried it on yet."

"Unfortunately your foot didn't make it in which means that the shoe does not fit." Ichijou calmly stated back.

"Well you never gave me a chance so," Makino grabbed the shoe from Ichijou's hand, "it's still my turn." Anna crouched down by Makino and both mother and daughter tried to put the shoe on. But no matter how hard they pounded or shoved Makino's foot in the shoe it never fit. And somehow it also seemed that the shoe was slowly shrinking. Finally after Makino's foot was swollen did she give up and burst into tears and was dragged out with her also crying mother by a Knight.

And the same thing seemed to happen to every other maiden that night. If a maidens feet was too small the shoe would miraculously grow and if the foot was too large shrink. Kaname thought that the shoe was most particular and he thought to himself that the shoe would finally show its true size when fitted on the correct maiden. As they closed the gates and the last maidens left the Castle crying Kaname gave a sigh of relief. Who knew that this Glass slipper would cause him so much anxiety and trouble?

Tomorrow he would ask all the maids to come try on the shoe, which would mean Rie wouldn't have a chance to escape since he would be watching all the fittings.

* * *

Night had fully settled now as the lamps in the corridors and hallways began to light up. An aged woman wearing a purple Kinimoto embroidered with Cranes and Lilly pads slowly walked down the Eastern Corridors towards the Rose Garden. Her silvery black hair shined and her pale aged skin made her appear to glow through the night. Her lips were painted a bright red as to match her eyes. Noriko Kuran, grandmother of Kaname Kuran and mother of Haruka Kuran walked slowly lost in thought about the latest events that had happened.

Her Grandson's Nineteenth Birthday party went as well as she imagined it would, except for the interruptions during the Ballroom. What was bothering Noriko now was the Princess that had shown herself at the Party. Noriko hadn't really taken the time to notice the Hime-sama besides her beauty at the ballroom except for when she fled the dance before midnight did Noriko feel the flare of old aged power. A power she had not felt in such a long time. A what seemed to be a long lost blood line, the Sayuri's.

A prestigious Pure blood bloodline that had among the most gifted powers, to heal anyone or themselves. They could extract poison if the Pure blood was taught and could easily find an antidote. The Sayuri's were also the most kind and thoughtful although when threatened could release such a force that one would rather face ten crocodiles instead of one Sayuri.

Noriko frowned in thought. How could a Sayuri come to the ballroom? All of them had, if it was true, were gone besides the Grandmother Sayuri who was just as old and wise as Noriko. But the Hime-sama at the ball had their presence with her, she had the power surrounding her and it was such a rival against her grandsons she was even surprised. After the ballroom when Noriko had come back to the Palace, she had felt the presence of the Sayuri's in the Castle which made her even more surprised. Who was this Hime-sama and what was she doing in the Castle? Even if the presence was weakening Noriko could still sense it.

Unfortunately her grandson could not feel the presence which in Noriko's case, it would have been easier on Kaname's part if he could have focused on finding the presence. But her Grandson had only one clue from the mysterious Hime-sama, a glass slipper which emitted the strongest of the Sayuri's presence in the castle besides the faint glimmer flickering about. Noriko knew that presence that surrounded the glass slipper. The only one's presence that she could easily decipher. The person who had made that shoe who had passed away many years ago was none other than her daughter-in-laws best friend Masami Sayuri.

Noriko heaved a heavy sigh as she reached the Rose Garden. Masami Sayuri and Juri Kuran, two best friends whom made a promise with one another that would never be fulfilled. As Noriko sat down on the white marbled bench she saw a shadow shift in the dark.

"Oh! Gomen nasai!" A woman's voice said in the shadow. Noriko was not startled but widened her eyes a fraction when she saw who was in front of her. Sia Rie bowed lowly then stood up with a apologetic smile. "I didn't think anyone would be in the Rose Garden this late at night. If I startled you I sincerely apologize!"

Noriko couldn't help but smile at the silly girl. Who ever she was she seemed to be very interesting since Noriko could feel the small glimmer of Sayuri blood flow through her. "It's alright now child. I was hoping for company anyway. Would you like to sit next to me?" Noriko offered.

"Ooh..." Rie hesitated but then who could deny the elderly? "H-hai." Rie settled herself next to Noriko and gave a smile.

"So what brings you outside?" Noriko asked casually.

"Well I haven't seen the roses for awhile so I just felt like seeing them before I went off to bed."

"Do you work here?"

"Oh yes, I've been a maid here for a year now I suppose." Rie thought to herself counting the months off.

"I see, and what is your name dear?"

"Sia Rie."

"Well Miss. Sia Rie, I think that I will be seeing you very soon indeed." Noriko said trying to hide her smile. She stood up and Rie stood up with her.

"A-are you going? Would you like some help getting back to your room?" Rie offered.

"No, it's fine dear. Thank you for sitting with me though. I can get back just fine." Noriko said as she began to walk back inside.

Rie watched the grandmother walk back into the Castle and sat back down. She was a strange woman but she seemed genuinely nice. Rie looked up into the sky and inhaled the scents of roses around her. "Well I better get back before Yori throws a tantrum."

Noriko stood a while examining the girl before she began her walk down to her room. "So I see, she took her father's last name." Noriko whispered to herself with a smile.

* * *

Night seemed to fast forward too quickly for Rie's liking as she awoke to the knocking of the Library door. Whoever was outside sure didn't have any patience as the knocking increased rapidly. Kicking off her blankets Rie ran to the door and unlatched the lock.

"Yes?" Rie asked with arms crossed.

"Oh, your finally awake." Yori said as she brought in breakfast.

"Well I guess I can thank you for the rude awakening." Rie retorted as she followed Yori to the table that still had scrolls stacked up on it.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Yori said with a bit of irritation in her voice, "but we have a situation here. And you won't like it one bit."

"Why?" Rie asked before she took a bite of the warm oatmeal.

Yori took a look at Rie and inhaled a deep breath,"Today Kaname has ordered every maid to go and try on the shoe...while he watches." Yori watched as Rie stopped chewing.

"N-nani?" Rie choked out.

"You heard me. So we have to pretend that your sick today or better yet Zero said he'll smuggle you down into the city." Yori mostly said to herself than Rie.

"B-but hasn't he tightened security so no one comes in or out?"

"That's true...hey! How did you know?"

"I eavesdropped on you and Aidou's conversation yesterday night _Yo-chan_." Rie said with a smirk.

Yori went a bit red but cleared her throat. "That's not the point. Point is that you cant go to the fitting and I, Zero, Yuuki and Hanabusa will make sure that your kept locked up in the Library alright? And no sudden urges to go exploring. We need you _hidden_."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

Chatter spilled like water throughout the secondary ballroom as the maids crowded around the chair and the glass table that held the velvet cushion and the glass slipper. Each maid was to wait their turn when their name was called by Aidou. Aidou whom secretly wished that he didn't have to do this called the next name of the maid. "Estuko Karin, please step forward." An eager brunette maid stepped out from the crowd and sat down onto the chair. Ichijou carefully slipped on the slipper but the slipper stopped half way as if it had grown too small for Karin's foot.

"Gomen, the shoe does not fit." Ichijou said with a kind smile.

Karin's face fell a bit and she gave a grim smile, "Well, I somehow knew it wouldn't fit." And with that Karin got up and left to go do her duties. Just like Karin all the maids were brimming with confidence that they were the one but they also brimmed with sadness and anger after they found out the shoe didn't fit.

"This must be some sick joke." One maid said as she stomped off and out of the room.

"I wonder who the shoe belongs to? Probably some noble." Another said sadly.

"Or, its one of us. That would be pretty cool actually." A red head suggested.

Kaname tapped his shoe impatiently as he scanned the crowd. There was no sign of Rie and Kaname gave a sigh. She wasn't coming or she has yet to come but Kaname would wait and see. 'Where on earth is that girl?'

* * *

"A-achoo!" Rie gave a small sneeze as she sat in the library. "This place is getting pretty stuffy in here..." Rie murmured to herself. Dusk had settled outside and she was beginning to become restless. Her legs wanted so badly to move, jump, dance but they couldn't. Rie had promised Yori that she would be a very good girl today. She exhaled in frustration and stretched out her arms and legs. She was beginning to wonder how long she would have to stay in the Library for. November was ending quickly and December would come.

"December eh? Kaname's crowning..." Rie whispered to herself. She had known that Kaname's crowning would be on the night of Christmas Eve. Rie felt a sudden rush of sadness as she placed down the scroll she had been reading. After the ball she hadn't even spoken a single word to him. How odd that she should still feel something towards him anymore.

"Urgh! Don't get so depressed Rie!" She said to herself as she shook her head to clear it. It would be awhile before she saw him become crowned and married to Ruka. Yes, for now her only problem was to find the connection between her mother and Juri-Kuran. 'If I can find it.' Rie thought to herself in frustration.

Feeling glum about her thoughts Rie reached into the pile searching randomly and pulled out a sealed scroll. Rie stared curiously at the scroll. Why out of all these opened scrolls that Yori had gone through, was this one still sealed?_ "There's one scroll that I can't open but it's probably just about the Treasury of the Castle, or so Aidou says," _Rie remembered now what Yori had said.

"Hm...does it really not open," Rie asked to herself as she slowly peeled the red seal with two lions on it. The red seal came off easily enough but as she lifted the seal she felt a small warm breeze enter the room. Rie opened the scroll and began to read:

_"Masami, _

_I am so happy to hear from you! It certainly has been too long my tomodachi! Masami do you remember our Promise from when we were younger? Now we can fully fulfill it! I have given birth to my Son Kaname Kuran and I heard you will soon have your child in the Winter time of Kisetu. When she is old enough for travel please come visit Haruka and I. We will be waiting till then along with the engagement agreement. I miss you Tomodachi, _  
_Much Love, _

_Jurri Kuran_"

She stopped breathing...

"So Rie Sayuri, you have found the scroll." Startled Rie stood up and knocked over her chair to the floor. Standing in front of her was the Oba-chan from the Rose Gardens from yesterday night.

"R-rie Sa-sayuri?" Rie stuttered confusingly.

"I knew that one day you would discover this. I would have thought that Masami had explained the engagement in the letter enclosed to you, but she must have not wanted you to be even more confused about yourself since you know so little." Noriko said with a calm expression.

"What does this mean?" Rie asked. She felt as if her head was spinning. Her mother was Jurri-Oujo's best friend? What engagement? And with Kaname?

"This will take a while child. Please take a seat." Noriko said as she slowly went over and picked up the fallen chair and pushed it towards Rie. She felt as if she would faint as she collapsed in the chair Noriko had handed her.

"I don't understand..." Rie whispered.

"It is a long story for anyone to understand. But here is the beginning. Masami Sayuri and Jurri Kuran where as close as sisters. They shared everything with one another. This was when the alliances with the other Kingdoms were well on their way to peace. But the alliances broke and Masami Sayuri had to move back to her kingdom, but before she left Jurri and Masami made a promise. If either of them had children of the opposite sex they would be engaged with one another to keep the peace between the Sayuri's and the Kuran's. Then Kaname was born and two months later you were born. Both their wishes came true. But due to Haruka's death in the war Jurri grew sicker with grief and your mother had also lost your father Rie. Masami had incredible powers to heal anything but it was also a burden on her fragile body and she was reaching her limit.

The aftermath when Masami had lost her sense we could not find you and simply put that you had died. No one except the one servant that got away survived. So the engagement could not continue but suddenly after ten years here is the Heiress to the Sayuri Kingdom who met up with her engaged to be and fell in love. Who would have expected such fate?" Noriko asked.

Rie was silent then spoke, "W-we cant, I mean I can't do this. This must be some mistake! I mean I know that I'm the Princess of the Sayuri Kingdom but to be engaged from birth and to find one another again. That's just-"

"It is fate," Noriko said sternly. "through all your life you have faced tasks after tasks to reach here. Fate and destiny has brought you here to this one place where you have meet my grandson and fallen in love with him."

"I can't love him! Hes Ruka's, what can I do-"

"There is no such thing as Can't in this world. If Can't existed then the world would be nothing. Listen to me Rie...Love can only find us once. When you've found the one you love, hold onto him, because even if you find someone else you will never be able to give that other person yourself whole. It'll be in bits and pieces. So the choice is yours, and please use it wisely." Noriko said as she patted Rie's hand and stood up and left.

_"Love can only find us once...The choice is yours, and please use it wisely..."_

Suddenly Rie could not stay in the Library, she felt stuffed and locked up. Opening the door Rie stepped out and walked away from the Library as she rounded the corner she stopped in her tracks. Standing in front of her with intense maroon eyes was Kaname Kuran.

Her heart thumped wildly in her throat as she stared into his eyes. "Rie..." Kaname said quietly.

_'Break the connection, break it Rie!'_ Rie teared her eyes from his and looked down at the floor with all her strength.

"Why weren't you at the fitting?" Kaname asked.

"I was cleaning the library." Rie said adding a mental slap to her brain. _'Cleaning the Library?'_

"I-i heard you found your true love at the Ball." Rie spoke with out thinking as her eyes widened in surprise.

"...hai..." Kaname kept watching her trying to catch her eyes with his but she would not look at him.

"Congratulations..." Rie whispered as she walked passed him. Kaname watched her go and for once he didn't have a response to give her.

* * *

FIN! Okay I know you all want to slaughter me but Summer has been hectic since I work two jobs now! Yay! More money but less time to update! This is the second to last chapter of Like Cinderella, the next time I post it will be the very LAST one. So please check up on it! I'm also starting on my next story which may be out in September! If you have anything regarding Rie and Kaname's relationship or anything in general feel free to PM me!

Loving all you **WONDERFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS**

**Lena :E**


End file.
